Fated Destiny
by FatedWriter
Summary: In the year 2023, Chaldea Security Organization has completed the Fate project and has assigned Christopher and his sister as Masters to Heroic Spirits with the simple mission of destroying the Holy Grails when ever they may appear and stop the servants and the ones behind the singularities from causing any damage or harm, and prevent the destruction of Humanity.
1. Chapter One

**Hello there. I am Fated Writer and for the past few years I have been working on my series Fated Destiny and post my chapters to Anime Amino. I am already quite a few books ahead and while I know nothing is perfect, I try to improve the story and my writing over time. Fated Destiny is set in the Fate Grand Order Universe by Typemoon and this Fanfiction is an Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Comedy, and Romance. I will update a chapter or two a week here, but if you really want the most up to date Fated Destiny content you can head on over to Anime Amino under the Username Scathach. However if you want the suspense or time in between chapters you can wait for them to be released here. If you like Fated Destiny you can follow it to get updated when new chapters are released. Giving Fated Destiny a favorite also wouldn't be so bad either, if you enjoyed the story. Feel free to leave Constructive Feedback and Reviews. Also just a friendly reminder that Book Two is now out on Fanfiction so go over to my profile or check the Fate Stay Night section to find it. Now without further ado I introduce you to Fated Destiny. Enjoy.**

 **P.S. Sorry for the long introduction, I can promise that his is the only chapter with one.**

* * *

 **Fated Destiny Chapter One**

"Were we just born to kill people?" A female voice asks as bullets dance past my head.

Explosions scar the land as buildings buckle under the weight of blood and distant dreams. My ear rings as the explosions shake the ground. The screams of the people went silent with each tremor. A blast rings in my ear and the air smells of sulfur as a PL-01 canister rolls past me on the battlefield. The sound of missiles shearing away their target was as constant as my heartbeat. Was I just here to kill? I look up and see a RAH-66 Attack helicopter fly overhead as the sand whips at my face.

"Silent but deadly" The voice whispers into my ear again.

I glance at the magazine on my ACR combat rifle and see that the ammo clip is filled to the brim with pointy 5.56mm rounds. I slide the magazine back into the rifle and hear the satisfactory metallic click. I reach into my forested Combat vest pouches and secure my helmet securely to my head and then peer over the smoldering remains of the car I was using for cover, I see my squadmates waving me to come on. I take a deep breath of the fresh mountain air and then leap over the cover and across the open flatland. Before I know it a mortar explodes next to me and…..

I open my eyes and look into my reflection on the sleek black surface of my monitor.

"Hey Chris I asked if you're alright?" A gruff male voice asked.

I looked up and saw one of my co-workers looking down at me concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, just must have dozed off sitting on my ass doing nothing since they give me easy jobs." I replied.

"Yeah I feel you man, just take it easy. Were all concerned for you after that hit you took in Sweden." My co-worker said. "Just making sure you didn't die on us at the office." He laughed.

"Yeah I'll be fine man." I retorted.

"Alright man, well I'll see you later." He said and walked off.

I sighed and looked at my computer screen and my surrounding desk stacked with paperwork and forums.

"What am I doing wasting my talents here." I sighed again.

My name is Christopher, I am an American born down south and spent the rest of it so far living up North. I work for Chaldea Security Organization in the year 2023, a mysterious organization that as far as the US government and the rest of the world was concerned, did not exist. I worked as Defense contractor and Security Personal. The funny thing is I spent Four years getting a degree in Mechanical Engineering, but after working here a few years I now have saying "I have a major in Engineering and Masters in shooting things." I still don't even know why I was hired…

Suddenly my computer screen lit up and I received a notification that I have new email. I leaned forward and moved my mouse curser over it and clicked it. The following read…..

* * *

Operative TK-3812

Report to your Manager's office immediately for special assignment. Grab all essential equipment and turn off computer equipment and report there ASAP. That is all.

Thank you

Chaldea Security Organization Communications office.

* * *

"Essentially grab your shit and report for duty immediately" I thought to myself.

"Well better than doing nothing." I said and opened a drawer and grabbed my side arm. I logged out of my computer and shut it down. I stood up and grabbed my Suit jacket and headed off to my Manager's office. After a brisk stroll I was at the door and gave it a small knock.

"Come in Operative" A male voice with a striking British accent said.

I walked in and faced my Manager and CO. "You rang Boss?" I said closing the door behind and facing a White British male in his mid 30's with a rough shave and wearing a Grey sports jacket and grey suit pants.

"Yes Chris, I'm sure you got the memo that you've been given a special assignment." He said.

"That's why I'm here to find out what this special assignment is" I replied.

"Well Chris, you've been assigned to the FATE Project" He replied.

"The what?" I asked.

"The Guardian Hero Summoning System as the eggheads call it. You've been given orders to take the role as a Master for a Servant and carry out your mission detailed in this folder." He hands me a sealed folder with the words classified on it. "You're to make your way down to the labs and summon your Servant immediately and head out to destroy the 8 holy grails. So any questions?" He said with a straight face.

"Yes a few." I replied still wrapping my brain around what I had just been told.

"I figured you would, you always were the Ask questions first then Shoot type of guy." He replied smirking.

"The first one is why me?" I asked.

"That one is easy, the higher ups choose two of the most qualified Operatives we have. You fit the bill with such a successful combat record in only a few years for us." I replied.

"Anderson that's bullshit and you know it. They may have trained me in the use of magic and summoning, but you and I both know very well I prefer to use weapons over magic. The only magic I ever used that I was taught was healing. There are way more qualified operatives than me in the Organization." I replied

"Well lucky for you, that's all you'll need is healing for your servant incase they get injured. I'm sure you two can solve all your other problems with guns if you desire too" Anderson replied.

"Tch I never understood what's the point of magic and guns anyway, why do I need magic when I have a gun? A gun is already like magic, you pull the trigger and some guy is gushing blood." I retorted.

"Next Question" Anderson said basically telling me to drop it already.

"Who's the other Master?" I asked.

"Our next best qualified Master would be Operative TK-3813" Anderson reported.

"My Sister Kira? Your joking right? I guess this assignment requires a lot of people dead." I retorted my sister tendency to usually leave more bodies than the mission required.

"Nope, The Higher ups obviously think you two have what it takes. Now next question." Anderson replied

"Why are we destroying the Holy Grails? I thought those were only suppose to show up every several years and summoned several masters to compete in "Its Game"!" I asked.

"You'll find that information in your mission briefing. Lets just say you're going to be an unexpected chess piece to the game to change the game completely." He replied.

"How am I going to summon a Servant if I don't even have a Seal? I'm not exactly wearing one right now." I said showing my hand. "Usually you can only summon Servants right before the grail." I said.

"That's something you'll have to ask the eggheads, it's part of their FATE project. Now are there any more questions you have." Anderson said.

"Yes, which Servant will I be summoning?" I asked.

"Who knows, they said it is randomly based off your personality and traits or randomly chosen. So good luck and hopefully you don't break their machine." Anderson replied chuckling.

"Haha Sir, very funny. It would be just our luck if I got a Berserker class" I retorted.

Anderson laughed a little more before composing himself. "Are you done with the questions? If you are, get moving, You don't want to keep the Labcoats waiting any longer." Anderson said.

"I'm done with my questions, I'll be on my way." I said buttoning up my suit jacket and opening the door.

"Hey good luck on your assignment and I hope you come out alright." Anderson said before I left.

"Yeah Thanks Anderson." I said walking out and closing the door behind me.

After a short walk through security checkpoints and through Laboratories. I arrived at the FATE project lab and entered through the sliding door where I was instantly greeted by a male and female scientist.

"You're finally here!" The female Scientist exclaimed.

"What took you so long?" The male Scientist inquired.

"Gezz Guys what am I doing here testifying in front of Congress?" I said sarcastically.

"No just us, now what took you so long?" The scientist asked obviously not getting the joke. I only sighed.

"I was only clearing things up with my boss, give me a break. This assignment came as a complete surprise." I answered.

"Oh well at least you're here now." The female scientist said.

"Yes, Yes so let's get started." The male scientist said eagerly.

The female scientist grabbed me by my arm and dragged me along.

"Hey watch the suit jacket." I said.

"Your suit is fine, now come along." The female scientist said sternly.

I reluctantly followed along further into the lab past computers and monitors and other scientist hard at work, until I arrived in a big room with a massive machine that looked like it was hooked up to a Transporter from Star Trek.

"So about this FATE project, how exactly does this work….." I asked and was abruptly cut off.

"The exact details are above your pay grade, so do not worry about it." The male scientist cut me off.

I scoffed "Above my Pay grade, Ouch."

"Listen the exact details of the FATE Project aren't important, all you need to do is summon a Servant. Using this summoning Seal." The female waved her hand over my hand and a seal appeared on my hand. "Usually the summoning process is extremely rare and only the Holy Grail can do it, but we finally have managed to successfully create a machine that can do it, so long as a powerful enough Master with a Command Seal is Present. There are even some extra bonuses to our Command Seal. Usually you would only get Three Commands with a normal Seal from the Grail, but with ours you have Unlimited Commands, and it acts more of a possessive power than used for Commands. Which will be extremely important for your assignment and the length it will take. Which another bonus is usually Servants summoned will only be around for the Grail Wars, but with your Seal you will have your Servant as long as you have the Command Seal and require their services." The Female scientist explained, while I examined the Seal on my hand.

"So try not to have your hand or arm cut off, and you'll be fine." The Male scientist said with a straight face that made me question whether he had thought my life had any value.

"I wasn't planning on it. I've had it this long. I wasn't planning on losing it now." I scoffed. "Seals, Commands, Possession, Servants, As long as I require. They act as if the Servants are just a slave and have no value or importance other than to do their bidding, I don't like the thought of owning anyone." I thought to myself.

"That's great, now carrying on. We have no control over what Servant you will summon so it is entirely on your personality and who you are, but according to your psych profile and intelligence and mental stability I don't think we will have to worry about any Berserkers or crazy Casters." He said answering one of my questions I had earlier.

"So how do I summon…." I said before being cut off again.

"The Summoning process is easy, all you have to do is approach the Platform and the machine will call upon a Servant to your Command sign." The female scientist answered.

"So it's simple." The Male Scientist said.

"Now approach the platform and we can begin." The Female scientist urged me along.

"Have you guys actually tested this?" I asked being pushed along.

"Nope you're the first one!" The female scientist gave me a final push and pushed me onto the adjoining platform to the platform. Upon stepping on the platform, the seal on my hand began to glow and the machine began to roar to life. I turned to see Scientist rushing back and forth and it looked like I was watching a NASA Rocket launch at Mission control. The female and Male Scientist were looking at me from behind Blast proof glass and working on their tablets. The female scientist gave me a thumbs up. I only sighed and looked forward as a machine began to rotate above the adjoining platform. "They taught me Physics and Math in College not fucking magic." I murmured trying to figure out how this machine worked.

A bright light began to appear in front of me, the only thing I thought to do was close my eyes and let the shadows of my mind consume me until this was all over.

A few moments later I heard clapping and murmuring. I opened my eyes and looked in front of me, before me stood a woman in black stocking and black boots, with purple fabric in the stomach area and other places. She wore jacket that somewhat was more of a trench coat that went to her upper breast area with scattered designs. She wore black gloves that went up to her elbows and she wore Silver armor plating on her shoulders, the rest was just purple. She carried a red spear. She had an excellent fit body, she had purple/red hair that went down to her butt and covered her forehead. When she opened her eyes, they were red or red hazel brown. I feel like I had seen those eyes before. Then she spoke.

"Who has summoned me? Who is my master?" The room went silent and people began to murmur. She scanned the room until her eyes landed on me and noticed the seal on my hand.

"Are you my master?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me. Then she placed her hand on her chest and bowed. "I am at your service Master."

What I did next was met with mixed reaction.

I walked over to her silently and extended my hand. "Names Christopher or you can call me Chris, I believe you and I are now bound to each other by fate." I gave a grin.

Her reaction was a look of shock from what I could tell from where she was bowing, but she didn't take long to react. She firmly grasped my hand and shook it.

"American from the sounds of it. Yes I believe so Christopher, You may call me Lancer, I am at your service." Lancer said with a blank expression. I winced at the mention of service, first the scientist and now her.

"From the sounds of it Scottish." I replied. She gave another shocked expression but quickly returned to her blank one and nodded.

"Well Lancer I believe we have a lot of work to do, I believe we both deserve to know more about our mission." I said loudly, before she responded another female voice spoke up.

"Yes I believe you do." I turned around to face the female voice and saw a white haired female with golden eyes, and a black, white and golden top with red stockings and black high heels. Accompanying her was a young female no less than 16 years old, in black stockings, brown boots, a white jacket with a black shirt and red tie. She wore glasses but I could see her purple eyes and her hair was faded violet or perhaps pink. "Gezz what is with people these days, Never saw these crazy hair colors and eye colors back in America." I murmured.

"What was that?" The white haired female asked.

"Oh nothing." I replied.

"Hmmmm very well, I am Olga Marie Animusphere, leader and CEO of Chaldea Security Organization." Olga answered.

I put my hands in my pockets. "So you're the one who signs my paycheck. Figured I'd go my entire career without knowing the face behind the name."

She only chuckled. "Well if you want to put it that way, yes Chris, I'm your boss. Now you know who I am, this is Mashu." Olga motioned to the faded pink hair girl. She did a slight wave. "Now follow me and I will explain everything you two need to know on the way to the chopper." Olga turned around and started walking through the crowd of scientist and Mashu followed her. I started following her and heard Lancer silently follow behind me.

After catching up with her and making our way throughout the Labs and security checkpoints, Olga finally spoke up. "So Chris I'm sure you have a million questions. I'll try to answer them as best as I can." I cleared my throat.

"You could say that." I said.

"Your first question is why did I choose you, the answer is obvious. You are a skilled, intelligent, resourceful individual who stands out from the rest of my Security force. Your resume came to me as a surprise when it first landed on my desk. A fresh College Grad with A degree in Mechanical Engineering applying at a Security Company. I know you would have preferred if I had put you into research and development, but you are more of a Science and Math Engineer than a Magic person. However I saw great potential for you as an Operative on the field of Combat, we taught you magic and yet you handle things best with guns. As I believe you told your CO. "Why use magic when you have guns. Guns are already like magic, you squeeze a trigger and a guy is gushing blood"" She snickered, I only narrowed my eyes. "Don't give me that look, As CEO, I hear and see everything that happens in my Company. You are also loyal. You have fought in several missions for us, securing Magic sites and fighting threats to our clients and organization. Your latest combat saw you in Sweden, where you were injured I believe, a magic blast from enemy mortar. Most people would have quit after that, but you recovered in a few months and was back on your feet. I can appreciate that. In this world we need loyalty more than ever" Olga finished.

"Well that answered the Why me and any other questions I had about my job." I replied.

"Next you want to know what your mission is, well it's simple really. You and your servant are to destroy all Nine holy grails in a Nine year span. Why you may ask?" She said before I could say anything. "Because the fate of the human race rests on the destruction of the grails. The grails threaten humanity and must be destroyed." Olga finished up and we arrived at the doors to the helipad. "You must destroy the grails that may appear in the present and go back in time and destroy those in the past." Olga explained.

"What? Go back in time and destroy the grails? What do I look like to you? Doc Brown from Back to the Future. Let me just go hop in my DeLorean Car and go back in time. Einstein stated that you can never travel backwards in time only forward and that's by the speed of light!" I snapped.

Olga only laughed. "My dear, when you first worked here did you not think magic never existed and what you just did would be impossible or even exist?" Olga said, I winced at her reply.

"No, but…." I said and was cut off again for about the fifth time today.

"Then you must forget all that Physics and Math and trust in our Magic to see to it that you get your mission done, you will have the best weapons, armor, and transportation at your disposal." Olga explained.

"Very well." I said.

"Mashu will also be assisting you on your mission. She has combat abilities that will aid you greatly in the field." Olga said looking at the girl and back at me.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Senior Christopher." Mashu said smiling.

"Senior! I'm not that old, gezz!" I said scratching my head, Mashu only giggled.

"No Senior is another word for Senpai or what they call people we look up to or are older than us in Japan. It is a sign of respect" Mashu explained.

"Oh sorry, forgive my American Ignorance." I said scratching my head.

"It's quite alright." Mashu said smiling.

"So where is our first mission?" I said turning to Olga.

"Your first mission is home." Olga said smiling.

"What?" I said with a confused expression.

"You are to report home and carry out your duties from there until the First Grail appears." Olga explained.

"How long could that take?" I asked.

"A few months to a year." Olga replied.

"What? You want me to spend a year to a few months before my mission with two Females?" I exclaimed.

"No, only Lancer, Mashu will stay here until it is time for the first grail to appear then she will accompany you. Now go and have a safe trip home." Olga said opening the door for me.

"Very well, I will be waiting for the call." I said holding the door open for Lancer who walked past me and nodded.

"Thank you." Lancer said standing outside in the freezing snow that was coming down.

"Until the Grail, stay safe Senior!" Mashu said smiling.

"You too Mashu." I nodded and walked out closing the door behind me.

"Shall we go Lancer." I asked.

"Yes let us be on our way." She said walking to the V-280 that sat with its Rotors spinning waiting for its two occupants. We walked up the VTOL aircraft and I slid the door back for Lancer letting her in first. She nodded again.

"Thank you." She said and sat down.

I climbed aboard and took my seat across from her and closed the door.

"You two set to go, it's going to be a long trip home!" The pilot said into his headset. I slid a headset on and said.

"Yeah we're ready, let's get going pilot." He nodded and the VTOL aircraft took off from the ground and rose up out of the research base in the Cold Canadian Mountains near the Northern poles.

After a few minutes of silence Lancer spoke up.

"So we are going to your home until the Grail appears. Where is your home exactly?" Lancer asked.

"A little bit out of Pittsburgh Pennsylvania." I said resting my head back against the seat. "Best place where I could go that's up North where it's nice and cold and on the East coast where I have everything I want." I added.

"You weren't born there, you have a very mixed accent." Lancer stated.

"So I've been told, No I was born down South in the Carolina's and spent a large majority of my life North West out in the Rockies and finally settled back down in Pennsylvania on the East Coast." I answered.

"I see." Lancer replied.

"Here, I assume you'll want to know more about our assignment and more than just what Olga told us." I handed her the sealed folder with classifed written on it. She was yet again surprised, Yet she accepted the folder and sliced it open and began to read the inner contents.

After a solid hour Lancer spoke up again. "So we are destroying the Holy grails in the present, past, and future? And preventing the Servants, the ones that Holy grail summons along with their masters from causing any destruction or harm?" Lancer said looking at me.

"That's about the jist of it." I answered.

"So I was not summoned by the Holy grails means?" Lancer asked.

"Nope, you were summoned by whatever machine Chaldea Security built by me. Meaning our Pact is eternal so long as I continue to supply you with mana and have this seal." I replied.

"I see." Lancer said sternly.

"Yeah so we're Partners until this is all over." I said smiling. Lancer's expression turned to a look of surprise and shock.

"P-Partner's?" Lancer said stuttering.

"Yes Partners, I hate this concept of Master and Servant and I don't see you as a servant or a slave. We're working together to achieve a common goal, we are equals." I replied truthfully.

"... Yes Partners…. Thank you Christopher." Lancer said, she gave a quick smile and quickly looked down back into the information from the folder. The rest of the helicopter ride back to Pennsylvania was quiet as I rested my eyes and Lancer read through the mission information until she laid her head back and began to close her eyes.

Several Hours later.

The Helicopter began its descent onto the helipads of the Pittsburgh International Airport. I began to open my eyes and look outside. It was raining, not unusual weather here in Pittsburgh, usually we got rain, snow, and cold weather. I looked over at Lancer who was sleeping in her seat with her eyes closed. I reached over and lightly gave Lancer a shake. Lancer quickly opened her eyes and grabbed my hand with almost bone crushing strength.

"Hey Easy Arnold, it's just me." I joked.

"Arnold?" Lancer blinked. "I do not understand?"

"It just a joke about someone in a Movie, I'll show you sometime. Anyway we're home. You fell asleep so I was just waking you up before we touched down." I said as Lancer let go of my arm and I gathered my things.

"Oh right, sorry." Lancer said and grabbed the paperwork and slid it back into the folder and neatly patted it and closed the seal. She sat there waiting for us to touch down.

"Hey Um Lancer?" I said looking at Lancer.

"Hmmm Yes Christopher is there a problem?" Lancer said looking back at me.

"No there's no problem, but are you going to change into something less…. I don't know…. Something more comfortable, normal." I tried to word it as best I could. Lancer blinked for a few seconds.

"Yes of course, my apologies. I wouldn't want us to attract any unnecessary attention and my combat gear won't be needed." Lancer let go of her spear and it disappeared into a gold mist. Before my eyes Lancer's combat outfit disappeared and was quickly replaced by a normal pair of clothes.

"There, Better?" Lancer said. She was now wearing a white/peach turtleneck that went a little further down, black leggings or yoga pants as the kids called them these days, and brown short boots.

"Yes very much so." I said smiling, Lancer gave another faint smile and looked out the window.

The helicopter touched down on the landing pad and there was already a black four door sedan waiting for us. I opened the helicopter door for Lancer and she gave a slight nod with thanks, I nodded at the helicopter pilot and closed the door. The V-280 took off and quickly disappeared into the cloudy night sky. We walked to the Black four door sedan and I opened the door for her and she nodded.

"Thank you." Lancer said. I closed the door and strode around the other side and opened the door and got in and closed the door. When the door closed the driver took off and headed for my home.

After a few minutes of silence I broke the silence. "I guess I would ask you how your first flight was in a helicopter/ Vertical Takeoff and Landing craft was, but from what I read. Heroic Spirits already have knowledge of everything modern and you could fly that aircraft by yourself." Lancer turned to face me.

Lancer gave a hesitant "Y-Yeah."

"It would feel strange for me to be from a time period that never had vehicles or aircraft to ride in one." I said, Lancer only shrugged and leaned her head on the door and looked out the window watching the rain.

After about 30 minutes out of Pittsburgh the car turned down a road into a neighborhood surrounding a lake, the road curved at the end of the lake and went back around to the main road. Houses lined the other side of the road facing the lake. Trees were evenly spread on the other side of the road overshadowing the road and had bright orange leaves accustomed to the Autumn Season. Lancer looked intrigued by the beauty of the lake and trees and how nice some of the houses were. I only checked my phone seeing if I had missed any calls or important messages. After a short drive we came to the end of the lake where the road curved and the car came to stop in the center of the curve in front of an apartment housing that had car garage on the bottom and the apartment on the top.

"We're here." I said opening the door. Lancer got out of the car and looked up at the apartment housing, it was two apartments attached to each other with a car garage on the bottom with stairs that lead up to the doors on both sides. There were a few more of the same apartment housings down the road. I opened the trunk and took my suitcase out. Lancer closed the door and I thanked the driver.

"Not something I would have expected for a man in your job field." Lancer said looking up at the apartment housing.

I shrugged. "I like to leave cheap, I see no reason to buy an expensive house or expensive apartment. A large majority of the time I am away and I don't need a big house for one guy." I said.

"Yes that makes sense." Lancer said.

"Glad you see the sense in it." I nodded my head and was about to head up the stairs past the covered car below my apartment, when Lancer spoke up again.

"Christopher I think it's time you be honest with me." Lancer said and I stopped, I turned to face her.

"What do you mean?" I said calmly.

"You know what I mean, you know who I really am. As partners were not supposed to lie to each other. You knew who I was the second you laid eyes on me, You also recognized my accent, and popped questions like the one about the helicopter." Lancer said narrowing her eyes at me. "Damn she got me there, Using our partner relationship already as leverage." I sighed.

"Yes I know who you are Scathach. I recognized your eyes from a news report in the early 2000's." I said.

"How much do you know about me?" Scathach asked.

"Enough that we shouldn't be talking about this outside where someone could overhear us. We can discuss this more inside." I turned around and started walking past the covered car and up the stairs to my apartment door. I heard a grunt from Scathach and heard her silently follow me and up the stairs. Scathach glanced at the covered car with interest but quickly returned her stare up at me and the door. After flipping a panel down on the side of my door and entering a code, I heard the door unclick and I opened the door. Scathach and I entered the door and were immediately greeted by a fluffy golden haired four legged creature with a wagging tail. The Golden retriever bypassed his long time and caring owner and jumped straight towards Scathach. Scathach let out a shriek and I closed the door and locked it.

"Betrayed my own dog." I sweatdropped.

"Who is this lovable guy." Scathach asked petting the fluffy golden retriever who was trying to give her face dog kisses.

"Thats Shadow, My former golden retriever. He seems to have chosen a new owner." I said taking off my double breasted suit jacket and put it away in the closet. I turned to face my simple but nice apartment, where the first thing you met was the kitchen which had basic utilities, no dining room, but the kitchen did have an island where I had put some stools to eat at. Then you faced the living room with a nice couch and chair and a coffee table with a tv opposite of the couch. Tucked away in the corner by the massive wall windows was some bookshelves stacked with books and a comfortable chair to read in. I looked back at Scathach who was still passionately petting Shadow. I walked into the living room and stood placing my suitcase down. Then I felt Shadow at my side and I petted his head. Scathach got up and walked examining the apartment.

"Your home is very nice. I thought you said you live cheap?" Scathach asked.

"I said I live cheap, that doesn't mean I live in a terrible unclean apartment. I just don't live in a lavish apartment that's all. I have the basics, Internet, Water, Heating and Air, and some TV channels." I said plopping down in the chair. Scathach walked over and sat down on the couch.

A few minutes passed.

"So I guess you want to know what I know" I said looking at the ceiling, Scathach nodded.

"Well I know your name, Your origin of birth, that you appeared in the Early 2000's and throughout History dating back as 2000 years ago. You were a queen of a kingdom in Scotland, but after a while it just kind of fell apart and you wandered, mentored some people, and disappeared and reappeared whenever you felt like it. That about sum it up?" I said looking at Scathach.

"Yes that sums it up lightly, I've been alive for over 2000 years living back and forth between Earth and the Shadow Dimension. I can never die, so I've seen it all from the rise and fall of empires, the Crusades, You're American Revolution, The French Revolution, The War of 1812, The Civil War, The First World War, The Second World War with the Rise of the Nazi's and millions upon millions dead, The first cars, the first airplanes, the Vietnam and Korean Wars, The Rise and fall of the Soviet Union, The Rise of communism in China, Americanism, The Space Race, When we first put a man on the moon, The rise of the Internet and Cellular devices. Your Towers going down and the rise of Terrorism. I've seen almost all of it from the shadows, The Ugly, The Bad, and The Good." Scathach said.

"So you're not really a true spirit of the Holy Grail?" I asked.

"No I am not, so I do not get granted the knowledge of everything, only the knowledge I already possess. I am granted the extra powers by the Holy Grail though." Scathach explained.

"I see." I said closing my eyes.

"Yes, so now you know." Scathach said.

"Yes now I know that I have a History buff as a Partner." I joked.

"W-What?" Scathach said taken aback by my light joke.

"I'm only joking." I said laying my head back.

"Oh a joke. Haha funny." Scathach said bitterly.

"Alright enough stories for one night. I think it's time we go to bed, I'm exhausted." I yawned.

"Yes so where will I be sleeping?" Scathach asked.

"In my bed of course!" I said smiling.

"W-W-What?" Scathach said with a slightly flushed face.

"Yup." I replied.

"Do you not have another bedroom?" Scathach said nervously.

"Nope, just one!" I said standing up, I walked over and lightly picked up Scathach who yelped.

"What are you doing?" Scathach struggled.

"Just showing you to your room." I said walking with her in my arms through the small hallway past the bathroom on the right side and my bedroom on the left side. I entered my bedroom. A small bedroom with one window facing the lake. My bed pushed in the corner near the window with a nightstand and fan and another comfortable chair next to a bookshelf filled with more books and dresser. A small desk with a computer and laptop was tucked in the corner opposite of my bed and so was the closet. I walked over to my bed in the corner and gently put Scathach down.

"Your **bedroom** is nice." Scathach said looking around.

"Why thank you, its basic just like the rest." I walked over to my closet and opened it and took out a small fan, pillow, and comforter and closed the door to closet and walked over to the door.

"Wait where are you going?" Scathach asked.

"To the living room. I'll be sleeping on the couch, you can have my bed." I said smiling.

"W-What?" Scathach said confused.

"What did you think I was going to sleep with you? That wouldn't be very gentlemen of me." I said smiling, it took Scathach a second to recompose herself before she stood up.

"That won't be necessary! I can sleep on the couch, you can have your bed." Scathach protested.

"No I insist on you having the bed so long as you are staying with me, it wouldn't be the first time I've slept on the couch, it's comfortable enough." I said, Scathach only stood there thinking what to say next. "Besides if you can read me so well, you should already know Germans are too stubborn to take No as an answer." I smirked, Scathach sighed.

"I guess so long as you're ok with it, I will sleep here." Scathach reluctantly said.

"Glad we've come to an understanding. Now Goodnight Scathach." I said slowly closing the door.

"Goodnight Christopher." Scathach replied, before I closed the door and headed off to the couch and concluded our first day together.

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading Fated Destiny. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to go to the next available chapter , if the next chapter is not available please check back Sunday, Monday, Wednesday, Friday or Saturday. If you've completed Book I please go over to Book II which is now Available!**


	2. Chapter Two Rainy Days

**Chapter Two Rainy Days**

"Ahhhh w-what?" I said feeling something wet against my face and I push it away. I open my eyes and come face to face with a black nose. "Shadow go away…." I turn my head and face the bland white ceiling. "Jezz what time is it?" I raise my wrist and look at my silver wristwatch with golden outlines around the time. The time read 8 A.M. "Uggggggggghhhh 8 AM. What time did I even get home." I said rubbing the sand out of my sleepy eyes. I could hardly remember when I got home, just that it had been past midnight.

For a few moments I stared blankly up at the ceiling wondering whether to try and go back to sleep or to get up.

"Screw it." I said and pushed the blanket aside and sat up and looked around my living room. I looked at Shadow who was sitting waiting for me to give him his 8 o'clock kibble and bits. "Alright, Alright I'll get your food. Wouldn't want you to starve." I said jokingly patting Shadow's head and pushing myself off of the couch. I turned off the small fan that I had put down on the coffee table. "I guess I was so tired, I couldn't have even make it to the bedroom." I said to myself and strode through the living room and into the kitchen. I opened a bottom cabinet door and reached inside and pulled out a blue bag of kibble n bits and turned around to face my humble master waiting for me to feed him. I walked over and bent down and filled his silver food bowl to the brim with dry food. "There, you happy now?" I asked. Shadow just stood up and started chowing down into his food bowl. "Your welcome Master." I said and turned around and put his dog food back into the cabinet and closed the door. I walked over and opened an upper cabinet and pulled out a black coffee mug and a bag of ground up French Vanilla Coffee beans. I opened the sealed bag and poured the coffee into the filter, I took small pitcher of water and poured it in and closed the lid. Then with the touch of a button my cheap coffee maker started warming up the water with the sound of boiling water and began pouring steaming hot coffee into my mug.

As I sat there and awaited my morning brew I heard my bedroom door open and footsteps walk across the carpeted hallway and into the bathroom and then I heard the door close. A few more seconds passed by and I heard the water turn on and the shower head. I thought to myself for a moment. Then It hit me and I remembered everything from yesterday and facepalmed myself. "Ah Gezz, I had completely forgotten yesterday…. It all happened so fast." I said to myself. "The special assignment, My new Partner Scathach, The Holy Grail Wars, Mashu, My Boss, and the long ride home." I said leaning back against the counter. After a few moments of recollecting my thoughts I turned around and took another coffee mug out of the cabinet. Upon turning around I came face to face with Scathach standing in front of me with a towel wrapped around her upper body. Her hair was wet and some water was still rolling down her sleek shoulders.

"Scathach!" I exclaimed

"Good morning Christopher." Scathach replied blankly.

"Good Morning indeed, I didn't hear you finish your shower. Here's a cup of coffee." I said reaching behind me and grabbing the coffee cup out from underneath the coffee machine and handing it to her. Scathach accepted the coffee mug.

"So, Cream? Sugar? Or Milk?" I asked.

"Milk is fine." Scathach answered.

"You'll find milk in the fridge door." I said pointing to the small silver fridge behind her.

"Thank you." Scathach turned around and opened the fridge and examined the contents until she rest her eyes on the milk jug. She took it by the handle and pulled it out of the fridge door. Upon hearing the door seal close, she turned around and took the cap off of the milk jug and poured some milk into her coffee. Once finished she put the cap back on and put the milk back into the fridge. She came around the island and sat down on one of the stools and took her coffee mug in her hands and took a sip.

"So?" I said.

"So what?" Scathach said placing her coffee mug back down.

"So how does the coffee taste?" I said.

"It taste pleasant and strong." Scathach replied.

"That's how I take my coffee strong and sweet." I said before turning around and checking to see if my coffee was done pouring.

"What is it?" Scathach asked taking another sip.

"French Vanilla." I replied taking my coffee mug out from underneath the coffee maker and walked over to the fridge and took out some vanilla creamer.

"Why is it that you use vanilla creamer if it is already French Vanilla coffee?" Scathach asked.

"Not enough Vanilla for my taste." I said pouring some in and placing it back into the fridge door.

"So how did you sleep? Comfortably I hope?" I said leaning forward on the island facing her.

"I fell asleep quickly and slept comfortably under your comforter and laying my head against your pillow almost made me feel like I was sleeping on clouds." Scathach replied.

"That's good." I chuckled taking a sip of my coffee and enjoying the rich flavor and smell of vanilla in my nostrils.

"And your night?" Scathach asked.

"I slept like a rock." I joked.

"So you did not sleep comfortably. I insist that you have your bed back, I'm ok with sleeping on the couch. I've slept on worse." Scathach said sternly.

"I already gave my final say, You have the bed so long as you stay here. Besides I was joking, my couch is not that uncomfortable." I said picking a newspaper off of the counter and flipping it open. The front page headline read

" **Oil prices continue to soar as oil reserves continue to shrink as oil continues to be harder to find and extract."**

Scathach examined the cover "This should have been foreseen that we would eventually drive ourselves off a cliff with the demand for cheap oil. We drained all the large oil deposits in the Middle East and Siberia. We should have came up with better methods for electricity and power by now." Scathach stated.

"We have." I replied flipping the page.

"What are they then and why haven't we implemented them yet." Scathach said sternly.

"Nuclear Fusion, Solar Power, Hydroelectricity, and why you ask? Because our political leaders are off jerking around pursuing impractical options like tar sands, and oil shell deposits. The answer is clear, but there is too many political barriers and Oil companies filling the politicians pockets. So it won't be stopped until we've driven ourselves off of the cliff and can no longer go to work, the grocery store, or drive around. Our rate of consumption far exceeds our rate of discovery." I said flipping through the last page and putting the paper down.

"It sounds like you know quite a bit about this subject." Scathach inquired.

"Yeah you could say that." I said finishing my cup of coffee and putting my coffee mug away into the dishwasher. "I'm going to go walk the dog. You stay here." I said before Scathach could stand up.

"But!" Scathach began to protest.

"No buts, I'm walking my dog around the block, not trespassing on enemy territory. I'll be back before you know it." I reassured her yet she did not look convinced.

"I still don't think it's a good idea for you to leave without me." Scathach said.

"I will be fine Scathach, the Grail War isn't even in progress and no Servants have been summoned or Masters assigned, you and I are not even officially part of its game, so no other Servants or Masters would know about us. So please rest assured I'll be fine, I mean I have my dog if anything happens!" I said taking one of my black sport jackets out of the closet and slid it on. I slid into a pair of black loafers.

"Alright, but if anything happens you will summon me immediately, yes?" Scathach said sternly at me.

"Yes of course if anything happens I'll summon you at a moment's notice." I reassured her while reaching up and grabbing shadow's rough leather leash off of the top shelf of the closet. Upon closing the door and turning around I found my four legged friend sitting awaiting his leash. I bent down and snapped his leash onto his black leather collar and gave his side a rub. "Alright boy let's go." I said standing up and opening the door, Shadow stood up and pranced happily in front of the door as it slide wide open. I turned and faced Scathach "We'll be back, don't worry." I said smiling before stepping out and closing the door.

I reach behind and fiddle with my strap until I hear a successful clip. Moments later I'm squeezing my head through the hole in my Turtleneck and I stand up off of the bed. I look around the room and notice a lack of any photographs or mirrors and walk into the hallway and out into the living room. I walk over to the couch and sit myself down and lean back and look up at the white ceiling. "I can't seem to figure him out." I sigh and look down and face forward. I look around for the TV, but can't seem to find it. "Does he not have a TV? No that wouldn't make sense he said he had a few TV Channels. Maybe if I can find the remote." I glance around the living room. I glance over the coffee table to see it does not have anything laying on it and I look at the side table to only see lamp and a magazine or two. "Perhaps under the coffee table." I say to myself and get down on my knees placing my hand on the coffee table top and look in the lower shelf only to find one of those game pads and a few green case that read Xbox One on the top with titles such as Halo 6 or Mass Effect Andromeda, these titles had no meaning to me and I didn't understand what their contents contained. I shrugged and looked up to see that the sleek coffee table surface had turned into a screen with various buttons much like you would see on a computer screen or smart phone. I believe I had heard people call them apps. I sat down on the couch and examined the apps that varied between home applications like Lights on, blinds up/down, Climate controls, to things like News apps or Weather apps. I glanced over all the apps until out of the corner of my eye I saw a bright blue app labeled TV Remote. I reached over and tapped it with my finger two options appeared. On or Off. I tapped the on button and I heard a static noise and then looked forward and saw that the Television Screen had flickered to life across from me playing the most recent channel it had been left on. The previous channel it was on was playing an old movie in black and white. I stood up and walked over and examined the TV screen. I couldn't see any monitor or back part of the TV. I pondered what possibly could be making it appear. No Televisions I had seen were like this. I stood up and walked over to the front of the TV and examined the screen and reached out and touched it with my finger, my finger pressed against what appeared to be glass and I retracted my finger. "Where did Christopher get this television. I thought he said he was cheap, yet this television must have cost thousands of dollars." I said rubbing my chin, I walked back over to the couch and sat down. I looked down and saw that a channel selection had popped up, there were only a few channels were available. Each channel had a picture with the name of it. The most used Apps were Fox News, NBC News, and the Science discovery channel. I tapped on the NBC News and the TV switched over to that channel where footage was being shown of what appeared to be the incident I had read about earlier. A Small Battle had been reported to be out in a small town in the rural area's of Sweden, where Military Tanks, Soldiers, and Military Attack choppers had been sited. The town had almost been completely destroyed and a large loss of life had been reported, mostly armed individuals, but there had been a few civilian casualties. The UN and NATO had been trying to figure the situation out and NATO had sent in NATO troops to investigate and provide relief to the survivors, but there had been no sign of who attacked or why. No survivors had been found other than civilians who couldn't tell authorities much. The Swedish government and UN declared that the Armed personnel would be found and brought to justice, but I had my doubts that they ever would. News from the Magus world reported it was an attack orchestrated against Magus fanatics who were using the nearby town as their own playground for magic experiments on the nearby civilians, which the thought of that had made my blood boil. The rumor was that Clocktower had sent in their own operatives to destroy it, but that theory didn't hold up since Clocktower didn't have that kind of money or manpower or military equipment. They would have been more discreet and quiet about it. After a while of talking about that the news switched over to news in the United States, with the Headlines US economy continues to rise as fairer trade deals are put in place with jobs returning to the United States, despite rising Oil prices. Then they switched over to footage of a man in a black suit standing at a podium giving a speech. Headlines switched over to US president gives speech on improvement of US economy and promises to address the oil crisis and pursue more practical options other than Oil. I remember when the first United States President had given his speech in a hot and sweaty room to the First Congress of the United States, it was very different than the speeches the US president gave now. I had still remembered that when he was elected president it was the most heated election of 2016. I paid politics no mind, but I knew he had been the better option for this country than the woman had been running that year . My mind began to wander as he talked and I thought about such advanced technology in Christopher's home and I began to ponder where it came from or why I hadn't seen these tvs in more places as I sipped at my Coffee. As I sipped at my coffee I heard the metallic click of the door opening and I looked up from my coffee…..

I opened the door and was washed over by a relief of warm air. As I squeaked my way across the hardwood floors I closed the door behind me with a loud thump and a click as the door locked shut.

"Oh your back! I see that you're soaking wet!" Scathach exclaimed as I turned to face her sitting down on the couch sipping her coffee with the TV on.

"And I see that you figured out how to turn the TV on." I said as a sudden drizzle of water hit my face and wet dog hair. "Shadow!" I scolded the dog for making a mess inside the house. I bent down and unclipped his leash from his collar. "Stay." I commanded him, he sat down and didn't move. I turned around opened the closet door and slide off my wet coat and hung it up. I took a towel down and turned around and bent down and hugged Shadow with the towel and dried him off till I was sure I had a dry and happy dog and then I let him free into the wild, where he immediately trotted off and asserted himself on the couch next to Scathach laying his head on her lap, she only smiled and petted him.

"Did you encounter any problems?" Scathach asked.

"Yup… A bunch of mean and vicious neighborhood cats and dogs tried to beat us up for our money and dog treats." I said putting the towel away and closing the closet door.

"Ha Ha Ha so funny." Scathach retorted.

"I try." I shrugged sliding off my loafers and walking to the chair and sitting down, reclining back in it.

"So how hard is it raining?" Scathach asked.

"Like Cats and Dogs." I smirked, Scathach only rolled her eyes at me. "So you figured out how to turn on the TV I see." I inquired.

"Yes it took me a while, for the most part I was looking for a TV remote until I placed my hand on the coffee table and found that it was an App. I was also surprised that the TV is just a glass panel. I've never seen a TV like this before…." Scathach said inquiring.

"That's because you won't find it for sale, I built it and installed the system." I replied, Scathach was speechless for a few moments.

"I see. You built it." Scathach finally said.

"Yup I built that in my free time. It's less troublesome that most TV's and a sleek design that doesn't take up a lot of space." I said. "And I never have to worry about losing the remote control." I joked.

"That's very impressive, why have you not sold the design? You could make millions of dollars and wouldn't have to work this job?" Scathach said trying dig deeper.

"Isn't worth the hassle." I said averting my eyes to watch the news.

"That's a vague response. I don't think it would be that troublesome to get the right pattons and people interested in your product and sell it." Scathach insisted.

"Look it's not worth the hassle, and I'm perfectly fine without my TV being plastered over the market with Sony, Samsung, or LB logos." I stated. "So what were you doing before you were summoned by the FATE project." I said changing the subject.

"I was working a job in Moscow." Scathach replied giving me a piercing look, she had obviously been unsatisfied with the answer I had given her.

"What kind of Job?" I inquired.

"What does it concern you?" Scathach replied harshly, a response I had been prepared for considering my sudden change of subject.

"Just interested, that's all. Obviously you have to do something to keep yourself sustained for thousands of years. Food, Water, Housing isn't free" I stated.

"It was just a job." Scathach answered.

"Alright." I said seeing that she wasn't going to budge.

A few hours passed as we sat there and watched TV until my stomach began to growl.

"I guess it's lunch time." I said.

Scathach looked at the digital time on the TV and nodded. "It would appear so."

"Whelp I'm going to go make some lunch." I stood up out of my chair and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I glanced through the contents of my fridge and pulled out a loaf of white fluffy bread and a bottle of mayonnaise and slammed the fridge door. I grabbed two tomatoes out of a bowl and placed them down on a cutting board. With careful strokes I sliced the tomatoes into several slices and prepared two tomato sandwiches and placed them out on plates on the island. Scathach stood up and came over to the island and sat down. "Enjoy" I said. Scathach just eyed the sandwich suspiciously. "What? You look at the sandwich as if I had poisoned it." I said.

"No it's not that. It's just that you said you aren't here very often so wouldn't your food be spoiled?" Scathach said.

"It would be, but I texted the person who I pay to watch after Shadow if they could fill my fridge for me, once we got cellular service. So rest assured it's fresh." I reassured her. "If not atleast we will both die of food poisoning." I joked which only resulted in a hmph from Scathach. Scathach picked up the sandwich and took a bite out of it and then another couple until she had finished the sandwich. "So how was it? You scoffed it down pretty fast." I said smirking.

"Y-Yeah it was alright." Scathach said

"Great, glad you enjoyed it." I said before picking up my own sandwich savoring the mouth watering taste of fresh tomatoes and strong taste of onions until I had devoured my sandwich. "See I'm not dead either." I joked.

"Alright, Alright, so your food is not poisoned or spoiled, gezz can you just drop it already." Scathach scoffed.

"Of course, just making a point." I said picking up my plate and taking Scathach's plate. I turn around and open the dishwasher and put the plates in and close the dishwasher. I turn and walk past the island and retook my seat in my chair in the living room. After a few moments Scathach passed me and took her seat on the couch.

"Hmm what's today?" I said reaching deep into my pocket for my phone.

"Today is Sunday." Scathach answered before I could pull my phone out. I slid my hand back out of my pocket.

"Ah Thanks, hmmm I wonder if any games are on today?" I pondered.

"Games?" Scathach said with a confused expression.

"Football of course." I replied.

"Which one the American version or the European Version?" Scathach asked.

"Obviously the American version." I answered.

"I figured as much, but I didn't think you much of a sports person." Scathach stated, I only shrugged.

"I'm not really, it's just something fun to watch." I replied.

"I see, nothing says fun like watching grown men slamming into each other trying to get a leather ball across the field, while making millions of dollars." Scathach said sarcastically.

"Don't you just love America?" I smirked, Scathach rolled her eyes.

"Hmph I prefer more sophisticated sports such as Hurling, Soccer, and Gaelic Football." Scathach said.

"Wait, What? What is Gaelic football?" I asked.

"You've never heard of Gaelic football? It only one of the most popular sports in Ireland." Scathach went on to explain the sport.

"So It's Soccer but you can use your hands to toss the ball and your feet, and you can punch the ball or kick it into the goal." I said. "Sounds simple enough." I added.

"If you put it like that sure, but its more sophisticated than that. Of course it's nothing you as an American could grasp." Scathach said.

"What's that suppose to mean, "Nothing an American could grasp?"" I stated sternly.

"Oh it's nothing really, but your American Sports are so simplisticated that anybody could do it really, Gaelic Football requires far more skill." Scathach said in a mocking tone.

"Really now?" I said sitting up.

"Really." Scathach replied.

"If it requires far much more skill than why don't you play me." I grinned, Scathach was taken aback.

"What? You challenge me to a game of Gaelic football? You think you can beat me? Ha!" Scathach laughed.

"I don't see why not, if requires so much skill. Obviously someone of your caliber would have no problem against a mere mortal like myself." I said in somewhat a mocking tone.

"That's right!" Scathach said.

"Than what are you waiting for? Lets go play unless you're Chicken?" I said with a grin.

"What? No I am no coward to back down from a challenge! It's just that…. We have no where to play, nor do we have the ball or goals and we require goalkeepers." Scathach said making up excuses.

"Of course we do, I've got a soccer ball and we can play in the backyard. So why don't you quit stalling or admit you're scared you might lose" I said grinning from ear to ear.

"Fine than! I accept your challenge! Let us go." Scathach said standing up and strolling to the door where she put on her boots.

"Yes lets!" I said standing up and walking over to the door. I walked past Scathch and opened the closet door and took out an old soccer ball from the bottom of the closet and squeezed it to make sure it was solid. I then slid into some more appropriate shoes and turned around and faced Scathach "Here" I tossed the ball to her, Scathach caught it before it even came in contact with her body. "This suitable enough for you." I said. Scathach examined the ball closely and squeezed it to make sure it was solid.

"The ball used in Gaelic is usually smaller, but yes this will do." Scathach said.

"Great then let's go!" I said opening the door for Scathach and she stepped outside with a subtle thanks.

"Come on Boy." I said patting my legs, Shadow's ears perked up and he leaped off the couch and rushed out the door following Scathach down the stairs. I walked out and closed the door behind hearing the metallic click letting me know the door was locked. I stepped down the creaky stairs to the bottom and turned the corner walking into the backyard feeling the mud beneath my shoes as I strolled up to Scathach and Shadow standing in the middle of the apartment's small backyard before it met with the thick Pennsylvania forest. "So you ready to meet your match your majesty?" I said smiling.

"Majesty? What happened to partners?" Scathach scoffed, I laughed.

"Well Partner, you sure talked high and mighty, but let's see if you really can walk the walk" I said.

"Walk the walk?" Scathach said tilting her head.

"It's a metaphor, it means can you live up to what you said." I explained.

"Of course I can! Are you calling me a liar." Scathach said sternly.

"No of course not, just saying maybe you've got more bark than bite." I joked, Scathach growled and threw the ball into my chest and I caught it.

"Alright listen up I'm only going to explain the rules of Gaelic ball once." Scathach then started explaining how to play Gaelic ball.

"Alright so those trees over there" I pointed to the twin trees behind me. "Are my goal. Your goal is those two wooden posts over there." I said pointing to the aging wooden posts across the lawn on my neighbor's borderline.

"Alright sounds good. So who will get the ball first?" Scathach asked.

"We will do a coin toss. Whichever side lands upwards gets to go first." I said.

"Strange, but alright." Scathach said as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a quarter.

"You pick which side you want, heads or tails." I said.

"Ill choose tails." Scathach said.

"Alright that means I have heads." I flipped the quarter up in the air and let it hit the ground. I looked down and saw the quarter had landed on Tails. I looked up and saw Scathach grinning. "Hmph, Just because you won the coin toss doesn't mean you've won the game. Let's go. Whoever reaches 12 points wins" I said tossing the ball back to Scathach. With that the game had begun and Scathach took off across the field towards my goal with every four steps bouncing the ball up as I fruitlessly tried to smack it out of her hands until she reached her goal and with one punch sent it flying past my head and between the goals. "Goal!" Scathach said turning around and rushing back to her side of the field. I jogged over and picked up the soccer ball and began my trek across the field bouncing the ball every four steps until I came to Scathach's side of the field where the real challenge began as she swatted at my ball several times until I reached her goal and sent it spiraling towards her goal, only to have Scathach catch the ball before it could even go through. I sighed and rushed back to my side of the field. This continued for several more minutes until the game ended 0-12. I stood in the middle of the field with Scathach.

"Ha! See I told you it required too much skill for an American." Scathach said grinning.

"Uh huh then let's have another game." I said.

"Alright you're on!" Scathach said and the game begun again for this time at least an hour only to a disappointing outcome of 6-12.

"What did I tell you? It just takes too much skill and finesse that you don't have." Scathach said grinning after another Victory.

"Ah but I managed to break through your walls a few times your majesty!" I said sarcastically.

"Hmph those were just mere luck." Scathach scoffed.

"If it's just mere luck then why don't you humor me with another game." I said grinning cockly.

"If you insist on losing again, who am I to refuse!" Scathach replied.

After an hour of back and forth defense and scoring, the game came down to a score of 9-9. It was all or nothing and I couldn't let her score this time. Scathach turned around grinning after picking up her ball from the goal and began across the field every four steps bouncing it up as I met her halfway, Scathach sidestepped me catching me off balance and began her home stretch across my side of the field. "Oh no you don't." I said regaining my balancing and running to catch up to her.

"Just face defeat Christopher, I've already won." Scathach said cockly.

As I caught up to her as she neared the goal I propelled myself forward and crashed into Scathach tackling her from behind sending her and I landing feet from within the goal into the wet mud. As I lay on top of Scathach I hear a low pitch growl. Scathach push herself up and pushes me off and into the mud.

"What was that! You can't tackle people in Gaelic Football!" Scathach barked, I only laughed.

"Were playing American Football now." I grinned standing up and picking the ball up.

"Ohhhhh it is so on now!" Scathach said walking over to her side of the field. I held the ball tight and start sprinting across the field towards Scathach who stood at the ready. Just before I impacted with Scathach I stepped to the side and Scathach fell face first into the mud but quickly stood and began chasing after me. I grew closer and closer to the taste of Victory, than I felt my knees buckle and I went crashing forward into the mud meters within the goal. It had felt like my legs were hit by a freight train. I looked up and saw her goal only meters away. I grimaced and pulled the ball out beneath me and tried to slowly push it towards the goal, as I did so I felt Scathach climbing up my back and pushing my head down into the mud. I gave one final light push with my fingers and sent the ball rolling through the goal. "Yes!" I cried out.

"This isn't over yet! That's only a point. It's still 11-10!" Scathach said picking herself up walking over and picking the ball up. I stood up and walked over to my side and stood ready for next move. With alarming speed Scathach charged at me. Nothing I could have done would have prepared myself from the Scathach Train. She slammed into me flying towards the goal with on top of me. I looked up and saw us meters away from the goal and I started pushing at her face to keep her from being able to push the ball into the goal.

"Would you stop it!" Scathach growled.

"Never!" I barked back, but despite my best efforts, Scathach still pushed the ball into the goal scoring herself a point and picked herself off of me.

I stood up and picked the ball up and held onto it tightly as I faced down my opponent on the other side of the field, narrowing my eyes at her.

"11-11!" Scathach said grinning, I took off towards the other side of the field as the wind rushed through my hair. As I approached, Scathach just stood there grinning. I pushed any doubt out of my mind and sidestrafe to her side and as I did that I felt her turn herself around and grabbed onto my waist send us flying into a mud puddle. We impacted into the puddle with a big splash and held onto the ball for dear life. Scathach pushed me down into the mud puddle and I felt my chest giving away as it pushed up against the ball.

"Just give the ball up!" Scathach barked, I pushed myself up against Scathach who pushed back even harder until I mustered enough strength to push her off of me and into the puddle. Than when the opportunity presented itself I pulled the ball out from under me hurled it across the field and straight through the goals.

"YES!" I said falling over on my back next to Scathach panting.

"Well you beat me, after cheating and switching over to American Rules." Scathach said looking up at the sky.

"Well that's what we Americans are best at." I said laughing.

"I see, You are a worthy opponent Christopher." Scathach said breathing heavily.

"Thanks Partner, Great Game!" I said and extending my hand over to her, Scathach looked at it and shook it firmly.

"You as well Partner. You gave me quite the challenge." Scathach said.

"Yeah. I mean I was just going easy on you." I joked.

"W-What?" Scathach sat up.

"I'm only joking." I said, Scathach punched me in the arm.

"Knock it off." Scathach said standing up.

"Ouch! You have wounded me!" I said laughing, I looked up and saw the Scathach had gotten covered in mud and her turtleneck was all muddy and dirty and her leggings were ripped. Although I was none the worse for wear. Scathach extended her hand to me and I grabbed it pulling myself up.

"You're a complete mess." Scathach said looking over me.

"So are you." I replied.

"Well shall we go inside it appears like it would be getting late and I felt rain drops a few moments ago." Scathach said.

"Yes let's get inside." I said wiping off as much mud off as I could, Shadow stood up and trotted over and stood by the bottom of the stairs. I walked over and patted Shadow on the head and dragged myself up to the stairs where Scathach was waiting. I opened the panel and punched in my code and heard the door click open and I held it open for Scathach.

"Thank you Christopher." Scathach said entering, I looked down the stairs at Shadow.

"Come on Boy!" I said motioning my hand for him to get inside, Shadow hurried up the stairs and inside. Just as I entered it began to come pouring down. I walked in and closed the door behind me until I heard the metallic click.

"Guess we just missed the down pour." I said sliding my shoes off.

"Indeed we did." Scathach said calmly as she began taking off her ripped leggings.

"Don't you think you should do that somewhere more private and comfortable?" I said scratching my head.

"I have a mini skirt on, but yes of course. I only figured that you wouldn't want me to track mud across your floors." Scathach replied.

"True…" I said checking the time on the digital clock hanging above my doorway. "Looks like it's dinner time already. Hey want me just to order a Pizza?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm going to go take another shower." Scathach said sliding her leggings down. I walked over to the island and picked up my cell phone and unlocked it. After a few punches on the screen I dialed the nearest pizza place and ordered a large cheese pizza. "Yeah that's great, see you soon." I said hanging up and putting the phone down. Scathach had already took off and went into the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on. I sighed went into the fridge and grabbed a pitcher filled with water and poured myself a glass of water into a cup from my cabinet and sat down at the island and chugged it down in one gulping down the cool refreshing water. I sighed. "I think that's the first time I've felt so exhausted. I don't think the field of Combat is even this exhausting." I said setting down my glass of water and putting my head down. After a few minutes I heard the Bathroom door open and saw Scathach walk out in the corner of my eye into my bedroom and close the door. As a I glanced into the bottom of my glass the minutes passed by until I heard the doorbell ring and I grabbed my wallet and answered the door.

"Pizza Delivery? One large cheese pizza?" An underpaid part time male in Domino's pizza uniform said holding a pizza. The fresh smell of melting cheese whipped at my nostrils and I felt my mouth water.

"Yeah! That's me, so how much do I owe you?" I said opening my wallet.

"10 whole dollars plus tax." The Boy said, I reached into my wallet and took out one ten and two ones.

"Here keep the change." I said and took the pizza from him closing the door before he could say another word. I walked over to the Island and found Scathach already waiting sniffing the air.

"That smells so good." Scathach said.

"I couldn't agree more." I said flipping open the box revealing a handcrafted master pizza with melting cheese fresh out of the oven. Scathach and I both took a slice and started munching down.

"Ouch that's hot." Scathach said fanning her mouth, I only laughed. Scathach let out a grunt and took another bite out of her pizza. We continued eating until the box lay empty and our belly's lay full.

"Well I'm going to go take my shower now than watch some TV and head off to sleep." I said closing the box and placing it on top of the trash can.

"Alright, I will stay up and watch some TV with you before I head to sleep." Scathach said.

"Sounds good." I said walking past her and into the hallway. I walked into my room and grabbed a pair of sleep pants and a long t shirt and pair of underwear and socks. I made my way back across the hall and into the bathroom. After a few moments I turned on the shower and waited before stepping in and letting the warm water hit my body and roll down it as I cleaned myself. After wasting enough gallons that I would outrage most environmentalist I turned off the water and stepped off and dried myself off. I slipped into my fresh set of clothes and walked out to find Scathach waiting for me in the living room, she had changed the channel to a Football game and was watching intently.

"I thought our American Football was too boring and unskilled for you." I joked leaning against the wall.

"It is, but It is entertaining you are right." Scathach replied.

"I told you so." I said and went and sat down in the chair. Scathach and I sat watching the game until it was finished.

"GoodNight Scatach" I said shutting off the TV as she stood up.

"GoodNight Christopher." Scathach said walking past me and into the bedroom closing the door. I watched her walk past and waited until I heard her door close before I went over and laid down on the couch throwing the cover over myself and turning on the fan.I laid my head back against my pillow. As I stared at the ceiling I thought to myself. "Scathach most have the strength of at least 10 women, when she hit me it felt like I was getting hit by a steamroller, I'm glad she didn't break anything. It was still a fun challenge even if she had beaten me. It gave me a sense of her skill and strength." I only could imagine how much more powerful an actual heroic spirit from the Holy grail was. And that concluded my second day with Scathach. I had managed to survive…. Barely. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep

The days went by and our normal schedule continued as usual with slight changes here and there. For most of the day I spent behind my desk working on assignments Chaldea Security had sent me to work on while Scathach watched TV or played with Shadow. It was business as usual.

Wednesday.

It was early in the afternoon and I was working on an assignment that Chaldea Security had sent me when I noticed out of the corner of my eye Scathach was glancing through my bookcase in my room. I had hardly noticed her even walk into my room. Scathach had a tendency to move about the house like a Shadow, never seen unless she wanted me to see her. I stopped typing and turned looking at Scathach.

"Scathach?" I said her name loudly.

"Yes?" Scathach said calmly.

"Do any of my books interest you?" I asked, Scathach turned around and faced me.

"Yes actually quite a few of them interest me. You have an impressive collection Christopher." Scathach replied.

"Why Thank you. Feel free to take any book that interest you and read it." I told her.

"Really?" Scathach said raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, what's mine is yours. Feel free to read all you like. I don't mind. As they say knowledge is power." I said smiling.

"I agree and Thank you Christopher for your kindness. I will take great care while reading your books." Scathach said.

"Anytime." I said turning around back to face my computer monitor and went back to slaving away. I noticed Scathach pull a book out of one of the shelves and sat down in my reading chair and opened it and began reading.

Saturday.

The days continued on while I worked at my computer only talking to Scathach in the mornings, lunch, and dinner and before we went to bed. Scathach spent most of the day's continuing to read my book at her own pace and occasionally taking time away to play with Shadow or to watch the rain pour down as it had for the past several days. This routinely schedule continued on until Saturday, when Scathach poked her head into my room.

"Christopher?" Scathach said, I stopped typing and looked up from my computer.

"Yes Scathach? Is there a problem?" I asked her.

"Yes the fridge is empty and so are the cabinets." Scathach replied blankly, I sighed.

"Why did you not tell me earlier we were running low on food?" I said leaning back in my chair.

"I figured you would have noticed." Scathach replied, I sweatdropped.

"Very well… I guess we should go to the Grocery store and stock up." I said pushing myself up out of my leather chair leaving an imprint for all the time I had spent in the chair this week.

"Oh how are we going to get there? Do you have transportation?" Scathach asked.

"Yes I have transportation Scathach." I said walking around my desk and past her into the living room.

"That is good to here. I don't know if I would like the idea of walking 30 minutes into town and then walking back home carrying groceries." Scathach said blinking.

"Yeah well you and me both." I said walking into the kitchen opening the drawers in the island searching through them. Scathach watched me tilting her head.

"What is it that you are looking for?" Scathach inquired.

"My car keys." I said slamming the drawers closed and opening another one.

"I can assist you!" Scathach exclaimed.

"No need. I found them, just had to do a little digging!" I said sliding the car keys into my pocket. "Let's get going." I said as I walked over to the closet door and opened it. I took out one of my sports jackets and slipped it on and some shoes. I turned around and looked at Scathach, she was wearing her ripped leggings and her usual clothes, her clothes had been cleaned, but Washing machines don't get out rips and tears.

"We should also probably get you some new pants or leggings." I stated.

"Yes that would be pleasant since it does get quite chilly in this house." Scathach said as she slipped into her brown boots.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"No it's quite alright. Moscow was colder. This is more of a slight breeze." Scathach said.

"Well let's get going." I said opening the door for Scathach.

"Thank you." Scathach said as she walked out the door and down the stairs waiting for me at the bottom. I grabbed my wallet and phone and headed out the door closing the door behind me with a metallic click and making my way down the stairs.

"I see that the rain has finally let up and we finally are getting some sunshine." I said looking around.

"Yes the weatherman said we would have clear sunny days this weekend, but it would begin to rain again on Monday and till next Saturday." Scathach said crossing her arms and looking around. "So where is your car? I don't see it." Scathach inquired.

"Well that's because…" I said walking over to the covered car and began pulling back the cover. "I cover her up while I'm gone." I said pulling back the cover to reveal a sleek black American muscle car with a Mustang emblem on the side of the grill and cobra emblems on the side. Scathach's eyes lit up as I pulled the rest of the cover back.

"Is that t-the Shelby GT500?" Scathach asked with excitement in her voice, I folded the cover up and put it away in a storage container and turned around.

"You know about the Shelby GT500?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes of course I do! It is only one of the most beautiful, meanest, high performance American Muscle Cars ever built. Is this a 2013 model?" Scathach asked, I nodded my head. "You got the very last production model, Carroll Shelby's last masterpiece. I still remember watching him on the racetrack, and I remember the day they first debut this car. I went to watch the reveal from Ford! I've never seen one this up close before! I've always wanted to ride in one!" Scathach exclaimed looking over the Shelby and examining it closely, I chuckled.

"Well this is my car, I bought her as soon as I started working for Chaldea Security out of college." I said.

"It must have cost you a fortune." Scathach inquired.

"Only about ⅓ of my paycheck. One of the only times I wasn't cheap." I said unlocking the car, hearing the locks click after pressing my remote. I walked over and opened the door for Scathach. She quickly climbed inside and I closed the door and went around the car and opened the driver side door and got in and slammed the door shut. I looked over and Scathach was just examining every single detail of the interior, from feeling the leather seats to checking the integrated Navigation system and playing with the climate control. I smiled, it remind me of my first time. "So shall we go?" I asked Scathach who snapped out of trance and back on me.

"Yes let's go! I can't wait to hear her roar and feel how she handles!" Scathach said, her voice filled with excitement.

"Alright." I chuckled, it was odd to see her this excited. I reached into my pocket and pulled the key out and slide it into the ignition switch and turned the ignition while pressing down the clutch pad and the car roared to life. The throaty exhaust sounded as beautiful as ever, even I got a grin out of it. Scathach was grinning ear to ear. I pushed down on the parking brake and pressed on the clutch pedal and put her back into first gear and pressed down onto the accelerator and pulled out of the driveway and started down the road out of the neighborhood.

"Wow that sounded incredible!" Scathach exclaimed.

"Yeah she does." I said, for someone as old as Scathach was, she was very interested in modern day technology and appeared to be fascinated by high performance cars. Well at least the Shelby so far. I kept the radio off for the trip to the grocery store and just let Scathach listen to engine revs and gear shifts on the way there, which seemed to be fine to her. I'm sure if I had touched the radio should would have broke my fingers. After a while of driving down the curvy forested road I turned to Scathach. "So how is your experience so far?" I asked.

"Its incredible, the exhaust sounds amazing, With every revolution it sounds like I'm listening to a beautiful tone, and the ride is comfortable and smooth." Scathach answered. "I really wish I could own this car." Scathach said.

"Scathach I have a question." I said reverting my focus to the road.

"Of course, ask." Scathach said.

"You seem so excited by this. Why is this? I'm just curious." I asked.

"Well I just really love the way the Mustangs look and I love the sound of the engine and how fast they allow you to go." Scathach said.

"I see, well that makes two of us." I smiled.

The rest of the trip to the grocery store was silent least the sound of the 662 Horsepower 5.8 L V8 Engine as we cruised down the road. It wasn't until we were in the parking lot of the grocery store that Scathach snapped back to normal.

"Oh we are here." Scathach said.

"Yup we're here." I said taking the key out of the ignition and unsnapping my seat belt. "So you enjoy the rest of the ride?" I asked, Scathach nodded her head. I opened the door and and slammed it shut and walked over the Scathach's side and opened it for her and she stepped out.

"Thank you Christopher." Scathach said looking around the parking lot. I nodded and opened the trunk and took out those reusable grocery bags that keep your grocery's cool and slammed the trunk shut. I started walking towards the grocery store entrance with Scathach sharply on my heels.

Inside the Grocery store. I went straight through a quick grocery list I had jotted down, marking off the items as we picked them up, putting them in the grocery cart that I rolled around as Scathach followed behind me. After a while it became apparent that several people eyed Scathach or gave her weird looks as we passed by, Scathach either didn't notice them or either paid them no mind. I could tell though that a lot of people were awed or in shock at the looks of Scathach, they had never seen a girl like her. I couldn't blame them, I had never seen a girl with Purple/Red hair that went down to her waist and had red/hazal girls either in my lifetime. Most girls I had seen in America were either blonde, brunette, or very few red heads all with the usual brown or blue eyes with the occasional green eyes. "Hey Chris." Someone waved at me as we passed by, I waved back at them and said Hey. A few more friendly people I knew waved or said kind things. Then a few others had some less than friendly comments. A few people I knew whistled as we walked past, some did cat calls, and a few said things such as "Nice going" or "Getting you some fine ass I see." All the while Scathach paid no mind and I did my best to ignore the ignorant degrading comments. Then I felt Scathach lean in close and whisper "Christopher it would appear that a Disportionate number of eyes seem to be staring in our direction." Scathach said.

"Well yes, most people here in America don't...well they don't see women of your appearance…" I said fumbling for words.

"What do you mean?" Scathach inquired.

"Well…" Before I could say anything further I bumped into another cart.

"Hey Chris, long time no see?" A familiar voice said, I looked up from talking to Scathach.

"Hey Ethan, what's up man. It has been a long time!" I exclaimed, Ethan towered over Scathach and I and was an African American male around my age.

"Hey man I see you're back, you still working on for those spooks in London, G4S. Keeping their armored trucks and helicopters all shiny and new." Ethan inquired.

"Yeah I'm still keeping their toys operating so they can invade a few small countries if they need too." I joked, Ethan only laughed.

"You better watch what you say man, It could bite you in the butt." Ethan said.

"It probably will." I shrugged.

"Probably, now excuse my poor manners. Who is this lovely lady by your side Christopher?" Ethan extended his hand, before I could answer.

"I am Christopher's partner Scathach. It's a pleasure to meet you." Scathach firmly grasped his hand and shook it.

"Ohhhhhh Chris you finally find yourself a lady and settling down? And she has quite the grip, you found yourself a wonderful lady. Anyway it was a pleasure to meet you Scathach, try to keep Chris out of trouble. Anyways see you around Chris." Ethan said walking off pushing his cart.

"I will." Scathach said, I sweatdropped. "He seemed like a nice guy." Scathach said turning to face me.

"Yeah he's a nice enough guy, I went to College with him. He works as a lawyer. Anyway let's continue." I said pushing my cart continuing my quest.

After striking everything off of my grocery list, Scathach and I stood in line with our cart full to check out. Scathach turned back to face me.

"Do you have many friends here?" Scathach asked.

"No only a few here… most of my few friends are spread to the far corners of the universe." I said.

"You lied to your one friend about being in Britain or working for G4S." Scathach said.

"Yeah it's part of the job, lying to your friends and family about what you really do in your life." I said coldly.

After checking out and paying for our groceries, and putting the groceries into the back of the Shelby we both got into the car and slammed our doors shut. I pressed my foot down on the clutch and turned the key in the ignition, reawakening the beast inside my car. I put it in reverse and then back into first and pulled out of the parking.

After another joy ride through the winding road home I turned onto my neighborhood road. Our joyride eventually came to end with us pulling back into my driveway and the putting the Beast back to sleep, the exhaust went silent and our ride was over. After lugging the groceries up the stairs, which was made easier with Scathach help. We restocked the fridge and cabinets. Afterwards we sat down and had dinner and watched the nightly news and some late night television.

"GoodNight Scathach." I said as Scathach stood up as I turned the TV off.

"GoodNight Christopher." Scathach said passing me and walking into my bedroom closing the door behind her. I went over and turned on my fan and pulled the covers over, closing my eyes and letting sleep take me over….

Then the phone rang and I opened my eyes and turned over and sat up. I reached over and picked up my phone. I stood up and walked over to window. "Who could be calling at this time of night, I looked at the number. It was unlisted. I hovered my thumb over the answer button and finally pressed it and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello Christopher, how goes your first week with Scathach?"

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading my Chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the previous one and if you did, please feel free to leave a favorite and follow Fated Destiny to get up to date when new chapters come out. Also feel free to leave constructive feedback and reviews.**


	3. Chapter Three Seasons

**Chapter Three Seasons**

The days passed by since my call with Olga and with it so did the leaves who began to wither away and die to Winter's deadly grasp. As they did the days continued on normally for Scathach and I. I continued to work on the healthy supply of assignments that Chaldea Security sent me. I secretly thought that this was Chaldea Security's way of keeping me from going insane from boredom, since the assignments varied from so simple that a parrot with a keyboard could have done it to more complex assignments that required several days of work. All the while Scathach went back and forth between the living room Library and my own, reading books for days at a time before taking a short break from reading to do something else, then she returned to reading. Only at breakfast, lunch, or dinner did we speak to each other, and when we did it was usually about what we had accomplished the day, other days were more interesting and we discussed politics and global affairs. Every Saturday we went down to the Grocery store and gathered food to last us for the week. Scathach had eventually become so accustomed to the store, her and I took half of the list and completed the chore in record time leaving the store only minutes after arriving. I had bought Scathach some new clothes to replace her leggings, but really she had only picked up some different colored turtlenecks and multiple pairs of leggings or stockings. Shadow had finally settled down over the excitement of our new household member and could usually be found laying on the couch or bed.

As November went by so did Thanksgiving, the usual American Household would have had a big feast of Turkey, mash potatoes with gravy, corn on the cob, and Pumpkin Pie. Not this household however! Our Thanksgiving feast consisted of BLT Sandwiches and pre made Pumpkin Pie's I had bought from the store with idle chit chat about the latest book Scathach had read or the weather. As November rolled by, Winter began to kick into full gear and our rainy days turned into snow days. Snow blanketed the neighborhood coating the trees with white powder and covering the streets with a shiny layer of ice and blanketing the houses and yards in white. The lake slowly began to freeze over as the temperatures dipped into the teens. With the Winter Season came the Holiday season, the Christmas decorations began to come out, Fake Christmas trees began to line the store's shelves, and the Christmas Ads came out in full force. Scathach had watched as the snow fell down every day, admiring the white flakes as they came down and landed softly on the ground. The House begun to warm as the cold temperature continued and Scathach and I bundled up, throwing on warmer clothes. The Snow tires also rolled out as I took them out of storage and replaced the summer tires of the Shelby with them as Scathach watched intently whenever I did something with the Car. It had been not to long ago when Scathach had caught onto the absence of stops to gas stations to fill up and had confronted me a few weeks into her arrival.

"Christopher?" Scathach said as I pulled the parking brake up and turned off the ignition to the car.

"Yes Scathach." I opened the door and stepped out closing it. Scathach got out and closed her door looking at me across from the car.

"You haven't stopped for gas not once in the few weeks, we've been home." Scathach stated.

"Good Gas Milage perhaps?" I said, Scathach narrowed her eyes at me.

"We both know these cars aren't known for good gas milage." Scathach retorted.

"Alright you caught me." I opened the door and pulled the hood release and closed the door back shut. I than proceeded to the front of the car and felt for the latch and lifted the hood of the car. Scathach walked over and looked at the engine.

"W-Wh-What?" Scathach exclaimed, looking at the Hydrogen cells and redesigned engine under the hood.

"Hydrogen cells power this car. So gas is no longer required, its more efficient and cheaper." I stated, Scathach only remained speechless.

"H-how? This is leaps ahead of modern technology in cars, and something that people having been trying to work on for years, let alone incredible." Scathach stated, I only shrugged.

"Another one of my projects, let's just say I was preparing ahead of time before we finally hit rock bottom." I said. "Also saves a whole lot of money." I added.

"You could easily sell this technology and be set for life. Why do you keep this a secret and hide it from the rest of the world. This would be a scientific breakthrough and save people billions of dollars, not to mention improve the environment" Scathach stated, I shrugged.

"I don't see why I should, people have this coming. They are driving themselves to their own downfall. I'm just a bystander watching them from afar. It's not my problem." I said slamming the hood of the car down until I heard a click letting me know the hood was shut tight.

"B-But…..!" Scathach said.

"Listen sometimes you gotta let people find out the hard way. Now come on." I said walking away up the stairs to the apartment. Scathach only followed behind silently.

That had been months ago and now the winter weather was here and it had a comforting atmosphere to it. "Annnddd that's done." I said clicking the send button on my computer screen, sending the latest assignments Chaldea had sent me.

"Christopher?" Scathach said, I looked up from my computer and saw her standing over me with a certain look on her face.

"Yes Scathach, I just got done with the last assignment Chaldea sent me. What's up?" I said.

"I was just wondering if we could possibly go out and walk around the block." Scathach asked.

"Umm yeah of course. Why thou?" I asked.

"Ummmmmm because I thought Shadow just might want to go and play in the snow." Scathach replied. I could tell she was making up an excuse, but decided to say nothing.

"Great I'll meet you at the door in a moment, I just need to grab my coat." Scathach said opening the door to the closet. I stood up and walked past her and out the room into the living room and to the front door. I opened the closet door and grabbed one of my blue trench coats off a hanger and slid it on. Then I reached up and grabbed the brown leather leash and closed the door. I turned around to face my four legged canine already waiting for me. I kneeled down and clipped the leash to his collar and stood back up. I waited for Scathach. The wait was short for Scathach immediately came out in a red trench coat in grey winter boots that went up to her knees.

"Alright I'm ready to go." Scathach said, I held the leash in one hand and opened the door for her. "Thanks Christopher." Scathach said heading out the door and down the stairs. I followed her out the door and closed the door hearing the metallic click. I walked down the stairs with Shadow and met Scathach at the bottom of the stairs where it was lightly snowing outside as the snow lightly touched down on Scathach's head.

"Right let's go." I began walking down the sidewalk as the snow crunched beneath my boots. Scathach walked alongside me as we walked. I took in the cold winter air and smiled. As we walked past the houses I examined the houses closely admiring the Christmas decorations that people were putting up.

"What is it Christopher?" Scathach said noticing I was staring at the houses.

"Nothing I was just admiring the Neighbors decorations. It reminds me of a place in my hometown." I replied.

"They are nice. I don't really understand why they do it thou." Scathach said.

"Well it's just something people do to get in the Festive spirit." I answered.

"The Festive Spirit?" Scathach said with a puzzled look.

"The Christmas Spirit. You know Christmas. The season of giving." I said smiling.

"Christmas…" Scathach said.

"Yeah Christmas, the birth of Christ." I replied.

"Ah the infamous Christ, the son of God." Scathach said.

"Hmmm I've never known Jesus to be infamous type, I always thought he was an upstanding guy." I joked.

"Hmph how many people have killed in the name of Christ or God." Scathach replied harshly.

"More than I can count." I replied.

"And who is to ever know if there is there even a Jesus or God." Scathach replied turning away.

"Who knows, we won't find out until we pass." I replied.

"Maybe you, I won't ever find out. Just living out the end of days as the world spins around. I'll never get to know a good death or even an ugly death." Scathach said lowering her head.

"I don't know the Sun is a pretty Ugly dead." I joked, Scathach only grunted rolling her eyes. We carried on our walk, after a while Scathach watched the snowflakes flurrying down. I watched her as she examined the snowflakes closely. Scathach seemed to be very fond of the beauty of the snowflake and I had noticed she awed and looked at the scenery closely.

"Its quite beautiful isn't it." I inquired, Scathach remained silent for a few moments.

"Yes it is, Snow is a beautiful thing. It gives a new perspective on the world, changing it entirely." Scathach said.

"I agree." I said.

"It nevers snow's in the Land of Shadows." Scathach said blankly holding out one of her hands letting the snowflake fall on it.

"Land of Shadow's, can't say I ever been there. Should I book a vacation?" I joked.

"No I wouldn't advise it, it's not a very welcoming place to the living." Scathach said. After a while of walking Scathach and I had reached the other side of the lake. Then Scathach spoke.

"Christopher you seem to like the Christmas decorations, but yet home we don't have any decorations hung up outside or inside." Scathach inquired, I only shrugged.

"Just never took the time to get some Christmas decorations, let alone to get a Christmas tree." I answered.

"I see, well I don't care either way, but maybe we could get a tree atleast. Scathach replied.

"Sure let me just go grab my axe and head out into the woods and cut down a tree." I said laughing.

"You don't have to, there are always those fake Christmas tree that I always see places like Wal-mart and Target advertising." Scathach said.

"Well perhaps we could pick up a tree and some ornaments." I said smiling, Scathach gave a slight nod. A few more moments passed by and Scathach spoke up again.

"Christopher I've watched several people swirling around and rushing across the ice. What are they doing?" Scathach asked.

"They are Ice skating." I answered.

"Ice skating. Its something fun people like to do. They buy these special boots with blades on the bottom of them that allow them to slice through the ice smoothly and move." I explained.

"I see. That's rather dangerous, aren't they afraid the ice might break? Then they would drown." Scathach inquired.

"Well yeah that's always a danger, but usually they only do it when the ice is super thick that you could drive a car across of it." I explained.

"Hmmmm I would perhaps like to try this ice skating one day. They seem to move so smoothly across the ice with great finesse." Scathach replied.

"Didnt they have ice skating in Scotland? Or even Moscow? You must have seen people doing it over these thousands of years and everywhere you've been" I asked.

"I did notice them, but I never paid it much mind until now." Scathach said.

"Hmm well perhaps one day you can go ice skating out on the lake." I said, after a while of walking I offered the leash to Scathach.

"Huh?" Scathach exclaimed.

"Just offering you the leash, you did say you wanted to walk Shadow." I said.

"Y-Y-Yeah I did, didnt I?" Scathach said accepting the leash, Shadow continued walking paying the transfer of leash no mind. After a while Scathach spoke up again.

"This is easier than I thought." Scathach rubbed the back of her head.

"Of course, what did you expect? He's a pretty easy dog to walk so long as he doesn't see a cat." I chuckled.

"Why is that?" Scathach asked.

"Well that's when it get's harder for him to control…." I said, as I said that there was a barking and there was a hard tug on the leash and Scathach went lurching forward. I saw the enemy combatant, a tabby cat running away.

"Shadow!" Scathach said digging her heels into the ground, bringing Shadow to a choking halt. I walked up to her.

"Well I guess he wasn't that hard to control. Usually he pulls me pretty far. Maybe you should walk him from now on." I said.

"It wasnt that hard to stop him." Scathach said blankly.

"Uh well… nevermind…" I said rubbing the back of my head, Scathach only blinked and continued walking. Her and I continued walking until we reached home.

"Well now is a good enough time as any to add a simple and cheap decoration." I said, Scathach tilted her head confused. I walked up to the yard and fell backwards, landing in the fluffy snow. I moved my arms back and forth.

"What are you doing?" Scathach said looking at me blankly.

"Making a Snow Angel." I said.

"You look like an idiot waving your hands back and forth in the snow. You are going to get all wet and catch a cold." Scathach said.

"Awe come on you should try it." I said smiling.

"No thanks, I'm good." Scathach said walking away up the driveway until a ball of snow hit her in the back of the head. Scathach tightened her hand into a fist and turned around slowly.

"Don't be such a downer." I said laughing, When Scathach turned around, her facial expression was full of angst.

"Why you!" Scathach said, I only laughed.

"Oh come on….." I was cut off as I began to drown in a Sea of snow being shoved in my face as Scathach sat over me piling the snow on me.

"H-H-Hey cut it out!" I said pushing back on Scathach's face, the snow kept piling on till Scathach stood up wiping the snow off of her trench coat and knees. I dug my way out of the snow and popped my head out.

"You trying to drown me?" I said, Scathach only laughed and walked away back up to the apartment. I sneezed and pushed myself up until I could stand up then I turned around and faced my destroyed snow angel. I sweat drop and dusted the snow off of me and went up to the apartment.

So the days continued on through the winter season, until it was finally Christmas morning. Scathach and I sat on the floor in front of the small fake Christmas tree we had bought from the store loosely decorated with a star on top. I had picked out the star and let Scathach place it atop our little tree. Christmas music plays in the background as an animated fire flickers on the TV.

"Christopher what are we doing?" Scathach sat cross legged sipping her coffee.

"Just have something to give you." I said reaching under the tree and pulling out a small box and a big box poorly wrapped with a bow on top. I sat them down in front of Scathach.

"For you, Merry Christmas Scathach." I said smiling.

"Christopher you really didnt have too." Scathach said blankly staring down at the wrapped presents.

"No I insist on it, we've got a long path ahead of ourselves so nice things every now and then ain't so bad? Besides it's the season of giving!" I said smiling.

"Well ok…" Scathach said picking up the smaller package and looking it over examining the poor wrapping. Scathach carefully ripped the wrappings off and looked at the blue box with a picture of the a black smartphone on it. Scathach examined the box and lifted the lid. Inside the box was a brand new sleek black smartphone with the name Microsoft written across the top.

"Its a smartphone, one of the newest Windows phones. I know you wont probably need to use it much, but just in case you can use it too call me, you've got unlimited texting and calling. So I'm just a call away if you need to get in contact with me or if you prefer to text me." I said smiling. Scathach looked down at the smartphone looking it over in her hand.

"T-T-Thank you Christopher." Scathach said looking at her reflection on the black screen.

"You turn it on by just pushing this button." I said showing her, Scathach pressed the button and the Microsoft logo appeared and then the lock screen appeared. On the lockscreen showed a picture of Shadow in the snow. Scathach smiled and slid her thumb across the screen.

"The only contact in there is me of course, but you never know if there are any other contacts you need to add." I said watching her play with her new phone.

"Thank you again, I will use it only when I need to." Scathach said looking up.

"You can use it as much as you like, it's yours now." I said smiling, I pushed her other present closer to her. Scathach placed her phone down and looked at the box and picked it up. Scathach looked it over, and examined it. Scathach slowly ripped the wrapping off and revealed the white box in her hands. Scathach lifted the cover. "Christopher you really didn't need too!" Scathach said picking the skates up out of the box.

"It was nothing really. You said you wanted to skate, so I went and picked you up a pair of skates. It was no hassle really!" I said. "You should try them on though, I didn't know your shoe size since you weren't there." I added. Scathach nodded her head and pulled on the skates and tying her shoelaces.

"They seem to fit nice and snug." Scathach said feeling where her foot was.

"Well that's good." I said breathing a sigh of relief. "So tomorrow why don't we go out to the lack and see you in action." I chuckled, Scathach took off her skates and put them back into the box.

"Yes I think I'd like that." Scathach said.

"Great!" I smiled, suddenly Scathach's expression saddened and she lowered her head. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked.

"W-w-well, you've been so kind and given me these gifts, but I don't have anything to give you in return for your kindness." Scathach said shyly.

"Don't be, I don't require anything in return from you, so long as you enjoy your gift's that's all that matters!" I said smiling, Scathach was taken aback, but gave a faint smile. The rest of the day was spent watching Christmas movies on the couch.

True to our word, the next day Scathach and I went out to the lake, where Scathach learned it was a bit harder to actually skate than it actually looked.

"T-t-this is actually harder t-than it looked!" Scathach said trying to retain her balance.

"Of course. Whoever said it was easy?" I called out to her on the ice while sipping my coffee.

"I never said it was e-easy just thought it wouldnt be this h-h-h-hard" Scathach said before yelping and falling backwards onto the ice. I got up off of the bench and quickly rushed over to the ice. It hadnt been my greatest idea since as soon as I set foot on the ice I went sliding across the ice and crashing into Scathach while she was picking herself up.

"Ahhhhh!" Scathach cried out as we went crashing down landing on the ice.

"Sorry!" I said sitting up and scratching my head, after helping me up Scathach and I fumbled our way back to solid ground, and from that day forward I decided to stay off the ice and spectate Scathach from the safety of dry solid land.

However by the end of the day she had begun to get the hang of it and was skating gracefully across the ice.

"Your getting better!" I yelled out watching Scathach gracefully skate over.

"Yeah I think Im getting the hang of it!" Scathach said.

"Yeah you certainly are!" I said smiling, Scathach gave a faint smile than suddenly started to lose balance and yelped.

"Woo there!" I said reaching out and grabbing her arm, I pulled her forward and she landed on me in the snow. Scathach laid on top of and quickly pushed herself up.

"Thanks... I think Im done for the day!" Scathach said scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah you think so? Your butt must be sore" I laughed, Scathach let out a hmph and changed back into her normal boots. After that we went inside and warmed up by the heater.

As the Winter season continued Scathach grew more and more better at it going out to skate at least once a week. I usually accompanied her just to sit on the bench and watch her with Shadow.

The month of December quickly passed by and soon it was the beginning of a new year, 2024. On that night the neighbors set off fireworks into the sky and I woke seeing Scathach watching out the window. I sat up and rubbed my eyes watching the fireworks.

"This marks another year in my life on this planet. I've lived for two Millennials, even though this is just another year in my long life, I hope to make a difference." Scathach said turning to look at me.

"We will Scathach." I said nodding my head.

"I'm glad to hear it Christopher." Scathach said giving a faint smile.

"Now get some sleep." I said turning over and pulling the sheet over my head. Scathach stood there for a while longer and returned to her bedroom eventually.

The month of January flew by and with it came Feburary, and with February came the dreaded "Season of Love". The dreadful day arrived on a Wednesday and Scathach and I had to make a trip downtown to get some food. As we drove through town, Couples were seen holding hands and walking around as if it was required by law to show off your relationship especially on this day. Scathach didn't seem to notice and I only sighed having to make our way into the grocery store and past the chocolates, flowers, and Valentine Day's cards. Some people gave stares in our direction. Some murmured things like "Aren't they a cute couple." or things like "I didn't know Christopher could find a woman who could put up with him." I sighed and quickly retrieved what we needed and we were on the way out the store in under five minutes and was back in the car in less, and quickly drove home. Before I knew it we were pulling back into the driveway and quickly back inside. "Finally that is over, now I can retreat to my office and forget about today." I thought to myself slipping my shoes off, but before I could make it to my bedroom door Scathach spoke up.

"Christopher you seemed angst today?" Scathach said. "Was something bad about today." Scathach added.

"N-No not really, just not my most favorite day of the year." I said turning around to face Scathach.

"Why?" Scathach inquired.

"Valentine's day is a pain in the ass. All the couple going around, it made me want to choke with how forced that holiday seems, the air feels intoxicating to breath with all the couples and their forced love or overaffection." I said bitterly.

"Oh is that why there were so many people holding hands and smothering each other with kind words, and why the store has an entire aisle dedicated to Chocolates and flowers?" Scathach said.

"Yeah it is, it's suppose to be a Holiday for Couples to show their love. It feels more like a forced drama to be honest, who ever came up with the holiday should be shot." I said sighing.

"A day to show their love?" Scathach said.

"Yeah I'm surprised you sound so unacquainted with it, its been around for god knows how long. You must have had some lover's in your thousands years." I said blankly, Scathach only turned away.

"No I've had no lovers, I don't need love." Scathach said sadly hiding a frown.

"Well alright, then let's both forget about this day and get back to work." I said heading into my room. With that the day continued on and came to a close. February flew by and so did the rest of the months until the hot summer days of June arrived, with it came Summer tires, humid weather, and air conditioning. Scathach had read through a healthy portion of my Library during the Winter months, and somehow Chaldea kept managing to have assignments for me to do after I finished what they had given me. As summer crept along, swimmers began to flood the lake and did laps going back and forth, dog walkers were seen more frequently along with joggers, and the sports cars came out of their garages

I wiped the sweat off of my brow and continued typing away at the latest assignment Chaldea had given me. I didnt know how Scathach managed to stay comfortable in her turtleneck, I only imagined it was some magic technique she had picked up on in her thousands of years living.

"Hey Christopher?" Scathach said, I looked up over the computer.

"Yeah?" I said.

"How long do you think it would take to swim across the lake." Scathach said peering out the window watching some swimmers doing laps.

"Ehhhhhh I've never tried it, but if I did the calculations I could probably figure it out." I said scratching my chin.

"Oh its not that important, I'm just curious." Scathach said pulling back the blind and sitting down to continue her book.

"Alright." I said going back to work.

The Summer months carried on and Scathach and I took Shadow out to stretch our legs every now and then, but continued our schedule as normal.

The Fourth of July crept up and Scathach and I ended up sitting outside in the yard watching the neighbors set off fireworks eating hotdogs.

"Just another year of America being around." I said biting down on my hotdog.

"It has changed in its 248 years of existence. It has done great and terrible things." Scathach said finishing her hotdog.

"Weren't you around during the American Revolution?" I inquired.

"Yeah I was." Scathach said.

"Did you ever meet any important historical figures, like George Washington or Benjamin Franklin or Thomas Jefferson, or Richard Henry Lee or perhaps John Hancock?" I inquired some more.

"I met a few of those people, I met some of the people on the first Congress." Scathach said.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"Mostly though I met the British and American troops, they had the most interesting stories to tell." Scathach said looking up and watching the fireworks.

"I see, perhaps sometime you could share those stories." I said finishing my hotdog and looking up at the fireworks.

"Perhaps…" Scathach said gazing at the fireworks still.

So with the end of the Fourth of July, soon came the end of July and August moving back into September. The leaves began to turn to their Autumn colors and die falling to the ground, the swimmers disappeared, the dog walkers decreased, and most of the Sports cars went back into their garages only to be seen on the rare sunny day. It was warm September day and I was just tucking in for the night after a long day when after a few moments of shuteye, the phone rang. I sat up and picked up the phone and answered it putting it to my ear.

"Christopher the time has come…."

* * *

 **Thank you as Always for Reading Fated Destiny. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did please leave a favorite, and follow Fated Destiny to get updated when the Next Chapter of Fated Destiny comes out.**


	4. Chapter Four Chaldea

**Chapter Four Chaldea**

"Right. I'll wake Lancer and we will gather our things." I said talking into the phone.

"Good, it is imperative that you get here as soon as possible. Time is of the essence. A car will be sent to fetch you and take you to the Airport where a chopper will be waiting you to bring you back to the base." Olga said with a tone of urgency.

"I understand Director, we will waste no time." I said.

"Good I'll see you soon." Olga said hanging up. I sat there for a moment before putting my phone into my pocket and rubbed my face before standing up. I walked around the furniture and made my way to my bedroom's door and reached for the doorknob and grasped it, slowly turning it, until it clicked open and I lightly pushed the door open. The room was pitch black, but I could faintly make out the outline of Shadow. I silently walked across the room trying to avoid bumping into things, until I arrived at the foot of the bed. Shadow perked his ears up and wagged his tail, I patted his head and did a shush motion. I could see Scathach's chest rising up and down as she slept peacefully. I walked over and laid my hand on Scathach's shoulder and gave it a light shake, immediately Scathach's crimson red eyes appeared and grabbed my arm and threw me over her and pinned me over down on the bed holding me in a headlock.

"Uck Scathach it's me. Can you let me go." I said grabbing onto her arm, for a moment I only felt her grip grow tighter until finally she let go and I fell down gasping for air.

"Sorry Christopher, I thought you were an intruder." Scathach said sitting down. "It truly was my mistake and I'm sorry." Scathach added.

"Yeah it's fine." I said rubbing my neck, I hadn't even had a chance to react to Scathach, her lightning fast reflexes far surpassed any man or woman I had ever met in combat, she could have easily snapped my neck.

"Are you alright?" Scathach inquired. "I did not mean to hurt you." Scathach added.

"Yes I'm fine." I said sitting up.

"As long as you are alright." Scathach said. "So what is it that you wanted this late at night?" Scathach asked.

"I just got the call, it's time for us to move out." I said standing up. "So grab your stuff and get ready to go." I walked over to the closet opening the door and taking some clothes off of the hangers and a shoulder holster walking to the door. I turned around to face Scathach, who only could be seen by her Crimson red eyes in the dark. "I'll meet you at the door." I added before closing the door.

"Christopher again I apologize for my actions." Scathach said before I closed the door.

"Yeah It's alright." I said closing the door. I went into the bathroom and quickly changed into a clean white collar shirt, black vest, Black double breasted suit jacket, and black suit pants before stepping out. I opened the bathroom door and saw Scathach's outline opening the bedroom door stepping out fully dressed in her usual outfit.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes I'm ready to go, I have everything I will need." Scathach said.

"Good, I just need to grab something and we can head out." I said and walked into the living room and over to the nightstand pulling back a drawer, and reached in and pulled out my Colt 1911 Government Model. I picked up the magazines with their bronze coated armor piercing .45 ACP rounds shining at the top of the magazines. I slid the 1911 pistol into my shoulder holster and slide the magazines into the magazine holders on my holster. "Alright let's go." I said closing the drawer.

"So I guess you wouldn't have been completely defenseless had an invader entered the home." Scathach said.

"I doubt an intruder would have made it very far into the house. Breaking in sure would create a lot of noise. Besides wouldn't you have sensed an intruder long before they even got to the door." I inquired.

"Yes, I would like to think that, but there are even some things I can't see coming. Had the intruder broke into the home and killed you I would have avenged your death before fading away." Scathach said blankly.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence, I'm so glad you have such high faith in my combat skills." I said sweat dropping.

"Against a servant you wouldn't have stood much of a chance. Maybe against a human attacker, depending on their level of combat or skill in Magic." Scathach said, I only sweatdropped even further.

"Gee." I said scratching my head and turning around walking over to the door. "Talk about faith in your partner." I murmured to myself walking to the door. Shadow trotted over and sat down looking up at me. I kneeled down and rubbed his head. "Don't worry boy we'll be back before you know it." I said hugging Shadow tightly ignoring the fact that any dog hair would show on my black jacket. Scathach walked over and kneeled down petting Shadow.

"Yes Shadow we will be back, I will protect your master. So don't worry and be a good dog" Scathach said rubbing Shadow behind the ears. After a few moments I let Shadow go and stood up and dusted myself off.

"Shall we go?" I said opening the door for Scathach.

"Yes Thank you Christopher." Scathach said walking out the door. I gave Shadow one final goodbye, turned on the Home Security System, and walked out the door closing it behind me. I turned around and made sure it was locked giving it a few turns before satisfied. Than I walked down the stairs and turned the corner and went into my storage compartment looking for the car cover while Scathach waited by the road. Upon finding the Car Cover. I pulled it out and locked the container, than pulled the car cover over the car, firmly securing it down and making sure the car was fully covered. And not a moment too soon the black four dour car pulled up to the side of the street. I walked over and gave my car and home one last look before walking up to the car and opening the door for Scathach.

"Thank you." Scathach said getting into the car, I slammed the door shut and walked to the other side and got in. As soon as I got in and closed the door the driver took off heading down the road for the Airport. I pulled out my phone and called the person who watched over Shadow, I left them a message.

"Hey yeah its me Chris. I just got called back into work so if you could start watching over Shadow again until I get back it would be appreciated. I'll let you know as soon as I get back. Thanks again." I hung up and slid my phone back into my pocket. Scathach was leaning her head against the window and watching the scenery go by. It was a while before something was said.

"Did your boss say anything else?" Scathach asked.

"No just that time was of the essence" I stated.

"I see." Scathach said before going silent. The rest of the ride to the airport was silent as the four door black car sped down the road towards the airport. It wasn't very long before we were pulling through Airport Security gates and out onto the airstrip towards the helipads where our chopper was waiting. The car came to a stop and I looked out the window at the VTOL.

"Looks like we are here." I said stepping out of the car, I looked up and saw the Full moon was in effect. The moon shone bright and looked larger than usual. Scathach opened her door and got out closing the door behind her. I walked around the car and joined her as she walked to the unmarked V-280 that was waiting with its propellers spinning. I walked up and slid the door open for Scathach who nodded her head at me before climbing inside. I climbed in behind her and sat across from her. I closed the door until a loud click was heard confirming the door had been closed properly.

"You guy's ready to go?" The pilot said looking behind him.

"Yeah we're ready to go, let's get going." I told the pilot.

"Roger that. Another long flight back." The pilot said, after a few moments late the VTOL was rising off the ground and switched into flight mode taking off for the Chaldea Security base in the cold arctic region of Canada. I laid my head back and fell asleep. I was going to need all the sleep I could get before getting thrown straight into the frying pan.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and was shaken awake with a familiar voice.

"Christopher! Wake up we are here!" Scathach said, I woke my eye's up slowly and drowsily looked at Scathach.

"Were here?" I yawned.

"Yes we are here, now let's go! You did tell me we were told time was of the essence." Scathach said.

"Yeah I know." I rubbed my eye's, Scathach pulled the door back and I was hit in the face by the cold breath of Jack Frost. The coldness nipped at my face and my eyes were wide awake. Scathach stepped out onto the landing pad and waited for me. "Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" I said rubbing my arms stepping out of the VTOL and closed the door behind me. The V-280 had already turned off and the Pilots were checking their systems.

"Let's go." Scathach said walking towards the doors of the complex, I followed behind her.

"Y-Y-Yeah anything to get out of this cold." I said gritting my teeth.

Upon entering the facility we were hit by a burst of warm air and I turned around and the doors closed behind us.

"Welcome back Senpai!" A familiar voice said and I turned around to face the voice.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Mashu." I smiled at the young girl still wearing the clothes I had seen her in last time.

"I'm glad to see you back. I hope your time away was well." Mashu said.

"Yes Thank you, Lancer and I's time away was well and we got to know each other a little." I said.

"It was well." Scathach said blankly.

"That is good, it is important that Master's get along with their Servants so they coordinate well with each other better in combat." Mashu said.

"Well I think that we will be find in Combat. Thank you however Mashu." I told her.

"So Senpai where did you go?" Mashu asked.

"We went back to my home in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania in the United States" I replied.

"I've never been to America, but I hear it is nice. As an American it must be good to get back" Mashu inquired.

"Yes it is nice for the most part so long as you avoid some parts of the country and it was nice to be home if only for a little while" I told her, Mashu tilted her head.

"Why should you avoid some parts?" Mashu inquired.

"Well lets just say some cities and states can be rougher than others. Some are not a nice place to be, especially for younger people." I told her.

"I see, I can understand that. Every place has places like that." Mashu said.

"So were you just waiting for us?" I asked.

"Yes I've been awaiting your arrival." Mashu replied.

"That must have been a long wait, the flight in must have been at least 8-10 hour!" I exclaimed.

"I wasn't here that long! I didn't come here until a few hours ago." Mashu replied.

"Still is quite the wait." I said.

"Not really, I was fine. I mostly sat thinking to myself or I played this really great game on my smartphone!" Mashu said.

"So anyways I'm curious Mashu how long have you been working here?" I inquired.

"Oh for a while..." Mashu replied, I was about to inquire further before I was cut up by the most strangest call I've ever heard in my life.

"Four! Kyu, Kyui ~!" Something cried out, I looked around.

"What was that…?" I said, suddenly a stranger creature jumped up on Mashu's shoulder. It was a fluffy white bundle of fur that looked like a West Highland White terrier, but had pointy ears and fluffy tails, while wearing a blue scarf. I jumped back at the sight of it.

"What is that thing?" I exclaimed, Mashu petted the head of the creature.

"...Oh I forgot. We've yet to introduce you haven't we, Four?" Mashu said."This squirrel-like one is Four. He is a very important creature that freely strolls through the halls of Chaldea. Four called me here when he sensed you grew near." Mashu went on to explain, while I just stood there dumbstruck.

"Four. Nkyu, fou!" Four leaped off of Mashu's shoulders and wandered off down the hall, I only watched in amazement.

"... He ran off somewhere again. In this way, he walks around whenever he pleases." Mashu said.

"That is one of the most strangest creature's I've ever seen! Where did Chaldea get that thing and how long has been here? I've never seen it in my duties here!" I stated, Mashu shrugged.

"Usually Four doesn't like to go into the Security department. So maybe that is why. He's been here for two years now, and I don't know where he came from." Mashu said. "Usually he doesn't approach anyone other than me, but he seems to have taken a liking to you." Mashu said. "So Congratulations! This is the birth of Chaldea's second attendant of Four." Mashu said smiling.

"Th-Thanks." I said hesitantly. I than heard boots coming down the hall and I turned to face the sound of the boots.

"Ah, that's where you were, Mashu. That's no good, you have to make sure you get permission before you move…" A tall man with long brown hair, wearing a green trench coat with a green top hat wearing black pants with black boots, he had a detectable German accent. Before he continued he noticed me. "Oops, looks like there was someone here already. You're…" The man said looking at me.

"Guten Tag Professor Lev, Sein ist ein Vergnügen, Sie zu treffen. (Hello, Professor Lev, It's a pleasure to meet you.)" I said extending my hand, which he took and shook.

"Du sprichst Deutsch? Beeindruckend, es ist eine Freude, Sie zu treffen

(You speak German? Impressive, it is a pleasure to meet you.)" Professor Lev said shaking my hand. "But really you may just call me Lev Reinol. I'm one of the technicians working here, but I'm sure you already knew that." Lev said to me.

"I know of your work at Clockwork." I said to him, than he noticed Scathach standing behind me.

"And who is your young lady friend." Lev asked me, Scathach turned to face him.

"I am Lancer, Christopher's partner." Scathach said, Lev was taken back a little.

"Ah you are a Servant! It is a pleasure to meet you." Lev said.

"Likewise Professor." Scathach said averting her eyes from him.

"So I must only assume that you are one of Chaldea's Masters. My apologies" Lev said turning back to me.

"You have come to the correct analysis. And it is quite alright." I said.

"Well If you have anything you need help with, please feel free to ask either me or Mashu…Oh?" Lev turned to Mashu. "Actually, what are you talking to him about, Mashu? That really isn't like you. Were you acquainted with him previously?" Lev asked the young girl.

"Actually yes, if you had let me explained. I am already acquainted with Senpai, he was here a year ago. He is one of the Security members here at Chaldea. I've been assigned by the Director to escort him to her and to assist him in his mission." Mashu explained.

"Oh my apologies again Christopher. I didn't know you were already an employee of Chaldea Security Organization. I'm afraid I don't make very many visits to the Security department, so I apologize for not recognizing you. So you already have combat training and Magic training I assume." Lev asked me.

"Yes I've been trained in combat and magic. I've been working here for a few years now." I said.

"Quite than you must have much combat experience which is what we will need for our mission. I'm just surprised I haven't run into you before in all these years." Lev said scratching his head.

"It's quite alright like I said, I'm just a mere security officer. The only people who know everybody is Security themselves, since that's our job." I said.

"Quite right." Lev said laughing. "Anyway Mashu you should probably escort Christopher straight to the Director, you don't want to keep the Director waiting." Lev said turning to Mashu.

"Quite right Lev, I will see to it right away. Come along Senpai, let's go." Mashu said turning to me.

"Yes you're right let's go. Come on Lancer." I said turning to Scathach.

"Yes we've wasted enough time already." Scathach said.

"Again it was nice to meet you Lev, I look forward to working with you." I said.

"Likewise Christopher. I wish you luck on your mission, Stay safe." Lev said before turning around and walking off. I turned to Mashu.

"Alright Mashu let's go before the Director sends Security to fetch us. It would be pretty awkward to be dragged off by my own co-workers." I said, Mashu giggled a little bit.

"Yes that would be quite embarrassing for us to sought out and be dragged by our own co-workers. Let us go." Mashu said and she began walking down the hall. I followed behind Mashu as we walked through the complex. We walked down the halls and through security checkpoints until we rode an elevator up a floor and found ourselves in a hallway, as we walked out of the elevator and down the hall as we walked further we came upon a massive glass window that spanned to the end of the hallway, it overlooked the cold arctic mountain region.

"I think I can see Alaska from here." I joked looking out the window, Mashu and Scathach kept walking and I sighed catching up to them.

"Come on Senpai, now is not the time for jokes." Mashu said as I caught up with her. When we arrived at the end of hallway there was a door with the name Olga Marie Animusphere, Director. "Here we are Senpai the Director's office. She will be waiting for you inside." Mashu said stopping outside the door.

"Are you not accompanying us?" I asked.

"Weeeellllll….." Mashu said shyly. "The Director is only expecting you and Lancer." Mashu added.

"I'm sure it will be find if you come in with us Mashu, since you're just as much a part of this mission than Lancer and I are." I said.

"Well I mean…. I've already been filled in by the Director." Mashu said.

"No matter, waiting outside would be awkward so why not just come inside. Hey if she yells at you I will take full blame." I said.

"Well Alright then if you insist." Mashu said nodding her head.

"Great then let's go inside." I said walking inside, the doors slide open and we were greeted by a pleasant atmosphere with modern furniture and to the right was a desk with a large window behind it. Olga sat at her desk working on her computer and faced us when we walked in.

"I see you're finally here. Good!" Olga said to us. "Was your ride comfortable?" Olga inquired.

"Yes it was quite comfortable despite the sudden notice." I said.

"Yes the sudden notice was unfortunate, but no matter you're here now and…. Mashu!" Olga said noticing Mashu standing behind Scathach and I.

Mashu hid a little behind me.

"Mashu you've already been briefed your instructions were to bring them here." Olga said.

"Hey she is just as important to this mission as we are, so I insisted she accompany us. It was better than just waiting outside." I said trying to calm down Olga.

"Hmph very well I guess I don't see the harm in it." Olga said calming down.

"Glad you see that." I said.

"Anyways the time has come to take action! After a year of observation of Chaldea and Shiva we have come to disturbing conclusion." Olga began to explain. I pulled a seat back for Scathach and she sat down and I sat down next to her while Mashu stood behind me.

"Hold up a second! Chaldea and Shiva? What are those." I inquired.

"I was just getting to that if you would wait a moment!" Olga gritted her teeth.

"Alright continue." I said.

"Thank you now if there are no more interruptions I can continue." Olga said and I sat back listening. "Created with the use of advanced magical theories, it is a projection of Earth's environmental model." Olga went on. "This is the definition of this planet's soul, a miniature Earth made with it's very soul. Because of the difference in stage and scale, we are unable to observe humanity's perception and knowledge. But everything on the surface, the land, the brightly lit cities. Those can be observed through Shiva! In Its current state it is set to reflect hundreds of years from now. This Chaldea may very well be the future of Earth itself!" Olga exclaimed.

"So a hologram that allows us to see into Earth's future." I said.

"Precisely! However it is more complicated than that, but no matter continuing on!" Olga then went on. "As long as the light of civilization remains lit within Chaldea, humanity's presence for hundreds of years to come is guaranteed. I mean, as long as the lights are lit, it would mean that cities are functioning, people are living, and that civilization is progressing. Which is a good thing!" Olga explained. "But a year ago, Chaldea turned into such a state. Future observations have become a difficult task. The light of civilization which had shone so brightly so far. Most of it have become unobservable to us." Olga explained in detail.

"So the light has gone out, and that means something has gone wrong for society!" I said.

"Another simplification!" Olga said. "But Yes. There being no light means that civilization has stopped functioning." Olga finished momentarily.

"I see so the situation is dire. If we don't stop this life as we know it could cease to exist." I said.

"Exactly, according to our projections and observations the last observable civilization activity was in October 2030!" Olga said. "Which means that there is a chance humanity will fall on October of 2030. No, it is guaranteed to happen!" Olga exclaimed, I just sat and took it all in. I glanced over at Scathach who was listening intently with a blank stare.

"Needless to say, this shouldn't be possible. It is physically impossible for a global extinction to happen in such a short time span. There is no notable economic collapse, nor is there any major seismic activity. Humanity just stopped functioning one day. If the answer does not lie in the present, then it must be in the past." Olga took a small breather and continued. "For the past year we have, with the use of Laplace and Trismegistus, analyzed 2000 years into the past and have gathered the required information. We have looked for events which didn't match up with our current history, events that shouldn't have happened on our current Earth. And as a result we have found the anomalous events taken place in Spatial Singularity F. Year 2004 AD, in a city within Japan. Here, we discovered an "Unobservable Area" which did not exist as of 2023 in our history. Chaldea labelled this as a potential cause of humanity's eradication, and have carried out Rayshifting experiments with approval by the United Nations." Olga stopped to catch her breath, I raised an eyebrow. "So the United Nations know about Chaldea? Hmph." I thought to myself.

"Yes Christopher the United Nations knows of our activities, who else do you think dispatched us to deal with event in Sweden not too long ago." Olga said as if she could read my mind. Lancer let out a small gasp and Olga and I turned to look at her.

"Is something wrong Lancer." I asked.

"Yes you haven't said much Lancer. Do you have any questions" Olga said, Scathach only shook her head.

"No everything is fine, I have no questions." Scathach said.

"Very well Lancer, I however have but a question if you don't mind Director." I said.

"I figured as much. Ask away Christopher." Olga said with a grin.

"My first question is what is Rayshifting?" I asked.

"Rayshifting is essentially time travel. When you Rayshift we are transferring your soul and physical form back into time to intervene in special events. It can only be done once a year and it has to be on the month of the event." Olga explained.

"I see." I said.

"It can only be done by certain individuals. It is a journey that only Masters with Superior Magical Circuits can accomplish." Olga went on to say.

"I wouldn't exactly consider myself a Master Mage." I said.

"Perhaps, but perhaps not. You definitely have Superior Magical Circuits compared to most Mages." Olga said.

"Hmph I'll take that as a compliment." I said.

"Take it however you like, I'm just stating what I know from your medical records." Olga said. "So ask your next question." Olga stated.

"So wouldnt going back in time and intervene with the past." I said.

"It would be if you were intervening with something that was part of our time line, however if you were listening this Singularity does not exist within our recorded History. So it is like a hole has opened up within our timeline, a hole that is separate from the regular temporal axes. The Singularity on the year 2004 exists independent of the past and future. There will be no interference to the anteroposterior 's more, the Shift technology is much more reliable than time travelling. There is no need for restitution from the interventions. If all of humanity's history is a dress, this Singularity will be a stain on it." Olga said.

"I see, so anything we do won't affect our timeline." I said.

"That is correct. Anything you do won't affect our timeline. Unless you fail not to return humanity's history back on the path in line with our previous observations. Then of course we would have problems, but you won't fail will you?" Olga said interlocking her fingers together.

"Of course not Director! We will not fail you." I reassured her.

"We will not fail you Director, our success is assured." Lancer said sternly.

"I'm glad to hear that, I have no doubt you will succeed." Olga said leaning back in her chair. "Chaldea has achieved countless breakthroughs to date, such as the magical device used to monitor the past, Laplace. We will watch over humanity's evolution process from the primates. In other words, we will observe and ensure the continued progression of humanity. We will not be a mere stepping stone in the development of civilizations. We will be the hands of God whom protects them. We are not predicting the future, merely observing it. Just like observing the constellations, Chaldea has been watching the future, but now is the time to take action. Whatever the future holds, our job is to ensure that even hundreds of years later, humanity will continue progressing. Christopher, Lancer, and Mashu you must succeed at any cost." Olga finished her speech. Scathach, Mashu and I nodded. "So any more questions?" Olga asked.

"Yes what exactly should we expect to encounter in Japan?" I inquired.

"Currently we do not know, but whatever is the cause, you are to seek it out and destroy it." Olga said.

"Understood Director, I have no further questions. Unless you have any questions Lancer?" I said turning to Scathach.

"No I understand our mission parameters perfectly and have no questions." Scathach said shaking her head.

"Very well than Mashu if you would please take Christopher and Lancer to that useless excuse for a doctor and have him make sure Christopher and Lancer are in perfect health." Olga said.

"I know my way to the Doctor's office, but thanks." I said standing up.

"All the same Mashu accompany them please and have the Doctor check you over too." Olga said.

"Very well Director." Mashu said bowing her head.

"Let's go Lancer." I said, Scathach nodded and stood up.

"We won't fail Director." I said before we left the office.

"I know you won't! Now go!" Olga said returning to her computer screen. I stepped out of the office and the doors slid closed.

While walking down the hallway towards the doctor's office following Mashu, Scathach spoke up.

"I don't think it is necessary to be checked up by a Doctor. I am in perfect condition and do not see the point of this." Scathach said.

"Perhaps, but there is nothing wrong with just a small checkup is there." I said to Scathach.

"I suppose not." Scathach said crossing her arms.

"If it makes you feel better I don't like Doctors either." I said, Scathach only grunted. After a few moments of walking we arrived at the Doctor's office and stood outside.

"Let's go inside." Mashu said smiling and walked inside the office. Scathach and I entered inside behind her. Upon entering the doctor's office we were hit with the aroma that you'd feel upon entering a hospital, medical beds, medical equipment, and a desk. A young man with orange fluffy hair with a ponytail, wearing green undergarments, a White lab coat with Chaldea Security symbols, white pants, white shoes and wearing white latex gloves looked up from his computer sitting at his desk.

"Ah Christopher your back so soon, did you take another motar or perhaps this time you got shot?" The man joked.

"No not this time, I'm here to get checked out prior to our mission." I said to the man.

"Ah your mission. That's right you'll be Rayshifting soon to go back and see what is the cause of the anomalies." The man said. "You mentioned We?" The man inquired.

"Yes my Partner." I said turning slightly to reveal Scathach who was standing behind me, she turned to face the man with the the hmmmm look. The man looked at her in awe and stood up and walked over to greet Scathach. He extended her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. This was was an unexpected meeting, let me introduce myself." The man said. "I'm the head of the medical division, Romani Akkiman. For some reason everyone just calls me Dr. Roman, though." Roman said, Scathach took his hand and shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor Roman." Scathach said hesitantly.

"Yes quite. If I may ask the name of Chris's new partner?" Roman asked.

"My name is Lancer… Christopher's new partner?" Scathach inquired, I gave Roman a dirty look of disapproval. Roman's face switched between awe to a "I fucked up look."

"Oh ummm Lancer, so you're Chris's Servant. I didn't know my apologies." Roman said. "I meant just as Christopher's never had a partner before so your new. That's all" Roman said nervously.

"Oh Alright." Scathach said not looking entirely convinced.

"Well anyway, I say that, but you can feel free to call me Roman too if you like" Roman said. "Really, Roman has a nice ring to it. Somehow it's got this sort of sweet, cool, careless feeling." Roman said rubbing the back of his head.

"Very well Roman, I look forward to working with you." Scathach said.

"Yep, likewise. I'm looking forward to working with you." Roman said, suddenly a white and fuzzy thing leaped onto my shoulder and wrapped its tail around my neck.

"What?" I exclaimed, Four remained silent.

"Huh? That thing on your shoulder, could it be the rumored mystery creature here? It's my first time seeing it!" Roman exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes I believe this is Four." I said looking at Four on my shoulder, Mashu only giggled.

"I've heard all about him from Mashu, he honestly seems rather spoiled...well, it seems he has become tamed since then. Anyways." Roman said. "Why don't you shake, I'll give you a treat if you do." Roman said extending his hand at Four. Four looked at Romans hand, extended his head and sniffed it then stuck his head up ignoring Roman.

"Oi! I saw thing pitiful look in his eye's when he ignored me." Roman said.

"Maybe he just smelled your interior motive, and knew you wanted to cut him open and see what he is!" I said laughing.

"W-W-What? I would never do such a thing to such a cute creature!" Roman said stuttering, I only continued to laugh even Mashu giggled a little. Scathach seemed contemplated. I snapped my fingers near Scathach's ears and she snapped out of it.

"Dr. Roman what is your job exactly?" Scathach said.

"My job happens to be everyone at Chaldea's healthcare. Frankly, I never really have to do much. Except when people get blown up." Roman laughed, I only grunted.

"I didn't blow up. I took a hit from a motar." I retorted.

"Sure it was, It didn't look like it when I was patching you up." Roman said grinning.

"Anyways…." I said.

"Anyways what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be preparing for your mission?" Roman asked.

"Actually they are Doctor! The Director had me escort them down here to have you look them over and evaluate their health. She also wished that you look me over." Mashu spoke up after remaining silent for most of the time. I picked Four off of my neck and gently put him down on the ground.

"Tch I just looked you over a few days ago, Mashu. I don't know why the Director insist on having you double checked, but I'll look you over one last time." Roman said, Roman walked over to the table and patted the seat.

"Come on over Mashu and I'll give you a quick look, don't go anywhere Chris or Lancer! You guys are next!" Roman said.

"Yes of course!" Mashu said smiling and walked over and took a seat up on the table.

"Wouldn't dream of it Roman." I said raising my eyebrows up once. I walked over and stood in the doorway leaning on the frame. Scathach walked over and stood in front of me leaning back against the doorframe crossing her arms.

"The doctor seems friendly enough." Scathach inquired.

"Roman? Yeah Roman's a friendly guy, he wouldn't hurt anybody, jokes aside." I said.

"Yeah I can see that…." Scathach said lowering her head and remained silent for a while. "Christopher?" Scathach spoke up again.

"Yeah?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"What did…." Scathach begun to speak before she was cut off.

"Lancer come over here and take a seat, it's your turn." Roman said as Mashu stood up and over and walked over to us. Scathach only gave a worried look.

"Better get it over with." I said, Scathach nodded and walked over to the table and sat down letting Dr. Roman looking her over.

"Roman gave me a clean Bill of health." Mashu said smiling at me.

"That's great!" I exclaimed smiling back at her.

"So what did you and Lancer do over the year?" Mashu asked me.

"Oh you know just living our daily lives out, Lancer mostly read books from my Library. Or playing with Shadow." I said.

"Shadow?" Mashu tilted her head.

"Shadow is my golden retriever. He has really taken a liking to Lancer." I told her.

"I love dogs! I wish I could see your dog. Also reading! That sounds nice, you must have the extensive library to keep her occupied for a year." Mashu said.

"Yeah I've got a lot of books and she likes to read." I said reaching into my pocket and pulling out my phone. Mashu watched me as I pulled out my phone and then showed her the screen.

"Oh so that is Shadow! He is so adorable!" Mashu smiled.

"Yeah he's a great dog!" I said sliding the phone back into my pocket.

"Lancer seems like a very nice woman. You must be happy to have her as a partner." Mashu inquired.

"Yeah something like that." I said rubbing my neck.

"I find it very kind that you refer to Lancer as your partner instead of as a servant it is very kind of you. Most Masters would never do that. You are a kind man Senpai!" Mashu smiled.

"Thanks…" I said, then Scathach walked past me and out the room.

"Alright Christopher it's your turn." Roman said and patted the table.

"Ill be with you momentarily Mashu, go wait with Lancer." I said to Mashu, Mashu nodded her head and walked out. I walked over to the table and sat down taking off my jacket.

"So you have fun time back Stateside?" Roman said looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah it was good to be back home, after spending a year here." I said wincing a little.

"Your shoulder still acting up? I thought you said it had gotten better?" Roman said.

"I'm still sore, you could say I might have gotten into some physical work during the year." I said.

"Hmph I thought I told you to avoid physical contact or labor. The one place I thought you would be least active was home." Roman said.

"It was only a few things, nothing major. I spent most of the year at my desk." I said.

"Well your shoulder seems to have recovered from the blasts, how's your knee?" Roman said tapping my knee.

"Its fine." I said blankly.

"Just fine?" Roman inquired.

"Yeah just fine." I said.

"I see. Well so far it seems to be fine. Shouldn't pose a problem." Roman said and ran one of his devices across my head.

"Your vitals and mana levels seem to be fine." Roman said and took out his stethoscope and pressed it against the heart. "Take a deep breath." Roman said. I took a deep breath. "And breath out." Roman said and I let the air out. "Take another deep breath." Roman said, I take another deep breath. "So how's your sex life." Roman said and I choked and coughed. "Easy now don't choke to death." Roman said laughing.

"What kind of question is that?" I said recovering my breath as Roman took his stethoscope off my chest.

"Just a question as your doctor. Gotta know what kind of health my patients are in." Roman said grinning.

"What do you think the answer is?" I said.

"Yes?" Roman grinned ear to ear.

"No!" I barked, Roman only laughed.

"Gezz calm down just some humor, you're fine. You appear to be in perfect health and will be fine for your mission." Roman said.

"Great!" I said standing up and sliding on my coat and buttoning it up. "So we're done?" I said.

"Yeah we're done Chris." Roman said putting away his medical equipment.

"Glad to hear that, I'll be heading out now." I said walking to the door quickly.

"Yeah, Yeah see you Chris. Good luck on your mission and stay safe." Roman said turning to face me as I left.

"Yeah thanks Roman, see you around." I said walking out the door to Scathach and Mashu waiting outside, the door slid closed behind me.

"You done Senpai?" Mashu asked.

"Yes are you healthy for our mission." Scathach said.

"Yeah I got a clean bill of health." I said.

"That's great to hear Senpai!" Mashu exclaimed.

"Yes indeed it is." Scathach nodded her head.

"Hey Mashu? Mnd if we can go and see the Chaldea device. I'm interested to see what it looks like." I asked Mashu.

"Of course I'll show you the Chaldea device." Mashu nodded and started walking off, Scathach and I followed behind her as she lead us towards the Chaldea device.

After a few moments we stood standing in the middle of a large room where we stared at a miniature model of Earth that rotated atop a pillar in the middle. The room was a round circular dome that contained the device and we stood on a platform across from it.

"Wow, an impressive device." I said looking up at it. "Even if I don't know how it worked." I thought to myself.

"Yes most impressive." Scathach commented.

"Yes it is quite impressive. It was completed in 1990 by Chaldea Science teams. It utilizes the soul of the world as a foundation and basis, this allows for the manifestation of a perfect replica of the planetary body of Earth, allowing for representation of the Earth, past and present. This along with the help of the SHIVA, which was constructed by Doctor Liva in 1999, it is designed permit a detailed observation of information represented with Chaldea' planetary observation." Mashu explained.

"I see." I observing the projection, taking notice of the greyed out area of Japan.

"I see the greyed out area of Japan that the Director mentioned." Scathach said.

"Yes Lancer a very good observation, that is where we will be heading. 2004 Fuyuki Japan." Mashu said nodding.

"Isn't Fuyuki where one of the previous Holy Grail wars took place." I said inquiring.

"Yes! You would be correct Senpai! Except two Holy Grail Wars took place there. One in 1994 and the other in 2004. Except this Holy Grail war seems to have a different outcome to the one recorded. We believed the Holy Grail war ended with 2004 one, but this outcome appears to not be the case." Mashu explained.

"Well that's all the more reason to go back in time and set things right." I said.

"Yes!" Mashu agreed nodding.

"Yes the sooner we deal with this, the better." Scathach said.

"Yeah, so hey Mashu if you don't mind me asking, how exactly does this work?" I asked Mashu but before she could say something an explosion rocked the complex. Alarms began to sound.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It could be an attack." Scathach said as she changed into her combat outfit and grabbing her weapon as they manifested in a gold mist in a blink of an eye.

"Come on we need to get Mashu to safety. And then find the source of this problem." I said and Scathach nodded.

"I can fight…!" Mashu exclaimed and then an explosion happened in the chamber catching Mashu in the blast and sending her flying and debris falling.

"Mashu!" I said crying out covering my face from the explosion.

"This area is not safe Christopher I suggest we leave immediately!" Scathach said looking at me.

"No! We need to find Mashu! She just got caught in an explosion and she could be caught alive under the debris!" I said sternly looking at Scathach.

"If we don't go now we could be next." Scathach growled.

"No we're not leaving a 16 year old girl to die!" I barked back at Scathach, Scathach only growled.

"Very well, but if we both die it'll be your fault!" Scathach said.

"Hmph you mean if I die?" I said, I said turning and began to scour the debries with Scathach's help. We begun to pull back debris and look for Mashu.

"Mashu where are you!" I yelled out, as another explosion happened behind me.

"Christopher I insist we leave immediately, she could be dead already. And you can't avenge her if you're dead." Scathach insisted.

"Or she could be alive Scathach! I'm not leaving a young girl to die! She doesn't deserve to die here alone or yet alone to die at all. If there was anything I could do to save her, I should atleast try!" I barked back at Scathach. Scathach was about to say a word when a faint voice was heard.

"Se-Sen-Senpai!" the faint voice of Mashu was heard, I turned around and jogged over to the direction of the voice.

"Automatic switching to reserve power currently impossible. Personnel, please manually change the power source." An computerized announcer said over the base intercoms.

"It would appear they attacked the power generators. They knew where to hit first." Scathach said as I pulled back the rubble.

"The bulkhead will be closing in 40 seconds. All remaining personally please quickly evacuate!" The announcer said.

"…..ah" Mashu's faint voice was heard as I pulled back some rubble revealing Mashu trapped underneath some rubble.

"Scathach over here! I found Mashu!" I said and Scathach rushed over and helped me pick the debris off of Mashu. "Mashu are you alright?" I asked helping up Mashu.

"Yeah…. I'll be fine…." Mashu said but her injuries suggested otherwise, her face was bleeding and she had massive gash on her stomach and blood was oozing out.

"We going to get you out of here!" I said placing Mashu arms around my neck.

"Transferring to the final stage of the rayshift system. Coordinates 2004 AD, Fuyuki, Japan." The announcer said. "Materializing Laplace's transfer protection. Guaranteeing additional singularity factor frame." The announcer went on to say.

"Senpai…" Mashu said coughing up blood. "You should have just left me... and saved yourself." Mashu said.

"Don't be absurd. I wasn't going to leave you to die." I said limping along with Mashu another explosion rocked the chamber and we fought to keep our balance.

"Warning to all observing staff. Chaldeas' current status is changing." The announcer said. "Shiva's observed near future data is being overwritten." The announcer said next. "Detecting no traces of humanity on Earth in the next hundred years." The announcer said as Mashu and I limped up onto the platform. "Unable to confirm humanity's survival. Humanity's future is not guaranteed." The announcement said.

"Chaldeas' core is….becoming, deep red…. No…" Mashu said, Scathach turned around to look at us.

"Come on we have to go!" Scathach said with urgency.

"Center bulkhead sealed. Beginning cleansing of internal structure in 180 seconds." The announcer said again and Scathach turned around just as the bulkhead door sealed shut. Scathach ran over and banged on the door. Mashu and I limped onto the center of the platform.

"…...the bulkhead, has shut. ….it's already, too late." Mashu said weakly.

"It's alright Mashu, we'll find a way out and get you some help!" I said confidently, although I doubt what I had said, Scathach rushed over and stood in the platform with us.

"It would appear the Bulkhead door is sealed shut. I tried to get it open, but it's just too thick." Scathach said to me.

"Heh I guess you were right Scathach… I was going to get us killed." I said and Scathach gave me a worried look. "Not how I expected to go out." I said to Scathach.

"Unsummon program start. Beginning Heroic Spirit conversion." The announcer continued to ramble on.

"…..um…..senpai?" Mashu said weakly.

"Yeah Mashu?" I said looking at her.

"Um Is it ok, if I hold, your hand?" Mashu said.

"Yeah Mashu, of course." I said faintly smiling and I grabbed onto Mashu's hand and squeezed it tight.

"Rayshift beginning in 3" The announcer said.

"Well I guess this is it." I said.

"Don't… say… things like that." Scathach said.

"2" The announcer said.

"For what it's worth Scathach, I'm glad to have considered you my partner." I smiled, I saw tears role down Scathach's cheeks.

"1" The announcer said and as it did Scathach looked up and I saw her eye's filled with tears and sorrow.

"Entire process clear. Rayshift complete." The announcer said, and I closed my eyes and everything went dark.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Fated Destiny Chapter Four. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did please feel free to leave a favorite and follow Fated Destiny to receive updates on when the next chapters come out. Feel free to leave CONSTRUCTIVE feedback and reviews. Again I hope you enjoyed and today is also a very great day in the Fate Grand Order Community so this is a nice treat for today don't you think?**


	5. Chapter Five Fuyuki

**Chapter Five Fuyuki**

Everything was black. "So is this what death is like? Blackness and emptiness? I guess the thought had always occurred to me, but I never wanted to believe it. I guess I would have much rathered believed in an afterlife place than think about death as eternal emptiness with just my thoughts to occupy myself." I said to myself. Than my thoughts lingered to the last image I had saw, Scathach crying. I had left Scathach alone, after a year of being together, I was only to die because I didn't listen to her. What a way to go you idiot…

"Kyu...kyuu." A strange noise was heard.

"Huh? What was that? Don't tell me I'm in hell?" I thought. "Then again hell was a fitting place… I wonder If those soul contracts from High School would actually come in use…" I thought.

"Four...fuuu, fooour…" The noise continued.

"Wait that sounds like…" I thought, then I felt a wet feeling on my face.

"Senpai. Please wake up, Senpai!" A familiar voice cried out. "Hmmm perhaps I should use his formal title." The voice said again.

"Formal title?" I said slowly returning to reality.

"Master.. Master, please wake up. If you don't, I'll kill you." The voice said again. My eyes woke up and I sat up coughing, the air was filled with smoke and my eyes burned.

"Oh Thank goodness you're awake! More importantly you are safe Senpai!" I blinked and looked at the girl kneeling next to me.

"Mashu?" I said.

"I see you didnt forget my name that is good." Mashu said smiling. Mashu was no longer in her casual outfit she had been wearing before I blacked out, now she was wearing black armor plating that covered her torso and went down to her hips, she also wore black gauntlets that went to her elbows with black gloves, She also had black armored boots that went past her knees stopping right before her hips. Purple highlights decorated her armor, and she no longer wore her glasses. She had a massive shield on her back that appeared to be in the shape of a cross

"Mashu did you just say you were going to kill me?" I asked.

"Yes Sorry that was my mistake… What I meant to say is if you don't wake up, you will be killed. That is what I meant to say." Mashu explained. "My head is blurry right now, I'm not thinking very straight. I need some time to calm down." Mashu said. I looked around our surroundings, we were surrounded by burning buildings and it looked like we were in the middle of an intersection in a downtown area. Everything was burning and there was smoke as far as the eye could see, screaming could be heard as buildings collapsed.

"Where are we? And what are you wearing Mashu? That's not what you were wearing before the explosion, and what of your injury are you alright?" I exclaimed. Mashu was about to speak up before a ghastly wail was heard. Mashu and I turned around

"GI-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Said a figure in a hood.

"What the…" I said. The hooded figure drew a sword and the cloak fell off and revealed a living skeleton. "...fuck." I said as my eye's widened.

"Master enemy combatants!" Mashu said removing the shield off her back. "Master?" I looked at my left hand and on it was another command seal. So was Mashu now my servant…? But I thought she was just a regular girl?

"Master!" Mashu cried out, and I snapped out of it and saw several living skeletons approaching us.

"Sorry… Well I guess lets deal with our new found friends before we continue this conversation." I said reaching for my pistol in my side holster, than a hand stopped me. It was Mashu and she was looking at me.

"There is no need for that Master! I will handle them, save your bullets." Mashu said determined, I nodded. Mashu than faced down the skeletons approaching us and started dashing towards them. Mashu raised her shield bashing into the first one sending it falling to the ground in pieces and then smashed the other one with a bash. Mashu turned around to raise her shield to block one of the skeletons swords and pushed back on the skeleton before slicing it in half with her shield.

"All enemy combatants neutralized Master." Mashu said panting, then there was a gunshot and Mashu's eye's widened as she turned around and saw a skeleton crumple to the ground with a bullet through its skull at her feet.

"You missed one." I said walking up to her.

"Apologies Master, but thank you." Mashu said nodding her head, I slid the pistol back into its holster.

"So I guess you really are a Servant… That speed was incredible and the strength it must require to hold that shield and swing it is incredible. Unless you really were that strong?" I said inquiring.

"…No, I always needed to work harder in combat training. A researcher that couldn't do a bar flip; that was me. But Yes I am now a servant… your servant." Mashu nodded her head.

"But how?" I asked, Mashu was about to speak before she was interrupted again.

"Ah, it finally connected! Hello, this is the Chaldea Control Room, can you hear me!?" A voice said and I turned around to face what appeared to be a projection of Roman.

"What the hell Roman?" I said.

"Good to see you too Chris! I'm glad to see you're alright, but what about Mashu?" Roman inquired.

"Right here doctor." Mashu said appearing from behind me.

"Ah there you are Mashu. So I see you both successfully rayshifted." Roman exclaimed.

"Yes we have completed shifting into Singularity Point F." Mashu said.

"So we rayshifted. So we're actually back in time? In Fuyuki?" I exclaimed looking around.

"Yes that is correct." Roman said.

"I see so I guess that means the machine managed to rayshift us right before it blew up." I said.

"Yes it would appear so. Also, Mashu…I'm happy that you're alright, but, what's with that getup!? It's too shameless! I don't remember bringing up that kind of girl!?" Roman said to Mashu, Mashu only narrowed her eyes.

"This is my transformation. I couldn't protect Senpai in my Chaldea uniform." Mashu replied.

"Transformation…? What do you mean by 'transformation', Mashu? Did you hit your head in that explosion? Or that just now surely…" Roman said but Mashu cut him off.

"Doctor Roman please be quiet and let me explain!" Mashu barked at Roman, Roman went quiet. "Please check my current vitals and stats and you will understand." Mashu said, Roman averted his eyes to something off to the side.

"Your physical status? Oh….ooh, OOOOOOHHHH!? Whaaa…." Roman exclaimed. "Physical ability, magic circuits, everything is maxed out! These aren't human, they are-" Roman said.

"Yes they are that of a Servant…" Mashu finished his sentence for him.

"The details are a little hazy for me, but it seems that I escaped death by fusing with a servant." Mashu began to explain.

"Mashu…" I said concerned.

"Chaldea had prepared a Servant in advance for me to investigate and resolve the Singularity Point F. Having it appeared that I was about to die the Servant began to fade away, But just before that, he offered to contract with me." Mashu explained. "In exchange for a Heroic Spirit's ability and Noble Phantasm, he wanted to eliminate the cause of this singularity." Mashu finished explaining, Roman's eyes were wide.

"A Heroic Spirit and a human combining…hmmm that's Chaldea's sixth experiment, the Demi-Servant." Roman said fascinated. "So those bastards finally did it… There now is the consciousness of a Heroic Spirit inside of you?" Roman inquired.

"... No he left me only with his combat abilities before disappearing." Mashu said shaking her head. "I never got to know his true name in the end. Because of that, what kind of Heroic Spirit… What kind of Noble Phantasm that is within me…right now, I do not know." Mashu said.

"Is that so? But still, that's a blessing in disguise. There's no limit to the power of summoned Servants working with you." Roman said. "In short, Mashu has become your Servant. In that case, I can breath of a sign of relief knowing she is in safe hands." Roman said.

"But what of Lancer…" I said looking at my right hand, her command seal was still there.

"Lancer… Must have rayshifted with us too. She can't be far, I'm sure she will catch up with us. Or perhaps you could command her to appear." Mashu said suggesting.

"I could try…" I said closing my eyes and trying to summon her, after a few minutes I breathed out. "It's no use, I don't have enough mana to summon her right now." I said.

"That's understandable Senpai, it took a lot of mana for you just to form a contract with me. It will be a much harder task to manage two servants at once, so you must balance your mana consumption." Mashu said, I nodded my head looking down at Lancer's command seal. "Don't worry Senpai, I'm sure Lancer will be fine. She will catch up to us eventually." Mashu said smiling.

"Right well anyway there is already a powerful weapon with you. Mankind's

strongest weapon called Mashu." Roman said jokingly.

"I'm not sure about strongest. That's overstating it; later on I'll be the one getting blamed." Mashu said sadly.

"Now Now Mashu, no one blames you for what happened. Right now we're just trying to get things under control here." Roman said.

"Speaking of things back at Chaldea what happened… where is the Director? Is she alright?" I inquired.

"The director is fine, but she took a bad hit while she was in her office and is recovering. I don't have much time to explain the connection is getting weaker…" Roman began to explain.

"Doctor, the connection is unstable. Ten seconds until connection loss." Mashu said to Roman.

"Hm, so Shiba's power output is unstable on just backup power. Can't be helped, I'll explain later." Roman said. "Listen you two, there is a strong leyline 1.2 miles from your location." Roman explained. "Make your way there. That should help make a more stable connection." Roman said next. "Listen, don't do anything too reckless. I'll do what I can to restore power quickl-" Roman said before his hologram flickered away leaving Mashu and I alone on the corner of the street.

"Hmmmm…" Mashu said with a sorrow expression.

"It couldnt be helped Mashu. I'm sure he is fine, lets get going." I said.

"Yeah I know Senpai, let's go." Mashu said.

"Kyu. Fu, Fou!" I heard Four and I looked down to see Four sitting at our feet.

"Oh it would appear the Four rayshifted with us too. Thank you for your support." Mashu said looking down at Four. "But oh… I forgot to report this to the doctor." Mashu said.

"Don't worry about it you can tell him when we secure a new connection." I said.

"Yes you are right, lets go." Mashu said and with that we made our way through the burning city in the direction of the leyline.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the Next Chapter of Fated Destiny. I hoped you enjoyed it and if you did please feel free to leave a favorite to let me know, and follow Fated Destiny to get notified when the next chapter comes out. Feel free to leave CONSTRUCTIVE feedback and reviews. Also do not forget to go on to the next chapter to find out what is next for our heroines. If there is not another chapter please check back on Sunday, Monday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday and you will surely find the next Chapter. Again I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

I ejected the magazine from my pistol and caught it with my hand. With the other hand I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small bronze plated .45 ACP bullet. I pushed it into the magazine and slid the magazine back into my pistol. I pulled the slide back and left my pistol cocked and locked in my holster. I turned to see Mashu watching me.

"Senpai you really shouldn't worry about your own ammo consumption. You should leave the fighting to me." Mashu said.

"Thanks Mashu, but you can never be too cautious. Incase you miss one." I said.

"Ah I see, so you think because I missed one. That I can not defend you!" Mashu exclaimed.

"No I never said…" I said.

"It's okay Senpai. I understand… I'm not much of a servant anyway, it's okay if you doubt me…" Mashu said then I cut her off.

"I never said that Mashu, your a great combatant so far. You sliced those boneheads in half quickly. I just prefer not to leave my fighting entirely up to someone else." I said patting her head.

"Ah I see, I understand now. Thank you Senpai I will continue to do my best." Mashu nodded. I gave Mashu a nod and then looked around, everything was burning and smoke filled the air. It made me think if we would end up running into any survivors or was everyone dead…? If this was an alternate timeline, wouldn't there still be the military? The police? Surely the United States would have deployed a carrier and some help. Since we had our noses stuck everywhere? What about the Japanese military? But then again would it really have mattered? What chance would they have against something that could cause such wide scale destruction?

My mind wandered.

"Senpai we will be at the coordinates the Doctor gave us, any minute." Mashu spoke up.

"Right, I don't suppose we'll be the only one's there." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Unlikely. There will likely be enemy combatants at such a point with such a high concentration of mana." Mashu said and I nodded my head. Mashu looked around observing her surroundings. "…The flames go as far as the eye can see. This is completely different than the Fuyuki in our records. Our records have it as an average city, and this kind of disaster wasn't suppose to happen in 2004… The mana concentration here is also strange. It's as if this world was from the past…" Mashu noted as her and I came up the hill. Once we came over the hill there were three figures waiting for us in small crater in the middle of the road.

"Looks like we've got Company." I said.

"Understood Master, let us dispatch of them quickly." Mashu nodded. I drew my side arm and Mashu dashed at them quickly with her shield raised, the hooded figures turned to look at Mashu and drew their swords, but were too slow for Mashu's speed and quickly fell to the ground in pieces as Mashu sliced through them one by one. I put my side arm back into it's holster. "These walking skeletons couldnt be what caused the destruction of this city. A SWAT Team or police officer could have dispatched of these easily." I thought to myself as I walked up to Mashu stepping on a skull crushing it beneath my boots.

"All enemy combatants destroyed Senpai!" Mashu said.

"Great work Mashu! Let's set up a base camp for a moment and establish connection with Chaldea." I said sitting down for a moment on the hood of a car.

"Understood Senpai." Mashu set her shield down on the raypoint as a Catalyst, the circle appeared around us and we appeared to be in a blue holographic circular room. A few moments passed.

"Will we be safe here Mashu while establishing the connection?" I inquired.

"Yes Senpai, this room is protected and makes us invisible to the outside world." Mashu said.

"So we're still in Fuyuki?" I inquired further.

"Yes we are. This is a temporary safety though." Mashu said.

"Understood." I said standing up. A few more moments passed before Roman's hologram appeared.

"Check Check, Roman here!" Roman said.

"We're here Roman." I said.

"Great Work you two! I successfully locked in your spatial location. We should be able to communicate now, and even supplies…" Roman was suddenly cut off and pushed to the side. Olga appeared in the room pushing Roman to the side.

"Roman what are you doing here! Who put you in charge of this operation! Where is Doctor Lev! Shouldn't he be overseeing this operation." Olga barked at Roman, she had an icepack on her head and appeared injured, but not majorly. I observed silently with Mashu.

"Calm down Olga, shouldn't you be resting in the medical bay?" Roman said putting up his hands.

"Ill rest when the situation is under control!" Olga snapped at Roman.

"Very well Director! Professor Lev's where abouts are currently unknown! I am right now the highest ranking officer to oversee this operation, Security teams are scrambling to find personal and rescue them, and the confusion has set a widespread panic." Roman explained.

"What of help?" Olga inquired.

"Word has been sent to the United Nations and our other facilities of our incident and rescue teams and more Security are being sent. The United Nations did not appear happy though when I reported the incident and requested help." Roman told Olga.

"Ugh I'm sure they won't be, no matter. So long as help is on the way." Olga said crossing her arms.

"Yes help is on it's way, but it will be a while." Roman said. "So will you please return to your bed in the medical bay." Roman added.

"No I will remain here and oversee the operation. We need to get our operatives to complete their mission quickly and get them back here as soon as possible." Olga said before turning to me. "Operative I am glad to see you are safe and Mashu…" Olga said looking over Mashu. "Mashu are? Is that you…?" Olga stuttered.

"Yes Director… I know its hard to believe, but I…" Mashu said before Olga cut her off.

"-fused with a servant, a Demi-Servant, right? I know that already." Olga said before turning back to Roman. "Give me a report Roman." Olga demanded and Roman nodded his head.

"Currently, Chaldea has lost 80% of its functionality. The remaining staff is doing all it can. We are split into three actions: controlling the rayshifts, repairing Chaldea, and maintaining Shiva." Roman finished his report.

"Excellent at least you're doing something right." Olga said crossing her arm.

"Gee Thanks Director." Roman said rubbing the back of his head.

"Operative we currently can not send you any supplies or help. You will have to hold out until we can, but in the meantime we suggest heading…" Olga said looking at a screen off to the side. "To these coordinates a map appeared of Fuyuki city on the ground, it zoomed in on what appeared to be a port. "You are to investigate these coordinates, you'll have to make your way across the bridge that passes over the river, be careful though it could be overwhelming with enemies or could be a perfect choke point for an enemy Servant." Olga said pointing out the bridge.

"Understood Director." I said nodding my head.

"Good now go with Mashu and Lancer…" Olga said looking around puzzled. "Where is Lancer? Did she get killed in the explosion or did you already lose a Servant?" Olga said.

"No Director it would appear she is still alive, but we got separated in the rayshift." I told Olga shaking my head.

"Than just summon her!" Olga snapped, I was about to explain.

"He can't director! He currently is low on Mana since he forged a contract with me and it will take some getting use to balancing his mana between two servants." Mashu explained before I could.

"Ah yes my apologies I had forgotten the draining it would have on your mana circuits with two Servants. You were never trained to handle two servants, so you will just have to be careful from now on. Hopefully Lancer will be able to regroup with you." Olga said resting her head on her fist.

"Understood Director." I nodded.

"We will be able to keep this connection for a short while. Do not hesitate to call if there is an emergency." Roman said and was suddenly flickered in the forehead.

"Owe!" Roman said rubbing his forehead.

"Idiot even if they requested help we couldn't send them any. And besides we have no other operatives on standby who could assist them." Olga said. "And I doubt a security team would prove helpful to them against Servants, unless you wanted us to lose more people Roman!" Olga snapped.

"No of course not Director!" Roman said rubbing the back of his head.

"Good, now you have your orders Operatives. Be careful and see to it that you get to your objective." Olga said.

"Stay Safe Mashu and Chris, I wish you luck." Roman said.

"We will get it done Director, and Thanks Roman." I said and the connection was disconnected and the room disappeared and we were back standing in the middle of the street in Fuyuki Japan. The Fire had only grown larger in our absence and loomed over the city.

"Lets go Mashu." I said coughing.

"Yes let's get to the bridge, hopefully the smoke will be less thick there." Mashu nodded. We began trekking back down the hill towards the river and the bridge in the distance.

We walked through the dead city, staying to the road away from the fires as we appeared to make our way through residential and markets. Several buildings had already burned down and were smoldering ashes now with only some embers remaining. I had to cover my mouth, but I kept one hand on my gun just incase we ran into any enemies on the way to the bridge. At a cross hair we arrived at a barrier, several Police SWAT Vans were tipped over blocking the road to the bridge. We approached the SWAT Van cautiously, I drew my side arm. I grabbed one of the handles to a SWAT Van and pulled the handle open, pointing my pistol incase anyone or anything jumped out. Then a body slumped out of the passenger seat and landed at my feet. I heard Mashu let out a yelp and she cover's her mouth. Four-kun sniffed the body and let out a whimper. The body was in a black SWAT uniform with a Black helmet and a black face maskswith goggles. The writing was in Japanese.

"Is… Is he dead?" Mashu asked. I nodded my head at her and she turned away.

"I guess all the Police were killed." I said looking him over and checking his vests pockets. The vest had two massive slashes across it and when I looked inside it look like the driver had been impaled by something. "No one survived this onslaught." I said clenching my fist, I took some smoke grenades off of the officer. "I'm sorry buddy, but you won't be needing them anymore." I said looking down at him. I heard Mashu let out a shriek and I ran over to see what had happened. I found Mashu behind the truck with the doors wide open, inside were several dead SWAT Team members. Mashu was hiding her face and I went over to comfort her. "It's alright Mashu, this is a different timeline remember, they aren't really dead in our timeline." I said giving Mashu a slight hug.

"Yeah I know. Sorry Senpai, I've just never seen… a.. Dead person." Mashu said and I patted her back before letting her go.

"You shouldn't have, it's not something most 16 year old girls usually see." I said climbing into the back of the SWAT van. Mashu watched me with a puzzled look.

"Senpai what are you looking for?" Mashu asked.

"Anything that could give us an edge in our fights." I said searching through the SWAT members vest pockets.

"Senpai isn't that wrong to defile dead bodies." Mashu asked.

"Mashu they aren't really dead or part of our time line. Besides I didnt come with any of my gear, so I need any supplies I can get. I'm not a Servant like you Mashu." I said taking some ammo clips from the SWAT members vest that contained more .45 APC rounds. I searched around, none of them seemed to have weapons on them, which was odd. I found a locked weapons case near the front. I examined the weapons box and picked it up carrying it out of the back.

"What's that Senpai?" Mashu asked with an intrigued look.

"Its a weapon lockbox. Usually SWAT Teams carry special weapons in them for riot control or extreme circumstances. Think you could smash the lock for me. We don't have time to fumble around looking for a key." I told her.

"Of course Senpai." Mashu said nodding as she walked over and raised her shield smashing it down on the lock which smashed into pieces shaking the ground a little bit.

"Thanks Mashu, now let's see what's inside." I said lifting the cover and throwing it back. My eyes had a sparkle to them as I looked down at the weapon in the box. Before me sat a MGL Grenade launcher and a few 40mm grenade rounds. I lifted it up and opened the cylinder. "No way." I said.

"What is it Senpai?" Mashu said looking.

"Its an MGL Grenade launcher and its fully loaded, and they even have enough rounds here for another full cylinder." I said closing the cylinder and picking up the grenade rounds and slipping them into my jacket pockets.

"Isnt that a little heavy Senpai?" Mashu said.

"It was built lightweight for infantry units, so it should be no problem to carry around." I said closing the case and standing back up. "Lets get going, we've wasted enough time here." I said and Mashu nodded her head. Mashu and I made our way around the SWAT Trucks and continued down the road to the bridge.

After a few more minutes of walking the bridge was in sight and the other side of the city, it didn't appear like the other side was faring any city was burning and the skyscrapers looked like giant torches in the sky. Mashu and I began approaching the bridge, keeping an eye out for enemy movement or any signs of a trap. The bridge appeared to be a large highway bridge that crossed over the river and was congested with abandoned cars. It reminded me a little bit of the San Francisco bridge on a smaller scale.

"Let's keep to the side Mashu, going through the middle might not be the best idea." I said motioning to the pedestrian walkway that was off to the side on the bridge.

"Agreed." Mashu nodded her head and we stepped onto the walkway and began to cross the bridge. The smoke was mostly absent on the river and I could see the ocean perfectly from here and the harbor appeared to be not too far away. The moon could be seen reflected on the river as I looked down.

"Another full moon." I murmured, then I heard a loud metallic clang and looked up to see that another one of those skeletons was engaging Mashu clashing his sword down on her, he had Mashu pushed back against the edge and wasnt leaving her much room. I drew my side arm aimed at the skeleton and squeezed the trigger and sent a bullet straight through his skull and it collapsed into pieces falling into the river below. The shot echoed and I heard noises from behind us and ahead.

"Thank you Senpai." Mashu said.

"This fight isnt over yet Mashu get ready for more of them." I said turning around to see skeletons climbing over onto the walkway from behind.

Mashu turned around to see them coming from ahead of us and raised her shield.

"It would appear they have us trapped, they are behind us and in front of us." Mashu said determined.

"Yeah." I said raising my pistol at the skeletons as they charged at us from behind and I pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter Six of Fated Destiny, I hope you enjoyed. If you did enjoy it please follow Fated Destiny to get up to date when the newest chapters come out and leaving a favorite wouldn't hurt either if you want too. As always feel free to leave CONSTRUCTIVE feedback and reviews. Also don't forget to check out the next chapter and if there is no next chapter please check back on either Sunday, Monday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday and you will surely find the next chapter. Again I hope you enjoyed and I hope you look forward to the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter Seven Bridges and Harbors

**Chapter Seven** **Bridges and Harbors**

As I squeezed the trigger, the hammer hit the firing pin and the loud bang ringed through the air as a bullet exited the barrel spiraling towards the skeleton. The air filled with gunpowder and I squeezed the trigger again lining my sights up on the next target. Bullets zipped past the skeletons, some hitting their targets as the skeletons fell to pieces upon successful hits, others were less successful, hitting ribs or chipping arms. As skeletons fell more climbed over the railing and onto the walkway rushing towards me. I continued squeezing the trigger until I counted the seventh bullet and the slide stayed back with smoke coming out of the chamber. I ejected the magazine and reached for another magazine as the skeletons grew closer. I took the next magazine out from my holster and looked up in time to see a skeleton taking a swing at me and I stepped back barely dodging the swing, the skeleton raised his sword slashing at me again and I blocked the sword with my gun as the sword hit the pistol. I gave a shove pushing the skeleton back and raised my pistol down and hit the skeleton with the bottom of my pistol and its skull cracked and shattered falling into the river below, only to have another one of his friends take another slash at me and I took several steps back dodging the skeleton and I bumped into someone behind me.

"Master we don't have much room on this walkway, I can't do much against them while in such cramped quarters." Mashu said with her back up against me.

"Yeah I agree, this isn't the greatest place to be in combat against melee fighters." I said slipping a magazine into my pistol.

"We need to get onto the bridge where we have more room." Mashu stated shoving back against a skeleton with her shield sending it over the railing.

"Yeah as much as I hate it. We'll be exposed on the bridge but have plenty of room." I said taking aim with my pistol at skeleton that had gotten too close for comfort and squeezed the trigger sending it crumpling at my feet.

"There is a stairway up ahead that leads up to the bridge Senpai!" Mashu said pointing ahead. I looked behind me to see where she was pointing. There were several skeletons blocking the way with more on the way.

"Yeah, but it would seem like there are some friendly characters blocking our way there." I said turning around to squeeze a few more rounds off at Skeletons coming from behind.

"Master the best way to get there is a full frontal charge." Mashu said.

"Daring…" I said looking behind me at Mashu.

"Yes, I will charge through them with my shield clearing the path, but we must hurry." Mashu said.

"Alright Mashu I'll stay on your heels and use your shield for cover and squeeze a few rounds off to clear our way." I nodded.

"Agreed Master. I will provide cover, while you provide fire from behind me ensuring a much clear path." Mashu nodded.

"On your mark." I said resting my hand on Mashu's shoulder, she nodded at me.

"... Now!" Mashu said and she started sprinting forward with her shield raised bashing through the skeletons like freight train, sending bone's flying. I held onto her shoulder and peered over her shield raising my pistol taking aim at several skeletons, before squeezing the trigger and sending them collapsing before they could strike out at Mashu. Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang. Several shots rang out before we reached the stairs and quickly scurried up until we reached the top and ran out into the middle of the bridge. Mashu and I stopped to catch our breath.

"It would appear we made it." Mashu said looking around.

"Yeah, but now were out in the open." I said ejecting another magazine.

"At least the enemy will now be easier to engage." Mashu said.

"Yeah… Now we just have to deal with them." I said sliding a fresh magazine in and pulling the slide back. As I did that Skeletons reached the top of the stairs. I raised my pistol taking aim and squeezed off several rounds sending them falling back down the stairs. One of them hurled a spear my way before a slug cracked through his skull. I wasn't going to have time to get out of the way so I only raised my arms hoping to protect my face, a moment passed and I lowered them and Mashu was in front of me with her shield raised. The spear was sticking in her shield.

"Don't worry Senpai I've got your back." Mashu said pulling the spear out of her shield and then turned to face a skeleton running at her, she hurled the spear at it, and it pierced right through his neck sending it crumpling to the ground.

"Thanks Mashu. Nice work." I nodded at her and then a spear landed at my feet. I looked up and saw skeletons approaching from both sides of the bridge climbing over cars and hurling spears. Mashu raised her shield deflecting most of the spears.

"Alright Mashu, show me what you've got." I said grinning.

"Got it Senpai." Mashu said darting in the direction of the skeletons coming from ahead, I watched her dart off slicing through skeletons with precision and finesse. I turned around to face the skeletons coming from the rear.

"Alright… I've got a bone to pick with you." I said raising the my pistol taking aim. I squeezed the trigger several times until the slide was back and several skulls rolled past me and their bodies shattered hitting the ground. I ejected the magazine and quickly replaced it with another one, and took aim again at the new batch of skeletons rushing at me, I squeezed the trigger as several spears pierced the ground around me. I continued this process until the magazine was dry and the air smelled of gunpowder, and shell casings littered the ground around me. A spear landed next to me just as I ejected my magazine, and I saw even more skeletons climbing over the cars. I took cover behind a car and checked my magazine's.

"Geez they just keep coming." I said counting only 4 magazines left. I looked up and saw the blur of Mashu dashing across the battlefield slicing skeletons in half. Mashu slide over a car and kicked a skeleton crushing it beneath her feet as she landed on it, she rose her shield to blocking an income attack before throwing her shield over head and slamming it down on a skeleton behind her before kicking the skeleton who had attacked her previously, before she darted towards her next foe.

"Whelp…" I slid my pistol back into it's holster. "Now's about a good time as any to use this baby." I said climbing atop the car, I unslung the grenade launcher over my shoulder and gripped it in my hands. I had a grin to my face as I stared down the skeleton army coming my way. I pointed the grenade launcher towards a group of a skeletons and squeezed the trigger. The thumping sound was heard as the grenade round exited the tube and then skeleton's were incinerated in a fiery explosion. I raised the grenade launcher to my shoulder and took aim down the ACOG sight at some skeletons climbing over some cars. I considered if the car's would cause a chain explosion but the car's weren't close enough I figured so I squeezed the trigger, hurling another grenade at the car. The car exploded in fiery explosion and the skeleton's were also caught in the explosion. Than another car exploded next to it sending metal fragments flying hitting some skeletons. I realigned my sights with another group of skeletons preparing to hurl spears at me and I squeezed the trigger. One second they were there, the next second their bones were flying in every direction. I turned at another group of skeletons near a van and squeezed the trigger, the explosion consumed the skeletons in a blaze of fire as another car set off killing any survivors from the first explosion. I scanned the horizon for any more skeletons, but all I could make out was fire and piles of bone. I lowered the grenade launcher and jumped off the car. I walked towards the fighting on Mashu's side and saw as she was finishing off some remaining skeletons. Mashu was fighting two remaining skeletons, Mashu ducked as one skeletons swung his sword and wound up hitting the skeleton behind her and Mashu took this opportunity to tackle the skeletons legs and sending it falling down. Mashu then pounded her shield down onto the skeletons crushing it into a million pieces. I slung the grenade launcher over my back and approached Mashu, she stood up looking a little battered, but none the worse for wear.

"All enemy combatant's neutralized Senpai." Mashu said panting. I walked up to her and patted her head.

"Great work Mashu, now let's get off this damn bridge." I said to her.

"Yeah let's go… before any more skeletons show up to view the light show you created on your side of the bridge." Mashu said still panting. I only chuckled.

"Yeah let's go… I think we've caused enough trouble here." I said walking past Mashu, Mashu followed behind me as we made our way down the bridge and took a quick right heading off into the direction of the Harbor.

Mashu and I made our way through the other side of the city, avoiding the main roads as much as possible, taking them only when there was no other option. Surprisingly we ran into no other enemies after the bridge, it was somewhat unnerving, but I than again I wasn't complaining. As we made our way towards the harbor, store's quickly turned to warehouse's and I could sense we were getting closer to our target location. The warehouse's grew larger and we passed shipping crates. Also the crane that loomed over the harbor grew closer. "The crane would provide a perfect vantage point of an enemy's and give us the drop on an enemy servant." I said thinking to myself.

"Senpai we are here." Mashu said as I bumped into her.

"Huh we're here already." I said looking around the harbor, we stood between several rows of shipping crates, the harbor appeared to be in ruins, several buildings were destroyed and crates looked like they had been hit with the force of a truck, some even had massive holes in them.

"It would appear there was a battle here." I said looking around, taking in the ocean air. I could hear the waves smashing against the harbor walls, everything was quiet, too quiet.

"Things seem a little…" I said.

"...Quiet." Mashu finished for me. I took my pistol out of my holster and looked around, weapon at the ready. We stood there for a few moments before footsteps were heard.

"Footsteps… They don't sound human." Mashu said.

"Yeah come on! Follow me!" I said leading Mashu to a hiding spot climbing up a cargo container with Mashu laying flat on my belly pulling Mashu down with me. I pulled the Grenade launcher off my shoulder. I raised the Grenade launcher and looked around for which direction the enemy would be coming from, then I saw them. I saw the shadows of several skeletons on a Warehouse as they approached us from Northwest, it appeared that there were at least two squads of five as they marched coming out into the open. With their blank expression and menacing look as they looked around with their pupiless eyes. I didn't really understand how they saw at all, but I quit questioning magic about three years ago.

"What are we waiting for Master… We should strike them now." Mashu whispered.

"Mashu please be quiet…" I shushed Mashu as I wrapped my index finger around the trigger of the grenade launcher and linded the sights up on the skeleton in the middle of the group. "Just a little closer…" I whispered as they grew closer. Once the last of the skeletons stepped foot into the opening, they looked around. It looked like they knew someone was here, but didn't know exactly where, that all changed the second I squeezed the trigger of the grenade launcher twice sending two loud thumps and then...BOOM...two blasts consumed the first group of skeletons in a fiery blast. The second group of skeletons turned their attention to where we were.

"Mashu now!" I said and Mashu stood up leaping into the air bringing herself barreling down towards the first skeleton, smashing her shield into the skeleton shattering it into a million pieces sending a small tremor through the docks and rubble flying into the air. All that remained of where the skeleton use to be was a hole and powdered dust. Mashu looked up from her kneeling positioning at the skeletons looking angrily at her raising their swords, to bring it down on her head. Mashu narrowed her eyes and flipped her shield over her head and down on the next skeleton sending another small tremor catching the other skeletons off guard and in the blink of an eye Mashu sliced through the remain skeletons and they fell to pieces at her feet. I stood up and slung the grenade launcher over my shoulder, I carefully climbed down from the crate and walked over to Mashu who was standing up.

"Great work Mashu." I said.

"We could have finished them sooner." Mashu said putting her shield on her back.

"Patience is key Mashu. Had we attacked sooner before all the enemies were in the open, it would have been much harder to finish them in one strike like we did. We would have had to go and try and find them in this maze of shipping containers, also there could have been more." I said patting Mashu's head.

"Oh… apologies… I was letting my impatience get the better of me. You know better than I do when it comes to this stuff." Mashu said lowering her head.

"It's alright Mashu… you'll learn in time." I said smiling at here.

"Yes I suppose I will…." Mashu went quiet for a few moments before looking around. "The Area appears to be clear of enemies Senpai, for now." Mashu said.

"Great I guess that means we can now inform the Director and Roman that we've arrived at the objective area, but it would appear that this is not the source of the anomaly." I said looking around.

"Yes I will setup the connection now." Mashu nodded and set her shield down on a nearby raypoint. I walked over to her and she activated the connection and we appeared in the holographic circular room again. We stood there for several moments waiting, before Roman and Olga appeared. Olga had taken a seat and was holding the icepack to her head.

"Glad to see you two are okay…" Roman said.

"Report Operatives have you reached the harbor?" OIga cut Roman off.

"Affirmative Director we arrived at the harbor, despite some minor threats, it would appear the cause of the anomaly is not located here." I said giving Olga my report.

"Damn, so it's not at the harbor. Where could it be then?" Olga said rubbing her chin.

"What kind of minor threat's?" Roman inquired.

"Just some boneheads." I said picking up a skull and showing him, Olga let out a small shriek.

"Get that out of here Operative!" Olga said, I obliged and threw it out of the room and it disappeared.

"Hmmm so it would appear something or someone is summoning these minions." Olga said after recomposing herself. "They are of magic properties, it could perhaps be another Master? Have you run into anyone else?" Olga inquired.

"No Director, the only other human contact we had was at a crossroads. We found several police officers and SWAT members killed inside their vans. They never even stood a chance, they were impaled and slashed. I doubt it was by our skeleton friends though. Or another Master, Masters aren't bulletproof." I said.

"I see then it must be a Servant, perhaps the Caster class. Our records did indicate there was a Caster in the Fifth Holy grail war. Perhaps it was their doing." Olga said inquiring.

"This Fuyuki City is far too different than the Fuyuki in our records." Mashu stated.

"True. Surely its history has been altered. But I don't think that's all of it." Olga said. "Chaldea sees the future through model Earth, called Chaldeas. At the same time, it collects records of the past through a function called Laplace. It's easier to think of Laplace's function as collecting history outside of public knowledge, or events that were quietly buried away." Olga explained.

"Director, you've already explained this…" I said.

"Just shush for a moment and let me finish!" Olga said irritated, I did as I was told. "According to the Laplace surveys, a unique Holy Grail War was held in this city in 2004. For the mages living in Fuyuki city to complete the Holy Grail, they summoned seven Heroic Spirits. That is the start of the Holy Grail War. Away from the public eye, Servants were called to this city. The system for Fuyuki's Holy Grail War was simple. Seven Masters competed with each other, and the last man or woman standing would be granted the Holy Grail." Olga went on to explain. "Chaldea knew of this event in 2016. My Fathe-… sorry, the previous director used this data as the basis for creating the summoning ceremony. That is Chaldea's Heroic Spirit Summoning System, Fate. Laplace was Chaldea's third invention." Olga explained. "In any case, this is where Servants originated from. Well the original servants anyway from the Grail… Before, seven Servants fought here. The war ended as a result of Saber's victory. Not only was the city not destroyed, but the Servants' activities should have stopped by now. Despite that, things are like this now. It's like that the results are different due to the singularity. This abnormality of the year 2004 affects human history, and because of it we can no longer see the future clearly. Therefore, your mission is to resolve this abnormality. The source of whatever is causing history to change is here somewhere." Olga said looking off to some screen and the map reappeared at the bottom of the room. "That's why eliminating it without analysis will complete the mission. Mashu, Lancer and you will be able to return to the present day." Olga finished explaining and I took a deep breath, that had felt like hours of explaining… "My next suggestion would be to investigate the remains of the Church, the church had a major role in the Holy Grail War. Maybe you will find some clues there." Olga said as the map zoomed in on the coordinates of the church.

"Understood Director we will head there immediately and investigate." I nodded my head.

"Good, are there any questions?" Olga said, we both shook our head. "Excellent! Now unless there is anything you have to say Roman." Olga said turning to look at Roman.

"No Director! Their vitals appear to be normal, but Chris's mana circuits appear to be taking a strain and I would recommend a moment for him to catch his breath." Roman said.

"I'll be fine Roman." I said.

"I'm just saying." Roman said throwing his hands up.

"Very well, whatever you choose Operative. Just make sure you get the job done and you get there safely." Olga said.

"Understood Director!" I nodded my head once again.

"Were cutting the connection now!" Olga said.

"Four! Kyu, Kyuu ~ !" Four cried out.

"Wait is that Four…." Roman said before the connection cut out.

"Oh yes, that's right I completely forgot to mention that Four is with us." Mashu said picking Four up and stroking his head.

"I'm surprised the little guy has managed to keep up, he's certainly a sneaky one. To think he hasn't been noticed or hurt." I said walking over and patting Four's head.

"Yeah he's been almost like a phantom, that I forgot he was with us." Mashu said smiling.

"Yeah well something tells me Four isn't going to be going anywhere, he'll be right on our heels." I smiled at Mashu.

"Four how do you do it?" Mashu said looking down at Four.

"Four! Fuu, Four!" Four replied with his usual barks.

"Ah I see." Mashu said as if she understood him. I assumed she was just saying that as if I was talking to my dog or if a person was talking to their dog or cat, but it made we wonder if she did understand Four. I patted Four's head and walked over to the edge of the pier and looked down at the water. I could see my reflection and the reflection of the warehouses lining the harbor. I looked over and could see the bridge where we had just come from and the burning city. Off to my left I saw the spanning ocean going as far as the eye could see. The ruins of a small light house were at the very end of the pier.

"Hmmm now I know Japan also has lighthouses." I said jokingly to myself, I kneeled down and sat on the edge dangling my feet over the water. I heard Mashu walk up behind me and hover over me.

"I thought you told the Doctor you were fine?" Mashu said inquiring.

"I am fine, just taking a short breather. Taking in the ocean air before my lungs fill with smoke and ash." I said taking in a deep breath and Mashu sat down next to me dangling her feet over the water and placing Four down in between us, Four sat down.

"The ocean is beautiful isn't it?" Mashu inquired and I nodded my head. "If you forget that all the death and destruction that is happening behind us. I'm sure this place was also beautiful before it got destroyed." Mashu said sadly.

"Don't worry Mashu once we destroy whatever is causing it, Fuyuki in our timeline will return to its normal self." I reassured her.

"Yes, so long as we succeed Fuyuki will be safe in our timeline." Mashu said. "This place was already destroyed once in the Holy grail war of 1994, I don't think it deserves another catastrophe." Mashu said.

"I didn't know that, Interesting." I said.

"Yes, in the fourth Holy grail war. The Servant Saber and her Master destroyed the lesser grail before the Greater grail could appear, completely annihilating most of the city killing hundreds of people." Mashu said, I lowered my eyes.

"Reckless incompetence. To make such a stupid mistake costing all those innocent lives. I hate these grail wars, men and women playing this stupid game with 'Servants' and god like powers, just to get some stupid wish. Playing with fire you invertibility get burned." I said.

"..." Mashu expression saddened.

"I didn't mean you Mashu, you're a good person. You weren't even a Servant to begin with… You had no choice." I said rubbing her back.

"Yeah I know what you meant, Thanks Senpai." Mashu said.

"Besides we're the good guys. We aren't going to destroy the city, were setting history right and saving it and Japan from this destruction." I said.

"Actually Senpai this isn't on the main island of Japan. Fuyuki is located on the island of Kyushu which is an island. While it is attached to Japan it is not the mainland!" Mashu corrected me, I sweat dropped.

"You know what I mean Mashu." I said.

"Yeah I know, but I just gotta help correct your American ignorance." Mashu said smiling.

"Eh heh." I sweatdropped again, a few moments passed before I spoke up again. "Hey Mashu how much do you actually know about Chaldea Security Organization, or the Director?" I inquired.

"Hmm I know probably as much as you do." Mashu said stroking Four's head. "I know only what they tell me and from the catalogs." Mashu added.

"Well humor me for a moment, I've been working here for awhile and I still don't know much exactly about who we work for." I said.

"Well you've been working here longer than me Senpai, but I suppose I can tell you what I've been able to gather." Mashu said before beginning to explain. "Human Logic Continuation Security Engine, Finis Chaldea, commonly referred to as simply Chaldea. A laboratory-observatory wherein talented scientists and magi are gathered without bias, with the ultimate goal of preserving humanity's long history and guaranteeing its continuation." Mashu said.

"So far nothing the Director or employee handbook hasn't lectured me about." I said and Mashu let out a giggle, Mashu cleared her voice and begun an impression of Olga.

"Yes observing both sides of the world, one where nothing else matters besides magecraft, and another where everything is analyzed scientifically." Mashu said before returning to her normal voice, I chuckled.

"Most impressive." I said.

"Why thank you!" Mashu giggled. "Any who! It is a covert agency founded and funded globally to ensure mankind's continued progress." Mashu continued.

"Four!" Four let out a bark.

"Indeed." Mashu said before continuing. "Though Chaldea's funding is sourced from all over the globe, seventy percent of it comes from the Mage's Association in London…" Mashu said.

"Hmmm so that's where their main base of operation is located." I said, rubbing my chin. Mashu nodded her head.

"Indeed, The Mage Association or often referred to as Clock Tower is located in London." Mashu said. "Now Those funds I mentioned earlier are from Animusphere, Director Olga Marie's house. The Animusphere family is an extremely wealthy and well known mage family. Now Chaldea may be a research and observation organization, but the internal management is more befitting of a military organization." Mashu said finishing her explanation on Chaldea.

"Fitting, considering our impressive Security force. The Director has a private army at her disposal. She easily could have us wipe out a small country or take it over." I said, Mashu nodded her head.

"Extremely strict rules have been laid down. In fact, director's tyranny is a cakewalk compared to those rules. The director may not be downright evil, but she's still nasty, anybody that gets on her nerves will be laid off, no questions asked." Mashu said and I only laughed.

"Isn't that a qualification of being downright evil." I said laughing.

"Oh yeah I suppose that does qualify her as being evil." Mashu let out a chuckle.

"And here I was thinking the only evil left in this world was terrorism, corrupt governments and political parties, and Electronic Arts." I said laughing. "Olga wouldn't happen to have a white cat would she?" I said joking.

"No I don't think so? Why do you ask?" Mashu said tilting her head.

"Just asking." I said giving a faint chuckle.

"Kyuu. Nkyu, kyu!" Four let out his usual yelp.

"Yeah your probably right Four we should get going." I said pushing myself up. I offered my hand to Mashu, she took it and I pulled her on her feet.

"Thank you Senpai!" Mashu said smiling.

"Let's get going, it's time to have a word with our Lord and Savior!" I said grinning.

"I thought God was only in on Sundays?" Mashu said laughing, I let out a chuckle.

"Come on let's get going!" I said and started walking in the direction of the coordinates the Director had given us, with Mashu and Four in toe.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter Seven of Fated Destiny, I hope you enjoyed it. If you did Enjoy Fated Destiny Chapter Seven and Fated Destiny as a whole, you can follow Fated Destiny to get updated everytime a new chapter comes out. Also feel free to leave a favorite if you enjoy Fated Destiny. Don't forget to go on to read the next chapter of Fated Destiny, and if there is not another chapter of Fated Destiny please check back on Sunday, Monday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday for the next chapter of Fated Destiny. Again Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter Eight A Holy Visit

**Chapter Eight**

 **A Holy Visit**

As Mashu and I walk, we grow closer to the Fuyuki bridge.

"I sure hope we reach the bridge before anyone else does… or let alone someone is already there…" I murmur to myself as we walk down the side street hugging the river. So far we hadn't run into any more skeletons, but what was more unnerving is the fact that we hadn't run into any enemy servants. I glance across the river and see the other side of the city still up in flames. I also notice another harbor across from the one we had left behind. I wondered if that harbor was in any better shape. The last harbor had signs of a battle between forces that were anything but human. So it continued to cross my mind that we hadn't run into any other Servants. I glanced back at Mashu, not that I didn't doubt Mashu's skill… but I did doubt that it would be enough to compete against an enemy Servant. Than my mind wandered to Scathach…. It had been hours since we had arrived in Fuyuki. So where was Scathach? Was she okay? Was she fighting for her life right now? Or was she bleeding out somewhere injured? I shook my head. "No you can't be thinking those thoughts about Scathach? You have to have faith she'll be okay." I thought to myself, but no matter how hard I tried to shake that thought from my head, it still lingered.

"It would appear we have arrived at the Bridge Senpai. Hopefully we won't encounter any problems coming back across the river." Mashu spoke up and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes lets hope so Mashu." I said as I grasped my pistol and slid it out of its holster. "Lets just stick to the road this time, so it won't be like last time." I said.

"I agree, but hopefully no one is watching the bridge." Mashu nodded her head. We stepped onto the bridge and made our way across navigating through the sea of cars until we made it to the middle of the bridge where we had fought, the burning cars, shell casings, and the stress marks on the road from Mashu's shield remained, but other than that you wouldn't be able to tell that there was a battle here. The skeleton bones had disappeared as if they were never even there.

"I guess they disappear shortly after being defeated." I murmured.

"Yes it would appear so Senpai." Mashu said looking around.

"Well let's continue on. We still have to get to the church on the other side of town." I said walking on still grasping my pistol in both my hands.

"Understood, we wouldn't want to disappoint the Director." Mashu nodded her head and her and I made our way across the bridge past the burning cars until we reached the other side, we encountered no problems.

Shinto West District.

I read the sign that welcomed us to the other side of the city as we stepped off of the bridge. The only thing is, it wasn't very welcoming, the fire had only grew worse while we were on the other side of town and had consumed much of Shinto, leaving most of it burned to ash.

"I believe the Church is North West of where we are Senpai." Mashu said.

"Yeah let's go." I said tucking my pistol back into my holster and sliding my hands into my pockets. We walked along the main road we had taken before until we came at the intersection where the SWAT vans were. The air smelled of death and decay. Mashu and I covered our mouth as we walked past the SWAT Vans, the bodies were still there and flies hovered around them. After we put enough distance between the vans and us we took our hands off of our mouths and kept walking down the road until we came at another intersection where a skyscraper towered over us, the tower was ablaze. At the bottom of the tower was a large building with a small park. A sign read Fuyuki Train Station. We had crossed train tracks on the way here so this is where the station was.

"Fuyuki Train Station, hmm I don't suppose trains are still coming through?" I asked.

"Now is not the time jokes Senpai, The Church is that way." Mashu said pointing to the right of the intersection.

"Yeah I know Mashu. It just would have been nice to see a bullet train. I always wished we had those in America." I said turning and begun walking down the road with Mashu.

"Don't they have a line in the States?" Mashu said averting her eyes for a moment as we put distance from the station.

"We do, but it's only one line that spans the bottom of the State's from the West Coast to the East Coast." I said.

"Ah I see. Perhaps one day they will put a line up North." Mashu said before returning silent.

"Perhaps." I said.

The rest of the walk to the church was in silence as we kept our eyes peeled for any more skeletons. As we walked through the city, stores begun to disappear and homes were more spaced out. The city landscape slowly begun to turn to countryside as homes were fairly spread out and we passed fields fenced off with wooden fences. The air became cleaner and filled with less smoke. The fires were also fewer out here as there were less buildings to burn and the fire apparently had not reached the forest, yet. It was imperative that we reached the church before the fire spread to the forest and blocked the way there, or worse, trapping us at the church as the forest around us burned. I quickened my pace and Mashu and Four increased their speed until we arrived at the path leading up to the church.

The winding path leading to the Church was lit by older light posts, the ones you saw in historical districts. Only the apartment buildings looked newer and the white paint was too fresh. The left of the path was lined with planted trees.

"Come on Mashu. We need to get to the church before the fire spreads." I said.

"Yes I agree, we wouldn't want to be caught in the fire." Mashu .

The long hike to church took at least an hour and left Mashu and I panting as we finally reached the end and the church was in sight. Upon seeing the Church, it appeared to already lay in ruins.

"The Church is destroyed." Mashu commented.

"Another fight no doubt." I said as I pushed the gate open the gate let out a metal screech as it grinded across the ground.

"GI-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The same ghastly scream heard early was heard again.

"God damn it. So much for some peace and quiet here. No peace for the living or dead." I said reaching for my pistol, unholstering it. I look around for where the screaming is coming from as Mashu stands her ground next to me. I scan the church grounds until I see five figures rising out of the rubble of the church, the figures face us. They draw their swords and their cloaks fall revealing them to be skeletons as usual. Two of them have bows and they draw arrows from their quivers and take aim before firing at us. Mashu steps in front of me, quickly raising her shield to block the incoming arrows. I stay behind Mashu and her shield as I hear more arrows bounce off her shield.

"Master I can't move without exposing you…" Mashu said.

"Got it Mashu, I'll deal with them." I said resting my arms on Mashu's shoulder I take aim over the shield and squeeze several shots off at the three skeletons charging towards Mashu and I. Bullets tear through their targets and the skeletons crumble to the ground. One smashed into Mashu's shield before crumbling to the ground. Arrows flew by my head and I took cover behind Mashu's shield and I ejected a magazine. I slide a fresh magazine into the pistol and pull the slide back, loading the first bullet. I then peak over Mashu's shield and quickly duck my head back down as an arrow go past my head. "Geez. I don't suppose they will throw down their bows and surrender."I said.

"Unlikely." Mashu said holding her shield tight as more arrows bounced off her shield.

"Yeah I suppose not." I said and leaned back over Mashu's shoulder and lined my sights up and squeezed the trigger twice and two shots pierced through the night and the two skeletons fell backwards.

"You got them Senpai!" Mashu exclaimed.

"Yeah. It would appear were in the clear." I said holstering my gun. Mashu looked around before she spoke up.

"Yes we are clear Senpai. I do not detect any more enemies!" Mashu said nodding her head.

"No signs of Servants?" I inquired.

"No Senpai, I do not sense any enemy Servants." Mashu said.

"Hmmm strange. No Servants at the Church. Isn't the Church supposed to observe the grail wars?" I said walking past Mashu towards the rubble of the church. "You think there would be more activity here." I added.

"Yes that is true, according to our records the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki had an observer from the Church. Although it had turned out that in the Fifth Holy grail war the observer from the Holy Grail war had actually killed his father from the Fourth Grail War and the head of the Tohsaka family. He kept a servant from the Fourth Grail War to use in the Fifth one and injured the master from the Mage Association and took their servant. He had been secretly plotting to take the grail in the end killing the last master and their servant. However he failed and Saber and their Servant killed him and his Servant." Mashu finished explaining.

"Interesting, sounds like a real scumbag who got what was coming to him." I said shifting through the rubble looking for anything that might give us a clue to what happened. I picked up some books, but they were too burnt for me to even read and the writing appeared to be in Japanese anyway. I tossed the books aside and stood up, dusting myself off.

"There's nothing useful here." I said scanning the rubble.

"It would appear not, the church appears to have been demolished." Mashu said.

"Yeah…" I said Then noticed a hand sticking out of the rubble and I walked over.

"Hey Mashu I think I found someone." I said pulling back the rubble. Mashu walked over and helped me until we had pulled back the rubble revealing a man in black clothing with a holy cross.

"Well it appears that we found the observer from the church, but he's not going to be causing anyone any problems it would appear." I said looking down at the dead member from the Church. He had been impaled in his heart and blood dripped from his mouth and chest.

"...Yes I believe this is the man I was referring to. I believe his name was Kirei Kotomine. The Church discredited him as a rogue mage and apologized to the Tohsaka family and Mage Association." Mashu said crossing her arms. "But if he is dead, than that rules out him being the cause of the anomaly. So what could be the cause of the anomaly?" Mashu said pondering.

"Well we won't find out by standing here. Dead men tell no tales. Let's go give our report to the Director." I said putting my hands in my pockets walking out of the rubble of the church. I stood in the paved pathway looking around the woods for any trouble. Mashu walked past me and went to go set down her shield on a raypoint. I walked over and stood by her, Four was sitting behind Mashu. We appeared in the hologram room and waited a few moments before Roman and Olga appeared in the room.

"Mashu! Chris! I'm glad to see you made it to your objective safely. Did you find the source of the anomaly?" Roman said.

"Yes give us your report Operatives." Olga said.

"Of course Director, we arrived at the Objective only to find the church in ruins, there were a few of those skeleton minions but we dispatched of them quickly." I said to Olga.

"Hmmm so you didn't find anything at all at the Church…" Olga said rubbing her chin.

"How odd…" Roman also said puzzled.

"Well we did find something Director." I said.

"What did you find?" Olga asked curiously.

"We found the Observer from the church from the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail in the rubble of the Church. He was dead, impaled in the heart." I said.

"Kirei Kotomine, that bastard." Olga said gritting her teeth.

"You knew him Director?" I asked.

"No Operative, I only knew of what he did in the Fifth and Fourth Holy Grail. He got what was coming to him, he was a real nutcase." Olga said. "But if he is dead, then something else must be the cause of the destruction of Fuyuki and the end of Humanity." Olga said.

"Well if he was still alive, he definitely would have been the destruction of humanity." Roman said.

"Why is that?" I inquired.

"Because from what the Church, Mage Association, and report from the Tohsaka family said his only wish from the grail was the destruction of humanity." Roman explained.

"Sounds like a pretty messed up guy." I said.

"Yeah even as a doctor I can't even think of what type of person he was or what his motives were." Roman said.

"Well you're a doctor, Roman. Not a psychologist." Mashu said trying to brighten the mood.

"Huh? Hey Mashu didn't I hear Four…?" Roman said before he was abruptly cut off.

"Operative did you run into any Servants?" Olga inquired.

"No Ma'am. Only those minions or whatever they are." I told Olga.

"Strange we were detecting servant mana levels at the Church." Roman said.

"Yes it is strange indeed." Olga said.

"Well even if there isn't a servant there. You should get out of there as soon as possible. I'm not sure if Mashu is ready to face a Servant." Roman said, Mashu was about to protest before Olga spoke up.

"Quite right Roman… for once. You still have a mission to complete Operative. Your next objective is back across town in the residential Area across town in Miyama South District. The Tohsaka Estate. One of the prominent families in the holy grail wars in Fuyuki and a prominent family of the Mage Association." Olga said.

"Although all that remains of the Tohsaka family are the two daughters and the family has largely been discredited due to the Holy Grail Wars, and Kirei squandered away most of the Tohsaka's money." Roman explained.

"It makes me wonder if we will run into them." I said.

"Undoubtful Operative, the Tohsaka residence appears to be in ruins and so far and you haven't run into any living people so far." Olga said.

"Well there's always a first time." I said.

"Well if you did find her, perhaps she could shed some light on the situation." Olga said. "Now enough chit chat, get to the objective, time is of the essence!" Olga ordered.

"Understood Director, we'll get there right away!" I nodded my head.

"Good!" Olga said.

"Stay safe Mashu, Chris." Roman said before the connection cut out and the holographic room disappeared.

"Eh we have to go back across that bridge." Mashu signs.

"Unfortunately yes, there's no time to groan about it. Let's get going, unless you want to become barbecue or run into a Servant." I said walking towards the gate.

"!" Mashu looked up as she saw me walking away. "No! Wait for me!" Mashu said and hurried after me with Four in toe.

After the hour long trek down the curving path we arrived at the bottom of the path and stopped for a quick breather.

"We made it back down, now we just have to get across the bridge and make our way through the city." Mashu said.

"Four!" Four cried out.

"Yes I agree Four." Mashu said nodding her head.

"Come on, we need to get going." I said panting and began walk back into Shinto through the burning city. The smoke began to irritate my throat and my lungs and I coughed, covering my mouth.

"The smoke is getting worse." Mashu said coughing, she covered her mouth.

"Yeah…" I said looking around as we walked towards the intersection of Fuyuki station. We took a left and began down the road to the bridge, I looked back and saw the train station was up in smoke and the building was slowly collapsing. The trees in the park had caught fire and a place of welcome and goodbyes had turned into a living hell. This whole city was going to hell. I turned back and followed Mashu down the road to the bridge, as I looked around several more buildings had already burned down and lay in ashes. I think if any of the fire department was alive right now, they would have their hands full or they would have just threw their hats in and left the city with their families, but I had to remember this was just an alternate version of our timeline. None of this was real and the Fuyuki in our timeline was fine, all the people dead here weren't dead in our timeline and the city was still intact. "That is so long as we don't fail our mission." I thought to myself narrowing my eyes at the back of Mashu's head. Mashu and I approached the intersection with our mouths covered as the area still reeked of death and decay. We cautiously made our way past the SWAT Van incase of any traps. We didn't take our hands off of our mouths until we had put plenty of distance between us and the SWAT Vans and arrived at the Bridge.

"Looks like we've arrived at the bridge." Mashu said taking her hand off of her mouth.

"Yes let's hurry across and get to the Tohsaka estate. It's going to take enough time just to navigate through the city." I said taking a deep breath of the cleaner air by the river.

"Yes let's hurry across Senpai. Hopefully we won't have to come across this bridge again or step foot into this part of the city again." Mashu said.

"Yeah hopefully." I said stepping onto the bridge and walked down the middle of the road with Mashu walking alongside me with Four trotting behind in our footsteps. We navigated our way past the abandoned cars and the burnt out ones from our recent battle. Mashu and I step into the clearing of the middle of the bridge where bullet casings still litter the ground and nothing appears to change other than the car's fires burning out.

"It would appear like we are halfway across the bridge now." Mashu said.

"Yes… nothing has changed much. I'm surprised nothing new is waiting for us. No skeletons… No Masters… No Servants…" I said cautiously looking around.

"Yeah that is weird…" Mashu said looking around in deep thought.

"Don't you think that's strange, we haven't run into any servants yet? There were suppose to be seven servants in the grail war in Fuyuki. So where are they?" I inquired.

"I do not know, the Director and Doctor told us that we barely missed a Servant at the Church. I'm rather glad… I don't think I would want to have run into another Servant." Mashu said averting her eyes.

"Yeah, but aren't you curious where the Servants are? Or how the looked like? What types of legends or heroic spirits were in the war?" I said curiously.

"I just want to get off this bridge…" Mashu said before she took another step and suddenly a circle appeared at our feet.

"It's a trap watch out Mashu!" I cried out, but it was too late. The magical circle exploded sending us flying. I felt myself hit a railing before I fell backwards onto the pavement. I squinted my eyes and looked up seeing that I was still on the bridge a few meters away from the railing over the edge. I saw a hand gripping the edge of the pavement on the other side of the railing.

"Mashu!" I exclaimed standing up slowly and rushed over to the railing to see Mashu's barely holding onto the edge with two hands. She was dangling over the river and I only imagined that it was a 30 foot drop to the water.

"Senpai I can't pull myself up!" Mashu cried out.

"It's okay Mashu I'll pull you up!" I said extending my hand down over the railing towards Mashu. Mashu let go of the pavement with one of her hands and grasped my hand.

"Mashu you're going to have to let go and give me your other hand." I said holding onto her trying to pull her up.

"I...I...I can't…" Mashu said.

"Mashu yes you can! If you don't give me your other hand you'll fall!" I said.

"And I'm not really in the mood for going swimming." I said lightheartedly.

"Senpai… I can't… I'm too scared…" Mashu said nervously.

"Mashu it'll be alright. I'll pull you up!" I said feeling her sweaty palms lose grip.

"I...I…I can't … I can't take you down with me!" Mashu said.

"Don't be stupid Mashu. You're not going to take me down! I'll pull you up." I said. "And besides if you go down, I go down!" I said giving a faint smile, Mashu was surprised but returned my smile, but I could tell she was still nervous. "It'll be alright!" I said.

"...Okay I'll trust you on this Senpai." Mashu said.

I begun to raise my hand over the railing and lower it down to Mashu before I felt a sudden pain go through my entire body and saw blood shoot into the air. I let out a cry of pain as I felt a sharp dagger pierce through my left shoulder and my arm went limp.

"Senpai!" Mashu said letting go of the pavement with her second hand and grasping onto my one arm with her second hand. I felt Mashu beginning to pull my down. I gripped Mashu's hand as hard as I could. I tried to move my left arm, but I couldn't, it had grown stiff.

"Bastard…" I said wincing.

"Senpai…" Mashu whispered.

"I won't let you go Mashu…" I said trying to strongarm it and pull her up, but Mashu was just too heavy with her armor and shield. "...Mashu your shield and armor it's too heavy…" I said.

"...I can't reach for them Senpai." Mashu said digging her nails into my arm.

"Mashu you have to try…" I said as I felt Mashu's grip begin to slip through my hands.

"I can't Senpai I'm slipping…" Mashu said nervously.

"You have to try Mashu…" I said trying to hold onto her sweaty palms, but she was slipping. Than I felt Mashu's hand slip through my fingertips….

"Senpai!" Mashu cried out falling to the river below.

"Mashu! NO!" I cried out as I watched the outline of her body drift away from my eyes into the depth below.

* * *

 **Whoops! I did almost forget to update the Next Chapter of Fated Destiny here. I do hope you enjoyed Chapter Eight of Fated Destiny and I hope you look forward to the next chapter especially after quite the cliffhanger. If you did enjoy this chapter of Fated Destiny please don't forget to Follow Fated Destiny to get updated every time a new chapter is posted! Also if you liked it you can leave a favorite. Please don't forget to go to read the next chapter of Fated Destiny and if there is not a Next Chapter please check back on Sunday, Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday and there will surely be another chapter. Thank you again for Reading and I hope you Enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter Nine Battle of the Bridge

**Chapter Nine**

 **Battle of the Bridge**

I watch helplessly as Mashu plummets to the river below. I want to leap over the railing and jump after Mashu, but I only know that would be to my own demise. My thoughts are quickly interrupted as a pain shoots through my body and something jerks me back and I twist around and land on my ass, I hold my shoulder and feel the blood oozing through my shoulder and coating my suit jacket. My heart beated loudly and I winced at the pain.

"God damn it." I murmured as I tried heal my wound using Healing magic, but I couldn't do it. "My mana levels must be low…" I thought to myself. Then the sound of boots hitting the pavement were heard and I looked up to see a woman in black boots that went up to her thighs, a pink and black strapless dress top, pink and black gloves that went to her shoulders, wearing one of those pink eye covers girls wore when they went to sleep, a black spiked collar around her neck, and had flowing pink hair that almost touched the ground. She also had a tattoo on her forehead. In her hands she held a dagger attached to a chain, blood dripped from the tip of the dagger onto the ground. My blood. She had a dark aura to her as she had a black glow to her I couldn't quite describe. There was no doubt about it…

"It was only a matter of time until we ran into an enemy servant…" I said weakly holding my shoulder. The woman remained silent as she stood there staring me down, if she was even staring at me. I couldn't really tell while she was wearing that eye mask. "I don't suppose you could give me directions to the Tohsaka residence, I appear to be lost." I said, she continued to remain silent. My mind raced as I thought what to do. Fighting an enemy servant in my condition would be suicide and even if I wasn't bleeding out I doubted I would be able to do anything against a servant. This woman didn't have any interest in talking to me, so I doubt I would be talking my way out of this. Not like she showed any interest in talking in the first place considering she was the one who had stabbed me. I tried to read her servant stats, but the aura around her appeared to be preventing me from doing that. However I did know one thing.

"Rider, are you going to just stand there and watch me bleed out. I didn't realize servants took pleasure in slowly killing their enemies. What happened to the nobility and heroics." I said weakly, Rider didn't say anything again and continued to just stand there. I leaned my head back against the railing and sighed.

"No I take no pleasure in watching you suffer… I'm merely just observing you. You are a curious Master, you weren't part of the Fifth Holy Grail War." Rider spoke up to my surprise.

"No I can't take the pleasure in saying I was. I was a little too young to be fighting gods and legends in 2004." I said jokingly.

"You are stronger than most men, to make jokes in the face of death." Rider said. "Or perhaps just stupid." Rider added.

"Tch. You were at the Church weren't you? Servant level mana levels were reported to be at the church, but you weren't there when we arrived." I said bitterly.

"... I was at the church. I observed you from the woods, deciding the church would not be the best place to ambush you and your servant. If she even was a servant, she is a class I have never encountered before. So when I learned that you must cross the bridge again I rushed to cut you off and prepare an ambush." Rider said blankly.

"Heh this bridge should be blown to bits and sent into the river." I say reaching for my pistol slowly. Rider remained silent for a moment and didn't move.

"Where is your other Servant? You have another command seal. So where are they?" Rider asked, My eyes narrowed at Rider. I wasn't going to tell Rider anything about Scathach, but it's not like I could tell Rider where Scathach was anyway, I didn't even know where she was myself. Than I saw a sparkle of something approaching the bridge fast and low. I squinted my eyes and faintly made the outline of a fighter jet, it appeared to be a F-35b and it was on a collision course straight for Rider. My eyes narrowed, who could possibly be flying an F-35 through Fuyuki? Was it the American Airforce? No unlikely. So who was it? Could it possibly be? I looked down at my left hand and saw Mashu's Command seal was still on my hand. That must mean Mashu is still alive, but how? I shook my head. "It doesn't matter how, so long as she is alive." I thought to myself.

"If you don't tell me, it's no matter. With your death your other Servant will disappear with you." Rider spoke up, I reached into my pocket and grasped one of the smoke grenades. I put my thumb in the pin and pulled it out, at that moment Rider took off and ran towards me. I threw the smoke grenade out and a thick layer of smoke covered me as I stood up quickly wincing at the pain. I took off holding my shoulder, I looked behind me and saw Rider rush through the smoke slicing the air where I had just been. Rider looked up and turned facing me and dashed off pursing me. Then the familiar "Brrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttt" sound was heard as the 25mm cannon sheared away at the bridge causing a chain of explosions as cars exploded. I looked back to see Rider had disappeared, but my relief was brief as she dashed through the fire still in pursuit with her dagger raised and ready to stab me in the back. The F-35 flew over and I saw it begin to make another pass, I don't know how Mashu can fly a fighter jet, but I wasn't complaining. I reached for pistol and unholstered it. I continued rushing forward as I turned to squeeze several rounds at Rider. Rider dashed out of the way and continued her pursuit. I turned around just in time to avoid hitting a car and quickly moved to the side. "Jesus christ… of course servants can avoid bullets." I said panting. I turned around to squeeze another few rounds at Rider as she dashed at me in pursuit, I fired two rounds and lead her straight into my third shot before squeezing the trigger and a bullet pierced through her shoulder and I saw blood shoot out behind her. Her face was filled with surprise and quickly turned to furry. "Ha! So bullets do hurt!" I said grinning. My good luck was quickly cut short as I hit a car stumbling forward and crashing into another one. I fell hitting the ground holding my shoulder in pain. "Damn it!" I said pushing myself up. I looked up and saw Rider standing over me with a look of anger as blood trickled down her shoulder and ran down her leg. Rider brought her dagger down and I barely dodged to the side as she stabbed the car behind me. Rider looked at me as I stood backing away. I turned and fled as Rider took her dagger out and continued her pursuit. I made it a few feet before I felt my feet give out and I face planted into the pavement holding my shoulder as more pain shot through my body. I turned around to see Rider had wrapped the chain around my leg and caused me to trip and fall. Rider stood over me and sat down on me with an irritated look on her face.

"Hey look, I really don't think you're my type!" I said as I felt Rider's weight on me.

"I don't enjoy doing this, but you brought it on yourself." Rider said bitterly, Rider brought her dagger down and I caught her arm trying to keep the dagger from stabbing me. Rider's strength wasnt as strong as Scathach's but she was overpowering me in my current state as the dagger grew closer and closer to my chest. Than just as she was about to pierce through me an explosion caught her off guard as a car exploded behind her. The F-35b flew over and prepared for another pass. I took this moment to punch rider off of me and stood up, I took off and continued in the direction of the city. Rider was not far behind me as I felt the bridge suddenly rumble and I looked behind me, the bridge was collapsing. The missiles and 25mm rounds had weakened the bridge and it appeared the structure was crumbling. The bridge suddenly shook and I saw it break apart from the middle and head out ward.

"Gotta get off this damn bridge before I end up taking a swim." I said panting as I rushed along. I turned and saw Rider still in hot pursuit, than the "Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttt" Sound was heard and Rider was caught in the line off 25mm rounds tearing through the ground and a car exploded next to her sending her tumbling to the side. Rider slowly rose, her clothes battered and soaked in blood and she looked infuriated. Rider stumbled along after me and I stumbled along as well making my way off this bridge as I heard cars and the bridge behind, crash into the river below. Ahead of me I saw the sign welcoming me to Miyama. It was only a few feet away, solid land, and off this damn bridge. The only thing is, there was still some damn woman trying to kill me! I turned around and saw that Rider was still stumbling after me as the bridge behind her fell, I saw in the distance that Mashu was doing another pass coming straight across the bridge. I rose my pistol and aimed at Rider, Rider stopped and stood her ground. Rider grimaced at me and rose her dagger preparing to strike. I wrapped my finger around the trigger and squeezed. Rider took off towards me just as I squeezed the trigger rushing to the side to avoid the bullet and leaped at me. Than two JDAMs consumed Rider and the ground around her in a fiery explosion as the rest of the bridge collapsed and Rider and the bridge fell into the river below. I stood on the edge and watched Rider plummet into the river, but before she even hit the water she disappeared into a purple mist. The F-35B flew overhead me and I looked up to see it slingshot around a skyscraper and head to the river front. I sighed a deep breath of relief.

"Whelp I got my wish and this damn bridge is now in the river." I said turning around and making my way down the rest of the bridge while holding my shoulder. I turned and walked down some stairs heading the riverfront. The F-35b was hovering over the river and a few meters away from the railings. I made my way to the railings and looked up at the F-35b, it was a beautiful fighter jet in a black finish and had the American airforce symbol on the wings. The fighter jet lowered and Mashu was kneeling in the middle of the fighter with her hands on the fighter jet. "Mashu!" I exclaimed, Mashu stood up and leaped off of the fighter jet landing in front of me. The fighter jet disappeared in a black mist, and Mashu smiled at me but then quickly gasped.

"Senpai your injury! It appears to have grown worse! Why haven't you healed it yet?" Mashu exclaimed.

"Heh. I wish I could, but I appear to still be low on mana." I said wincing at the pain.

"Oh yes… Sorry Senpai. That is partially my fault…" Mashu said.

"No Mashu don't blame yourself. It's not your fault…" I said before Mashu cut me off.

"But it is Senpai!" Mashu exclaimed.

"No it's not Mashu, you did what you had to do. I'm just glad you are okay! However I'm more curious of how you survived and got a fighter jet?" I said tilting my head.

"Ill explain later Senpai! We need to find you medical help! I will try to heal your injury to the best of my ability!" Mashu said, Mashu placed her hand on my shoulder and she closed her eyes and for a moment her hands glowed green as she concentrated. Then she opened her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Senpai. I could only stop the bleeding. I'm low on mana too." Mashu said.

"It's quite alright. We need to find a clinic." I said holding my shoulder, my hand and shoulder were coated in blood. I felt my injury, the bleeding had stopped. However I still needed to wrap my wound in bandages and disinfection.

"Yes you are right. Let's find a clinic and patch you up." Mashu said.

"Right then we can proceed to the Tohsaka residence." I said walking up the stairs slowly with Mashu supporting me.

Mashu and I made our ways up the stairs and wandered into the city looking around for a clinic, most of the city was in ruins and the signs were in Japanese. I only hoped we could find a clinic in this mess, I also hoped that we didn't run into anymore servants. Mashu looked around determined to find a clinic. My mind began to wander and I felt lightheaded as I stumbled along holding my head. I felt my body grow weaker and my eyelids grew heavy. I tried to keep my eyes open but to no avail, my legs gave out and I fell down hitting the pavement as my eyes closed. "Senpai!" Mashu cried out and I felt her rush to my side as my mind drifted off and I fell into a deep sleep.

I felt something wet on forehead and I slowly opened my eyes to see Mashu sitting next to me with Four sitting on my lap. We appeared to be in a boarded up building and I looked around and saw shelves filled with medical supplies. The windows were boarded up and I could only see the fires of the city faintly through the slits in the boards.

"Senpai you're awake!" Mashu exclaimed.

"Yeah…. I guess I passed out." I said weakly.

"Yeah you did. I was worried about you, but when I felt you still were breathing and had a heartbeat I lifted you up and carried you until I stumbled upon this clinic, I brought you inside and rubbed disinfection and bandage your wounds." Mashu explained, I felt my through the tear in my jacket and felt the bandages.

"Nice work Mashu." I said giving her a faint smile.

"It was no biggie." Mashu said smiling.

"Thank you." I added, Mashu's cheeks turned red for a moment and she gave another smile.

"Your welcome!" Mashu exclaimed.

"So how long have I been out?" I asked.

"You've been out for a few hours." Mashu said.

"A few hours!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, you were knocked out cold. You should have some water." Mashu said handing me a bottle of water, I accepted it and unscrewed the cap and chugged it all down, the water was warm and bitterly went down my throat. I kept chugging until the bottle was empty and I tossed the bottle to the side.

"Geez a few hours. We need to get moving." I said standing up, Four leaped out of my lap and sat next to Mashu, but I winced at the pain before falling back down.

"Senpai please don't try to get up! You still are injured!" Mashu said sitting me back down.

"Tch we need to get to the coordinates and investigate. We can't waste any more time! The Director will be awaiting our report." I said.

"It won't matter if you die getting there. You need to let you injury heal." Mashu said, I let out a low growl.

"I hate waiting…" I said laying my head back against a shelf.

"I know, I don't like it either. However you need to rest for a bit and recover your mana." Mashu urged.

"Yeah you're right…" I said pausing. "...Has Lancer arrived?" I said looking at Mashu.

"No I'm afraid not Senpai… I haven't felt her presence and she hasn't appeared yet." Mashu said shaking her head. I sighed and hit my head back against the shelf, my mind wandered to Scathach as I wondered if she was okay or if she was dying somewhere or fighting for her life against an enemy servant.

"I'm sure she is alright Senpai." Mashu said encouragingly.

"Yeah… I sure hope so." I said as I stared at the ceiling.

The minutes passed as Mashu and I sat in silence recovering. Mashu petted Four while my mind wandered as I thought of Scathach and If she was okay. I slid my pistol out of my holster and ejected the magazine checking how many rounds I had left in it from my fight with Rider. The magazine had been empty but I caught the bullet that ejected from the slide. "So I had one bullet left." I thought to myself as I pushed the shiny .45 bullet back into the magazine and reached into my pocket grabbing a handful of bullets. I pushed six bullets into the magazine before snapping the magazine back into the pistol. I pulled the slide back on the pistol and slid it back into my holster. I sighed before moving my lips.

"So Mashu, are you going to tell me exactly what happened?" I said turning to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Mashu said.

"You know what I mean, I'm referring to the fighter jet. You slipped from my fingers and I saw you plummeting to the river below!" I said.

"Oh that! Eh." Mashu said rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah that Mashu." I said.

"Well really it was rather easy. I used Projection magic to project the aircraft to pilot." Mashu said.

"Projection magic? I've heard of Projection magic, but I'm not completely familiar with it." I said.

"Projection magic is where I form something from a mental image to use in the real world using magical energy. It is only temporary however and begins to fade away through use of mana energy, when I run out of mana energy or quit using it, it disappears. I had to use some your mana including my own to project it." Mashu explained. "It was something they taught us at Chaldea, didn't they teach you Projection magic?" Mashu inquired.

"If they did, I probably forgot about it. The only magic I remember from my training is healing magic." I said.

"Ah I see." Mashu said, a few more moments of silence passed before I spoke up.

"So Mashu why did you choose to use a F-35? Quite the interesting fighter jet to project." I said.

"Well it's actually the only fighter jet I've seen. I've seen a model on your desk before and on the tv, right before I closed my eyes as I was falling and the image of that popped into my mind as I thought of something that sailed through the air smoothly." Mashu said.

"Ah I see and the American markings?" I inquired.

"Probably just because I've been spending so much time with an American." Mashu said laughing.

"You say that like its a bad thing." I chuckled. "... Hey Mashu thanks for saving me." I added, Mashu facial expression was one of surprise and she smiled.

"It was no problem Senpai, as your servant it is my duty to protect you. But you are very welcome." Mashu said smiling.

"Well thanks but can you refrain from referring to me as your master or my servant. It makes me uneasy." I said, Mashu's expression turned to shock but then to one of understanding.

"Very well Senpai, I will refrain from referring to myself as your Servant and I will restrain myself from calling you Master. But it would be odd to call you Senpai in combat." Mashu said.

"Thanks, you can still call me Master in combat. Just don't call me Master outside of combat okay. I just don't like it." I said.

"Okay Senpai." Mashu smiled and I returned her smile. A few moments passed before I pushed myself up. "Senpai you really should rest!" Mashu exclaimed standing up.

"We gotta continue on Mashu, we can't stay in this building forever recovering. Who knows how long we have to rectify this situation. Also this building could catch fire at any time and then we could become trapped in here. We need to get moving." I said walking over to the front entrance. I tried to push the boards off, but a pain shot through my shoulder and I held it, wincing at the pain. Mashu rushed over.

"If you insist on this, at least let me do the heavy lifting from now on." Mashu said as she knocked the boards out and they fell to the ground.

"Yeah that sounds good." I said, Mashu smiled reassured and walked through the front door.

"Hey Mashu." I said and Mashu stopped in her tracks. "I'm sorry I couldn't pull you up." I said apologetically, Mashu turned around smiling.

"It's alright Senpai. You were injured by Rider and you couldn't do anything. I know if it hadnt been for Rider you would have pulled me up. What's important is that we are both okay." Mashu said.

"Yeah you're right." I said with a sorrowful expression. I didn't like the thought of being helpless, but Mashu had been right there wasn't anything I could have done for a different outcome. "Let's go." I said walking past Mashu and out the door and back into living hell.

* * *

 **Happy Friday Everyone! I do hope you enjoyed Chapter Nine of Fated Destiny and I hope you look forward to the next chapter. If you did enjoy this chapter of Fated Destiny please don't forget to Follow Fated Destiny to get updated every time a new chapter is posted! Also if you liked it you can leave a favorite. Please don't forget to go to read the next chapter of Fated Destiny and if there is not a Next Chapter please check back on Sunday, Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday and there will surely be another chapter. Thank you again for Reading and I hope you Enjoyed**


	10. Chapter Ten Double Trouble

**Chapter Ten**

 **Double Trouble**

I step out into the open. The clinic appeared to have been located in downtown Miyama, because when I looked up, skyscrapers towered over me. The clinic appeared to be the shortest building on the block, I looked around to see that in the middle of the block was a small park with trees towering slightly over the lamp posts. There were benches and a winding path going through the middle with older light posts lighting the path. A nice little place where people could rest or take a break from the busy city life, if the city wasn't on fire or filled with enemy servants or living skeletons, that is. I slid my hands into my pockets and looked to the sides. "Damn which way is the Tohsaka's residence? I don't know exactly where we are or which direction the residential district is in?" I thought scratching my head. Mashu walked up besides me with Four in toe and looked around.

"What seems to be the problem Senpai?" Mashu asked.

"Oh I'm just trying to get my bearings since I don't know exactly where we are." I said still scratching the back of my head looking up into the night sky that was barely visible through the smoke.

"We are currently located in downtown Miyama…" Mashu said.

"Yeah I gathered that much, but which way is the Tohsaka residence?" I asked.

"The Tohsaka residence is that way." Mashu pointed North. "We will have to make our way through the city before we reach Tohsaka residence, unless you want to walk all the way around the city to get there. It would be less dangerous, but take longer." Mashu stated.

"Well in normal circumstances I would take the long way, but we already wasted enough time recovering. We will go straight through the city to get there." I said walking North with my hands in my pockets, Mashu followed behind me.

"Very well Senpai, whatever you think is best." Mashu said.

As Mashu and I walked down the city streets we passed by more abandoned cars littering the streets. As if everyone had just gotten out of their car and ran for it. It was eerie in a sense, but I just kept walking along not paying it any mind. We had a job to do.

Mashu and I continued down the city streets making our way to the Tohsaka residence passing by stores and skyscrapers that were ablaze just like the other side of town. It would only be a matter of time before the skyscrapers came crashing down on top of our heads and we had to get out of the city before that happened. We moved silently through the city streets with a purpose until Mashu spoke up.

"So the enemy Servant on the bridge…. Who was it? I didn't really get a good look at her." Mashu said.

"It was Rider…" I said looking around for any enemies.

"Rider? Who was it? Did you find out who they were before they died." Mashu inquired.

"No Rider wasn't very talkative. Just very observant." I said as my mind wandered back to the pink haired woman servant who tried to kill me on the bridge.

"Ah I see…" Mashu said.

"And besides Servants don't usually tell you who they were, otherwise they would give away their noble phantasm and weapon if I recall from what I read on Servants." I said.

"Yeah that is true… What was Rider like? What did they look like?" Mashu asked.

"Whelp when she wasn't observing me or trying to kill me. She seemed very calm and level headed. I don't think she wanted to kill me…" I said before I felt a smack to my head. "Owe!" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Baka! She was an enemy servant! Of course she wanted to kill you. It is her whole goal in the Holy grail wars, to kill enemy Servants and masters." Mashu said.

"Geez I know, I was just saying she didn't seem determined to kill me. It was more like something or someone else was making her try to kill me. Or maybe she was just one of those people who just saw this as another job, and took no guilt or pleasure out of it. Like she said "It brings me no pleasure."" I said.

"Well whatever the case she was still trying to kill you." Mashu pointed out.

"Yeah I know she was still trying to kill me. I have a nice gash in my shoulder, you don't need to remind me. I also felt the tip of a dagger a few meters from my heart too." I said.

"Well thankfully you managed to hold your own against Rider." Mashu said.

"Yeah… Somehow." I said thinking back to my struggle against just Scathach and then Rider.

"So tell me more about her, maybe I could figure out who she was." Mashu pestered.

"Well she had Long pink hair that touched the ground and she had a mask that covered her eyes. Her outfit was just a pink and black dress with thigh boots and long gloves. She carried a dagger attached to a chain, which is what she used to stab me from afar and she used the chain to wrap around my legs causing me to fall once." I said recalling all I could about her to Mashu.

"Hmmmm." Mashu rubbed her chin thinking for a few moments before she spoke up. "You know I actually think she was originally in the Fifth Holy Grail war if I recall! She was the servant of I believe Sakura of the Matou family, she was killed pretty early on in the war by Saber." Mashu said.

"Sakura?" I inquired.

"Sakura was the daughter of Tokiomi Tohsaka, but was traded to the Matou family as part of an agreement between the two families. She was Rin Tohsaka's sister." Mashu continued to impress me with her knowledge.

"Thats some pretty messed up shit to give your daughter to another family. Sounds like a real asshole that Tokiomi fellow." I said.

"I agree. Tokiomi was in the Fourth Holy grail war and was Archer's master before being betrayed by Kireri, who was a student of his as an agreement between him and the church to help Tokiomi win the war. That didn't work out all that well obviously." Mashu explained.

"The guy we found at the church." I said looking up as we passed a blinking stop light stuck on red.

"Yes that was him." Mashu said nodding.

"Both scumbags. Both got what was coming to them." I said harshly.

"Yes.." Mashu said.

"So Mashu you sure know a lot about the Holy Grail wars and the masters and Servants." I said turning to look at her.

"Yeah I suppose, I read a lot about the Holy Grail Wars and the reports over the past year and a half. Director Olga assigned me to read up on it for she thought it would be helpful in our mission, but I found it to be very interesting so reading was easy and I absorbed the knowledge easily. I enjoy History." Mashu said.

"Very impressive Mashu, I am myself a man of history. I've always liked History. I'm sure any knowledge you learned will hopefully assist us in our mission. So do you know who Rider was?" I asked.

"No I am afraid not. Rider's identity was never revealed in the Fifth Holy Grail war, and Sakura never told anyone. But then again I'm not sure if she even knew, she took no part in the war and gave Rider to the Matou's boy." Mashu said. "But he wasn't very good, and I don't think he ever knew. He just wanted to torture people and get back at people he hated. It didn't end up well for him in the end." Mashu said.

"Geez everyone in those families sounds like a grade A scumbags." I said huffing.

"Yeah Magi families usually don't get to enjoy a normal life." Mashu said.

"Heh that's a load of bullshit." I said and Mashu gave a look of surprise. "You can live your life however you want. You want to be the President? You can do that. You want to be a CEO? You can do that. You want to be an engineer? You can do that. You want to be a Doctor? You can do that. Nobody is stopping you except yourself." I said peeking around a corner before stepping out.

"That's sounds like very good way to look at life." Mashu said.

"Yeah well that's what they teach you in America." I said.

"Ah I see, more of that American ignorance." Mashu said jokingly.

"Yeah you can call it that if you want, but it's worked well for us over these past 248 years. Why stop now?" I joked back. Mashu gave a faint giggle.

"You know Mashu you don't seem to come from Japan? So where are you from?" I ask and Mashu is about to answer, but is cut off when several arrows land at our feet. One bounces off of Mashu's armored boots and flies off in another direction hitting a car. I look up to see several skeletons with bows behind a company signage preparing to send another barrage at Mashu and I.

"Looks like we're back in the frying pan." I say rushing over to a car taking cover with Mashu as another barrage of arrows soar through the air hitting the car and shattering the glass. I reach into my jacket and unholster my pistol and hold it firmly in both hands.

"Alright Mashu going and deal with them. I'll provide cover fire from back here." I say and Mashu nods her head.

"Got it Master! I'll take care of them." Mashu stands up and jumps over the hood of the car charging straight towards the skeletons. I look over the car and raise my pistol taking aim at the skeletons aiming for Mashu as several Skeletons with swords charge at her. I line my sights up and wrap my finger around the trigger squeezing it until the air rings loudly and the air fills with gunpowder. The skeletons ribs break but it still stands raising its bow and fires an arrow. Mashu raises her shield and deflects the arrow before bashing through a skeleton sending it falling to the ground. "I need to get closer." I murmur to myself. I crouch back behind the car as several arrows impale the hood of the car and I make my way around the car to the side walk. I quickly make my way past the cars staying crouched until I reach the end of the sidewalk before it turns in another direction. I peak over the car to see that the skeletons were just across the four lane intersection. It appeared that this was the city center and they were taking cover in the largest skyscrapers front yard behind the company sign. I looked over and saw Mashu parrying a skeleton sending his sword flying out of his hands before Mashu smashed the skeleton with her shield. I rested my arms on the hood of the car and lined my sights up again on the archer skeletons. I squeezed the trigger and my ears rang as the skeleton crumbled to the ground with a bullet hole through its skull. I lined my sight up on the next skeleton and squeezed the trigger before he could even react and he went crumbling to the ground in pieces. Mashu was still fighting melee skeletons as she brought her shield up to block a skeletons sword before twirling it around and slicing an enemy skeleton behind her. The skeleton she had just blocked rose its sword and prepared to strike Mashu's back. BAM! The skeleton fell to pieces at Mashu's feet with its spine shattered. Mashu turned around and looked at me giving me a nod of thanks. Mashu then quickly raised her shield to block some incoming arrows. An arrow buzzed past my ear and I took cover behind the car again. A barrage of arrows came down on the car and the car alarm set off rearing in my ears. More arrows hit the car shattering through the glass.

"Guess those things finally pinned down my location." I peeked around the fender of the car to see more skeletons raising their bows sending another barrage of arrows my way. I brought my head back behind the car and peeked under the car and saw Mashu's feet as she slowly made her way to the enemy entrenchment. Mashu had her shield raised as arrows bounced off hitting the ground. More arrows bounced off of my car and some even landed next to me. I went fully prone and crawled underneath the car inching along using my elbows. I raise my pistol holding it in both hands as I lean past the tire. I line my sights up on the enemy skeleton engaging Mashu and I squeeze the trigger twice before the slide stays back indicating the magazine is empty, the skeletons engaging Mashu drop to the ground in pieces giving Mashu some breathing room, only one skeleton remains to engage Mashu. Mashu quickly takes advantage of this and rushes forward leaping over the cover the skeleton was using kicking the Skeleton down as she lands on it before smashing her shield down on its skull. An arrows deflects off of Mashu's side armor and she looks up to see the three skeletons that had been engaging me now fire at her. Mashu raises her shield to deflect their next barrage of arrows. I take this time to eject my magazine and reach into my holster pulling out another one and sliding it into my pistol and I click the slide back. I crawl out from underneath the car and I feel as an arrow tears through the side of my jacket. I look up and see that one of the skeletons had noticed me and was now shooting at me while his buddies kept Mashu pinned. I rose my pistol lining my sights up and squeezed the trigger. The skeleton took cover behind the wall he was using for cover and the bullet zipped past its wall. Arrows flew over the wall and landed at my feet. "Oh this is some major bullshit" I said as I made my way back to the other side of the car taking cover. I wasn't going to be able to help Mashu from here. I needed to get closer or flank them. I looked to the side to see a Skeleton with a sword charging at me. I quickly rose my pistol up and squeezed the trigger sending the skeleton crashing to the ground in pieces. I wiped my forehead. "That was close." I murmured, I peeked over the car window to see if the skeleton had come out of cover yet, it had not. Then I noticed something, the keys to the car were still inside in the ignition. That had given me an idea. I rose my pistol and brought the butt of the grip of my pistol down on the window shattering it. The car alarm had already gone off from the arrows so I had need not worry about it going off a second time. I pulled pulled up the pin unlocking the door. I carefully opened the door of the car and crawled inside across the seat. I reached for the ignition key of the car and turned it, the lights flicked on and the engine rolled over but wouldnt start. I looked into the dash and saw that the no fuel light was on. "Just great…" I murmured. "Well this plan isn't completely trashed. I can still push it." I said as I unlocked the driver side door. I slowly moved my body around until I was in the upright position, hiding my head behind the steering wheel. I looked to the passenger side and saw Four sitting in the passenger seat. "Four! Where did you come from!" I said shocked.

"Fou, fouu!" Four did one of his usual yelps.

"No matter. Welcome aboard." I leaned over and pulled the passenger door shut. I pressed my foot down on the brake and shifted into neutral before taking my foot off the brake. I pushed the driver side door open and slowly got out, staying behind the door crouched. I turned the steering wheel to the left and began pushing against the car door. The car slowly begun pushing forward in the direction of the skeletons. I winced at the pain that shot through my shoulder as I pushed the car along. I heard arrows bounce off the car as it inched forward until finally the car hit sidewalk indicating we had made it across the intersection. I took my hand off the steering wheel and reached for my gun in the seat and held it in both hands before standing up as I took aim at the two skeletons firing at Mashu unaware that I was even there. I raised my pistol lining the sights up on the skeletons and squeezed the trigger before lining up on my next target and squeezing the trigger once more. The shell casings hit the ground about the same time as the skeletons did and I saw out of the corner of my eye as the third skeleton came out of cover with his bow raised and arrow ready as he was about to fire. I swirled around taking aim about to fire before a flash of black slammed into the skeleton sending it flying against a wall falling to pieces. I lowered my gun and Mashu was standing up where the skeleton had once stood. Mashu turned to me and smile.

"That was the last one Master!" Mashu said.

"Yeah Good work Mashu." I said holstering my pistol in my shoulder holster.

"Thanks Senpai. That was some impressive thinking on your part! You pushed the car as a mobile cover allowing you to get closer and take out the skeletons who had me pinned allowing me to get the skeleton who had you pinned!" Mashu said.

"Yeah Thanks Mashu." I said closing the car door, right before I did Four jumped out and landed on the street and wandered over to Mashu. Mashu kneeled down and patted Four.

"Ah I see you went for a ride Four!" Mashu said smiling.

"Four! Kyu, Kyuu ~ !" Four gave his usual bark.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Four." Mashu said laughing, Mashu stood up and looked at me. "I think I figured out who Rider was." Mashu said.

"Hmm you did?" I said curiously.

"Yeah she had a mask over her eyes right?" Mashu asked.

"Yeah it was pink like one of those that women and girls wear when they go to sleep." I answered.

"So I was thinking that if she need something like that to cover her eyes, she must have been hiding her eyes for a reason because of who she was. They must have been powerful or mystic eyes." Mashu said.

"Powerful eyes? Mystic eyes? Gee Mashu that sounds a little crazy…" I said.

"Well it sounds crazy I assume, but what doesn't sound crazy in the world of magic." Mashu replied.

"True…" I said.

"So I was thinking throughout history there have only been a few legends to people with mystic with powerful eyes. The most famous is from Greek Mythology…" Mashu said and I raised an eyebrow.

"...Medusa?" I said in somewhat disbelief.

"Yes the Legend of Medusa. She was the youngest of the Gorgon Sisters, who was said to be an aboriginal Earth Mother Deity, but she had to run away to a shapeless island off of of Olympian because of the God's stratagem and people's fanaticism. She was among the only of the Three Gorgon sisters that ended up growing. She supposably was suppose to be a lover and protector of man but was tainted by hatred of the gods and her sisters and killed all the men who ended up coming onto her island to try and kill her. She only wanted to live in peace on the island." Mashu recited Greek Mythology to me.

"Wasnt she suppose to have snakes for hair… and turn people to stone just by looking at them?" I said.

"Well according to Greek Mythology she was suppose to be very beautiful and mature, but I think the thing about killing people with her eyes was true. The rest was just things your American Hollywood made up to make their movies more interesting and terrifying." Mashu said.

"But that was just a legend… If she was real that would have had to mean that Greek gods had been real, but that's impossible! There is no evidence to support the legends." I stated.

"Well that's exactly what Heroic Spirits are. Some are legends told by people throughout History and some are real life legends from history. Medusa was likely a manifested Legend, meaning she wasn't ever real, but became real by the Holy Grail." Mashu explained.

"Ah okay. I remember that now, thanks Mashu." I said.

"No problem Senpai!" Mashu said smiling at me, I returned Mashu's warm smile. Mashu's warm smile disappeared off of her face and she gave a look of dread and her eyes were wide open.

"What's wrong Mashu…?" I said before Mashu cut me off.

"Master enemy Servants…." Mashu said gritting her teeth and gripping her shield tight.

"It looks like we found a young girl, her date, and their little dog. Assassin." A voice with a Japanese accent said coming from behind me. I turned around to face the voice, grabbing the grip of my pistol and pulling it out from its holster. I turned and faced down a man gripping a spear in his hands. The man appeared to have black robe that went down to his feet. The man had a sleeveless brown armor plating and wore a brown shemagh with his face revealed. A yellow rag wrapped around his waist and around his chestplate with a skull emblem pinning it together. The man had black chinstrap beard and had one ear pierced. A silver medallion stuck out of his shemagh at his forehead. He looked like a monk, but monks were more friendly. The man had menacing eyes with a blank expression. Next to him stood a figure in a black robe around his body with a black hood. His face was covered with a skull mask and behind the mask his skin looked black. They were strange looking individuals that was for sure, yet they were undoubtedly enemy Servants and they had the same dark aura as Rider did.

"...I've found you. My new prey. The Holy Grail, with my own hands...!" The man in the black hood with skull mask said, I was surprised he spoke at all. The man's voice was muffled but I made out a middle eastern accent.

"No I think you've got the wrong prey. Were just taking a stroll through the city looking for something. I don't suppose you could give us directions?" I said. Mashu walked up besides me and gripped her shield tight as we faced down the two enemy servants.

"Ha! Don't try to toy with us! We know you are a Master and this is your Servant! You are here for the Holy Grail." The man with the spear said.

"Lancer let us kill them quickly. I must go back to searching for the Grail." Assassin said.

"Agreed Assassin I will handle the weak man while you deal with the tiny girl." Lancer said laughing, I gritted my teeth.

"Sure you guys don't want to talk this out? Get a beer? Have a jolly good time!" I said sarcastically.

"Master now is not the time for jokes. These two want to kill us, and I don't know if I can handle two Servants at the same time and your injuries still have not healed." Mashu whispered.

"Yeah I know Mashu. We need to retreat and try and lose them. We can try and lose them through the building behind us." I whispered.

"Agreed, it is unusual for servants to work in pairs." Mashu stated.

"Yeah well there's been nothing usual about this Holy Grail war. Now let's fall back." I said backing away slowly with Mashu, before turning heeling and running for the doors of the lobby of the skyscraper.

"Hey! Where are you going you think you can get away weakling!" Lancer called out from behind me and I heard Lancer rushing after me. I turned to see Lancer right behind me and I felt the butt end of his spear hit me in the stomach and I went flying landing on stairs. I stood up and held my stomach and faced Lancer.

"This will be fun!" Lancer said laughing. Lancer stood between me and Mashu. "Damn I guess it's just me and this guy." I thought to myself, I reached into my pocket and pulled out one of my last smoke grenades and pulled the pin. I threw the a smoke grenade down on the ground and heard Lancer coughing.

"Damn you!" Lancer said coughing through the smoke. I rushed up the stairs and towards the lobby doors while Lancer was distracted and looked behind me to see Mashu was racing towards me, but then Assassin appeared in front of her in a flash of smoke.

"Where do you think you are going Missy? Your fun is with me!" Assassin said to Mashu laughing evilly.

* * *

 **Hello** **! I have another chapter of Fated Destiny for you today! I do hope you enjoyed Chapter Ten of Fated Destiny and I hope you look forward to the next chapter. If you did enjoy this chapter of Fated Destiny please don't forget to Follow Fated Destiny to get updated every time a new chapter is posted! Also if you liked it you can leave a favorite. Please don't forget to go to read the next chapter of Fated Destiny and if there is not a Next Chapter please check back on Sunday, Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday and there will surely be another chapter. Thank you again for Reading and I hope you Enjoyed**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

 **The Man of the East and the West**

Another set of dirks come out of nowhere and I quickly raised my shield to deflect them as I took another step back before that same wicked voice laughed again. I gripped my shield tight; I was dealing with Assassin alright. Only that coward would disappear into the shadows to try and strike me from behind. I grit my teeth as I look around for any signs of the cloaked figure. I jump back as another set of dirks land at where I had once stood. "I need to try and get that coward out of hiding and strike at him. Who knows how long Christopher can hold out against Lancer? I doubt very long, Lancer isn't fooling around and is not like Rider." I think to myself before I sense another set of dirks coming at me. I raise my shield up and the dirks bounce off and I take another step back. I look around to see that I was now standing in the middle of the intersection and I looked around and listened, the only sound I could hear was my own heart beating loudly in my chest. I couldn't sense Assassin or see him. Where Was He? Then that laugh was heard again and I cringed, gritting my teeth.

"What's wrong little girl? Can't find me? As they say, you can't fight what you can't see." Assassin said laughing.

"That coward! Hiding in the shadows!" I thought to myself and my heartbeat slowed for a few seconds and my eyes widened as I rose my shield to the front then to the left and to the right, swirling around to block several dirks coming from all different angles. Dirks bounced off my shield and hit the ground before they disappeared. I kept blocking from every angle for what felt like several minutes until they finally stopped coming and I stood there panting.

"What a shame you're still standing and breathing no less! I see this is going to be a little more trouble than I thought. However I know your reaction time, speed, and durability of your shield. Let's see how well you fare in round two shall we?" Assassin said before letting out a laugh. I clenched my fist tight and gripped my shield even tighter. "Damn he gathered all that just from attacking me… I can't let him figure anything else out. Nor can I just keep standing her blocking his attacks." I thought to myself. It appeared that each dirk only came from seven meters away. Well out of my reach or striking distance, but maybe if I…

I pushed my way through the glass doors and slammed them shut behind me. I looked around and saw that the entire lobby had massive glass window walls you would find in most lobbies. So much for trying to block the door, he could just smash through the window walls, I doubted that blocking the door would have done much good either. I sighed, then shook my head. "Quit wasting time lollygagging around before he comes crashing through those doors!" I said to myself and turned around and headed deeper into the lobby, jumping over a couch and crouching behind it before I heard Lancer barge through the glass doors. I peeked around the corner of the couch to see Lancer standing in front of the doors as they swung shut he looked around and I hid back behind the couch.

"That was clever trick human, but it won't save you again. So let us see who can last longer the Master or the Servant? If Assassin kills your Servant then he will just join me and help finish you off, not like I would need his help. Still if I kill you first, your servant will just fade away and solve Assassins problems and mine. Then we can go back to looking for the grail." Lancer said calmly looking around. Lancer was right, killing me would put an end to both Mashu and Scathach's life and I couldnt let that happen, but if Mashu was killed then it was just me by myself against two servants. I could only hope that Mashu could beat Assassin and come help me or I could link up with Mashu and we could try and fight them together or try and escape. I gripped my handgun tightly in my two hands hoping that Mashu was doing alright. I doubt that was much

"Why don't you come out and we can get that beer you were offering heh?" Lancer said laughing.

"Yeah right… That offer has already expired." I muttered.

"Oh so the offer expired? Too bad. I never liked beer anyway." Lancer said and my eye's widened. I looked directly ahead at my reflection in the mirror and my heart beated loudly as I tried to calm my breathing, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and opened them again to see that Lancer was approaching my couch looking directly at my reflection. "God damn it!" I thought to myself.

"I found you!" Lancer laughed and sliced through the couch and I ducked my head and scrambled over to the next couch. I had almost lost my head. Foam fell to the ground and Lancer slashed at the next couch cutting at the same height, probably expecting my head to be there still. I kept crawling to the next couch as the couches were sliced in half as foam fell all around until I reached the end of the line of couches and felt as the top half of the couch was sliced in half and I looked in the window to see Lancer bringing his Lancer down across the Y axis of the couches. In a split second I was about to be sliced in two. I rolled to the side and went prone looking at Lancer's feet. I rose my pistol and squeezed the trigger.

"DAMN IT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Lancer jumped back holding his foot. I took this chance and stood up running for the wall dividing the lobby and the elevator room. "Oh you son of a bitch you aren't getting away with that." Lancer cried out and yanked his lancer out of the couch and hurled it towards me. I felt it just nick my ear as it crashed into the wall divider in front of me. I looked back and saw Lancer angrily coming towards me. I looked forward past the spear sticking out of the wall and kept rushing forward towards a set of maintenance doors. I smashed through the doors and ignored the pain that shot through my shoulder. I took a moment to catch my breath and leaned against a wall. Then I heard Lancer crash through the doors and I quickly hid behind the wall.

"You're going to pay for that! You just guaranteed yourself a long painful death. Usually I would have killed you quickly, but I will make an exception for you!" Lancer said.

"You're not the first." I said.

"Well I'll be the last!" Lancer replied angrily before he slashed the wall corner barely missing my head. I took off and rushed down the hall. "Quit running you coward! You are only delaying the inevitable!" Lancer called out to me as I ran through another set of doors into what appeared to be a loading bay. I looked around and saw a fire extinguisher on a wall. It wasn't much, but it would have to do for now. I grabbed the fire extinguisher and pulled it off the wall and waited at the door raising the extinguisher waiting to strike. The seconds ticked by as I waited patiently and calmed my breathing until I heard the door pull back and I prepared to strike. I waited until Lancer revealed more of himself. I swung the fire extinguisher and Lancer ducked and swung his lancer at me. I quickly rose the fire extinguisher up and blocked his lancer as it sliced into the extinguisher and I felt it cutting through.

"Ah so you finally decided to face me head on! Finally decided to face your fate. Too bad for your fate is death!" Lancer said laughing and then the seal cracked to the extinguisher and a liquid foam sprayed him in the face. "Ah What the hell!" Lancer yelled out. I threw the extinguisher at Lancer, it hit him in the stomach and it bounced off hitting the ground, but not before spraying Lancer with some more of that liquid foam as he wiped at his face furiously. I rushed over to some shelves and looked at Lancer who was wiping the foam from his face and looked more pissed off than ever. "Why you! I'm sick of your dirty tricks! It's time to finish you!" Lancer said charging at me. I looked around and saw several boxes lining the shelves, I picked them up and started hurling them at Lancer who's face quickly turned to surprise then to back to a blank expression. He sliced through the random boxes as I kept backing up and tossing them at Lancer, it wasn't slowing him down. I eventually ran out of things to throw as I backed up to the ledge of the loading bay. I took a step back in and landed in between more shelves. I darted my head side to side and quickly noticed more boxes to use as ammunition. I picked them up and started hurling them at Lancer as he sliced through them with precision as if they were just paper. As I did I heard a crashing noise behind me, behind the large metal doors. I hastened my pace and threw more boxes at Lancer until they finally overwhelmed Lancer and started hitting him. He flinched and swatted at the boxes trying to prevent them from hitting him. I backed myself to the very end of the shelves and picked up the last box on the shelves, it was heavier than the rest and I hoped it would hit Lancer and catch him off balance. I threw it at him. Lancer just caught it with one arm as if it was nothing. "It would appear this is the end of the line for you! Now enough games!" Lancer said. I turned and rushed to the door's with the exit sign above it. It was then when I felt the wind knocked out of me as I felt a heavy object strike me in the back of the head and I went tumbling out of the doors and down the stairs out into the open parking lot for loading truck. I rolled before coming to a stop, I held my head with my hand. It hurt like hell, but I couldn't feel any bleeding. I stood up slowly holding my head and backed up slowly before my back pressed up against someone else's…

Another barrage of dirks came fly my way. If only I could deflect them back… I rose my shield up and swung my shield slightly in the direction the dirks had come from. I heard the dirks strike their target and I smiled. Gotcha! The black body of assassin wearing his skull mask, but without his cloak fell out of a tree and landed on the sidewalk in a pool of his own blood with dirks sticking out. His body faded away in a black mist.

"Yes I got him! Now time to go find Senpai and save him from Lancer!" I said to myself out loud, but then I sensed another barrage of dirks coming at me and I felt them slice through the sides of my arm cutting my sides. I felt blood trickle down my sides as I pressed a hand on my side. "He cut through my armor? But how? I killed him!" I exclaimed to myself gritting my teeth. Another wave of dirk's shot out of the dark heading straight for me, I rose my shield and deflected the dirks back at where they had come from. Another Assassin body fell off of a lamp post and landed on the road in another pool of blood before fading away. "Did I get the real one?" I thought but it was then when I sensed dirks coming from every direction. I darted out of the intersection and leaped over a car sitting down. Where I had once stood now was littered with dozens of dirks piercing the ground. If I hadn't gotten out of there… I would have been mince meat. I felt my side to see that the cuts and armor had healed themselves but I still felt my blood sticking to my side and coating my hand. I look at my hand at my own blood… I had never seen my own blood before… It was red… Just like everyone else's. "At least that much was normal about me." I thought to myself. It was then that I was shaken from my thoughts as a gunshot ringed through the air. I stood up and looked at the building from across the street. "Senpai!" I cried out.

"Found you!" An odd female voice that sounded like Assassin's said, My eyes narrowed and I raised my shield and deflected several daggers that had been heading for my face. This time a blackened female body with blue hair and ponytail fell out of her hiding spot in a pool of her own blood, she wore the mask of assassin. "So they weren't illusions? Every single one of them was a different assassin, but yet were still the same." I thought to myself, but my thoughts were cut short as several dirks struck the car I was using for cover setting the car alarm off as it blasted in my ears. I took off rushing down the sidewalk as I felt several dirks piercing the air behind me and saw an assassin turn the corner ahead of me with a dagger ready to strike at me. I raised my shield and bashed into him smashing him into a wall. I pushed my shield into him until I heard his bones crack and blood came oozing down the wall. I took my shield off him and by the time I had lowered my shield, his body had faded away and all that remained was his blood stain on the wall. I whirled around just in time to see an assassin bringing their dagger down towards me, I swung my shield around and swatted the dagger out of their hand. I side kicked the assassin to the head sending him crashing into wall with his face mask cracked and his body lay lifeless against the wall until it faded away. The real assassin had yet to face me. I brought my shield up just as more dirks bounced off and I darted off back down the sidewalk dodging dirks heading in my direction and deflecting back at their target as assassin bodies fell out from their hiding spots crashing to the sidewalks or road in a pool of their own blood. I had to get to Christopher and make sure he was safe, if he wasn't, not only would I never forgive myself, I would fade away and our mission would be a failure resulting in the end of humanity. I couldnt let that happen I wasnt going to fail Christopher or all those at Chaldea who were depending on our mission success. I rushed down the street before stopping to catch my breath. I must have killed 18 Assassins by now, either by deflecting their kirk's back at them or smashing their face into a wall. "How many more of these bastards are there…" I said panting. They weren't all projections! I saw them bleed and I felt their bodies go limp as I crushed them with my boots or beneath my shield. How is it that there are 18 different Assassins? Were there more. I continued to pant and breath heavily thinking to myself. However I was caught off guard as I felt something strike me and I went flying across the street crashing through a metal gate and grinded across the pavement. I sat up and looked around to see that I had been thrown into loading bay of the skyscraper Christopher had run into. I wandered my eyes until I looked and saw Assassin standing in front in the entrance of the loading bay where the metal gates had once been. Assassin had his cloak partially back and hood down as he showed what appeared to be his right arm, but what was suppose to be a right arm was just a stub covered in black bandages. His legs appeared to be skinny and his body was black and his chest looked muscular and appeared to show his ribs. I narrowed my eyes. "Why was Assassin's right arm covered in bandages. Unless…?" I thought to myself.

"Enough of this! I grow tire of you girl! You killed all 18 of my successors with ease! But now it's time for you to die!" Assassin snapped. I stood up raising my shield slowly backing up until I bumped into someone or something….

"Master!" I heard Mashu say, as I turned to face the person I had bumped into. Mashu was standing behind me with her shield raised. Across from her was Assassin who looked pretty pissed off and had thrown back his cloak revealing his mutilated body. "Master I'm glad you are alright. Are you injured?" Mashu asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Mashu just a little beat up. How about you are you alright?" I asked.

"I am doing fine, although Assassin managed to nick my sides…" Mashu replied.

"Are you okay?" I said.

"I'm doing fine like I said! My injury and armor healed themselves." Mashu replied sharply.

"Well that's good cause this fight isn't over yet…" As I said that I turned to see Lancer dart out of the Skyscrapers doors and land at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah I found you…!" Lancer exclaimed before noticing Mashu. "And I see you and that girl managed to link back up together." Lancer said before turning to Assassin. "I thought you would have been able to handle a little girl like her Assassin!" Lancer barked.

"Yes well I thought you could have handled a weak man like him." Assassin retorted. "She turned out to be more difficult than I expected, but It doesn't matter. At this rate, I can handle this myself!" Assassin said to Lancer.

"Hmph! Let us finish them together! So we may get back to searching for the Grail!" Lancer barked and grasped his Lance in both his hands pointing it at me. I narrowed my eyes at Lancer and leaned my head over to Mashu.

"What do you think their plan is Mashu…" I whispered.

"It would appear like this is the real Assassin and It looks like they are going to try and finish us with a combined strike… My guess is that they are preparing to use their noble phantasms…." Mashu whispered and I gritted my teeth.

"Their noble phantasms! Mashu what are we going to do? Two noble phantasms coming at us at the same time!" I said raising my voice a little before Mashu shushed me.

"I...I…I don't know…. I'm not sure my shield can protect us from a noble phantasms and from both sides…." Mashu said her voice shaking. "I can't protect you without exposing myself…" Mashu said, I narrowed my eyes at Assassin and then back at Lancer.

"Mashu just protect yourself! Save yourself and make it to the objective and contact Olga or Roman! If you can make it maybe they can send another master to take over!" I said.

"No I wont let you be killed! As your servant it is mission to protect you! And what of Lancer! If you die, she dies!" Mashu said to me stubbornly.

"Damn it Mashu…." I said gritting my teeth.

"Are you two about done bickering? Because I'm done listening. It's time for you to meet your end!" Lancer said drawing my attention back to him.

"...Yes little girl, it is time for you to die! While your efforts were valent to protect your master they were in vain. You can not save yourself and your master at the same time. If you save yourself your master will die and even if you save your master you will die from my Noble phantasm leaving your master for us to finish!" Assassin said. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. I felt Mashu grab my hand and squeeze it tight." !" Assassin laughed.

"Ha! HaHaHaHahahahahahahahaha!" Lancer said laughing.

"You know I think they are drunk…" I whispered.

"You just realized that…" Mashu said sighing.

"Time for you to meet your end!" Lancer barked out and and held out his hand in what prepared to be a prayer. "Five hundred Arhat... those who embark upon a pilgrimage to the Pure Land of the West in an effort to attain Enlightenment in life in a practice known as Fudarakutokai.. are summoned, streaming forth in a holy procession. All those who stand within their path that fail a resistance roll are dragged with them, ultimately dematerializing to the Void with the procession…" Lancer chanted as a golden magic circle appeared beneath his feet.

Assassin unwraps the bandages to his arm and they fall off revealing that the stump is actually his elbow and arm folded back, stitched to his shoulder, It was a gruesome picture. As the cloth fell to the ground, the arm rips away from the flesh and flaps into almost a one winged spear. Assassin kneels down and holds his head and his arm begins to glow and redish orange. An image of a heart appears in front of Mashu and suddenly I feel Mashu let go of my hand and turn to put herself in front of me.

"Mashu!" I exclaim as Mashu looks over her shoulder at me with tear swelling in her eyes. Before I know it a blinding gold light shines behind Mashu's shield and I look over at Assassin's whos glowing arm is going for the projection of Mashu's heart. I raise my sidearm aiming for Assassin as I hear Lancer and Assassin both yell out.

"...Amen! Pilgrimage of the Five Hundred Arhats!" Lancer yells out and the gold light intensifies out of the corner of my eye.

"Zabaniya!" Assassin yells out and I squeeze the trigger of my pistol and my ears ring as blood shoots through the air…

Assassins arm falls to the ground on fire and he cries out in pain as blood shoots out of his arm socket. His arm lands on the ground before turning to ash and fading away. The ground shook as Mashu's heels dig into the ground and a powerful lightning bolt shoots up striking a building sending debris crashing to the ground and crushing a truck behind us. I looked over and saw Mashu, her shield had was smoldering with smoke coming off it, but Mashu looked to be alright. Mashu wasnt looking at me though she was looking past me. I turned my head to see who she was looking at…

"Damn you, Caster!" Assassin cried out.

* * *

 **Hello** **! I have another chapter of Fated Destiny for you today! I do hope you enjoyed Chapter Eleven of Fated Destiny. If you did enjoy this chapter of Fated Destiny please don't forget to Follow Fated Destiny to get updated every time a new chapter is posted! Also if you liked it you can leave a favorite. You are also free to leave Constructive Feedback and Reviews. Please don't forget to go to read the next chapter of Fated Destiny and if there is not a Next Chapter please check back on Sunday, Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday and there will surely be another chapter. Thank you again for Reading and I hope you Enjoyed**


	12. Chapter Twelve The Ladies Man

**Chapter Twelve**

 **The Ladies Man**

"Damn you, Caster! Why are you supporting those outsiders…?!" Lancer said gripping his Lance tightly.

"Oh? They're better than you lot, so isn't it obvious? And I also can't hate a kid with some good points." Caster said turning his head to look at Mashu. My eyes widened a little at the sight of his face. He had crimson red eyes like Scathach, his hair was a spiky blue, he had a cocky smirk to his face. This servant had come out from nowhere to save Mashu and I. "Why?" I thought to myself. Well whatever the reason, I wasnt going to complain, we needed all the help we could get.

"Hey, you determined looking girl there. With your skills, there's no way you can lose to people like him. If you steady yourself, I'm sure you'll be surprised." Caster said looking at Mashu, Mashu gave a look of surprise and replied.

"Y…Yes, I'll do my best!" Mashu said determined and nodded her head.

"You're the girl's Master? Then I can leave the orders to you, correct?" Caster asked me. I snapped out of my thoughts and answered him.

"Yeah…" I said nodding my head.

"Good. I am a Caster-class Servant. It seems things are a bit hostile with these two lads." Caster said. "It's not quite "Enemy of my enemy is my friend", but for now I'll trust you. In light of that brave girl fighting alone, I'll become your Servant even without a contract!" Caster said.

"I wouldn't quite say she's been fighting alone… But alright Caster." I replied. Caster gave a look of surprise.

"Ah so you have been fighting alongside your Servant. My apologies." Caster said somewhat apologetically. "Shall we finish what you and the girl started?" Caster asked, and I nodded my head. "Very well! I will finish Assassin. You two deal with Lancer, or should I say that pitiful excuse for a spearman." Caster said mockingly, Mashu and I nodded our heads.

"Why you! You dare to insult my honor!" Lancer yelled out and charged at Caster. Caster gave him a cocky smirk, and before Lancer even reached Caster, Mashu rose her shield intercepting Lancer and with one swing sent Lancer flying backwards hitting a wall. I watched in amazement at Mashu cat like reflexes.

"You heard Caster, Master let us finish Lancer!" Mashu said getting ready to strike.

"Right." I nodded my head and faced down at Lancer who was kneeling, getting up.

"Damn you little girl, I don't know how you blocked my noble phantasm with your shield. But I'll still finish you even without my noble phantasm." Lancer said weakly getting up. Mashu dug heel back before launching herself forward at Lancer. Lancer's eye's widened and he leaped out of the way before Mashu smashed into the wall where he had once stood creating a small crater. Behind me I heard Assassin speak.

"Damn you Caster. I'll make you pay for what you did." Assassin said, but there was nervousness in his voice.

"Ha Assassin. Why don't you go back to hiding in the shadows, where you belong. Not on the field of combat, where warriors belong." Caster said laughing. I turned to see Assassin turn heel and run. "Oi where are you going Assassin? Didn't you say you'd make me pay?" Caster said and I watched him dash off after Assassin around the corner and disappear. A few moments passed before I saw a bright illumination from the other side of the wall and I saw the shadow of Assassin and Caster and I heard Assassin scream out in agonizing pain. "I guess that was quick…" I thought to myself. Just then I heard steel clashing and I turn to see Lancer clash his Lancer down on Mashu's shield. Sparks fly as Lancer strikes repeatedly at Mashu's shield trying to break through or score a hit. I stay still, thinking what to do. Should I try to assist Mashu or would I only get in her way? There's a chance I could accidently strike Mashu, but if I didn't do something, Mashu might never get a chance to strike. I rose my pistol and aligned my sights on Lancer who was locked with Mashu as I wrapped my finger around the trigger I saw Lancer's eye's look towards me. I squeezed the trigger and Lancer disengaged with Mashu for a brief second to turn slicing my bullet in half as it spiraled toward him, but in that brief second he turned to face me, his guard was down allowing Mashu to uppercut Lancer with her shield slicing through his armor and slicing through his chest. Lancer coughed up blood and blood oozed out of his chest. Lancer fell face down on the ground in a puddle of his own blood as it oozed out of his mouth and chest.

"Well played girl… You and the man truly were a worthy opponent." Lancer said before closing his eyes.

"Is he dead?" Mashu said as I walked up to her.

"Yeah Mashu… I believe so." I said just as Lancer's body faded away in a golden mist.

"Great work the both of you." Caster called out behind us and I turned to face him as he walked up to the both of us.

"I assume Assassin is dead?" I inquired.

"Of course he is. The coward never stood a chance. He should have stayed hidden in the shadows. Maybe then he would still be alive." Caster said.

"Ah, um…thank you. You saved us from a dangerous situation…" Mashu said nervously which made me raise an eyebrow.

"Just this much is a freebie, so don't worry about it." Caster said. "More importantly, I'm concerned for your physical well being. That asshole, Assassin probably kept chasing after you, right?" Caster inquired.

"Eh…?" Mashu raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, such a frail figure and yet a strong body! That's pretty handy. I'm not sure what class you are, but with that strength maybe Saber? That can't be right, you don't have a sword." Caster inquired. I sweatdropped, did he really just say that about Mashu out loud? Mashu had a look of discomfort. I didn't blame her. "Oi why are you two giving me such looks?" Caster said sternly.

"Eh no reason Caster…" I said. Whoever this guy was before he came a Heroic spirit, either was a real pervert or a ladies man. I was betting my money on the latter. "So Caster, why did you save us?" I inquired.

"Well like I said the choice was really obvious, you two looked like a strong pair with a good head on your shoulders. Better than that coward and phony." Caster said.

"I see. It's just somewhat a surprise to find a Servant who hasn't been trying to kill us." I said.

"Oh you fought another Servant before these two?" Caster said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes we ran into a servant before these two." I replied.

"So you two have fought and defeated three Servants, well excluding Assassin? Man I really did make a wise choice deciding to ally with you two!" Caster said with a hearty laugh. "If you don't mind me asking, who was the servant you fought before these two." Caster asked.

"Rider. It was at the bridge." I said.

"So that was you two who blew up that bridge? Interesting." Caster said rubbing his chin.

"Yeah that was us." I said.

"So tell me who are you two? You don't appear to be a Master and Servant from the original war?" Caster inquired.

"Well were not. We were sent by an organization in the future to go back in time to set things right, otherwise the world as we know it will be destroyed." I replied.

"I see…" Caster said unfazed by what we had said.

"So you said you were from the original holy grail war? What happened?" I asked.

"Yes I was, but I'll tell you more later, right now we need to move. This place isn't safe and after that light show, it's bound to attract unwanted attention. Was there somewhere specific you two were heading?" Caster inquired.

"Yes we were heading to the Tohsaka residence to investigate an anomaly, before we encountered Lancer and Assassin." I told him, Caster raised an eyebrow.

"The Tohsaka residence you say? I know where that is. Let's go!" Caster said before turning around and heading off. I was about to say something before deciding not to. Mashu and I trailed behind him, following behind us was four. We followed Caster out of the loading dock and around the corner where we walked past a scorch mark in the middle of the road. I assumed where Assassin had been killed. Caster lead us to the intersection and started heading North and Mashu and I followed.

After walking a while through the city, putting ample distance between us and the city center, Mashu whispered to me.

"Master can we really trust him?" Mashu whispered into my ear, I leaned and whispered back.

"I don't see why not Mashu, he did save us after all. He also knows what happened in this city and has offered to assist us. So let's just trust him for now." I whispered.

"Very well Master…" Mashu whispered back.

"Hey are you two done whispering back there behind my back. I told you two I would assist you. I'm not a man to break my word." Caster sneered.

"Sorry Caster…" I said apologetically.

"Yes I'm sorry Caster… We've just been on edge…" Mashu apologized with wide apologetic eyes.

"How can I stay upset when you give me such wide eyes on top of an already cute face. Very well I'll let this slide… Mashu." Caster smirked, and Mashu gave a small gasp. "Don't act so surprised. I had heard what you two were saying, and maybe if your Master had not been so careless with using your name." Caster said, I scratched the back off my head. "Well damn, it doesn't really matter since Mashu isnt from the past and only became a demi servant hours ago. She doesn't even know the servant she fused with so it doesn't really matter." I thought shrugging.

"I have never heard of the name before, so like your Master is probably thinking It doesn't really matter." Caster said and I raised an eyebrow.

"I wasnt aware Servant could read minds." I said.

"No we can't, but your expression told me that it didnt really matter whether or not I knew." Caster said.

"Tis true." I replied.

"So you what have you two been doing in the city for all these hours?" Caster inquired.

"We've been investigating multiple sites for any traces of what's causing this anomaly, fighting our way through those damn skeletons and fighting off servants until you came in and saved us from Lancer and Assassin." I said.

"Interesting so have you found the source of these anomalies?" Caster asked, finger quoting the word anomalies.

"No…" I replied.

"I see and what do you expect to find at the Tohsaka residence?" Caster asked.

"Well we don't really know, we imagine the Holy grail perhaps." I answered truthfully.

"If only it was that easy…" Caster said.

"So Caster?" Mashu spoke up.

"Hmmm Yes Mashu?" Caster said looking at Mashu.

"You seem like you know more about Tohsaka's than you're letting on." Mashu confronted Caster. Caster only let out a laugh.

"Ha am I really that readable. Geez." Caster said laughing a bit more before recomposing himself. "Ahem yeah I knew Rin Tohsaka and her Servant, you could say I was acquainted with her. She was a beautiful young lady with a nice set of legs." Caster chuckled and I rolled my eyes. "Her Servant, Archer, was a real pain in the ass though. I couldn't stand that guy." Caster said.

"I'm sure Archer couldn't stand you either, with how much of a womanizer you are." I thought to myself.

"Anyways we should be arriving at the Tohsaka residence soon." Caster said and looked forward as we continued walking through the city. After what felt like hours we finally got out of the city and arrived in the residential district. The skyscrapers were gone and the smoke was less thick here and you could actually see the sky. As we walked, we passed by smoldering ash of what was left of houses or small stores.

It was a while before we finally arrived at our destination. Caster came to a stop.

"Were here…" Caster said stopping, I came up alongside Caster and looked around. We were standing in front of a large crater in the earth.

"This is the Tohsaka residence?" I stated.

"This is the Tohsaka residence, what is left of it." Caster said.

"Damn…" I look down into the Crater. "I guess there is no chance that Ms. Tohsaka would be alive…" I said.

"Unfortunately not. There was never any chance that you would. She simply just disappeared." Caster said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Later, why don't we search the crater and see if we find anything." Caster said sliding down the into the crater. I sighed.

"Lets go Mashu…" I said and stepped down, sliding down the crater into the center with Caster. I heard Mashu slide down with me and she dug her heels into the ground before she tripped. I reacted quickly and caught her before she fell down. "You alright Mashu?" I asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine Senpai." Mashu said recollecting herself.

"Oh so he is your senior. I honestly couldn't tell, but then again now that I look at you closer, you do look a lot younger than your master." Caster said and I sweatdropped.

"T-T-Thanks…." Mashu said.

"Anyways! It doesnt appear that the holy grail is here! So what's next Master?" Caster said looking around.

"Well next… Mashu and I contact our superiors and report to them and get our new orders." I said.

"Hmph Superiors geez. What can't you guys figure something out without having someone tell you what to do?" Caster said.

"Of course we can! But were strangers in this timeline. Our superiors have more knowledge on the situation than we do on the field." I said defensively.

"Calm down! Don't need to get so defensive. Its funny when my Master has his own Masters, but I'm not stupid." Caster said chuckling. "I'm not going to turn away any intel on the whereabouts of the what's causing this, weather it's the grail or not. Since I don't have any leads myself. So why don't we contact these superiors of you." Caster added.

"Well Mashu if you would please put down your shield on a raypoint so we may establish a connection." I said to Mashu.

"Yes of course Senpai!" Mashu said walking to the center of the crater and putting her shield down. I walked over and stood next to Mashu, Caster walked over somewhat suspiciously and stood next to us. Then in an instance we were standing in the familiar holographic room.

"Some fancy magic you've got here." Caster said looking around.

"Yeah…" I said. "To be honest, I don't even know what is or how it works." I thought to myself. Several moments went by as we waited. Until Olga and Roman appeared in the room.

"Oh Thank God Chris! Mashu! Your safe! I was worried sick that you had both been killed…" Roman said before being cut off.

"Oh so your name is Chris. Short for Christopher I assume. Was waiting for you to finally tell me, guess I had to learn from someone els….." Caster said before he too was cut off.

"Operatives who is this?" Olga said in a demanding voice, Caster faced to turn Olga. "Ah I see a Servant, Caster class. Strength Rank E. Agility Rank C. Luck D. Endurance Rank D. Mana Rank B. Noble Phantasm Rank B." Olga said.

"Well I see introductions are not necessary. You seem to know everything about me, but I didnt catch your name beautiful?" Caster said smirking.

"W-Wh-What? Beautiful! Hmph! You may just call me Director!" Olga said stuttering and her face was flustered. Caster only chuckled.

"You know it ain't something you'd see everyday." Caster said.

"What don't you see everyday!" Olga said in a demanding tone.

"The amount and quality of your magical circuits are top-notch, But of all things, you lack the ability to be a master. That some kinda curse?" Caster said. Olga growled and I saw her fist curl up into a ball. Then her muscles relaxed and she turned to face me.

"You've picked up quite the Servant Operative, none the less you need all the help you can get." Olga said.

"Yes Ma'am. Caster has offered to assist us after saving our lives." I said.

"I see so he saved your lives? Is that why you were delayed in arriving at your objective and was late in your report?" Olga said raising an eyebrow.

"No Ma'am. We encountered an enemy servant while crossing the bridge and I was injured, luckily Mashu saved me…" I said before being cut off.

"You were injured Chris? What happened? Do you require us to send you medical supplies?" Roman asked with a concerned expression.

"No Doctor I require no medical supplies. Mashu patched me up with supplies she found in a clinic and also applied healing to my wound. Rider ambushed us after finding out that we had to cross the bridge. She stabbed me through the left shoulder." I explained.

"I think I should be the judge of whether or not you are fine or not…" Roman said looking down at his tablet. "Hmmm your condition seems to be fine and your mana levels seem to be stable despite you still adjusting to having two ser-" Roman stopped and grabbed his foot. "Owwww" Roman yelped.

"As long as you are alright operative, that is all that matters." Olga crossed her arms acting as she was oblivious to Roman's pain.

"What appears to be wrong with the nerd." Caster asked. I chuckled at hearing Caster call Roman a nerd. "Poor Roman, insult to injury." I thought to myself.

"Oh its nothing, just stubbed my toe. Heh. Everything's fine…" Roman said before lowering his head and sighed. "I got called a nerd…In the first meeting." Roman muttered. "Ahem anyways your condition seems fine Chris, but Ill want to look you over once you get back. And Mashu…" Roman said looking down at his tablet again. "Your condition also appears to be top notch, but your mana appears to be lower than expected." Roman inquired.

"Well yes I did have to exert quite a bit of mana in my fight against Rider, but most of it has recovered by now. I assure you Doctor." Mashu said reassuringly.

"Very well Mashu…" Roman said.

"Yes now that we know you are both well. Give us a status report on what you've discovered, then I'll want to hear what you can tell us Caster." Olga said.

"Of course m'lady." Caster said in a mocking tone.

"Ahem Director. We've arrived at the Tohsaka residence, and like you said the site is completely destroyed and the neighborhood is up in flames. We've so far encountered Rider, Lancer, and Assassin. We defeated all three of them…" I said before being cut off.

"...I defeated Assassin…" Caster added.

"... Yes Caster defeated Assassin…" I stated.

"...But the little lady Mashu did do a number on him." Caster said.

"Yes Mashu and I engaged with Lancer and Assassin after dealing with several skeletons…" I began again before interruption.

"They're called golems…" Caster added.

"...We engaged several goleman's before Lancer and Assassin confronted us and pursued us. We engaged but would have surely been killed if it hadnt been for Caster. Who like I've already said has offered to assist us." I said. "But there was no sign of Rin Tohsaka or any other living people just like you said. And we didnt find the source of the anomaly here at the Tohsaka site." I added before finishing.

"Well I could have told you that. It also was my pleasure to help you two out." Caster said. "So why don't you tell me more about who you people are." Caster inquired.

"Well we are the Chaldea Security Organization in the year 2024. We detected an anomaly in 2004 here in Fuyuki Japan where a Singularity that does not exist in our timeline as of 2024 emerged. We dispatched these two to go back in time via rayshifting, unfortunately our facility suffered an attack from an unknown source and damaged our rayshifting device and killed some of our personal. We have slowly restored the device and the United Nations and our other facilities help has arrived. We are still putting the pieces back together to what happened, but it will still be a while before we know what happened. To put it all bluntly If things are not fixed there, humanity may cease to exist." Olga said finishing up her explanation.

"2024? Geez its been that long since the last Holy Grail War? The grail wars was suppose to be over when that kid and Saber destroyed the Holy Grail…" Caster said.

"Yes well we were hoping you could shed some light onto what happened to make this alternate timeline?" Olga inquired.

"To confirm, you are the sole survivor of the Servants that fought in this city's Holy Grail War?" Roman said.

"I didn't lose, at least. But our Holy Grail War was suddenly changed and became totally different. I don't know much of the details. In one night the city was engulfed in flames, all the humans disappeared or were killed, and all that remained were Servants." Caster began and then continued. "First of all, restarting the Holy Grail War is that Saber's doing. She's getting more violent every day. Saber defeated Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker, and Assassin herself." Caster explained.

"Survival amongst the seven Servants… that was the rule of this city's Holy Grail War." Olga stated.

"Of those, only Caster won… no, was the only Servant to stay alive." Mashu added.

"Right. Also, the Servants that Saber defeated are mired in that black mist, as you've already seen. They're monsters, appearing like maggots, but they've started searching for something." Caster said. "So, while it is a pain in the ass, I've started searching myself. Until I can get that done, the Holy Grail War won't end." Caster said scowling.

"The only remaining Servants are Saber and you… so if you defeat Saber." Roman said.

"Oh, this city's Holy Grail War will end, I suppose. Although I'm not sure if this situation will ever go back to how it was." Caster said.

"What do you mean Caster?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well the Holy Grail war will end here, but I'm unsure if Fuyuki will ever return to normal. That's something you will have to find out on your end once this is all over…" Caster said.

"Is that it? You came to rescue them, but in the end it benefits you." Olga stated bluntly. "You want to beat Saber. But you can't find a way to win by yourself so you want us to help…am I wrong?" Olga added.

"That's correct. That's such a harsh way of putting it, you know? At any rate…" Caster said before he was cut off.

"GuOOOOOOOO!" The ghastly scream was heard.

"Operatives and Caster deal with them and find someplace safe reestablish connection…" Olga said.

"Got it!" Mashu said nodding her head.

"Understood." I said also nodding my head.

"Right lets go!" Caster said dashing out of the holographic room and the room disappeared revealing the crater to be surrounded by enemies…

* * *

 **Hello** **! I have another chapter of Fated Destiny for you today! I do hope you enjoyed Chapter Twelve of Fated Destiny with the introduction of the ever so charming Caster. I also realize every chapter I post the Chapter Number plus title are uneven and not centered, this is 's doing and I cant do much about it. If you did enjoy this chapter of Fated Destiny please don't forget to Follow Fated Destiny to get updated every time a new chapter is posted! Also if you liked it you can leave a favorite. You are also free to leave Constructive Feedback and Reviews. Please don't forget to go to read the next chapter of Fated Destiny and if there is not a Next Chapter please check back on Sunday, Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday and there will surely be another chapter. Thank you again for Reading and I hope you Enjoyed**


	13. Chapter Thirteen New Trouble

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **New Trouble**

As Mashu and I stagger our way up the steep incline out of the crater, arrows land all around us, bouncing off of Mashu's shield and landing at our feet. I turn to see skeletons on the other side of the crater raising their bow's, preparing to send a barrage of arrows into our backs. I raise my pistol, lining up my sights on the skeletons as I wrap my finger around the trigger and giving a few squeezes. The air fills with gunpowder and shell casings land in the barren earth mixed with the ashes of once was a proud home of a young mage. The skeletons crumple to the ground in pieces, but not before they let their arrows fly, hitting the earth all around us. I turn to see Mashu still pressing forward with her shield raised. I dig my heels into the ground and push forward with Mashu as we climb up to the top of the crater to flat ground. I hear an explosion up ahead and look past Mashu's shield as I see skulls and bones fly over the edge and go past our heads and roll down the crater.

"I guess Caster is making short work of them." I said.

"It would appear so Master…" Mashu said as she trudged forward with her shield raised.

"I wonder if there will be anyone left to fight." I stated.

"That wouldnt be so bad… I wouldnt mind…" Mashu replied.

Mashu and I reached the top and climbed up onto flat ground and looked around where we spotted Caster engaged with several skeletons. Caster was shooting fire balls out of his finger tips at skeletons and using his staff to block their swords when needed before he blasted them back. Skeletons seemed to surround Caster. Mashu and I raced towards him to assist, but before we got there, there was a fiery blast that sent the skeletons flying away from him in pieces. The bones crashed into Mashu and I, we both rose our arms protecting our faces, before the bones fell to the ground around or behind us. Once the dust had settled, I lowered my arms from my face and looked forward to see Caster walking towards us. Mashu and I walked towards him meeting him halfway.

"See you two made it out alright." Caster greeted us.

"Yes we made it out of the crater." I replied.

"Shall we get somewhere safer and establish connection to your lovely Director and the Nerd?" Caster asked.

"Yes lets not keep the Director waiting." I said, just then the ground began to shake and the sound of something rising out of the earth. We turn to face the noise and see what appears to be a black hand with glowing orange magic circuits rising out of the ground.

"What the…" I said in shock.

"...Hell." Caster said finishing my sentence for me. "It would appear were not out of this yet…" Caster said, just then a black mist rolled in over the ground around the hand and skeletons rose out of the mist raising their skeletons heads and gripping their swords.

"No rest for the weary." Mashu sighed.

"Yeah…. Let's finish what we started!" I said determined.

"Right let's go!" Mashu said and darted off towards the skeletons. Caster followed quickly behind her. I follow behind Caster gripping my pistol in both hands. I take cover behind a rock and raise my pistol resting my arms on the rock taking aim at the skeletons charging towards Mashu and Casters. I squeeze the trigger several times until the slide stays back indicating the magazine is empty. Two skeletons crumble at Mashu and Caster's feet as they continue charging forward until Mashu smashes through a skeletons and Caster stops to shoot several off a succession of fireballs out of his finger tips at skeletons, blasting their skulls clean off, before they fall to the ground at Mashu's feet. A glowing orange orb appears out of the palm of the giant hand. Caster and Mashu turn to look at it, just as they do, fireballs shoot out of the orb from the hand. Caster leaps back, dodging a fireball that explodes at where he once stood. Mashu raises her shield blocking the fireball as it explodes on impact, sending Mashu skidding backwards.

"Mashu get over here." I call out, Mashu turns and looks at me and rushes over narrowly missing fireballs zipping past her head. Mashu crouches down next to me.

"Yes Master?" Mashu asked with a concerned expression.

"That hand or whatever it is, is not the same as fighting those skeletons. We need a strategy to take it down. Charging it is not going to possible, especially with how far it knocks you back while you're blocking." I said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Mashu said looking over the rock at the hand as it shoots fireballs at our cover. I hear movement to my left and look to see Caster kneeling down with us.

"So you two kids forming a battle plan? Why wasnt I invited?" Caster asked joking.

"We were going to…" I replied.

"Relax I'm just joking." Caster said. "So what have you two come up with?" Caster said.

"We havent thought of anything yet, other than the fact that charging it directly is out of the question. Its fireblast has too much knockback power and it fires too many to dodge constantly. So the way I figure is there are two ways to go about it, trying to flank it or trying to take it down from long range." I said.

"Mmmm k well I don't think I'll be able to help you much with that, it appears to be resistant to fire. I dinged a few hits on it, and it just shrugged them off." Caster said.

"Great…" I sighed.

"What about your bullets Master?" Mashu asked. I looked down at my pistol and saw that the slide was still back. I pushed the magazine eject button with my thumb and the magazine slide out, I caught it with my hand and put it away in my jacket pocket. I took a full magazine out of my pocket and slide it in and snapped the slide back into place. "Well I've still got a few magazines left, but what would bullets really do against it? They work pretty well against those golems, but against that? I don't know." I said staring down.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Caster said.

"Yes I agree with Caster." Mashu said. "I will provide extra cover for you while you take aim and fire." Mashu said.

"Now wait just one second…" I said then felt Caster lifting me up by my shoulder.

"Come on Master, you've got Mashu protecting you. You trust your Servant don't you?" Caster asked in a somewhat suspicious manner.

"Of course I trust Mashu!" I said as I slowly rose. "Alright Alright geez." I stood up with Mashu as she rose her shield to cover the both of us. I stood behind her resting my arm on her shoulder as I took aim at the hand. I lined my sights up and squeezed the trigger just as several fireballs shot out of its orb. The shots ringed through the air and impacted in the hand, but it appeared as if they had just stopped and were held there completely unexploded. Then the bullets were absorbed into the hand as if it was made out of sludge or goo. Just then a Fireball impacted against Mashu's shield and Mashu fell backwards and pushed me down too, landing on top of me. I felt Mashu's weight press down against me as we fell to the ground and Mashu's shield landed on top of her. I felt Mashu's thin curves as I grabbed onto her body to keep her from crushing me. Mashu did have a nice figure. Caster was right…

"Sorry Master. The fireball had a larger impact than I thought it would and caught me off balance." Mashu looked over her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Mashu asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Mashu… Can you just get off of me? Your armor and shield are crushing me plus your added weight are crushing me…" I said.

"Of course! Sorry Master!" Mashu said rolling off of me and sitting herself up. I sat up and crawled over the rock next to Caster. I heard Mashu crawling behind me.

"Well that didnt work. I think you just made it mad." Caster said and I sweat drop.

"You don't say Caster…" I said to Caster.

"Yeah, it's orb appeared to have gotten bigger when it absorbed your bullets. Probably means it's more powerful and why the fireballs that struck Mashu's shield were more powerful than expected." Caster said observing the Hand.

"Great… What could possibly go wrong you said Caster?" I said sarcastically.

"Hey I didn't say that. I said there's only one way to find out what would happen. I didn't know it was going to only get more powerful." Caster retorted.

"Well now the only other option we have left is to try and flank it." I said.

"It would appear so." Caster said. "I will distract it, drawing its fire. While you and Mashu flank it, there is a fence that you can use to sneak past it, then make your way behind it in the alley way from there. Then Mashu you will need to strike at. Destroy the orb and the hand will fall." Caster told us.

"How do you know that Caster?" I inquired.

"The orb appears to be its source of mana and power, so naturally without mana and power it will fall." Caster said.

"And if it doesn't?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Caster said with a grin. "Now Go!" Caster said. Mashu and I darted out from the rock and ran for the fence. The hand turned in our direction and started firing a quick succession of fireballs at us. I ran as fast as I could as I felt the fireballs zip past my backside leaving a trail of heat that warmed my back.

"Hey over here!" I heard Caster call out from behind me and heard as Caster fired fireballs from his fingertips. I ducked behind the fence and stopped to catch my breath. Mashu turned the corner and ducked next to me.

"Are you alright?" Mashu said panting as she looked at me. Sweat rolled down her forehead. I felt as sweat trickled down my back and I pressed my coat into it, absorbing it.

"Yeah I'm fine. How about you?" I asked panting.

"I'm fine… Sort of…" Mashu said and I gave her a confused expression.

"Which is it Mashu? Fine or not?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Mashu said reassuringly. "Now lets go!" Mashu said before she started down the fence line. I followed in behind her until we reached the end of the fence line. Mashu looked up at the fence as if stuck.

"Everything alright Mashu?" I asked.

"I'm too short to climb the fence…" Mashu said, I gave her a surprised expression.

"You're a Servant Mashu. Why not leap the fence?" I said to her.

"I can't just jump an 10 foot fence. It would require two of me just to reach the top." Mashu said, I looked down at Mashu. It was true that she stood at only five feet and one to two inches, which was rather short for a sixteen to seventeen old, but she had leaped pretty far at the harbor when she came crashing down at the skeletons. Also I had seen other servants leap pretty high into the air as well.

"Mashu at the harbor…." I said.

"...At the harbor, I had a height advantage and the skeletons werent that far away." Mashu said.

"Alright, Alright Mashu!" I said getting her point, although still not entirely sure of why a fence was such an obstacle for a servant. "Ill boost you up." I said.

"Thanks Master. I would smash through the fence, but it would probably alert the hand." Mashu said.

"Yeah okay." I said and walked over to the fence and pressed my back against it and held my hands out. Mashu grabbed onto my shoulder and pulled herself up stepping up into my hands and then onto my shoulders. I pushed up and raised Mashu higher until she reached the top of the fence and climbed over. Mashu looked over the fence and down at me, I turned around and looked up at her.

"There's a garbage dump on the other side so give me your hand and Ill pull you up." Mashu said extending both her hands to grab me, I jumped up and grasped her hands and felt as Mashu strong armed me up and I climbed over until I landed on the other side next to her. We jumped off the dumpster.

"Right let's go Mashu, Caster probably can't keep it distracted for much longer." I said and Mashu nodded, we darted off staying low to the ground as we made our way through what remained of the alley way. We continued on until we stopped upon hearing fighting. We peered through the rubble of a concrete wall that probably once surrounded the Tohsaka house. We saw Caster darting across the battlefield firing off quick successions of fireballs at the hand which only bounced off of it, it returned fire with its own quick successions.

"Alright there it is Mashu. You know what to do." I said turning to look at Mashu.

"Got it, I see a rock I can propel myself off of to reach the orb." Mashu said observing the battlefield.

"Okay Mashu I'll cover you and make sure no one stops you." I said.

"Alright Master, I entrust you to watch my back." Mashu said standing up and stepping over the rubble. Mashu locked her sights on the orb and dug her heel back before she dashed forward leaving gust of wind in her wake as it blew through my hair as I looked over the wall and watched Mashu dart off towards the hand who was still distracted by Caster. Mashu dashed across the battlefield gracefully, jumping on top of the rock before propelling herself upwards raising her shield as she leaped towards the orb. Then Mashu made contact with the orb, her shield smashing through the orb as it cracked under Mashu's full force of her shield, until it shattered and Mashu landed in front of the hand, turning her head to look at it. The hand made a beastly roar as the pieces of the orb fell all around it and then it slowly melted into a puddle of black goo. I stepped over the rubble of the wall and walked over to Mashu.

"Great work Mashu!" I said congratulating her.

"Thanks Senpai…" Mashu said giving a faint smile.

"Yeah great work kid!" Caster said grinning and patted Mashu's head.

"Thank you, it was nothing. I'm just glad it worked." Mashu said.

"Yeah thankfully…." I said but was quickly cut off by what sounded like the sound of a supersonic jet. I turned to see a sparkle coming from the highest skyscraper in the city.

"Senpai look out!" Mashu cried out and I felt Mashu crashing into me throwing me to the ground. I heard an explosion from behind Mashu. I opened my eyes and looked into Mashu's pure eyes. Mashu's face reddened a little as she looked at me.

"Come on Mashu, Chris, we need to go." Caster said from behind Mashu.

"Yeah…" Mashu said standing up, Mashu pulled me up and I looked around. Where I had once stood was now a massive silver great arrow and a small crater. I felt Mashu grab my hand and pull me along. "Come on Senpai we need to get out of the open." Mashu said and pulled me as we ran out of the open for cover where Caster was looking past concrete wall. Just as we entered cover, another explosion happened behind me and I looked behind me and saw another great arrow piercing the ground behind me. Mashu stopped and let go of my hand. "Sorry Senpai." Mashu said.

"Its fine Mashu." I said pressing my back against a wall. Caster walked over and stood in front of us.

"Damn that bastard. Looks like he's really got your number Master." Caster said crossing his arms.

"Who?" I asked.

"That damn bastard Archer!" Caster growled. "It would appear that he still was keeping a watchful eye over his old master's home." Caster said.

"Yeah that's right Tohsaka was his master." I said. "But that still doesn't explain why he has his sights specifically on me." I said.

"I imagine because it would be pointless to target Mashu or I. If he killed you, Mashu would disappear and that would leave only me. And knowing Archer and I's relationship, he would probably prefer it if he looked me in the eyes when he tried to kill me." Caster said rubbing his chin.

"It also could be that Senpai and I are not part of this Holy grail war. He might be trying to stop to stop us from finding the grail and correcting this war and timeline." Mashu suggested.

"Could be, but from what I know about the guy. He doesn't seem to really care about the grail war." Caster replied.

"Interesting… A servant who doesn't care about the grail war." I said.

"Yeah I never really knew that guy's motives, other than the fact that I really don't like him." Caster said. "And he is neither a bowman or swordman, but he uses both." Caster added.

"I see…" Mashu said puzzled.

"Yeah, but lets go. Archer will show himself eventually, but for now we need to go establish connection with you two's Director. It isnt safe here to talk." Caster said.

"Haa…it had finally calmed down. But yeah, we definitely can't talk in peace here." Mashu said.

"M'bad. If I had been summoned as a Lancer, I'd have been able to finish small fries like Sabers with a pierce however." Caster said.

"Huh what do you mean Caster?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Ill tell you later Master. For now let's go." Caster said.

"Caster is right, we shouldn't keep the Director waiting any longer. I sense another ray point nearby, right down the street." Mashu said.

"Lead the way Mashu." I said, Mashu nodded her head and started down the street. Caster and I followed behind her until we reached the end of the street and Mashu turned left, we turned left and followed Mashu until Mashu stopped in front of a gate of a large house. Mashu reached out and pushed the gate open.

"The raypoint is inside the house." Mashu said and I nodded. Mashu pushed through the gates and started walking. I began to follow her, but not before I heard Caster give out a faint growl. I turned to look at Caster, he wasnt moving and he was clenching his fist in a tight ball and his eye's narrowed.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No its nothing. I just knew the master from this household." Caster replied.

"Oh was it yours?" I inquired.

"No it wasn't, it was Riders. I hated that little punk." Caster said.

"Oh?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he was an annoying piece of shit. Especially after what he tried to do for more mana in the war." Caster said. "But its nothing, lets just go in and make connection to the Director and the nerd." Caster said, his expression returned to normal and his fist unclenched.

"Alright Caster, if you say so." I said turning around to face Mashu who was waiting for us. I walked over to Mashu and reached for the doorknob and turned it. The door was locked.

"Its locked." I stated.

"Yes it would appear so." Mashu said. I took my pistol out of its holster and smashed the small glass window next to the door and reached my hand through the broken glass, being careful not to cut myself. I unlocked the door and turned the doorknob from the other side.

"Ill let you lead the way Mashu." I said, Mashu nodded her head and pushed the door, walking inside. Caster and I followed Mashu inside, the house was abandoned, and the lights were off. It squinted my eyes and could barely make out the outlines of furniture. I barely made out the outline of Mashu and followed her through the house. Mashu navigated her way through the dark perfectly, while I stumbled through the house, hitting every corner I possibly could.

"Could you make anymore noise?" Caster said.

"I could actually if you like?" I retorted back sarcastically. I reached into my pocket and took out my phone. I tapped the home button and the screen lit up, the time read to be around 3:00 AM and it told me I had no data or wifi. I turned on the phone's flashlight and shone it around the house, shining it in Caster's face.

"Hey get that fancy device out of my face!" Caster growled. "Point it somewhere else." Caster said.

"Sorry." I said and pointed it towards Mashu illuminating her back. I looked around at the furniture in the house, it all appeared to be antique and made out of very fine wood. Whoever had lived here, had been wealthy or perhaps furniture passed down throughout the family. Mashu reached for a door under the staircase and turned the knob.

"The ray point is down here." Mashu said pushing the door open and walked inside and disappeared down a set of stars. I followed her down the stairs towards a well lit room. Mashu, Caster, and I reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped through another doorway out into an extremely large concrete room with a set of stairs leading down to an open space containing no furniture or anything. Mashu walked down the stairs and I followed her with Caster following in behind. When we reached the bottom, I looked around the room and saw that there were several open nooks that lined the walls, but they appeared to contain nothing either. Mashu walked to the center of the room and set her shield down.

"The ray point is here Senpai." Mashu said, I walked over and stood next to her.

"This room is so massive! What was the point of this room? There is nothing here!" I exclaimed. "You could easily fill this room with several vehicles or I don't know a pool." I stated.

"This was the Matou residence. What the family did, no one really knew." Mashu said.

"Oh I remember now. You had told me early about the Matous. I can only really imagine what those scumbags did down here." I said.

"I have a few idea's." Caster said and I turned to look at him, he was standing behind me. "But it doesn't matter, let's establish connection with the Director." Caster stated.

"Yes lets." Mashu said and knelt down touching the shield before standing back up. In a few moments we were standing back in the familiar blue holographic room. After a few more moments, Roman and Olga were in the room with us.

"Chris! Mashu! Caster! Glad to see you are safe!" Roman greeted us with his usual friendly smile.

"Glad to see you two finally established connection. It took quite a while, what was the hold up." Olga said.

"Apologies Director. We encountered more resistance than expected." I said.

"Like?" Olga said raising an eyebrow.

"Like a new enemy on the battlefield on top of the overwhelming golems trying to kill us." I replied.

"Not to mention Archer trying to kill you…" Caster added.

"Yes not to mention Archer almost blowing a hole clean through my chest." I said to Olga.

"Archer fought you? Did you kill him!" Olga demanded.

"...No Director, Archer engaged us from afar. Well out of range, all we could do was get out of the open and make for somewhere safe." Mashu spoke up.

"Hmmm well it appears like you will have to keep an eye out for Archer." Olga said. "We have the next site for you to investigate." Olga said as a map of Fuyuki appeared at our feet. Olga pointed at an area and a circle appeared around an area another couple miles back south west of where we were back past the city. I lowered my head and sighed.

"Why didnt you send us there before you sent us here." I said sighing deeply.

"Because there was no activity there until now! Don't complain." Olga said sternly.

"Yes of course Director." I said as I felt my eyebrow twitching.

"I think I know that location, we can cut through the shopping district to get there, avoiding the city." Caster said, I let out of a sigh of relief.

"Very well Caster. I entrust you'll help get them there safely." Olga said.

"Of course M'lady." Caster said winking, Olga just let out a grunt.

"Ahem Caster you had said earlier about if you had been summoned as Lancer? What did you mean?" I spoke up.

"Tis true, Caster really isn't for me. I'm helpless as a Caster in Fuyuki's Holy Grail War, I tell ya!" Caster replied.

"So you can be summoned as a Lancer?" I inquired.

"Yes! That is who I should have been summoned as, I was never much of a mage in my life. I was a spearman." Caster stated.

"Is that even possible for a servant to have multiple classes?" I asked.

"It's possible, Senpai. There are those amongst Heroic Spirits who possess the traits of multiple classes." Mashu explained. "While this person is a user of the spear, He can be thought of a high-level Heroic Spirit, who also possesses a side to him that's a mage." Mashu continued on. "…It's nothing more than a guess, but he must be amongst the top servants. Almost like he'd be listed in VIVIAN." Mashu said finishing.

"That's how it is. You two are masters from the Chaldea Security Organization, but just one of the rules of thumb as a Servant, don't get caught up in things in a time period that isn't yours. We're ultimately cooperating as a weapon after all." Caster said. "Your goal is the investigation of this anomaly. Mine's the closure of this Grail War." Caster said making his position clear.

"We understand Caster, we were not meaning to pry. Just merely curious." I stated. Mashu was about to speak up, but I shushed her with a finger to her lips. "Mashu don't." I said, Mashu obliged and I took my finger off of her mouth.

"Moving on, next thing's to check the objectives. What you people are searching for is without a doubt the Greater Grail." Caster said.

"I thought you said you werent sure what was causing this Caster?" I stated.

"Yes you are right. I wasn't sure, but really when it comes down to it. That is the only thing that could be causing this whole mess." Caster replied.

"Greater Grail…? Never heard of it. what's that?" Roman asked.

"It's the true heart of this land. If there's an irregularity, it can't be anywhere but there." Caster replied. "The bastard Saber is in the Greater Grail. Along with the what's remaining of the polluted servants." Caster said.

"The ones remaining are Berserker and Archer? How are they, those two. Strong?" Olga said inquiring.

"The bastard Archer is well, it'll be fine with me around. The main issue's Berserker." Caster stated.

"Even though Archer almost tore a hole through my chest…" I murmured.

"That's a monster that even Saber had problems with. Well, so long as you don't come near him he won't attack, so ignoring him is also an option." Caster continued.

"I vote that we ignore Berserker." I said.

"I second that motion." Mashu said.

"I third the motion." Roman said.

"What are you people voting for? I never said I wanted to fight him, I'd much rather ignore him as well." Caster said.

"I understand the situation now. Chris and Mashu will aim for the Greater Grail with Mr. Caster." Roman said.

"Don't bother with 'Mr'. Just Caster is fine. Now that we have everything settled, shall we head to the coordinate and see if the Greater Grail is there?" Caster said.

"Yes let's go. No time to waste." I said.

"Contact us when you arrive and have searched the area, we will be awaiting your report." Olga said.

"Of course Director." I replied.

"Stay safe Mashu, Chris." Roman said.

"Thanks Doctor." I said.

"We will! Thank you Doctor!" Mashu said.

"Best of Luck to you three!" Roman said before the Hologram room faded away and we were back to standing in the middle of the empty concrete room.

"Let's go! The sooner we get there, the better." Caster said already walking up the stairs…

* * *

 **Hello** **! I have another chapter of Fated Destiny for you today! I do hope you enjoyed Chapter Thirteen of Fated Destiny. If you did enjoy this chapter of Fated Destiny please don't forget to Follow Fated Destiny to get updated every time a new chapter is posted! Also if you liked it you can leave a favorite. You are also free to leave Constructive Feedback and Reviews. Please don't forget to go to read the next chapter of Fated Destiny and if there is not a Next Chapter please check back on Sunday, Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday and there will surely be another chapter. Thank you again for Reading and I hope you Enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 14 Mashu's Special Training

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Mashu's Special Training**

Mashu and I follow Caster's up the stairs to the top. I turn and look back at the large room before turning back and following Caster and Mashu up the second flight of stairs back into the house. I reached the top of the stairs and stepped out of the stairway into the main house, closing the door behind me. I turned to see Mashu and Caster waiting for me at the door. I walked over and Mashu nodded her head at me and turned and grasped the doorknob and turned it. When Mashu pulled the door back she let out of a gasp of surprise.

"What is it Mashu?" I said looking over her shoulder, there sitting on the door mat was Four, twitching his tail back and forth.

"Four there you are! Where have you been?" Mashu exclaimed.

"Four! Kyu, Kyuu~!" Four yelped his usual bark.

"Oh I see, well I'm glad to see you are alright Four!" Mashu said.

"What is this creature Mashu? You obviously know it!" Caster said, Mashu turned around holding fists up with an angry look on her face.

"This animal is Four and Four is a male not an it!" Mashu said angrily.

"Alright Alright Sorry." Caster said apologetically.

"Are you going to tell Four you're sorry!" Mashu said in a demanding tone.

"Alright Four I'm sorry." Caster said in an apologetic tone.

"Four. Nkyu, fou!" Four barked replying.

"Four say's it's alright." Mashu said looking up from Four at Caster.

"Well glad to hear that's all behind us…" Caster said, I knelt down and patted Four's head and gave his ears a rub.

"Yeah so let's get going." I said standing up.

"Yeah, follow me. I'll lead the way." Caster said.

"Were right behind you." I said and Caster pushed past Mashu and Four and started walking off to the gate. I followed behind him with Mashu in toe with Four trailing not far behind. Caster walks through the open gate with Mashu, Four, and I behind him. Caster turns left and we turn left following him. Caster leads us down the street for a few miles. As we walk I look around at the house's lining the street, some had been burned down to ash and rubble, while others were in the process of burning down. Mashu looked around gripping her shield tightly, looking out for enemies. My eye's wander around for any enemies, but the only living things that walked these streets was us. The smoke appeared to be thinner here in the residential district and the fire had mostly died. So cleaner air was always a nice change of pace. My mind wandered as we walked and Scathach entered my thoughts once again as I wondered where she was. We had been in Fuyuki for well over seven hours and I was starting to worry if she was alright, there had been several times I wanted to detour and try and find her, but I knew our objective was priority. She should have regrouped with us by now, but we had not. So where was she? I glanced down at my right hand for a moment, her command seal was still there. So she was still alive, which was only partially reassuring, she could still be alive bleeding out in some field or a ditch or an alleyway. Caster took a turn and I almost kept going straight until I felt someone grab my arm and turn me in the right direction. I turned and saw Mashu holding my arm and looking at me.

"Caster is going this way, Senpai. You almost kept going straight. You could have ended up wandering off and getting yourself injured or worse." Mashu said.

"Sorry Mashu. My thoughts were just occupied, and I wasnt paying attention." I said.

"If I may ask, by what?" Mashu lowered her voice, I motioned my head down and Mashu looked down. I took my right hand out of my jacket pocket showing Scathach's command seal. Mashu noticed it and nodded her head.

"I understand Senpai, but I'm sure it'll be fine. This city is filled with enemies after all or they might just be caught up." Mashu said reassuringly.

"Yeah…" I said. "Thanks Mashu." I said before my mind wandered back to Scathach, I hoped she was alright. I shook my head and looked forward. No Scathach was alright, I had to have faith in her, and I had to stay strong for her and Mashu. Their lives rested on my shoulders and vice versa, our fate was bounded together. So long as I stayed strong, Mashu and Scathach would be okay. After all we still had a job to do, we had to find the source of this anomaly and put a stop to it. Not only for our sakes, but for everyone on Earth's sake. I looked forward and saw the road ahead stretched for as far as the eye could see. I cleared my head and focused on the task at hand.

After walking for awhile we came upon a stretch where the left side of the road was an open field of yellow grass that kind of looked like hay. Perhaps it was, but I wasn't sure. A wooden fence stood between the road and the field, one of the few wooden objects that hadn't been burned down yet. I looked across the open field and saw a large white building in the distance.

"Hey Caster what's that large white building out in the distance, across the field and past the buildings." I said pointing.

"Hmmm?" Caster turned and looked at where I was pointing. "That's just the high school, it's where Saber and Archer's master went to school. Its also where Rider's master went to school." Caster said veering his eye's back onto the road.

"Do you think the grail is there?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No its unlikely. The grail can only be summoned in a specific place, and the area of the school isn't capable of summoning the grail." Caster said.

"Well where is the grail capable of being summoned?" I asked.

"There are only four to five places I know of. Where we are heading right now, The Tohsaka Residence, The Matou Residence, Fuyuki church, and Fuyuki temple." Caster replied.

"Well Mashu and I have checked the Church, we found a man there, but the Greater grail wasn't there." I said.

"Oh? A man you say?" Caster raised an eyebrow.

"A man named Kotomine…" I replied.

"Was he alive?" Caster narrowed his eyes.

"No he found him dead." I answered.

"I see…" Caster said sounding somewhat pleased.

"Yes well what about Fuyuki temple? Has anyone searched to see if the Greater Grail is there?" I asked.

"Yeah almost every Servant had already checked there, that was where the grail had originally been summoned in the original war, before things changed. Where we are heading is one of the only places I haven't checked yet, besides the Church. But if it wasn't at the Church or any of those other places, and it isn't where we are heading then I don't know where else the greater grail could possibly be." Caster said.

"Well then let's hope that it is where we are heading." I said before falling silent.

"Yes let's hope so." Caster said. It was quite some time before anyone said anything, we had made it into the market district as indicated by the signs and the and stores filled with merchandise. We stepped off of the road and onto the winding path leading through the market, a red carpet stretched down the market path and we pressed forward.

"Caster?" I said.

"Yes?" Caster said as he looked around for any signs of movement.

"Do you ever wonder what happened to Rin Tohsaka or Saber's Master after they won the war?" I asked.

"Nope what happened after the war isn't any of my business and I really don't care, unless it had been me. Which it wasn't, I was killed before I could even see the end of the war." Caster said bitterly.

"Oh you were killed?" I said.

"Yeah…. It was that bastard Archer." Caster said.

"Wait the Archer who is trying to kill me?" I asked.

"No, this was a different Archer. This bastard was from the Fourth Holy Grail War." Caster said.

"Oh you must be referring to Kirei's servant that he kept from the Fourth Holy Grail, that he took from Rin's dad." Mashu spoke up.

"Oh so you know about that… I wish I had known about that earlier. That bastard Kotomine hid him from me. I didn't find out until the end." Caster said gritting his teeth.

"So you were Kirei's Servant?" I said.

"Yeah I was that asshole's Servant." Caster said.

"You must have been the Servant that Kotomine stole from the Mage Association's Mage." Mashu said.

"Yeah I guess I was…" Caster said.

"But wait if you were the Servant of Kirei's, why did his Archer kill you?" I asked Caster.

"Because I went against him and Archer after I decided to protect Saber and her Master." Caster said. "Gilgamesh was a stuck up asshole and I hated his guts, but I was sadly no match for his noble phantasm. I only managed to last a day against him." Caster said bitterly.

"Gilgamesh…?" I said puzzled.

"Gilgamesh was the King of Heroes or King of Kings. He was the main character in an Akkadian poem, he was a Greek King that possibly ruled the city of Uruk possibly somewhere between 2800 to 2500 BC. He was a demigod they said that possessed Superhuman strength. However no one really knows if he was real or not…" Mashu said trailing off.

"Young lady really knows her stuff." Caster said praising Mashu.

"It's nothing really, that was just the short version." Mashu said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well whatever way you want to put it, if you ever met him. You'd know he was an asshole, he acted as if he owned the world. As if every treasure belonged to him, that the grail belonged to him already. And he was just protecting his treasure from us unworthy mongols." Caster said. "He was an arrogant prick, I'm glad Saber managed to kill him in the end." Caster added.

"Well hopefully there aren't any surprise, and it turns out he is really still alive…" I said.

"No he would have made his presence known by now or he would have confronted Saber. He just disappeared." Caster said.

"Well let's hope he stays gone then." I said.

"Yeah…" Caster said.

Before we knew it we had left the shopping district and arrived at the coordinates. Mashu and I stopped to catch our breath, while Caster looked around to make sure there weren't any surprises.

"Well we're here and I'm not sensing any golems or enemy servants or the Greater Grail, but we best have a look around." Caster said looking from side to side. I looked around, we had arrived at another house, it was surrounded by large concrete walls and was tucked away at the bottom of a hill in an alleyway. There was large door sized opening in the middle, I walked through with Mashu and was greeted by a large classic wooden home, that looked like a dojo. The home had been untouched by the fires surprisingly and had a comforting atmosphere to it. I looked around the front yard, well there wasn't much of a front yard. There was nothing in the front yard and I stood next to Mashu waiting for Caster to come over.

"What is this place?" I inquired.

"This was the home of Saber's master." Caster replied.

"You always just refer to him as Saber's master, did you not know his name?" I said.

"I can't really recall his name, beside I had tried to kill him twice. Actually I had killed him once until Rin Tohsaka brought him back to life, then I tried to kill him again, but he summoned Saber just before I could finish him." Caster said.

"You tried to kill him… but then ended up saving him..." I said.

"Yeah, funny how fate works out." Caster said chuckling, I only sighed. "Gezz Caster… I'm glad that's not how our partnership started off." I thought to myself. I just hope it doesn't end with Caster killing us in the end.

"Well should we look around?" I asked.

"Sure, but I don't expect us to find much." Caster replied.

"No harm in looking." I said walking up to the front door and sliding it open. The door had been unlocked surprisingly, even so if it had been a sliding door that could been easily tore down. I stepped into the entrance of the home and looked around, there were some pairs of shoes here at the front entrance. I stepped up and heard Caster closing the door behind us, I walked down the hall and looked around, the house appeared to be abandoned, as expected. I slide back a door and peered into what appeared to be a kitchen and dining area, there was a table with several pillows, and a tv in the middle of the room. It was a nice kitchen altogether with elgant furniture. I imagined that this was where they ate, I always found it stupid that people sat on the floor and slept on the floor. We were living in the 21st century, we had chairs and beds for a reason. I closed the door and turned to come face to face with Mashu.

"Nothing huh?" Mashu said.

"Nope nothing in there, abandoned like Caster said it would be." I said shaking my head.

"Well let's continue looking." Mashu said encouragingly.

"Alright." I said and walked down the hall and looked out the wall windows that spanned down the hall, and looked out at a garden. There were two buildings in the back yard. What appeared to be a dojo and workshop stood at the very end of the garden against the fence. I turned and walked down the hallway and turned left and then turned right again after walking a few feet. I walked down a hallway and stopped in front of a door. I pulled the door back and looked inside. It appeared to be a bedroom, I stepped inside and it felt very empty inside. There was a futon in the middle and a few pieces of furniture. I walked to the middle and looked around, there was another door to the adjoining room and I opened it. There was only a single futon sitting in the middle of the room and some boxes and some folded futtons in the corner. The room was more empty than the adjoining room, I slid the door back closed and walked past Mashu and back into the hallway and waited for her. After a few moments Mashu came out and closed the door behind her.

"So it appears there is nothing here after all, how unfourtante." Mashu said sighing. I nodded my head and walked down the hall a little further and slid another door open and peeked my head in, it was just a dark bathroom. I poked my head back out and slid the door close.

"Yeah… let's go." I said and turned around and walked down the hall with Mashu in toe. I turned at the end of the hallway and slide another door open and stepped out into the garden with Mashu and she closed the door behind us. Caster was standing in the middle of the courtyard looking around with Four sitting next to him. Mashu and I walked up to him and he turned to look at us.

"I told you, that you would find nothing." Caster said softly.

"Well it didnt hurt anybody by just looking around." I replied.

"I suppose not, but the more time we waste, the more time Saber has to get more stronger or do gods knows what with the Greater grail." Caster replied.

"Tis true." I said.

"…" Mashu reamained silent.

"Hmm? Hey Chris, Mashu looks like she's depressed." Caster said looking past me.

"Huh?" I turned around to see Mashu was looking down at the ground with a gloomy expression.

"Your her master. Why don't you talk to her." Caster said.

"Yeah…." I said then turned and looked back at Mashu and walked up to her. "Hey Mashu what's up? You seem gloomy. Something wrong?" I asked sincerely.

"…! No, everything's perfectly normal. I'm functioning normally, master!" Mashu looked up with a look of surprise on face and waving her hands in assurance. Then she lowered her head. "However, …everything being perfectly fine, is the problem…" Mashu said in a bitter tone.

"Huh what do you mean Mashu? Shouldnt that be a good thing?" I said with a puzzled look on my face.

"…Uhm. Based on your directions, I have amassed enough experience though trials. And yet…I still can't use my Noble Phantasm. I don't even know how to use it. It's like I'm a defective servant…" Mashu said with a sadden tone.

"Fou…" Four let out a pitful noise.

"Your not defective Mashu… Things just take time." I said and pulled Mashu into a hug. Mashu let out a yelp of surprise. "So you were worried about that huh. You do have a strong sense of responsibility after all…" I said, Mashu looked up with tears sweltering in her eyes.

"But I still can't use my noble phantasm and I don't even know my True name." Mashu said. "I'm a failure of a Servant…" Mashu said tearing up.

"Stop saying that Mashu, like I said it will take time. You just can't expect to use your Noble phantasm over night..." I said before being cut off.

"Huh? Such things obviously can be used immediately. Heroic Spirits and Noble Phantasms are the exact same thing after all." Caster interrupted. "If the missy can fight as a servant, Then at that point she can use a noble phantasm. Not being able to use it Just means that there's a clog in the prana." Caster said rubbing his chin. "How to put it, motivation? No, energy? Either way, you're just not doing those shouting practices enough y'know?" Caster said and Mashu looked up.

"Is that so!? IS. THAAAAAAT. SO!?" Mashu shouted into my ear and I let Mashu go and rubbed my ear.

"FA-!?" Four let out a startled bark.

"Hey Mashu can you not scream into my ear? You almost made my ear drums burst." I said still holding my ear as it ringed.

"Ah…Excuse me, Senpai. However, Caster said that I should raise my voice…" Mashu said apologetically.

"No, that was just an analogy… Well, either way, it's good that you have the will." Caster said rubbing his ears. "If the missy's saying stuff like that. You don't mind a short detour yeah?" Caster said and I gave him a puzzled expression.

"Eh? Please don't tease such a pure Mashu." I said.

"Tease! I was doing no such thing. It's just some special training. It'll finish a Caster now, y'know? Leave healing to me." Caster said walking off.

"But what about our report to the Director!" I called out. Caster only dismissed it with his hand and turned the corner into a back alley. Mashu and I raced after him with Four in toe.

"Wait for us!" Mashu called out.

Mashu and I followed Caster down the alley way and kept following him until he lead us out to a field not far from Sabers Master's home. Caster turned around and faced me.

"This is where you lead us? An open field? What's so special about this place." I asked.

"There isnt. Its just a place to do Mashu's training." Caster said and reached out and carved some sort of magic rune into my coat side.

"Heh! What are you doing?" I exclaimed. "This suit jacket is already ruined enough!" I barked.

" Carving outta danger warding rune…There we go." Caster said finishing up.

"What for?" I demanded.

"Well that'd be because if you were attacked you'd be able to handle it yourself, obviously. There, they've come." Caster said looking over his shoulder and I looked past him. To see a black mist roll in and skeletons began to rise out of the mist.

"Grrrr Zuaaaaa…!" The ghastly cry was heard.

"What the hell Caster!" I said reaching for my pistol, Caster grabbed my pistol out of my hand.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"No assisting Mashu. This is her battle alone." Caster said tucking my pistol into his waist. I turned to look Mashu rushing up to me gripping her shield tightly.

"Senpai please get behind me and prepare for battle…!" Mashu said rushing up and getting in front of me.

"Good good, with this many gathered it oughta be enough." Caster said grinning. "Put simply, the Noble Phantasm's a Heroic Spirit's instinct. If there's reason in the mix it'll be harder to pull off. And so! The plan's to get the missy to use all her spirit and core to the limit! Damn that was badass, me!" Caster said.

"Wh- This was your doing Caster?" Mashu exclaimed, Caster only turned and grinned at her.

"Caster I swear! You idiot!" I said, but was unable to finish my sentence for the sound of dozens of golems were heard rushing in our direction. Mashu rose her shield and stood her ground in front of me as the horde charge towards us….

* * *

 **Hello** **! I have another chapter of Fated Destiny for you today! I do hope you enjoyed Chapter Fourteen of Fated Destiny. I apologize for not posting this on Friday, but I got caught up in something. If you did enjoy this chapter of Fated Destiny please don't forget to Follow Fated Destiny to get updated every time a new chapter is posted! Also if you liked it you can leave a favorite. You are also free to leave Constructive Feedback and Reviews. Please don't forget to go to read the next chapter of Fated Destiny and if there is not a Next Chapter please check back on Sunday, Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday and there will surely be another chapter. Thank you again for Reading and I hope you Enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen Rough Love

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Rough Love**

Mashu smashes through another skeleton and it falls to pieces littering the ground. The field had turned to boneyard after continuous waves of skeletons had assaulted Mashu. It had at least been a few dozen skeletons, that I was sure of. Mashu stood there panting as she gripped her shield. Caster stood across the field from us with his arms crossed, I stayed behind Mashu, for I had been disarmed by Caster who now had my sidearm. Trying to assist Mashu without it, would just be getting in her way.

"That's enough….Any more of this continuous combat is….I'm sorry, Caster…" Mashu stopped to catch her breath for a moment as sweat dripped down her forehead. "Please give me some lessons with some proper reason in it, please Not will-power like this…" Mashu said narrowing her eyes at Caster.

"...You really don't get it do ya. Was I wrong in my hopes for you Mashu?" Caster said sighing. "Well whatever. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Well then, the next opponent'll be me." Caster said pointing his thumb back at himself. "Just because I'm an ally doesn't mean you have to hold back. I'll be out to kill your Master with all I've got too after all." Caster said.

"Wh-!?" Mashu let out a gasp of exclamation.

"What?! Caster you are taking this training too far!" I exclaimed. "Besides what do I have to do with Mashu's training!" I barked.

"A Servant's problems are also the Master's problems. Did I not say they're a collective bound together by fate?" Caster said. "When Mashu can't stand no more'll, it'll be your death." Caster said and I clenched my hand into a fist. "Damn it Caster, if you kill me, you'll end all of our chances of finding the Greater grail and putting a stop to all of this madness!" I thought to myself. Caster let out a laugh and then twirled his cane and pointed it at Mashu.

"Now prepare yourself Mashu." Caster said grinning.

"…! Master…Please, stand back…!" Mashu said gripping her shield tightly, I slowly backed away from Mashu like I was told. "I will-Not pull You down…!" Mashu said determined.

"I know you won't Mashu…" I said softly.

"That's how it should be! Well then, let's get straight to this fight with a proper servant!" Caster said.

What transpired next was an epic battle between Mashu and Caster. Caster launched forward towards Mashu, Mashu pressed her heel back and launched herself forward. Mashu and Caster collided right into each other and a barrage of lightning fast strikes struck Mashu as she rose her shield to block each and every single one of them. Sparks fly as Caster's staff clashes with Mashu's shield. From where I was standing it looked like a light show between purple and blue light fighting against each other. This continued on for several more minutes until Mashu leaped backwards digging her heels into the earth as she stopped. Caster leaped backwards and twirled his cane. It had appeared like Caster and Mashu had struck several blows to one another, for Mashu and Caster both appeared to battered and bruised. Mashu was panting heavily as her chest heaved in and out. Caster looked at Mashu with a grin on his face, then disappeared in a flash. My eye's widened as I looked around for where he was until I caught Caster out of the corner of my eye to my side as he was about to bring his foot down on top of my head. I turned and braced myself to try and catch Caster's leg, but before his foot struck down on my head. Mashu appeared in front of me with her shield raised and Caster struck down on Mashu's shield hard making her metal boots dig deep into the earth, before Mashu gave a hard push and Caster went flying off her shield landing across from her.

"Impressive Mashu." Caster said.

Mashu launched herself forward straight at Caster, before Mashu even came in contact with Caster, an explosion sent Mashu flying backwards as she rolled across the ground before flipping herself up. Mashu clenched her fist as she stared Caster down. As the smoke cleared Caster stood there grinning, in front of Caster was writing in the air, a dialect I couldn't make out. Caster waved his hand and a the writing turned from blue to red before disappearing and the earth rumbled. A Streak of fire came out of the ground, heading towards Mashu in a straight line. Mashu dodged to the side as she barely missed it. I jumped out of the way hitting the ground as I held my shoulder as a shot of pain went through the side of my body.

"Ouch." I said sitting up and looked as the fire streak kept going until it hit a rock and extinguished itself. I turned to see Mashu leaping in front of me to block a barrage of fireballs that Caster was shooting out of his finger tips. The fireballs bounced off of Mashu's shield and went flying off in different directions before disappearing. I stood up and rubbed my shoulder to see, just as I did. I saw Caster run off trying to flank Mashu side as he shot fireballs out of his finger tips. Mashu turned deflecting his fireballs, walking in a circle around me deflecting fireballs off of her shield, eventually Caster stopped trying to flank her and stopped and stiffened his arm and larger fireballs started shooting out of his hand. Mashu dug her heels into the ground as the fireball impacted with her shield making dirt shoot up out of the ground as her heels dug further into the earth with each step. Mashu wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer, Mashu knew this too. I could see that she was gritting her teeth as she held her shield tight and skidded backwards. My mind raced as I thought what to do, but what could I do? The only magic I remembered from my training was healing magic, but Mashu had no injuries, that wasn't the problem. My mind raced as I tried to remember what they had taught us in training. Mashu was under a constant barrage under Caster's fireballs, what she need was more strength to hold back the fireballs and push up. She need reinforcing! That was it! Reinforcement magic! It was however a difficult magecraft, but I was sure I remembered. Although I wasn't sure if it would actually work on Mashu's shield it was worth a shot. I walked up to Mashu and laid a hand on her shoulder. Mashu looked back surprise.

"Master I thought I said to stay back!" Mashu exclaimed.

"I know what you said Mashu, but I thought you could use a helping hand. Some reinforcement magic to strengthen your shield." I said.

"I don't know if that would work… but I guess it's worth a shot." Mashu said and I nodded my head and placed my hands on Mashu's shield.

"Trace On." I murmured, then I felt as my magic circuits activated and I determined the components of Mashu's shield. Mashu's shield had bright blue lines go through it and stopped in the middle with a round blue circle in the middle and it became reinforced. Mashu's shield had been reinforced and Mashu was no longer being pushed back by Caster's fireballs, for the moment.

"Hmmm? I thought I said this was Mashu's fight alone, but reinforcing her shield was a nice touch. However it won't stop this fireball!" Caster yelled and I looked over Mashu's shield to see Caster do another writing in the air before waving his hands, and then he smashed his hands together. A fireball began to form from his finger tips, and it only began to grow larger. It continued growing larger until it was almost as large as Caster himself.

"Shit!" I said. "If it gets any bigger, I'm afraid my reinforcement won't do us much good." I said. Mashu didn't say anything for a moment before speaking up.

"Hmmmm I have an idea." Mashu said rubbing her chin.

"Well let's here it Mashu!" I said.

"I'm going twirl my shield, if I manage to twirl it fast enough, I should be able to create typhoon type winds. If we're lucky, it should put Caster's fireball out." Mashu said.

"Alright Mashu. If you think it'll work, it's worth a shot." I said and Mashu nodded.

"Now just try to keep my shield reinforced while I do it. If he shoots it before I managed to do it, at the very least it should prevent us from being instantly killed…" Mashu said, I sweatdropped. "Instantly killed! Geez." I thought to myself. Mashu began twirling her shield in a circular motion in front of her. I kept my hands on Mashu's shield keeping it reinforced. As Mashu twirls her shield faster and faster, wind speeds begin to pick up and what appears to be a small typhoon is spurting out of Mashu's shield towards Caster. Caster struggles to maintain his concentration, and his fireball begins to weaken, shrinking in size. Mashu keeps up the pressure swirling her shield faster and faster and the typhoon grows larger, until finally Caster's fireball disappears under Mashu's strong winds, and Caster loses his grip and goes flying backward crashing into a tree, the tree splits in half and several trees pull themselves out of the ground and fly away crashing into several more trees. Mashu slowly brings her shield to a stop and the wind calms down. Leafs fall to the ground and the forest is largely unroot by Mashu's typhoon winds. Mashu let's out a massive sigh of relief and I take my hands off of Mashu's shield and let out a sigh myself. Then a laugh startles us and we look to see Caster standing up, Caster draws a line of fire in the air as if he was drawing a long whip. Then he grasps one of the ends in his hand, much to my surprise. Caster whips the fire around Mashu and Mashu struggles to break free, only to no avail. Caster raises Mashu up of the ground and smashes her on the ground.

"Mashu!" I cried out. Caster looked at me and then lashed Mashu into me sending my flying backwards, I hit the ground rolling on the earth. I eventually come to a stop and hold my shoulder as more pain shot through it. My chest also hurt too and I felt something burning. I sat up and saw my the sleeves of my coat jacket were on fire, my eye's widen and I quickly patted them out. I stood up, dusting myself off. It was only momentary before I something heavy crashed into me and I felt myself crashing back to the ground with something heavy on top of me. I opened my eye's and saw Mashu's butt on my face.

"Ehhh?" I stuttered, Mashu was laying ontop of me with her rear in my face and her head in my lap. It was an awkward position to say the least, It would appear as if Caster had quit rag dolling Mashu around and threw her at me. Her armor plus added weight were crushing me… Again.

"Mashu could you get off of me?" I asked.

"..." Mashu didn't say anything for a bit. "S-S-Sorry Master…." Mashu stuttered and pushed herself off of me, rolling to my side. Mashu armor was badly burned and Mashu seemed to be bleeding from her forehead and she had several cuts and bruises. I sat up and quickly healed them for her, but the blood still remained. "Thanks Master." Mashu said weakly standing up before falling to one knee. I stood up and helped her stand, Mashu nodded her thanks and looked forward. Caster was standing across from us, looking none the worse for wear. Caster was only grinning, I looked around. Mashu's shield was stuck in the ground, standing up straight only a few feet away from us. Mashu walked over and effortlessly pulled her shield out of the ground and turned it upright, gripping it tightly as she faced Caster down.

"Haa...Haa...Hah...!" Mashu laughed weakly, but with determination.

"Alrighty, time for the final touch! Burn to ashes, master and all! My magecraft is a cage of flames, a titan of green like that of a wild rose. Karmic Justice, shrine that purifies the misfortunes of man...That which crumbles is Wikka Man! C'mon, return all, good and evil, to the earth...!" Caster said and Mashu and eye's widened.

"a...Ah." Came out of Mashu's mouth as she stood in front of me, Mashu had a look of determination on her face as she shielded me. A blinding light came from past Mashu's shield and I rose my hands to protect my eyes. Mashu rose her shield into the air and brought it down, smashing it into the ground and she gripped her shield tightly.

"Aa, AAaAAA-!" Mashu screamed out and there was a blinding light and massive explosion as Mashu activated her noble phantasm...

* * *

 **Hello** **! I have another chapter of Fated Destiny for you today! I do hope you enjoyed Chapter Fifteen of Fated Destiny. If you did enjoy this chapter of Fated Destiny please don't forget to Follow Fated Destiny to get updated every time a new chapter is posted! Also if you liked it you can leave a favorite. You are also free to leave Constructive Feedback and Reviews. Please don't forget to go to read the next chapter of Fated Destiny and if there is not a Next Chapter please check back on Sunday, Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday and there will surely be another chapter. Thank you again for Reading and I hope you Enjoyed!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen Old Rivalries

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Old Rivalries**

"Ah…Did I… Deploy…My Noble Phantasm…?" Mashu said before crashing to her knees barely holding onto her shield. I rushed over to see if Mashu was okay. Caster was across from Mashu on one knee panting, he looked up and faced Mashu.

"...Whew, I thought you managed to save Only your own life, but to think you managed to save even your master." Caster said wiping his forehead before standing up and walking up to Mashu. I rested a hand on Mashu's shoulder as she panted heavily.

"Rejoice…No, guess that's wrong. Praise her!" Caster said. "This lady who has become your servant Is without a doubt a useable Heroic Servant." Caster said smiling.

"I never had any doubt that she was." I replied.

"Senpai…Just now, I…!" Mashu exclaimed.

"Yes you activated your Noble phantasm Mashu! Congratulations! I knew you had it in you." I said, I gave her a pat on the head. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah… I think I'll be okay…" Mashu said still panting. Mashu tried to stand, but her knees buckled and she fell back down.

"Fou, Fo-u!" Four came racing out of his hiding spot and rushed over to Mashu. I helped Mashu sit back up and Mashu smiled at Four and gave his head a pat.

"Hey Four… Glad to see you're alright! I activated my noble phantasm! Did you see it?" Mashu said smiling.

"Four! Kyu, Kyuu ~ !" Four replied.

"Yes Thank you Four! I was just glad I manage to protect Senpai!" Mashu said.

"Yes I'm glad as well Mashu, but right now I'm more concerned for your well being." I said concerned.

"I'll be fine Senpai! Honest!" Mashu tried to stand again, but her knees could barely push herself up.

"Alright Mashu, I think it's obvious that you can't even walk. So I'm going to carry you back to the raypoint." I said lifting Mashu up in my arms, Mashu let out a yelp of surprise and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"What of my shield?" Mashu asked looking over at it.

"I've got if for you, just worry about yourself for the moment Mashu." Caster said lifting Mashu's shield out of the ground and holding it with his free hand. "So where are we heading now Chris?" Caster asked.

"Like I said, back to the raypoint to report to the Director." I said turning around. I headed back for the house while carrying Mashu in my arms, Caster and Four followed behind. I walked across the barren field littered with bones and dying fires until I made my way back to pavement and headed back in the direction of the back alley, deciding it was best to come in the way we had left.

After tracing our steps back, we arrived in the alley way behind Sabers Master's house. I walk carefully while holding Mashu tight, to make sure I didn't drop her.I rounded a corner and walked down another alleyway until I came to the back entrance to the Saber Estate. I pushed through the door, ignoring the still lingering pain in my shoulder. I stood in the middle of the garden and looked around.

"Alright Mashu where is the raypoint?" I asked looking down at Mashu, Mashu looked up at me.

"Ummm I believe it is in that building over there." Mashu said letting go of my neck and pointing at the shed. I walked over to the shed building and I slowly let Mashu down until she was standing on her own free will, Mashu leaned on the doorway as I pulled it open. I peered inside, checking to make sure it was safe. Everything appeared to be clear, it was just an empty shed filled with tools and crates. I turned around to face Caster who was standing behind me holding Mashu's shield in one hand, and his staff in the other.

"It appears to be clear inside." I said.

"Yeah I'm not sensing anything so It'll be safe to establish connection to your director." Caster said, Caster set Mashu's shield against the wall next to her. He reached into his waist and pulled out my Colt and handed it back to me. I grasped the downward pointing barrel and slide it back into my holster.

"Thanks…" I said.

"Yeah and I don't think you'll be needing this anymore." Caster said and waved his hand over the rune he had imprinted on my suit jacket and it disappeared.

"Yes well I don't believe I ever needed this in the first place Caster." I said turning around and I walked inside the shed supporting Mashu as she slowly walked inside the shed. Caster picked Mashu's shield back up and walked back inside with us.

"So where am I putting this thing down?" Caster asked.

"Right over there." Mashu pointed in the middle of the shed. Caster walked over and laid the shield down on the ground. I helped Mashu over to the shield, Mashu kneeled down and touched the shield, Mashu stayed kneeling down. A few moments passed before the blue holographic room appeared around us. I crossed my arms and waited as a few more moments passed by before Olga and Roman were standing in the holographic room.

"Chris, Mashu, Caster. Glad to see you are all still okay." Roman greeted us.

"Thank you Doctor. We're hanging in there." I said.

"Operative report." Olga said in her usual demanding tone.

"We secured the site, no golems were here, nor were any enemy servants." I replied.

"So I can assume that the Greater grail was not there." Olga said in a bitter tone.

"Yes Ma'am, you would assume correctly. The Greater Grail isn't here." I said.

"Damn…" Olga said turning her cheek, she rubbed her chin as she thought what to do. Roman remained quiet for a few moments before he noticed Mashu was kneeling down.

"Mashu your kneeling down! What seems to be the problem." Roman said.

"It's nothing really Doctor…" Mashu said, Roman looked off to a screen to the side.

"Hardly! Your mana levels are extremely low! What happened! Didnt you say the site was clear of any enemies!" Roman said turning to me.

"Yes it was but…" I said.

"But What?!" Roman said in a demanding tone that somewhat surprised me.

"Well…" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"I gave Mashu some special training." Caster spoke up.

"What kind of special training?" Roman said raising an eyebrow.

"Special training to activate my noble phantasm!" Mashu spoke up. Roman gave a look of shock and surprise.

"Mashu, you were able to use your Noble Phantasm!" Roman exclaimed, and Mashu nodded her head. "…I'm surprised. To think that you'd be able to use your Noble Phantasm so quickly. And to think that Mashu's mental was this strong too…" Roman said.

"Well, your way of looking at it was mistaken. The missy's one of, y'know, is the type of person, who protects people." Caster said. "There's no helping the results if you taught a bird how to swim right? You have to teach them how to fly high. But…even so Guess you didn't manage to take hold of your true name huh." Caster said turning to Mashu.

"Ah…Yes. I'm able to use my Noble Phantasm now, But I still don't know the Noble Phantasm's name, or the Heroic Spriit's name…" Mashu said sadly. Olga twirled around facing Mashu coming out of her deep thought for a moment.

"…Yes, even if inexperienced… Even if temporary…You opened your Noble Phantasm wishing that didn't you, Mashu!" Olga stated, Mashu nodded her head. "To gain your true name and become one of the chosen. You didn't have a single grain of desire to become the Heroic Spirit itself." Olga said continuing on. "That's why even the Noble Phantasm heeded your call. Oh man, some touching story this is. Can almost call this a fairy tale." Olga said sarcastically.

"Umm Director…" Mashu said not getting the sarcasm in the Director's voice.

"Not helping with your Sarcasm Director…" I said.

"Yes Sorry, It's only sarcasm, pay it no mind. The fact that you can use your Noble Phantasm now is a cause for celebration." Olga said in a somewhat friendly manner. "But isn't it inconvenient to use your Noble Phantasm without it's name? I'll think up a good incantation for you." Olga said rubbing her chin, she thought for a few moments before she spoke up. "It's an imitative deployment of the Noble Phantasm so…Yes, Name it Lord Chaldeas." Olga said looking proud of herself.

"I would have named it Shield of Chaldea's or perhaps Gate to Chaldea or…" I said before being abruptly cut off.

"Shush Operative!" Olga snapped. I did as I was told and kept my opinions to myself.

"Chaldea is a meaningful name even to you. Is it not an apt spell for activating your spiritual foundation?" Olga turned back to Mashu, Mashu nodded her head.

"Y-Yes…! Thank you very much, Director!" Mashu said wide eyed.

"Lord Chaldeas…Yeah, that's good. It's very fitting for Mashu!" Roman nodded his head in agreement and I sighed. "Apparently I was in the minority…" I thought to myself and sighed deeply. Roman glanced over at me and gave an I'm sorry look. Olga just shushed me.

"Ugh fine…" I murmured.

"If so then wanting to try it out is only natural. Caster, can we trust you to be Mashu's partner?" Roman said and I narrowed my eyes at Roman, Roman gave me a puzzled look before realizing what he said, but it was already too late to take back what he had said.

"Yeah, of course. Even if I held back, She did manage to completely defend against it." Caster replied. The only partner that Mashu would end up having would be Scathach, but of course Caster didnt know that, and Mashu and I still didnt even know where she was.

"As your senior I'll hammer the basics of Noble Phantasms into you. Are you ready, Mashu?" Caster said looking down at Mashu.

"Yes! Please go ahead!" Mashu said with excitement in her voice. For the next few minutes, Caster explained to Mashu the basics and fundamentals of Noble phantasms. I listened halfheartedly to what Caster said, while interesting, it had little to do with me so my mind wandered in and out.

"And thats everything you will need to know about Noble phantasms, Mashu." Caster said.

"Thank you very much Caster." Mashu nodded her head in appreciation.

"No problem Mashu, shall we return to focusing on our objective now. Before Chris falls asleep." Caster said and I snapped out of my deep thought.

"I wasn't sleeping, just was occupied in deep thought." I replied, Mashu giggled a little. I turned my attention back to Olga.

"Yes shall we continue on to what's important?" Olga said crossing her arms, she had grown impatient while waiting for Caster and Mashu to conclude their conversation.

"Yes of course sorry m'lady." Caster said giving a smirk.

"Hmph, well while you two were having your chat. I was looking for the next possible site that the greater grail and I believe I found it." Olga said as the map of Fuyuki appeared at our feet. Olga pointed out an area that was a few miles away from where we were, deep in the woods somewhere near Fuyuki temple. The map zoomed in on the location and it showed what appeared to be cave.

"While it had been overlooked…." Olga said throwing an nasty look in Roman's direction. "...We have detected extremely high levels of mana and an enemy presence at this site. If the Greater Grail is anywhere, it has to be there. If not…" Olga said.

"Then we don't know where else it could be." Roman said it bluntly.

"We will head there immediately and investigate and if the Greater grail is there we will destroy it." I said.

"As expected Operative, report into us before you tackle Saber and the Greater Grail." Olga said. Mashu and I nodded our head in understandment.

"I'll see to it that they get there safely and assist them in taking down Saber, just leave it to me." Caster said smirking.

"Understood Caster, I wish you all luck. Don't disappoint me." Olga said nodding her head and disappeared from the hologram room.

"Stay safe Mashu, Chris, and Caster." Roman said.

"We will Doctor." I said.

"And Mashu?" Roman said.

"Yes Doctor." Mashu said standing up.

"Don't push yourself too hard…" Roman said and Mashu nodded her head. "Alright I'll talk to you all soon I'm sure." Roman said and disappeared, the hologram room disappeared with him and we were standing in the shed. Mashu leaned down and picked up her shield and put it on her back.

"Ready to go." Mashu said nodding her head at me. I nodded back at her and headed out of the shed and waited outside, a few moments passed until Caster and Mashu exited the shed. Caster closed the door behind him and looked at me.

"Well let's go… We have quite a trek ahead of us." Caster said.

"Agreed." I replied and Caster pushed past me and headed out the gate leading to the alley. I turned and followed Caster out into the alleyway with Mashu and Four in toe. I pushed through the gate and saw Caster already heading down the alleyway to the back alley. I speed walked to catch up with him, hearing Mashu and Four chase behind me. Caster turned into the back alleyway and continued down the road for several miles until we reached where the road met the forest.

"The cave is in this forest, let's go." Caster said stepping off of the road and onto the grass and making his way up the steep incline into the forest, Mashu, Four and I trudged up the incline and headed into the forest following behind Caster.

Several hours pass.

After several of hours of stumbling through the dark woods we arrive at a clearing and see the cave across from the clearing. We emerge from the woods and Mashu and I stop to catch our breath. We had been walking for at least an hour or two and I was exhausted. I lean against a tree and hold my chest as I breathe in and out heavily. I look over my shoulder and see Mashu resting her head against a tree as she pants heavily and sweat rolls down her forehead, Four was sitting at her feet. I turned and saw Caster standing in the middle of the field waiting for us with his hands on his hips. I pushed myself off of the tree and walked up to him, there was conveniently a log and several rocks around a campfire pit. Apparently people came out here to, I assume camp. If only I was camping right now, it would have made this more enjoyable. Instead I was about to face one of the most powerful heroic spirits out of the bunch, according to Caster at least, but I had no reason to doubt him. I heard Mashu trudge up behind me and she walked past me and sat down on one of the logs, I sat down next to her and Caster looked down at us.

"Oi what's the matter with you two?" Caster said.

"Need a few minutes to catch our breath…" I said panting.

"Yes I agree. I too need a few minutes to catch my breath. I'm not use to such long hikes…" Mashu said panting alongside me.

"Geez… This is the best that your organization sent to save humanity… Oh well I can't complain since you've held up extremely well so far." Caster said and Mashu and I sighed.

"I'm not use to hiking for miles on end. Most of the time we have provided transportation…" I murmured.

"I agree…" Mashu said.

"So I guess we should contact your Director and Doctor since the Greater Grail is up ahead." Caster said. "I can detect the high levels of mana and faintly make out the presence of Saber." Caster said.

"I sense it too…" Mashu said faintly.

"Well are there any ray points for us to establish connection." I said.

"Yes there should be one right there." Mashu said pointing at the fire pit.

"If you could please establish connection Mashu?" I said and Mashu gave me a look that read "Can't we wait just a few more minutes…" I shook my head.

"You know the Director doesn't like to be kept waiting…" I said, Mashu just let out a sigh.

"I know…" Mashu placed her shield down on the campfire raypoint and knelt down touching it. She stood up and quickly plopped back down on the log. A few moments passed until we were back in the blue holographic room and Mashu and I sat there waiting while Caster remained standing. After a few more moments passed, Olga and Roman appeared in the room with us.

"Ah great to see you three arrived there safely, but you look exhausted." Roman said.

"It was a long hike here Doctor…" I said.

"It was exhausting…" Mashu said.

"It was nothing really." Caster said and Mashu and I just sighed.

"Operatives please tell me the Greater Grail is there. This is the last stop for us, if it isnt there…" Olga said with some panic in her voice.

"Relax. The Greater Grail's in the cave just up ahead." Caster said reassuringly.

"Thank god…" Olga said wiping her forehead. "What about enemy servants?" Olga inquired turning to look at Caster.

"I'm only faintly detecting Saber, but I'm sure she is there. However there might be more of those golems of there." Caster said.

"Hmmm well I have faith that you will be successful Operatives…. And Caster." Olga said.

"Why thank you for your faith in me, M'lady." Caster said grinning.

"Don't get full of yourself. It was simply just some words of reassurance. I have no doubt in my mind Christopher and Mashu will be successful." Olga said crossing her arms.

"Of course they will! They've got me." Caster said laughing, I rolled my eyes. "But putting that aside, I have trust that Christopher will pull us through." Caster said.

"Thanks Caster I'll do everything in my power to see that we are successful in beating Saber and destroying the Grail." I said giving Caster a faint smile.

"Well that's promising. I don't hate Masters who know when to show resolve. You're still wet behind the ears, But you have the most important things that voyagers need. The luck to grasp fate, and the decisiveness to face it." Caster said ruffling my hair, I pushed his hand away. "Don't go forgetting that foolhardiness yeah? The thing called the blessings of the stars are only granted to people like that." Caster said and I laughed a little and so did Mashu.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Olga said before shaking her head. "Regardless if we're moving forward or going back, Shouldn't you rest first?" Olga said concerned. "Doctor, are you really doing a proper check on their vitals? Christopher's face looks paler than usual…" Olga said.

"What? I'm fine honest." I said.

"Eh!? Uhh…Hm, his vitals seem to be fine. It was just a sudden servant contract after all… There shouldn't be anything major to worry about… I mean he's already…" Roman said before Olga shot Roman a dirty look. "... Already been prepared to take on a servant. So he should be fine, it's just some of his unused magic circuits seem to be working full throttle, and its putting a lot of pressure on his brain." Roman said.

"Ill be fine Doctor…" I said reassuringly.

"All the same I suggest you rest for a few minutes and we can discuss some things before you go to take on Saber…" Olga said. "But first Id like to praise you for your excellent work so far, the both of you. As Director of Chaldea I acknowledge your achievements thus far…" Olga said.

"Geez Thanks Director…. As if I didnt do any excellent work or achieve anything despite my all my years of working for you." I said sarcastically.

"...Hmph I was just saying Christopher these definitely are outstanding achievements thus far in your career working for us. As well for you Mashu, probably the greatest achievements in your life…" Olga said praisingly.

"T-T-Thanks Director, your words mean alot to me." Mashu said shyly.

"It's just that if you keep things up, there's no problem with praising you." Olga said crossing her arms and turning around.

"Wow. To have acknowledged anyone as qualified! Did you eat something sweet?" Roman joked, Olga turned around and battered at Roman's face, Roman put his hands up. "Ah! Stop that Director! I was only joking!" Roman said.

"Romani. If you have time to spout nonsense, Send some supplies to them." Olga said sitting herself back down in her seat. "Isn't it just painful to watch him pushing himself so hard, but failing because of inadequate equipment?" Olga said.

"Oh? 'Painful'? How kind. Don't tell me that this means, that the Director's heart has finally melted from its icy shell?" Roman said laughing and Olga punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch!" Roman said rubbing his shoulder.

"You idi…! I, I mean it's pitiful to watch! You can't even understand that!?" Olga snapped.

"Maan, no matter how many times you witness the interactions between a boy and girl, it's always a wonderous sight isn't it. It's a bit weird calling the Director a girl though" Roman said and I fell back laughing holding my sides. It hurt to laugh but was worth it.

"Isnt the Director like 6 years my senior?" I said laughing. Even Caster gave a chuckle, he had remained silent for the most part until now.

"Really? It's true that the Chief is older than us, But I feel something intimate in her preferences. I can feel deep affection from them." Mashu said pondering. Caster and I just continued laughing. Olga let out a loud growl.

"You idiots! You two are my employees and I care about my employees, besides I don't want to fill out the paperwork if you were to die." Olga said mockingly.

"How kind of you Director." I replied.

"That on top of the fact that your mission depends on the fate of humanity." Olga added. "Now more importantly. Do you know the true name of Servant Saber? You sound like you've fought them several times, from the way you talk." Olga said turning to Caster.

"Yeah, I know it. Everyone who has taken on her Noble Phantasm would Be able to reach her true name…her identity" Caster said crossing his arms. "It is the reason why the other servants were defeated, Because her Noble Phantasm is too powerful." Caster gritted his teeth.

"A powerful Noble Phantasm…you say. What do you mean?" Mashu said inquiring.

"A noble phantasm too strong even for the mighty Caster?" I joked, Caster just rolled his eyes and continued.

"That which comes after the sword in the stone which designates kings. It would be the most well known holy sword in your era." Caster said. "It's name is…." Caster said but was abruptly cut off. The holographic room disappeared and so did Olga and Roman.

"The Sword of Promised Victory - Excalibur. The blade weld by the one who is honoured with the title King of Knights, King Arthur." A male voice with a japanese accent said and I jumped up and turned to face the voice. Standing across from us was a tall man with with black combat pants with black combat boots, a black collared sleeveless armor plated tunic, with a silver plate in the middle of the collar at the neck, his arms boasted large muscles, and red vains or perhaps magic circuits went across the sides of his face. His eye's were golden with white combed down hair. He gave off the black aura that all the other enemy servants had given off. In his hand he held a large handcrafted black bow. There was no doubt who it was…

"Servant Archer…!" I said clenching my fist standing up.

"Oh, speak of the devil, the devotee makes an entrance! You still protecting the Holy Sword user as always?" Caster smirked.

"…Hmph. I don't remember ever becoming a devotee however. I'll only do my job, nothing short of chasing away pathetic guests." Archer sneered.

"Was almost killing me at the Tohsaka residence part of your scaring away guests." I said.

"In a sense… Yes. But I really could have cared less about killing you. I just wanted you away from my old Master's house." Archer replied.

"I see…" I replied.

"So you're pretty much a gatekeeper then. I haven't a clue What you're protecting Saber from. Unless its because you loved her in your old life, but never the less let's settle our score here…" Caster said grinning. "A never ending game's boring right? Come what may, the players have to make their moves right?" Caster said.

"I did love her in my old life….However that doesn't matter. Going by the way you're speaking that you know the gist of things then. Even after seeing the big picture, you still greedily go after your desires…" Archer replied unfazed. "I see that you don't change even after becoming a magus. I shall literally beat you anew with this blade." Archer said and his black bow disappeared into a black mist and was replaced by two blades he held in his hands. One was black with a red pattern in it, and the other was a simple silver blade.

"Hah, what're you talking about, archer. Wait, oy, what're you doing spacing out, missy?" Caster said looking back at Mashu. Mashu snapped to attention. "The enemy's Archer. Without your shield I won't be able to chant properly!" Caster exclaimed.

"Ah…Y-Yes! Sorry, I was out of it for some reason." Mashu said and stood in front of Caster, taking her shield off of her back and raising it defensively. "It's No problem now, let us proceed. Please leave guarding to me!" Mashu said determined.

"I do not know who you are young lady, but I will defeat you all the same if you are to proceed with Caster." Archer said, Mashu didnt move and stayed by Caster's side. "Very Well young lady. Prepare to die!" Archer said launching himself forward.

Another light show transpired before my eyes, as metal clash against metal. Archer launched repeated attack after attack against Mashu's shield not stopping for what felt like several minutes, sparks flew as Archer's swords clashed against Mashu's shield. All the while Caster was staying behind Mashu's shield launching fire attacks when he could over Mashu's shoulder at Archer who usually dodged every attack until Caster blasted Archer back with a burst attack. Archer leaped backwards skidding his heels in the ground as he brought himself to a stop. Archer's swords disappeared from his hands and he summoned his bow. Archer drew an arrow and took aim at Mashu and pulled back the string back, upon letting the string go, a massive sonic boom was admitted and a piercing blue streak launched itself towards Mashu. Mashu gripped her shield tightly as the arrow impacted with her shield sending dirt flying up into the ground as Mashu dug her heels back in the ground. Caster launched several fireballs at Archer before ducking back under Mashu's shield. Archer darted across the battlefield taking potshots at Mashu's shield, the arrows did not pierce Mashu's shield but merely bounced off of her shield pushing her back only a little each time. I stayed clear of the fighting, seeing as there would be nothing I could do in this fight, expect merely observe. Rooting Mashu and Caster on from behind, as much as I disliked not being able to help, I would only be getting in the way instead of helping.

"What is that damn shield made out! My arrows cannot pierce through!" Archer called out growling. "Enough of this Caster, no more cowering behind that girl!" Archer yelled out and drew another arrow, this one appeared more powerful than the others and he took aim and let his arrow fly. The arrow missed Mashu, flying past her to the side. However the arrow exploded next to Mashu, catching Mashu off guard and sent her flying backwards. Mashu came crashing down to the ground and rolled across the dirt before coming to a stop.

"Mashu!" I cried out, as I rushed to Mashu's side to check if she was okay. Mashu opened her eye's weakly, and was still gripping her shield tightly. Mashu's mana levels were still extremely low and she appeared to be out for the rest of the fight. Caster looked over with concerned eyes, I looked up and gave him a look letting Caster know she was okay.

"Don't worry about it Chris, Ill finish Archer on my own." Caster said and turned his attention back to Caster. Caster launched darted to the side dodging an arrow barely. Caster launched a fireball at Archer and it exploded. The splash damage caught Archer in its radius and Archer rolled across the ground, before leaping up. Archer looked battered and bruised. Archer quickly drew another arrow and shot it off. Caster deflected the arrow with a magical shield and it bounced off, flying in random direction. Archer let out a growl and his bow disappeared into another black mist. Archer stood up and summoned his two blades.

"I am the bone of my sword…" Archer started saying. My eye's widened. "He's already using his noble phantasm!" I thought to myself, I turned to look at Caster.

"Burn to ashes, master and all!" Caster started summoning his noble phantasm.

"Unknown to death nor known to life.." Archer continued.

"My magecraft is a cage of flames, a titan of green like that of a wild rose. Karmic Justice, shrine that purifies the misfortunes of man…" Caster continued as well.

"UNLIMITED BLADEWORKS!" Archer cried out.

"That which crumbles is Wikka Man! C'mon, return all, good and evil, to the earth…!" Caster cried out at the same time. There was a blinding light and I rose my arm to protect my eyes. A few moments passed before I lowered my arm and saw a massive silver ball in the field. It appeared to have consumed Caster and Archer both.

"A reality marble…" Mashu said weakly.

"A reality marble?" I inquired.

"A reality marble is a forbidden magic that violates reality, it projects the user's inner world inside the real world. Inside of that massive silver ball, Caster and Archer are likely fighting it out." Mashu said and I looked up. I did hope that Caster came out alright. "So did I do good?" Mashu said and I looked down at her somewhat surprised and then gave her a faint smile.

"Yeah Mashu, you did great. Just get some rest for now…" I said.

"But what if Caster loses…." Mashu said.

"He won't now just rest…" I said and Mashu sighed before closing her eyes. I looked up at the reality marble and wondered what was going on. "I sure hope you pull through Caster…" I thought to myself. What felt like 15 minutes or more passed before suddenly the reality marble disappeared and Caster and Archer were standing close in front of each other. A embroidered sword was driven through Caster's side and it appeared that Caster had driven his staff through Archer. Blood was coming out of Archer's mouth and he looked battered and burned.

"Caster!" I exclaimed, Mashu sat up quickly and looked at Caster.

"Caster!" Mashu cried out and scrambled to get up. Mashu and I rushed towards Caster's side.

"You've thought it though huh, Magus of Flowers…? To think that there would be such a way to use this Noble Phantasm…!" Archer said weakly before coughing up more blood.

"Oh! Rid yourself of regrets and disappear, disappear. The missy and her master are enough for beating the Holy Sword." Caster said as he coughed up some more blood.

"Very well Caster…. It would appear that you have beaten me. So perhaps if what you say is true, the girl and her Master can really put an end to this Holy grail war." Archer said as his sword in Caster' side faded away in a golden mist. Caster pulled his staff out of Archer's chest and Archer fell to his knees and looked up into the sky as blood oozes out of his chest and leaks out of his mouth. I watch as he fades away in black mist like most servants who we had been defeated. I felt sort of bad for him. I really knew nothing about this Servant, but I felt like he had been different than any other servant. I looked at Caster who turned to face Mashu and I, he had a massive gash in his side and my eye's widened.

"…I'm glad you trust me, But would I really be able to defend against it?" Mashu said sadly. "…Uhm, this iss the well known holy sword of King Arthur. It seems like too much of a role to me that my fingers are shaking." Mashu said and I noticed her fingers were indeed shaking.

"Caster let me heal your wound!" I said, and Caster waved me away.

"You'll have no choice but to go through with your sheer willpower there. But well, from how it looks like to me, you'll be extraordinarily effective against fighting her." Caster said. "That shield won't break. If you were to lose, It'll probably be when you, the one supporting the shield, screw up." Caster stated bluntly. "If you let go of the shield, The Master behind you would evaporate in a split second. You hear? You don't have to think about winning against the Holy Sword. All you have to think about is protecting your Master. You're good at that, right?" Caster said and Mashu nodded her head.

"Caster…." I said sorrowfully looking at Caster with pitiful eyes.

"Hey don't give me that look, I've never want such things. I am a warrior and do not seek any." Caster said.

"Sorry Caster…" I said.

"Yeah… Don't look so down." Caster said then sighed. "It appears that using my Noble phantasm twice atop all of this fighting has depleted all my mana." Caster said. "So it would appear that I will fade away soon…" Caster said.

"I would form a contract with you Caster and provide you more mana…" I said.

"...But a third servant would be a little too much even for you." Caster said and my eye's widened. "Don't act surprised. I'm not as big of an idiot as you think, I knew you had two servants since the beginning. I do not know who your other servant is, but I do hope they can defeat Saber. If they are anywhere as near powerful as Mashu here, I'm sure you'll be fine though." Caster said and glanced up at the sky, as he started to fade away.

"It was an honor to work alongside you Caster." I said. "You are not such a bad guy, and I'm sorry I had not told you of my other servant sooner. It is a shame I never got to know you." I said.

"Caster it was an honor to fight alongside you!" Mashu said tearing up. "I'm sorry I had ever doubted it." Mashu said holding her hands up in fists.

"Don't sweat it Chris and Mashu...shed those tears, they bring sorrow to my heart. If only you had been a little bit older… The honor was mine to work alongside both of you" Caster said "If we have the chance to meet again, Make sure you summon me as a Lancer!" Caster said before fading away in a golden mist.

"Well it would appear we are now alone to face Saber…" Mashu said sadly. "I really did like Caster… He was an interesting character and I wish I had known more about him." Mashu added.

"Yeah me too…" I said with sorrow in my voice.

"Shall we contact The Director and the Doctor and tell them of our situation…?" Mashu asked.

"Yeah we probably should…" I said, Mashu and I were about to walk back to the raypoint before…

"Christopher!"

* * *

 **Hello** **! I have another chapter of Fated Destiny for you today! I do hope you enjoyed Chapter Sixteen of Fated Destiny. Quite a thrilling chapter, who could it be that's calling out Christopher's name in the end? If you did enjoy this chapter of Fated Destiny please don't forget to Follow Fated Destiny to get updated every time a new chapter is posted! Also if you liked it you can leave a favorite. You are also free to leave Constructive Feedback and Reviews. Please don't forget to go to read the next chapter of Fated Destiny and if there is not a Next Chapter please check back on Sunday, Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday and there will surely be another chapter. Thank you again for Reading and I hope you Enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen The Missing Servant

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **The Missing Servant**

A massive explosion shook me out of my unconsciousness, I gasped and took a deep breath of air as I woke up, a deep pain was felt in my stomach and my head throbbed. I sat up and breathed in heavily until my lungs hurt and I started coughing, the air was filled with smoke. As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I looked around and saw I was in a forest. Where this forest was located, I did not know. This was not Moscow, because this wasn't where I was when I had been abruptly summoned. No this was somewhere else. I tried to sit up further, but my side hurt, so I felt my sides and I felt a wet sticky liquid. I lifted my hand from my side and examined my hand, I could faintly make out what appeared to be dry blood. I looked down to see the dry blood that coated my side and saw that whatever wound I had, had apparently healed. A pain shot through my forehead and I lifted my hand and held my forehead till the pain went away. I felt more blood on my forehead and looked at my hand. More of my own blood coated my hand. I felt my forehead again for any cuts or gashes, but if I had any, they apparently had healed as well. I looked around and saw scattered branches and leaves littering the ground around me. Trees towered above me and looking up I saw the several places where branches had been broken off. I looked down and looked at my bloody palms. It would appear that I had taken quite the fall; I must have been rayshifted up in the trees for whatever reason. At Least these cut and bruises were only minor and had healed. However where were Christopher and the girl? If I was rayshifted, surely they must have been rayshifted alongside me. I looked around my immediate area, but it appeared that I was the only one here. I looked next to me and my spear was lying a few feet away from me. I reach over and grabbed it. I slowly begun to rise, my legs felt like noodles and it was hard to stand. I used my spear to support myself as I stood up.

After a few moments I managed to stand on my own free will and the world stopped spinning. I looked around and could barely make out a light coming from up ahead; I trudged along until I made my way to where the light was peeking through. I stopped and my eye's widened as I looked down at the horrific sight of a living hell on earth. Fire consumed the land as far as the eye could see and the city skyscrapers lit up the sky like torches. I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth as I thought. "Who could have possibly caused such a thing? Claiming thousands of lives and destroying several years of human progress." I unclenched my fist and took a step forward before stopping and resting my head against a tree. My legs still felt like jello, but I had to make my way down this hill and into the depths of hell, for Christopher was somewhere down there. I had to find that bastard and make sure he was okay. I wasn't going to let him be killed especially after what he pulled back at the Chaldea complex, and it was my duty to him as his heroic spirit. I pushed myself off of the tree and began to trudge my way down the hill. I don't know how long I had been out, but I could only assume he was still alive for I had not disappeared or faded away, so I concluded he is still alive. I did wonder if that girl, Mashu I believe was her name, was still alive. The wound she had been inflicted with back at Chaldea was fatal, and I doubted she would have lasted very long. I hoped Christopher was not dragging her dying or dead body around, she would only be weighing him down. If that idiot had just left her, we could have escaped the room before it had sealed itself and not been rayshifted to….. Fuyuki… Yes this must be Fuyuki City in Japan. That is where we were heading, and I faintly remember the voice over the PA system say the coordinates were Fuyuki City, and the year 2004. Hopefully Christopher was keeping his head low and was focused on completing the mission. "Yes, Yes. That's probably what Christopher is doing." I thought to myself nodding my head. Right now my mission was clear, regroup with Christopher and then find the anomaly in this grail war and destroy it. I would kill anyone who got in the way of my mission. The mission was the number one priority….

An hour later.

I emerged from the trees and bushes and came to a stop. I had finally arrived at the bottom of the hill and had arrived into the outskirts of the city. I stepped onto the paved sidewalk and looked up into the sky, it had appeared as if one hour had passed by, according to the position of the moon. I looked around at my surroundings, several buildings and shops had already burned down and now all that remained was ash and debris. It was quite a tragic sight to behold, but I had no time to think about it, and besides if what Director Olga said was true, this was an alternate timeline that was different from ours, so anything that happened here, would not affect our timeline. So long as our mission was successful that was….I shook my head and raced off down the street towards the direction of the river that divided the city in two, from what I had seen from the hill, a massive explosion had happened on the river and if Christopher had anything to do with it, I needed to investigate it to find out. So that was where I was headed. As I ran down the street in the direction of the river, I kept my eye's peeled for any signs of trouble. I did not know what could have caused such widespread destruction, whether it had been enemy servants or ungodly creatures, I would be ready to face whatever challenged me.

30 minutes passed by…

I had been running for what felt like 25 to 35 minutes now at a constant pace towards the river, and I seemed to finally be getting closer…. I came skidding to a halt as I came four hooded individuals stood in my path. I gripped my weapon firmly readying myself to strike. The four hooded figures did not move and I only smelt the strong stench of death. I launched myself forward at the figures and made four cleans strikes as I came to a stop behind the figures. I heard as their cloaks and bones fell to the ground behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see bones scattered in their cloaks. They had been golems just as I had expected, I'm surprised that it had taken this long to run into them. This city must have them crawling around magical sites and ray lines. Something was summoning them, perhaps another Servant? I shook my head, I didn't have time to think about such matters. I had to get to river quickly before any trace of whatever caused that explosion was gone. I rushed off down the street continuing on my way.

Another 30 minutes pass.

I finally arrived at the riverfront and before me lies the ruins of was once a great bridge that spanned the river. I looked down at the remains of the bridge and cars slowly sinking to the bottom of the river. The bridge appears to have crumbled from inward. Something extremely powerful had destroyed this bridge. I do not know what though, Bridges like these were made out of thick steel beams and supports, it would require a lot just to even destroy a portion of the bridge, perhaps a Noble Phantasm could have destroyed it, but if so then who. I sensed a faint presence of mana and I sniffed the air and smelt the faint aroma of gunpowder. I looked down at the ground for any bullet casings. If I found .45 ACP rounds, it would at least let me know that Christopher had been here. Instead of bullet casings at my feet, I saw small stains of blood on the ground. I raise an eyebrow and kneel down; I examine the blood stains closely. Blood stains? Why did I not notice them earlier and whose blood was it? I dipped a finger into the drying blood and brought it up to my nose and sniffed the blood. I stood up and rubbed the blood out of my hand. It was Christopher's blood no doubt, meaning he had been injured and finding him was now a all the more important. His life could be in danger or he could be bleeding out right now. I examined the blood stain again and saw it was actually a blood trail that lead away from the bridge. I turned and followed the trail of blood as it lead away from the bridge and down some stairs to deck overlooking the river. The blood trail lead to a spot near the railings. I looked around for any signs of him, but the area appeared to be empty except for myself. The blood stain here appeared to be larger than the others, one could conclude he had stood here for several moments. Had he perhaps went over the railing into the river. I rushed over to the railing and looked down into the river for any signs of him, but the only thing I could see were more pieces of debris from the bridge. I couldn't sense him anywhere nearby, and there appeared to be no sign of a struggle or more blood. I looked back at the blood trail and noticed smaller droplets were leading their way back up the stairs. I followed them up the stairs and for at least a hundred meters before they came to a stop and a blood smear coated the road. At the smear laid a weapon. I kneeled down and picked it up, I did not know what weapon it was, but I had seen it before. It was used by police and some military forces around the world, the name was on the tip of my tongue. I believe people called it a grenade launcher, yes I believe that was it. I fiddled with it for a few moments before I finally managed to get the chamber open and it appeared to be fully loaded, I took one of the casings out. It had been spent, it had appeared that they had all been spent as I threw the casings over my shoulder.

I paused for a moment and thought, Christopher must have acquired this weapon somewhere and then spent all the ammo on it, leaving it here after having no more use for it. It appeared that he had collapsed here before managing to carry himself onward. That idiot, geez. Was he trying to get himself killed, he had undoubtedly been injured by a golem and managed to destroy them. Or perhaps it was an enemy Servant… No he would have been killed by now if that was the case. I threw the grenade launcher over my shoulder and stood up, the blood trail had grown weaker, I was guessing Christopher had used healing magic on his wound. It looked as if some blood still remained though and was still creating a blood trail. I followed the faint blood trail as it lead me further and further into the city. I still kept my eye's peeled for anymore golems or enemy servants. The smoke inside the city was far more thicker as buildings and skyscrapers burned around me, some places it hurt to breath, so I covered my mouth. The blood trail lead me further and further into the city as it turned a corner leading me into an enclosed area where skyscrapers and tall buildings were surrounding a park. The park was mostly untouched, surprisingly. Up ahead I saw several more golems standing outside of a building where the blood trail was leading too. I dug my heel back and launched myself forward. The golems had turned to face me, but it had already been too late for them. I sliced through them all in the blink of an eye as there skulls and spines split open and their bones and weapons crashed to the ground. I turned my spear and rubbed the bone dust off of the tip. Golems like these were a waste of my energy, but had to be dealt with either way. They were not uncommon to be found trying to breach into the land of the shadows to disturb the dead, so I was well accustomed to dealing with them. I looked up at the building they had been standing in, the familiar red cross indicating this was a hospital or clinic lead me to believe that this had to be where Christopher was. Boards that had been once covering the door had been smashed out. I barreled inward with my weapon at the ready.

"Christopher!" I called out as I looked around the clinic, my eyes scanned the clinic for any signs of life. It had looked as if it was abandoned. I sighed and twirled my spear before setting it into the ground. I looked around and saw that apparently the Clinic had been turned over, the place was a mess with medical supplies littered all over the place and shelves were a mess. Apparently someone had turned this place over looking for medical supplies, that someone I imagine had been Christopher, since I had run into no other living beings since I had been in the city. It appeared that he had found what he needed and patched himself up and then left. The blood trail stopped at a corner of the store. I kneeled down and picked up the boxes of medical supplies, it had appeared that this was where he had patched himself up, he used bandages and disinfection on his wounds, there was no signs of any other drugs or medical supplies that he had used. I put the boxes back down on the ground and noticed an empty bottle in a corner not far from the spot. I stood up and walked over to it, I bent down and picked it up. It was just an empty water bottle by the looks of it with a few droplets left in it. I sniffed the inside of the bottle before tossing it to the side. Well at least he was hydrated and patched up. I sighed before throwing a foot back and kicking the water bottle across the store. I was basically stuck back at square one, I had no way of tracking him down! What bugged me even more is why that idiot hadn't used a command seal to summon me to him. I had come to the assumption it was because he had been low on mana and then injured, but from what I had gathered he had been awake and out and about the city longer than I had. I clenched my fist as I felt my eyebrow twitch, was that idiot trying to do everything by himself? What happened to being partners?

*BAM* It was then when I heard a loud noise that jerked me out of my thoughts, it sounded like it had come from deeper within the city. It had to be Christopher! He was the only one who would be using a firearm. I was about to rush out the store when I heard the noise of several people marching out down the street, I took cover behind one of the store window and peered out from behind the boards as I watched dozens of golems marching down the street heading North, I assume that they were heading towards the gunshots. I gripped my spear tightly as I was about to leap out the window into action before…. I felt the powerful presence of an enemy servant. I ducked my head back beneath the window and peered my eyes through the bottom of the window between the boards, what I saw walk past was truly a monster of great energy and power. It was a large wild looking man who looked like he was a moving statue, he was grey with black hair. He dragged along a large stone sword as it walked past. It turned it's head and looked towards the building I was in, I ducked my head and held my breath, lowering my heartbeat. I dared not face even such a monster. I feared no one, but for the first time in my life I did not have the will to fight such a monster. I gripped my spear tightly and just waited patiently, hoping the creature would not tear down the wall of the clinic and force me to fight it. The minutes dragged by before I heard another crack of another bullet being fired, after a few more minutes there were several loud explosions heard off in the distance and then I felt the earth shake as the monster left. I breathed a sigh of relief, it had left. I was no coward, but I did not have time to waste fighting a monster. I sat there for a few more minutes until I finally stood up and made my way over to the door where I peeked my head out. I looked side to side, it appeared the coast was clear. I emerged from the clinic and stepped foot onto the sidewalk. I guess the only place for me to go was towards the gunshots and explosions. That was the only logical place for Christopher to be. I just hope I didn't find him dead. I rushed off in towards the city center…

15 minutes later.

I had been wandering the city streets for what felt like a good fifteen or sixteen minutes looking for the site of the explosions and gunfire. I had crept my way silently through streets and back alleys, remaining hidden in the shadows. It wasn't until I had spotted a bullet casing lying on the ground behind a car that I emerged from the shadows. I crouched down and picked up the bullet casing and turned it in my hand, there were several lying here. I turned the brass casing in my hand and examined the bottom, federal .45 auto wrapped around the bottom in circle. Yes these were from Christopher's pistol. I believe he called it a Colt 1911. I clenched my hand into a fist with the casing hand and stood up. Across from where the casings, was what appeared to be the city center, towering over the city center was a luxury skyscraper, the largest in the city. It had not yet caught fire like the rest, which was surprising. I walked down the sidewalk remaining in the shadows until I came to a stop where several more casings were littering the ground in a parking space. I knelt down and examined one, it also read federal .45 auto. I placed it back on the down and looked directly across the intersection, where a car was oddly placed up on the corner of the sidewalk facing the luxury skyscraper. I cautiously made my way across the intersection towards the car, keeping my eye's peeled for any signs of an ambush. I stopped at the driver side of the car and looked inside, it had appeared that the key was still in the car and the stick was in neutral. Across from the car was the remains of several golems bones shattered on the ground with several chipped and broken bones, some of the skulls had holes through the center of their eyes or forehead. I stepped onto the sidewalk and walked over to one of the skulls and crouched down and picked up one of the skulls. I slid my pinky into the hole and wiggled it before pulling it out. I unclenched my fist and took the bullet casing out of the my hand and slid it into the hole of the skull. It slid in perfectly and was stopped from going all the way through by the end of the bullet. I pulled the casing out and dropped the skull on the ground, it appeared that Christopher was doing quite well at dispatching of the golems. I had no doubt that he could, it was the enemy servants I worried about.

I stepped on the skull and crushed it beneath my boot, it was then when I sensed the presence of several enemies behind me, I detected twelve. I clenched my spear tightly in my hand waiting for one of the golems to make its first move. It was then when the first golem approached me from behind and I swung my leg around and brought it crashing against it skull kicking it clean off. I launched myself forward with my spear pointed forward and pierced through the neck of the next golem behind it. I smashed through the remains of the golem and slashed my spear through the next golem and it too fell before me. I ducked my head as one golem swung his sword at me, I sliced through him and he fell apart in two. I rushed towards a pair of golems who were charging towards me. My spear glanced the golems sword before it pierced its spine smashing it into pieces, I swung the other side of the spear into the golem behind it, hitting the weapon out of the golem's hand before bringing the spear down the middle of the golem slicing it in two. I tossed the spear into the air and straightened my left arm out as if I was aiming before catching the spear and hurled it at the last golem, it pierced right through the golem's skull smashing it into pieces. It hit the ground landing behind the golem as it crumbled to the ground. I recalled my spear and it stood up straight before darting back to me in a red flash, I caught the spear in my hand and looked around the battlefield for any more signs of golems or an enemy servant. It appeared as if the coast was clear, for now. I walked back to the car where I had left the shell casings. I looked around for any indication to where Christopher might have gone next.

I looked forward at the larger skyscraper, it appeared as if several golems had taken cover behind the company's signage and walls surrounding the building. I walked towards the front entrance of the building making my way up the flights of stairs until I stumbled upon a peculiar object, a cylinder was lying on the ground in the middle of the flight of stairs. I kneeled down and examined it, it was a sand colored cylinder with a white stripe going around it, it had Japanese writing on it that I couldn't make out. A silver ring was lying next to it, I picked the canister up and sniffed the top of the canister. I did not detect any traces of nitrogen or gunpowder and it was not in pieces, so I could only assume it was not an explosive device. I set the canister back down and looked forward. I only imagined that Christopher had used this to retreat into the building in front of me, after he had used the car behind me as a mobile car to get closer to the golems behind me. So was he overwhelmed? Or perhaps did he run into an opponent that warranted such a retreat…Such as an enemy servant. I walked further up the steps until I stopped in front of the glass doors that would lead into the lobby. The doors were still intact and the large wall windows appeared to have not been broken, so no signs of forced entry. I pushed the wide doors open and stepped inside, upon entry I noticed that the sofa's to the right side of the room were in ruin with stuffing scattered all over the place. The lobby was a wide and tall room with extravagant furniture; a receptionist desk greeted you across from the doors with a wall dividing the lobby and another part of the building. I was silent as a mouse as I made my way across the garnet floors over to the couches and examined them. The top part of the couches looked like they had been slashed in half with a precise skill, no doubt it was not a golem that had made these slices. I continued walking down the line of couches until I stopped at the last couch; it had been sliced in half vertically and horizontally. There was a small blood splatter and I knelt down to examine it, as I knelt down I noticed that there was a casing on the other side of the couch.

I stood up and made my way to the other side where I got down on all fours and reached under the couch and grabbed the casing, I pulled my hand out and opened my palm. It was the same bronze casings as before and when I turned it in my hand to show the bottom, it had the same Federal .45 Auto written on it. I dropped the casing back on the ground and stood up and walked towards the wall dividing the room, as I passed it, I noticed a large crack in the wall. Upon examining the crack, It appeared to have been the same weapon that had sliced the couches in half. I had no doubt in my mind that Christopher had engaged with another servant here and I had to find him quickly, before it was too late. I rushed through the doors and made my way down a hallway turning at another crack in the wall. I pushed my way through another set of doors where I was greeted by a loading area that was a mess with boxes and junk scattered about, at the foot of the door was a fire extinguisher with a slice made through the middle, I kneeled down and examined it. It still had foam leaking out of it and the same weapon had been used to make that precision slice. I stood up and walked past the scattered boxes littering the ground. I pushed my way through the doors leading outside and was met by quite a scene.

The outside loading area looked like a warzone, the gate had a substantial dent in it and was laying down near the entrance. There was human sized crack in a concrete wall and there was a pool of blood not far from the stairs. I rushed down the stairs and ran over to it. There was no body or blood trail, just a pool of blood. I knelt down and examined the blood puddle, I put two of my fingers in the drying blood and brought it up to my nose to smell. It did not smell of Christopher, but was instead the blood of someone I did not recognize. It had the same smell as the one from the lobby though, so I came to the conclusion it was the blood of the servant that had been attacking Christopher, but such a substantial blood pool would have to mean Christopher killed an enemy Servant, which would be impossible for a normal man like himself, even if he was an experienced mage and combat veteran. It was then when I heard a supersonic boom overhead and I looked up to see a flash of grey shoot of across the sky from the top of the skyscraper behind me. It was likely an attack from an enemy servant perhaps aimed at Christopher or perhaps at another Servant, no matter the case. I had to reach the top of the skyscraper and stop them from causing Christopher any harm.

I stood up clenching my spear tight before I launched myself upwards and ran up the side of the skyscraper towards the top. Another supersonic boom rang in my ears again as I looked up to see another flash of grey leave the top of the building and I watched it dart through the sky towards an area outside of the city. Likely it was Christopher this Servant was shooting at and I had to reach the top before the Servant killed him. I rushed up the side of the building at an alarming speed before jumping up and gracefully landing on the top of building. I looked up to face my opponent. It was a man wearing a dark combat tunic with black combat boots and black combat pants. The man had bulging muscles with red veins going along the side of his face. He lowered his large black bow and turned to face me. He had glowing gold eyes with white combed over hair. It was no doubt the enemy servant class Archer. I readied my spear and took an attack stance ready to strike at him, but then he spoke.

"Lancer…." Archer said.

"Archer..." I said.

"You are not the new Lancer that appeared but neither are you the original Lancer from the Holy Grail War…But your spear looks similar...Perhaps yours is the original." Archer said.

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken with someone else. I am just but a spear woman as you are just an bowman, it would be best if you don't meddle in the past or other's affairs." I said narrowing my eyes at him, not lowering my guard. Archer let out a chuckle.

"Quite true, I'll respect that. Now tell me why are you up here Lancer, you'll not find the greater grail here. Just like you said, a lone bowman." Archer said calmly.

"So the Greater Grail is what is causing this anomaly?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"You could say that yes, but it was Saber who restarted the grail war." Archer said.

"And where is your Master?" I said.

"My master disappeared when the grail war was restarted as did everyone else's master, where she is now? Who cares?" Archer said shrugging.

"So what are you now? Just a pawn to Saber?" I said.

"A long time ago back when I was alive, I was once Saber's scabbard. However after being beaten by her, now I just chase away pathetic guests. I'll do whatever it takes to protect Saber." Archer said, I do not know why he decided to share this information with me, but it mattered not.

"So what were you doing just now? Protecting Saber? I do not see the greater grail out where you had fired at." I inquired; Archer narrowed his eyes at me.

"Just scaring away some pathetic guests…." Archer replied. "It is no concern of yours Lancer." Archer said.

"Perhaps not, but tell me who it was Archer and whether or not you killed them or not." I said.

"Just a mere man who was sticking his nose in places he had no places, It was my intention of killing him." Archer said and I gritted my teeth. "Oh did you know the man?" Archer smirked. "Perhaps…. Because he is your Master?" Archer said. "This would explain where you came from and who you belong to!" Archer said, I growled.

"I belong to no one Archer!" I said and Archer laughed.

"Sure, Sure. You belong to no one you say, but yet we are slaves to our Masters with their command seals who are called upon to clean up their messes and carry out their greedy wishes." Archer said laughing; I clenched my fist tightly around my lancer. Archer stopped laughing and his expression changed to a calmer one. "If it brings you any reassurances I did not kill him, which you already must know because if he had been killed you would have felt it and faded away. He managed to just dodge my arrow before it pierced his heart." Archer said. I mentally sighed a sigh of relief that Christopher was unharmed, I twisted my spear in my hand.

"I believe you've told me everything I wanted to know. So prepare yourself bowman! I will make your death quick and painless!" I said before launching myself forward at Archer, my aim was for his heart. Archer was quick on his feet and leaped backwards.

"I see that peaceful talks are over. Tis a shame, I had thought you were a more level headed and calm woman." Archer said before dodging several more of my strikes with razor like reflexes. "I had no intentions of fighting you, but it would seem like you've left me no choice." Archer said just as I brought my spear across from his side. Archer manifested two blades in his hands, one was a black blade with a red pattern and the other was a silver blade with no pattern, they both possessed yin and yang symbols. My spear clashed with his blades and sparks flied. My eye's widened and I pushed back against him, we clashed several more times until we were in a deadlock with each other.

"You are neither a bowman nor swordsman! What are you?" I said as I grinded my spear against his blades.

"I am no one." Archer replied. I gritted my teeth and leaped back from one of Archer's attacks. "Are you sure you should be fighting me in your condition Lancer? Your side and forehead are bloodied." Archer joked, I did not find it out amusing and let out a low growl before I ran at him and brought my spear down on him. Archer raised his blades to block, but the sheer force of my blow cracked his blades and they shattered to pieces.

"Now is my chance to kill him with his blades destroyed." I thought to myself as Archer stepped back. I jabbed my spear at him and he leaned his head and body side to side with each jab, it frustrated me that he was just dodging my attacks like they were nothing. I took another jab at his head and this time he barely missed, but I felt the tip of my spear cut through his cheek. Archer leaped back and held his hand up to his cheek where it was bleeding and he only let out a coy smile. I launched myself forward at him ready to make the killing blow, but then before my eye's Archer manifested an exact duplicate of his blades, our blades clashed and sparks filled the air once more. Our blades clashed repeatedly over and over until I felt his blades crack yet again before they shattered again. Just as they did Archer manifested another set of blades and striked out at me. I raised my spear to deflect his blades just as they were inches away from my face. Archer pushed down on my spear with all of his strength and I felt sweat roll down my forehead. It was then when I kneed Archer in the stomach with full force and Archer fell to his knees and coughed up blood. I brought my foot up to Archer's face and sent him flying backwards to the edge of the building. I assumed a striking stance. Archer stood up and wiped away the blood from his mouth and gave me another cocky smirk as he stood up.

"Archer I don't know what kind of Heroic spirit you are…" I said panting.

"Please save your breath. I would love to fight you all night, but this is a waste of my time and energy." Archer said.

"Are you saying I am not a worthy opponent?!" I said raising an eyebrow in irritation. "If so I'll make you rue those words!" I added.

"No, No. You truly are an adversary worthy of my attention. However I have more pressing matters to attend to Lancer." Archer said raising his hands as he back away towards the edge. "So this is where I bid you farewell until we meet again." Archer said before taking a step backwards and falling off the side of the building.

"Archer!" I yelled out and raced towards the edge of the building to see Archer plummet to the ground below. I watched as Archer landed as softly as a cat onto the ground. Archer looked up at me and saluted farewell before racing off in the direction of where he had shot at. So he must be going after Christopher. "Damn you Archer." I thought to myself. I took a few steps back before running towards the edge of the building and jumping off. I felt the wind flowing through my hair as I plummeted towards the ground before gracefully landing on the ground and coming to the kneeling position. I looked up in the direction Archer was heading and stood up and rushed off after Archer. I had to stop him before he could get to Christopher.

One hour later.

I had been on Archer's tail for well over an hour racing through the burning city and burning neighborhoods until I finally came over a hill onto a massive crater of what appeared to have been the home of a proud Japanese family. The crater was filled with ash and molten rock as well as the remains of some golems as well. Christopher had been here alright, I detected high levels of mana and I sensed a raypoint in the middle of the crater. "So that's where you are going Christopher? To places of high levels of mana concentration and raypoints." I thought to myself. It made sense after all, from what I did know the Holy Grail, or as Archer called it the Greater Grail, required specific sites for it to be summoned and high levels of mana concentration. So I came to the assumption, where I would find mana and raypoints I would find Christopher. I looked side to side and did not see Archer anywhere which could only mean Christopher was nowhere to be found which was sigh of relief. I detected fair traces of Archer heading south east of this site. I rushed off in the direction of Archer passing by an adjoining estate and taking a turn left and then rushing down the street before turning right and I ran down a long stretch of road past fields and spaced out homes. As I looked to my left I saw a large white building in the distance, from what I could see nothing was going on over there. I turned back my attention towards the road ahead and kept on sprinting towards the more rural districts of Fuyuki. I could see a sign up ahead that read shopping district. I kept my eyes peeled for any enemies or ambushes and kept running forward.

Two Hours later.

After two hours, according to the position of the moon. I stopped at the end of a road before it curved off heading to back into the city, I stood there holding my knees panting. I looked up at the treeline of the forest that I had tracked Archer too, technically I could have started heading into the forest at any part for the past 15 minutes that it lined the left side of the road, but this was where Archer had headed into the forest. I had passed a gate with a sign that read Fuyuki temple and had mentally debated going up the stairs to investigate the temple, but Archer's trail did not lead towards Fuyuki temple, it lead me here. I had made my way through the market unscathed, it was interesting that the entire road leading through the market district was a red carpet, kind of like the one I always saw rich people walking down in Hollywood on TV. Long ago I had once walked down my own red carpet, but that was long ago in a different time in a different place. Now I was just an ordinary person long forgotten. I shook my head and looked up, I had to trek up this hill and navigate through the woods and get to Christopher and stop Archer before he could kill him. I stepped off of the paved road and onto the grass and dug my heels into the dirt as I climbed up the hill into the forest and began trekking up the hill and navigated my way through the dark woods with only a few streaks of moonlight to guide my path as I trekked through the woods, avoiding stepping on any branches or pinecones, but even my softest steps were met by the light crunches of fallen leaves and wet mud. As I quietly navigated my way through the woods.

After several minutes of silence leaving me alone to my thoughts there was a blinding light that beamed through the forest illuminating everything and I covered my eyes for a few moments, then everything went dark. I couldn't see anything, but I only knew whatever that blinding light was, it couldn't have been anything good. I trudged through the mud and leaves for several more minutes until I could only faintly make out the outline of a large silver ball in the far away distance. My eyes widened, it couldn't be! A reality marble! I started jogging and then started running, jumping over fallen trees and avoiding several trees, I kept running for what felt like 15 minutes straight. Then as I looked forward the outline of the reality marble disappeared and it began to rain, "Please don't tell me that he's dead! He can't be! That idiot can't be dead!" I thought to myself as I sprinted through the woods kicking up mud and leaves as rain trickled down my face until I lost my footing and fell into a mud puddle. I pushed myself up out of the mud and now my entire front side was covered in mud. I pushed myself up undeterred by this slip up and trudged forward until I finally broke out from the tree lines and saw Christopher standing unscathed with his back turned to me as he appeared to be walking away from a blue mist that was fading away. I could only assume that it was Archer fading away, but how? I shook my head and started sprinting across the open field towards him.

"Christopher!" I cried out.

* * *

 **Hello** **! I have another chapter of Fated Destiny for you today! I do hope you enjoyed Chapter Seventeen of Fated Destiny. MUHAHAHAHAHA You all were wondering where Scathach was and what happened to her? Well your patience has paid off! You didn't really think I forgot about Scathach? It somehow baffles me that more people have read Chapter 18 than Chapter 17, I really don't understand how this works or why you would skip a chapter? Anyway If you did enjoy this chapter of Fated Destiny please don't forget to Follow Fated Destiny to get updated every time a new chapter is posted! Also if you liked it you can leave a favorite. You are also free to leave Constructive Feedback and Reviews. Please don't forget to go to read the next chapter of Fated Destiny and if there is not a Next Chapter please check back on Sunday, Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday and there will surely be another chapter. Thank you again for Reading and I hope you Enjoyed!**


	18. Chapter 18 Guardian of the Holy Grail

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Guardian of the Holy Grail**

I hear a familiar voice and turned just in time to see a muddy and angry Scathach's fist impact with my face. I went flying backwards, hitting the earth with a loud thump as pain shot through my shoulder and the left side of my face. I felt my head hit the ground and my head started to throb and I started to see stars. My head was spinning and my face felt numb.

"Damn it, you idiot! Why didn't you use a command seal to summon me!" I faintly heard Scathach's voice as my head continued to spin and I saw stars. Why must she yell so loud….

"Senpai!" I heard Mashu cry out.

"Huh?" Is what I heard come out of Scathach's mouth.

"Ack!" Mashu cried out. Then I heard gagging noises and that brought me back to my senses as my vision slowly returned to me as I faced the night sky. I slowly sat up rubbing my cheek as I looked down at my lap, I then looked up and saw to my horror Scathach standing a few meters clutching Mashu by the neck, Mashu dangled by above the ground clawing at Scathach's hand as Scathach choked the life out of Mashu. Mashu's face was filled with pain and horror as tears swelled in her eyes.

"Scathach Stop!" I cried out, Scathach appeared to have ignored my cries because she didn't loosen her clutches on Mashu's neck and appeared to only tighten her grasp around Mashu's neck and Mashu gagged and I could almost hear her bones beginning to crack.

"Scathach I order you to stop!" I yelled out as I reached my right hand out towards her and a red ring shot out from my command seal dispersing past Scathach and behind me. A command mark disappeared from my hand indicating I had used a command seal, then as quickly as it disappeared it reappeared. I guess that was what the scientist meant by unlimited command seals. Scathach loosened her grip on Mashu's neck and Mashu fell to the ground gasping for air as she held her chest and breathed in and out repeatedly. Scathach lowered her hand and turned to face me, I lowered my hand and pushed myself up. Scathach crossed her arms.

"She is the enemy, Master! Why did you order me to stop!" Scathach sneered.

"Because she's not the enemy you Dummkopf! That's Mashu, the girl from Chaldea who was with us when Chaldea's core was exploding around us, before we rayshifted!" I snapped. Scathach's eye's widened in surprise.

"But how is she a Servant! That's not possible! From what I had gathered from her she was just an normal teenage girl! Not a servant! And the wound she had before we rayshifted was fatal!" Scathach exclaimed, I walked over to Mashu and kneeled down to Mashu to see if she was okay, Mashu was still breathing heavily and coughing. I rested my hand on her shoulder and looked down at her.

"Are you alright Mashu?" I asked.

"...Y-Y-Yeah I t-think I'll be alright." Mashu stuttered while still coughing. I looked up at Scathach who was looking down at me with her arms crossed.

"I'm awaiting for your response. I also expect you to recollect everything that has happened to you, from the beginning." Scathach said tapping her foot.

"Well to answer your first question… Mashu fused with a servant during our rayshift…." I said before I was abruptly cut off.

"What? How is that even possible?!" Scathach said wide eyed.

"C-C-Chaldea haaaddd prepared a S-S-Servant….in advance for me…. T-T-The servant offered to f-f-us… fuse with me…" Mashu stuttered while trying to get the words out and I rubbed her back.

"But why would a servant do such a thing and why would you accept it?" Scathach asked.

"She had to Lancer! If she didn't she would have died." I stated.

"And B-Because In exchange for a H-H-Heroic Spirit's ability…. and Noble P-Phantasm, he wanted to eliminate the...c-c-cause of this singularity." Mashu said coughing.

"I see…" Scathach said rubbing her chin.

"Yes, she just recently was able to use her noble phantasm." I said.

"Yes well you can tell me about that later, why don't you start from the beginning, when you two first arrived in Fuyuki and then you can tell me about that when you get to it." Scathach said.

"We really don't have the time…" I began, Scathach just crossed her arms and I sighed. "Very well." I said. I started from the very beginning and explained where Mashu and I started from the tiny crater on the other side of town to the harbor over the bridge,back over the bridge to the church, our discovery of the dead fake priest from the holy grail war, back over the bridge, our fight with Rider, Mashu saving me and destroying the bridge, to my injury and passing out, Mashu dragging me to a clinic and patching me up, to the town center where we encountered Lancer and Assassin who split us apart and cornered us, Caster coming to our rescue, the fight between Lancer and Mashu, Caster taking us to the Tohsaka residence, to our battle with the golems and the new foe, to Archer firing upon us, to Sabers master's home, to Mashu's training from Caster, to Mashu unlocking her noble phantasm, to our long trek through the woods and hill, to here where Caster and Archer fought each other inside Archer's noble phantasm, to Archer and Caster's fatal blows that ended both of them. Also I told Scathach of our constant contact with the Director and Roman. I also told her of everything we had gathered so far about the Greater Grail and this Grail War. Scathach listened intently to everything I said.

"And that's about everything." I said finishing, Scathach rubbed her chin for a moment before crossing her arms.

"I see so there is nothing else you can tell me about this Caster? Like who he was? Anything? You said he had used his noble phantasm twice?" Scathach said and I shook my head.

"Sorry, there's nothing else I could tell you. He didn't say much about himself, and his only interest was ending this conflict. I hardly remember what the lines were of his noble phantasm." I said and Scathach narrowed her eyes at me. "Sorry." I shrugged.

"Ugh very well I suppose. Well you've told me everything that you could, and I'm surprised you made it this far without my help…." Scathach said and I rolled my eyes. "... But I guess I should have some more faith in my partner. Since you did prove yourself." Scathach said.

"Gee Thanks." I said, Scathach offered her hand to me and I took it and she pulled me up. I turned and offered my hand to Mashu who took it and I pulled her up. Mashu stood up and was still somewhat distraught.

"You going to be alright Mashu?" I said and Mashu looked up.

"Y-Yeah I'll be alright. I'm still just kind of catching my breath." Mashu gave a faint smile.

"Sorry about that. I just assumed you were an enemy servant." Scathach said.

"I-It's alright! I really did think you were going to kill me though." Mashu said.

"I was going to kill you." Scathach replied blankly.

"Oh!" Mashu said with horror and her face turned pale. I stepped in to avoid any awkwardness or blunt statements for fear of worrying Mashu or dampening her spirits.

"But she didn't and she won't! Because we're all friends and partners now in our quest to destroy the holy grail!" I said optimistically, Scathach gave me dirty look and I returned it. "Right?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"...Yeah we're partners now Mashu. Again Sorry." Scathach said.

"It's alright! It's all behind us now! I'm just glad that we're friends and partners now." Mashu said smiling and extended her hand. Scathach eyed it suspiciously before taking it and shaking. I smiled at the two bonding. "I still don't know your name, you know mine is Mashu, so what should I call yo-" Mashu said.

"Just call me Lancer." Scathach said coldly. I sighed mentally. "So much for bonding… These two are off to a rocky start…" I thought to myself.

"Oh Okay Lancer." Mashu said, she seemed to to be unaffected by Scathach's cold attitude towards her so that was somewhat comforting.

"Yeah we're partners now… Just obey Christopher's orders and don't get in my way." Scathach said and then walked up to me and jabbed her finger into my shoulder poking me. "And you! While you have proved yourself capable, stay behind Mashu and leave fighting up to me." Scathach said as she jerked her thumb back at herself.

"Yes Ma'am!" I said saluting her mockingly, Scathach let out a grunt and turned and started walking towards the cave. I started rubbing my shoulder before I looked up and saw her walking off.

"Wait Lancer! Where are you going? Shouldn't we update the Director and Roman of our situation and what happened to Caster? Asking them for advice or direction, or at the very least let them know we are going in to fight Saber and destroy the grail!" I said, Scathach stopped and looked over her shoulder at me.

"Why? The Greater grail is right in there, why waste any more time talking to our superiors back in our timeline when we should be taking action and carrying out our task…" Scathach replied.

"But Lancer we should really think strategy, six servants including Caster couldn't even beat Saber. We really shouldn't just run in guns blazing without a plan…." I said, Scathach did not show any fear or even shudder in her reply.

"The longer we waste dilly dallying, the longer Saber has to gather energy or to carry out whatever crazy scheme he has planned. Or the possibility that we may not have a timeline to return to if we don't make haste." Scathach said. I let out a sigh and started walking towards her.

"Very Well Lancer…" I said as I walked up to her. "You know you really can be a stubborn woman…" I said as I walked past Scathach. I heard Scathach let out a grunt before she followed behind me, Mashu and Four were heard not far behind as we made our way into the mouth of the dark unknown.

As we enter the cave, lighting was almost little to none with only the moonlight from outside illuminating our shadows ahead of us and a few feet ahead of us. I take a step forward into the eternal darkness towards the faint light coming from ahead. I feel my way hands across the walls with every step I take, my eye's slowly adjust to the darkness as I ascend further into the depths of the unknown. I look over my shoulder to see Scathach, Mashu and Four following closely in line as they look around, apparently unaffected by the dark or perhaps they just had better eyesight than me. It was eventually when Scathach stepped in front of me and stopped me placing her arm in front of me.

"Id suggest you take up a suitable firing position behind some cover. I sense several entities." Scathach said and true to her word a dark mist had rolled in over the ground ahead of us. Three golems rose out of the mist clutching their swords, but this time they were different they didn't look like the skeletons that we had been fighting. These golems were more darker and had a greyish ash color to them, and they did not have a skull they only had a jaw bone.

"These are different than the ones we have been fighting…" I said reaching into my jacket, I grasped the grip of my pistol and slid it out, gripping it in both my hands.

"Yes it would appear so. We will have to fight our way to the grail." Scathach said narrowing her eyes.

"Right." I said raising my pistol up and line my sights up. Scathach gripped her spear tightly and prepared herself to strike. Mashu stepped to my side raising her shield ready to defend me. The golems come at us with their weapons raised and Scathach darted towards them with her spear pointed towards them. Scathach impaled her spear through the first golems she came in contact with, snapping the golem's spine in half and it collapsed just as another one tooks its place. Scathach clashed blades with it and I lined my sights up on a golem coming at her from the side. I wrap my finger around the trigger and squeeze. The shot echoes through the cave and the air fills with gunpowder. A bright flash comes from the barrel of my 45 automatic pistol. The bullet pierces through the arm of the golem and exited out and through the spine of the golem and it falls to the ground at Scathach's feet. A bang was heard and I turned my head to see Mashu clash with another golem that had came at me from the side. Sparks fly as the Golem clashes its sword down on Mashu. I turn to face the golem and raise my pistol over Mashu's shield and squeeze off several shots into the golem's collar bone and neck. The bullets pierce through the collarbone and neck bone turning into a white powder as the skeletons arms fall off and so does it jaw bone. I turn to see Scathach pushing the golems sword down exposing it, Scathach slices upward and then down to the side as she slices through the golem's arm joints and the spine. The golem falls to the ground in several pieces. Scathach twirls her spear and brings it to her side. Scathach turns to face Mashu and I with determined look on her face.

"Come on, let's go." Scthach said and she turns around and heads deeper into narrow tunnels of the cave. Mashu and I followed behind Scathach into the narrowing cave towards the faint light. My eyes were still adjusting to the darkness and the light coming from the the end of the corridor did not help with the adjustments to the dark. As we slowly made our way through the tight corridor, the light intensified indicating we were getting closer.

"The mana presence in here is staggering… It makes my skin crawl." Mashu said behind me in a frail voice. I followed Scathach's lead as she carefully and silently walked forward with her spear at the ready. After a few moments we finally emerged from the dark corridor and into a large open cavern where a winding rock path lead through a pond of water to a massive rock with a staircase carved into the rock that lead to the top that appeared to be flattened out and where the light was emitting from.

"Wow this cave...It's enormous." Mashu gasp and voice was heard from behind me as she emerged into the open.

"This cave looks like it was man made…" I said looking around the cave.

"That's because I believe it was man made. So far I estimate that this cave is 3 kilometers in diameter. I also believe this cave is at least several hundred years ago." Scathach said.

"Wha-? How could you estimate that?" I said somewhat stunned.

"Just an particular talent I have… Also did you not feel or sense the bounded field." Scathach turning around to face me. I could see faintly make out her expression in the dimly lit cavern. She was raising her eyebrow at me.

"Well I- I ummm…. Well sort of…" I said. It had been true that I had sensed something when I had entered the cave, but I had merely thought it was just a shiver or funny feeling.

"Ugh you idiot. Even a novice would sensed that it was a bounded field." Scathach said flicking my forehead.

"Owe." I said rubbing my forehead and I heard Mashu let out a giggle from behind.

"Four, Nkyu, fou!" Four let out a bark. Even the dog was making fun of me, just great.

"I barely hurt you, why are you saying owe?" Scathach inquired.

"It didn't actually hurt Lancer. I was just saying it cause you flicked me that's all." I said.

"I see… Well…" Scathach said but before then she could continue her eye's widened and she swung around to face a golem that was charging towards her on the narrow walkway. Scathach swung her spear over her head before bringing it down across the golem, splitting it in half across the center in a perfect precise cut. The golem split in half and its bones fell into the water, floating on the top of the water. Several more golems rose out of the mist on the path to the greater grail.

"Enough talk, let us make the final push to the Greater grail." Scathach said grasping her spear in both her hands. "Mashu you take the lead. Christopher and I will stay behind you and use your shield for cover." Scathach said and scooted to the side.

"Right Lancer!" Mashu said nodding her head. Mashu took the lead on the narrow path and held her shield in front of her as a barrier. Scathach and I stood shoulder to shoulder behind her, I gripped my pistol firmly in my hands ready to rest it on Mashu's shoulder and fire over her and her shield. Scathach gripped her spear in both her hands and rested her spear on Mashu's shoulder and slid the tip of her red spear past Mashu's face, almost cutting her cheek, until her spear was pointed forward over Mashu's shield ready to impale anything that charged at us.

"Alright Mashu move forward and don't stop." Scathach said, Mashu shook her head and we walked forward on the narrow path way, taking caution of our footing so we did not slip and fall into the water. It was a straight path for a while and the golems were still navigating the path before they finally came to the straight away. Then they blindly charged towards us, these golems must be just as mindless as the skeletons we had fought early if they were going to charge our mobile fortress. Surely enough the golems charged straight into Scathach's spear shattering into pieces falling into the water to the side. All three that had charged us met the same fate, Mashu, Scathach, and I continued our push forward as we turned and navigated twisting turns and bends before we came onto another another straight away where two golems were waiting for us. These golems did not blindly charge us but instead cautiously approached us and took jabs at Mashu's shield. Scathach bit back and jabbed back at them with her spear, with a much longer reach and no way to block against it the first golem was impaled and Scathach withdrew her spear to remove the bone from the tip of her spear. There was a loud thump and I looked over Mashu's shield to see a golem clashing it's sword against Mashu's shield, the golem then tried to thrust it's sword over Mashu's shield at my head. I ducked barely missing the sword thrust. Mashu bashed her shield forward at the golem pushing it off, Mashu swung her shield against the skeleton sending it in pieces, flying off of the pathway into the water. Mashu quickly rose her shield just as a fireball crashed into her shield pushing Mashu back into us. I bumped into Scathach's backside and caught her off balance falling forward.

"Wha-?" Scathach said wailing her arms as she tried to regain balance. I immediately reached out to grab her, I caught onto her waist and pulled her back before she plunged into the water. Scathach let out a yelp as I caught onto her and pulled her back into the upright position.

"You can let go of my waist now" Scathach growled.

"Oh sorry!" I said and immediately let go of Scathach's waist, my face felt hot for a moment and I rubbed the back of my head. "Are you alright Lancer?" I said.

"Of course I'm alright!" Scathach snapped.

"Alright sorry." I said.

"Just watch where you grab next time!" Scathach said.

"I didn't mean t…." I began to say before being cut off.

"Master, Lancer!" Mashu said.

"What is it?" Scathach and I both said simultaneously.

"Can we stay focused on the matter at hand." Mashu said as she dug her heels back as another set of fireballs bombarded her shield. I peeked over Mashu's shield to see that on the path ahead there were three of those black hand with glowing orbs.

"It's more of those black hands…" I said.

"You two have run into those things before?" Scathach inquired.

"Yes we have, we ran into it at what remained of the Tohsaka residence." I said. "I thought I had told you?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"No you didn't you just said you fought several enemies there." Scathach replied.

"Oh sorry I guess I forgot." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Well Caster said that there weakness was their glowing red orbs." Mashu said.

"Well then let's just take them out." Scathach said.

"Well it's not that easy, when Christopher and I took the one out at the Tohsaka residence, we flanked around it and I took it out from behind leaping at it with my shield." Mashu explained.

"And we can't really flank them here on this winding and narrow path way." I said.

"Well why don't you just shoot at the orbs. Your bullets should be able to destroy them from far away shouldn't they?" Scathach said.

"Well you see the thing is, when I shot it last time it made the fireballs it shoots more powerful…" I said.

"Well you didn't hit the orb Master, instead you just hit the hand itself." Mashu pointed out.

"True…" I said rubbing my chin.

"So just try it, if it doesn't work we will figure something else out." Scathach said.

"Alright Alright I will." I said. I turned and rose my pistol resting my arms on Mashu's shoulder, taking aim at the orb adjusting my sight for distance. As I wrapped my finger around the the trigger, another set of fireballs shot out of the the three hands orbs. I squeezed the trigger and the gunshot echoed throughout the cave. The shell casing ejected into the water with a splash as I watched the bullet impact with orb and for a moment I thought the bullet had done nothing, but then the orb slowly cracked and then split into several pieces. The black hand let out a death like cry and it collapsed into black sludge.

"Nice shot! Now let's push forward so we can get closer, but we must hurry so the fireballs do not hit us!" Scathach said and pushed Mashu along. Mashu pushed forward and we navigated several twists and turns where several times I felt a hot streak past my backside and I felt sweat roll down my back. After we had closed the gap between the second and third and were facing the hands from behind the cover of Mashu's shield, I rose my pistol up yet again to line my sights up on the targets. I wrapped my finger around the trigger and squeezed the trigger before I realigned my sights and shot off another round. Just as the second bullet hit the glowing orb of the third hands orb, the second hand was already a black puddle of goo. I lowered my pistol and gave a brief sigh of relief. Mashu lowered her shield and looked at the two puddles of black goo.

"Good job Master! You got them!" Mashu exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah but I doubt that's the last of them." I said.

"I agree we still have yet to run into Saber and there still might be more golems or those black hands waiting to appear." Scathach said.

"Let's push on." I said. Mashu, Scathach and I navigated the final stretch of the twists and turns and walked down the final stretch towards the stairs leading up to the greater grail. As we stepped onto a larger space of rock we looked up the stairs to see a black mist settling on the stairs. Seven golems rose out of the mist and looked down upon us. Scathach gripped her sword tightly and dashed up the stairs. Mashu launched herself forward and skipped up the stairs. I watched as Scathach clashed against several swords before slicing through the golems as if they were paper and Mashu smashed her way through several golems. The victims of Scathach and Mashu rolled down the stairs to the bottom. I began my way up the stairs with my pistol at the ready as I ducked my head as Scathach sliced through more golems. I looked back to see the remains fall down to the bottom, and turned back just in time to see Mashu flip a golem over her shoulder with her shield and sent it flying at me. I ducked my head again and looked over my shoulder to see the golem crash at the bottom of the stairs into dozens of pieces. Mashu look over her shoulder.

"Sorry Master!" Mashu said apologetically.

"It's quite alright Mashu." I said. Mashu stopped to wait for me to catch up, Scathach sliced through the final golem as fell down the stairs to the bottom. Scathach looked over her shoulder at us.

"It would appear as if that is the last of them, let us push forward." As Scathach said that the earth rumbled and we all looked to the top of the stairs. At the very top of the stairs another black hand with its red magic circuits, much to our surprise the Black fist closed its hand and shook violently as a diamond shaped object emerged from its palm before hovering over it.

"What the hell…" I murmured. Just as I said that electricity flickered around the diamond and I quickly rose my pistol taking aim, I squeezed the trigger and nothing happened. I looked to see that the slide was back indicating it was empty. "Damn it…" I murmured.

"Master lookout!" Mashu exclaimed and I felt Mashu push me down and we hit the deck as a powerful bolt of lightning shot out of the diamond over our heads and hit the pond that surrounded the rock, spreading over the water and turning it into a deadly conductor that would kill someone if they fell in. I looked up to see the diamond turn to face Scathach who was charging forward, the diamond charged up before shooting another bolt of lightning out and Scathach, Scathach rose her spear to block the incoming lighting. I looked on in horror. "What are you doing idiot! Electricity and metal attract!" I thought to myself. However much to my surprise instead of electrocuting Scathach the electricity was absorbed by the spear and it looked like it had charged Scathach's spear with electricty. Scathach heaved her spear arm preparing to throw it and used her other arm to aim before she hurled the spear towards the hand. The spear impaled into the diamond and it just stood there briefly before there was dreadful cry of pain and electricity irritated out the hand before it exploded from inside out and the diamond fell to the ground shattering. Scathach just watched the scene play out till the end and then rose her arm hand out and her spear levitated above the ground before it zipped back into her clutches in a streak of red. Mashu and I pushed ourselves up and brushed ourselves off. I looked forward at Scathach who was standing there waiting for us, I walked up the steps and stopped next to Scathach.

"Good Job Lancer, that was very impressive. I thought you were barbecue for sure." I joked.

"I do not believe I was lying on a grill, but thanks I guess." Scathach said blankly.

"That's not what I meant, but nevermind…" I sighed. Scathach tilted her head confused for a moment before returning her head to the upright position.

"Very well, the greater grail is at the very top. This is the final stretch so let us finally put an end to this conflict." Scathach said.

"Yes let's." I said and began climbing the stairs again, it was a few moments before we finally reached the top of the stairs and when we did, what was there to greet us was shocking.

Before us stood the greater grail, the Holy grail to be exact. The grail that was said to have contained the blood of jesus christ, a holy symbol in the religious world, a relic that had been sought out for thousands of years by hundreds if not thousands of people. And here before us was the most holy relic and valued relic in human history, it was surreal. The only thing is that this grail appeared to be far from holy. This grail towered over us, it was a large black cylinder that widened in the middle before narrowing again at the top, at the the top it split into three points that curved inward towards the center, hovering above the center of where the three points met was a purple orb that's core was black. It pulsed red static electricity every few moments. A red liquid overflowed over the top of the grail and poured down the sides into the a pool that surrounded it, filling the pool. The Greater grail had several swirls and patterns inscribed into it, it's shape almost reminded me of a Reaper from the game I played called Mass Effect.

"So this is the Greater Grail… It looks different than how history describes it… It appears to be exceptionally advanced magecraft." I said crossing my arms as I looked up at it.

"It wouldn't be the first time history has gotten things wrong." Scathach scoffed as she looked around.

"According to the data, it was apparently created by a distinguished family of alchemists known as the Einzberns." Mashu walked up next to me and looked up. "They are a family that does not align themselves with the Magi Association. They create homunculi - artificial humans." Mashu explained.

"Whattt? Artificial humans? How is that possible?" I stuttered, Mashu was about to open her mouth before Scathach cut her off.

"No time to explain such matters, we have company." Scathach said. A figure emerged from the other side of the grail and made its way around until it stepped into the light. My eye's widened and I let out a gasp. Before me stood beautiful woman in black knight armor, her armor was scattered with glowing red streaks that went up her black armor and up to her neck plates that surrounded her neck closely protecting it, grey armor plating appeared to bear into her face as red streaks of magic circuits were on the side of her face. She was surrounded by a black and purple aroma that appeared as if they were flames surrounding her. To her side was a sheathed longsword that I could only imagine was the holy sword of Excalibur. As I examined her face my eye's continued to widen in horror and surprise. Her piercing eyes were pure gold with only her black pupils that let you know they were indeed her eyes, her beautiful dirty blonde hair was tied into a bun. This couldn't be Saber…. No she looked so much like….

"Raelin…." Were the words that left my mouth as my body froze and I felt my knees buckle. The woman only looked at me blankly and said nothing.

" …That powerful prana burst… Is that, really King Arthur…?" Mashu stuttered. King Arthur, but King Arthur was suppose to be a male….

"There's no doubt about it. It appears that there's some alteration, But she's the King of Britain, the Holy Sword user Arthur. The sex is different than the one told in the legends, But it's understandable for someone who was to be a female to pretend to be a male so she could be King in a time period such as her's. In her time period they would have never accepted a female as their king." Scathach said. "However it would appear though that she is corrupted or an Alter if you wish." Scathach added.

"Eh…? Oh, you're right. He's a she isn't she? I thought it was a man." Mashu exclaimed. The woman who was supposedly King Arthur turned to face Scathach and narrowed her eyes.

"You speak as if you understand what it is like to rule… Yet you do not look like that of nobility but just a mere warrior." Alter Saber spoke directly at Scathach.

"Oh so you can speak? Interesting." Scathach said intrigued. "Here I thought you were just a mindless piece of meat." Scathach said. "You would be surprised Alter Saber for I am more than I appear. You of all people should know this, for you were once knight for your kingdom." Scathach added.

"Indeed I was. And there is little point in speaking when everything can be seen. Thus I gave it my all to become a scarecrow." Alter Saber said before she turned to Mashu.

"However she is Interesting. That Noble Phantasm of yours is interesting. Take your stance, woman whose name I know not. Let this sword determine if your defence is true!" Alter Saber said unsheathing her sword Excalibur, I was in awe at the beauty of her sword. It was a beautifully crafted black sword with a red line that went down the middle before meeting five red circles. The hilt and guard was also black and appeared to be made out of extraordinary materials. Scathach let out a growl.

"King Arthur do you need consider me worthy opponent?" Scathach said, Alter Saber turned to face Scathach with an unsavory look.

"You are but a lowly spear woman, I am much more interested in the other woman. She should prove more of a challenge than any spearman would." Alter Saber said blankly, Scathach let out a growl and gripped her spear tightly.

"I shall make you rue those words woman! I shall cut you down without mercy." Scathach growled.

"Or perhaps I should just kill your Master and be done with both of you." Alter Saber turned to face me, as I was still frozen by the sight of her. "You haven't said anything and appear to be frozen in fear. Fret not I will end your fear with one blow." Alter Saber said and dashed towards me, my eye's widened and I couldn't move, my body was still frozen by shock, this was suppose to be King Arthur but she looked so similar to her….

"Get out of the way you idiot! Don't just stand there! Move!" Scathach cried out as she rushed to intercept Alter Saber. I remained unmoved as I was still frozen in shock. I prepared for the worst as Alter Saber charged towards me gripping her Excalibur in both her hands as she prepared to impale me. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst, however the worst didn't come instead there was a loud clash of metal and I opened one of my eyes. Before me was Mashu with her shield raised as Saber sword clashed with Mashu's shield and sparks flied, Mashu dug her heels back as she held her ground against Saber's powerful Sword.

"You sure are quick on your feet aren't you?" Alter Saber said raising an eyebrow. Mashu gritted her teeth as she continued to hold her defense, Saber striked repeatedly against Mashu's shield. It was then when I saw Scathach leap over our heads and Mashu's shield and kicked Alter Saber in the face sending her staggering backwards. Alter Saber recovered her stance just in time to block Lancer's spear with her sword.

"I see that you are a bold one. To think you can face my Holy Sword when so many have fallen before it." Alter Saber growled.

"Your fight is with me Alter Saber." Scathach said pushing back against Alter Saber.

"I see then, very well. I will cut you down where you stand." Alter Saber said.

So began the class of the two warriors, The fallen Knight from the legend of Camelot to the Warrior Queen that has spent thousands of years guarding the Gates of the Land of Shadows to this very day. The two clashed blades yet again and sparks filled the air as the holy sword clashed with red spear. A light show of red streaks of light appeared as the two blades clashed repeatedly over and over as the two woman tried to break through one another's defenses. Scathach striked at Alter Saber's sword pushing back on her, Alter Saber pushed back and the two appeared to be butting heads as they repeatedly struck at one another. Alter Saber's Strength far succeeded Scathach's own and Alter Saber sword broke through Scathach's defense almost slicing Scathach in half before she jumped backwards out of Alter Saber's striking distance. The two stood still for a moment before they launched forward at each other and clashed blades with a strong wave of mana shooting past one another as the two blades clashed. The two butted heads again and were their swords were locked with one another.

"Perhaps I have underestimated you Lancer. Your spear looks familiar, I believe I have clashed with it before. However this one appears to be genuine." Alter Saber said.

"Heh I can assure you this is indeed the genuine." Scathach said. "I can also assure you that shouldn't underestimate me." Scathach said….. Then she was gone in the blink of an eye. Alter Saber's eyes widened for a moment when she looked to her left just in time to see Scathach spear jab directly toward her face. Alter Saber threw her head back as she dodged Scathach's spear, then Alter Saber lurched forward to dodge another jab from Scathach's spear. However Alter Saber dodged right into Scathach's knee, which she brought into Alter Saber's chest which knocked the wind out of Alter Saber before Scathach roundhouse kicked Alter Saber flying backwards where she landed nimbly on her feet catching herself, Alter Saber appeared to breath in heavily for a moment as she caught her breath. It was then when Scathach turned her footing and faced her, she stood there for a moment before she launched herself off like a supersonic jet where Alter Saber widened her eyes and brought her sword up to her defense. The two blades clashed again with a powerful burst of energy and sparks. Alter Saber recovered herself and quickly turned the tables back against Scathach who leapt back as Alter Saber swung out at her, Scathach dodged left as Alter Saber slashed her sword out and then swung to the right where Scathach dodged again. Alter Saber turned the sword in her hand with razor like reflexes and slashed out across at Scathach. Scathach ducked out of the way of Alter Sabers reach where Scathach slashed out at Alter Saber's feet with her spear. Alter Saber leaped back out of the way narrowly avoiding the reach of Scathach's spear. Alter Saber swiftly landed before shooting herself off back at Scathach, Scathach rose her spear up but Alter Saber's upper cut from her sword sent Scathach flying backwards doing a flip where she landed on all fours on the ground. Scathach appeared to be panting despite barely taking any blows. While it appeared that Scathach had a higher agility ranking than Alter Saber, Alter Saber's mana levels were off the charts. While it appeared as if Alter Saber was a bit slower, she was still nimble on her feet. Alter Saber swung her sword clearing a cloud of dust that had shot up.

"I was wrong about you Lancer you truly are a worthy adversary, but you still can not beat my Holy Sword. You can not beat me for I am a god." Alter Saber said with a smirk.

"Shall I show that, if you reach the extremes of a spear blow, it is possible to kill even god." Scathach said grinning.

With that the two launched forward back at each other, their blades clashed repeatedly for several moments in a light show of red with sparks flying as the sound of metal clashing together was heard before Scathach broke through her defenses clashing her spear down on the earth sending a shockwave through the ground that shot up dirt and rocks. Scathach launched herself forward in pursuit. Alter Saber leaped backwards as Scathach struck out at Alter Saber, Alter Saber tilted her sword back and forth as she changed the the position of her sword to block each every one of Scathach's blows. Alter Saber went from defensive back to offensive in a heartbeat as she broke off from Scathach's barrage of attacks before she launched her set of attacks putting Scathach on the defensive as she twirled her spear blocking each attack, it wasn't long before Alter Saber launched a strong attack that collided with Scathach's spear as it was a few meters away from her face. The Holy Sword of Excalibur appeared to be bending Scathach's spear. Scathach diverted the attack over her head by pushing her spear upwards and the holy sword glanced over Scathach's head barely missing the top of her head. A saw as a few hairs floated down from Scathach's head. Scathach launched an array of strong attacks against Alter Saber as the two clashed blades again, Alter Saber blocked her blows as she tilted her sword with skill of a true swordsman. Scathach jumped back to reevaluate her strategy. At this point it seemed as if Scathach and Alter Saber was stuck in an eternal gridlock. Alter Saber swung her sword back as she prepared to charge, Scathach readied herself for Alter Saber's attack. Alter Saber swung her sword up before bringing her sword down on Scathach's spear which she held above her head. Alter Saber appeared to be putting all her strength into this blow, because Alter Saber's sword appeared to grow closer and closer to Scathach's forehead. Scathach dug her heels back into the earth as the rock cracked beneath her feet and her heels sunk back into the rock.

"Come on Scathach you can hold your own!" I mentally thought to myself. However it did not appear as if that was going to be the case as Scathach's heels dug further and further into the rock. Sweat could be seen rolling down Scathach's forehead as Alter Saber pressed her attack. It was then when pushed back against Alter Saber with all her strength…. Scathach pushed back against Alter Saber and regained her composure, Alter Saber leaped backwards with the same blank expression she had maintained through the fight. Then Scathach propelled herself forward and launched an uppercut attack against Alter Saber catching her off, Alter Saber's eye's widened and she gasped as Scathach's spear cut itself upward through Alter Saber's armor. Blood shot out and splattered the ground in front of her. Alter Saber expression changed to anger as she brought the hilt of her sword down Scathach's head much to her surprise. Scathach staggered back and held her head. Alter Saber slashed down across a staggered Scathach and bloodshot out from her chest as Scathach barely managed to block a killing blow. Alter Saber raised her metal boot up, kicking Scathach in the chin sending her flying backwards hitting the ground a few meters away from where Mashu and I were watching.

"Lancer!" I cried out. "Mashu go and assist Lancer." I said, Mashu nodded her head and was about to rush to Scathach's side.

"No Mashu stay back and defend our Master. I said I would deal with Alter Saber, and I will." Scathach said slowly hoisting herself up using her spear.

"B-But Lancer! You are injured! You can't fight Alter Saber on your own!" I said. Scathach looked over her shoulder at me with a rather angst expression, her forehead was bloody and blood was dripping down the sides of her cheeks.

"Christopher! I said I would deal with her. Do you think so lowly of your servant that you think I can not take such a minor injury." Scathach said.

"No! That's not what I meant at all!" I snapped.

"Then trust me, I'll take care of her!" Scathach said, I sighed.

"Very well Lancer, I will leave the fight up to you then." I said and turned to Mashu.

"But Master!" Mashu protested.

"No buts Mashu, leave the fighting up to Lancer." I ordered.

"V-Very well Master." Mashu said nodding her head. I turned to look back at Scathach but a look of horror came to my face as I looked at Alter Saber.

"Lancer look out!" I cried out. Scathach turned just in time to see Alter Saber surrounded by a dark rings of physical black magical energy swirling around her as she held her sword in the upright position. Alter Saber's sword appeared to be fusing itself with magical energy and was surrounded by a black and purple magical energy.

"Is she really using her noble phantasm in here? She could kill all of us!" I thought panicking.

Alter Saber raised her sword up, tilting it slightly and swung it diagonally, releasing a burst of black and purple wall of magical energy shot out propelling itself forward straight at Scathach. Jet propulsion by means of magical energy! The burst hit Scathach before she could react, Scathach went flying backwards hitting the ground hard.

"Lancer!" I cried out and rushed to Scathach's side. I collapsed down next to Scathach and held her head and examined her wound, a gash had been made across Scathach's chest and blood was oozing out. The blast also appeared to have caused burns. Her clothing had been ripped and burned, I placed my hand on the wound and concentrated as I began to heal Scathach's wound. After a few moments I opened my eyes and it appeared as if my healing had worked, the gash in her chest had healed itself, her chest was still bloodied though. Scathach weakly opened her eyes and tilted her head looking at me.

"I-I-It would appear as…. as if Alter Saber was more p-p-powerful tha… than I had imagined…" Scathach said before she coughed and coughed out some blood.

"You did the best you could Scathach… At least you managed to land a few good hits on her…" I said stroking Scathach's head. There was a metal jingle as Alter Saber walked towards us. I turned and looked at her, my eye's widened, the cut Scathach had made through Alter Saber's armor had repaired itself and she looked completely unharmed. Alter Saber walked towards us with the clanging of her boots as she walked across the ground. Then Mashu took a step forward in front of us blocking Alter Saber's path to us.

"Halt Saber! If you want to finish them you're going to have to get through me." Mashu said with a look of determination. Alter Saber narrowed her eyes.

"Tch I do not have time for anymore of you people's games, if she could not beat then you surely do not stand a chance." Alter said said.

"I'm willing to take that chance to defend my friends!" Mashu said.

"Ha! You honestly think that your Master considers you his friend? Or that another servant would even consider you their friend." Alter Saber said laughing, Mashu gritted her teeth and her expression turned to anger. "You gave me a good laugh young lady, but now it's time to end your miserable life." Alter Saber said gripping her sword in both her hands and held it in the upright position. The ground around Alter Saber erupted around her in black flames as purple flame mushroom cloud shot up around Alter Saber. Mana and magical energy began to shoot out of the ground and erupted with purple, red, and black flames. Mana and energy appeared to radiate energy off Alter Saber. Then a purple, red, and black cross of flames appeared in front of Alter Saber's sword with lightning shooting out of the center of the cross everywhere. The whole cave shook and it appeared as if it was collapsing, rocks were falling from the ground.

"She's using her noble phantasm…. To...to finish us off in one strike…" Scathach said weakly as she griped my hand tightly, I turned to look at Mashu who was still standing her ground in the face of Alter Saber's powerful bursts of mana and flames.

"Mashu! Get out of there! There's no way that you can block her noble phantasm!" I cried out, Mashu appeared to ignore me for she did not move. Instead Mashu gripped her shield tightly and began to raise it over her head. "Mashu No!" I cried out. Alter Saber's mana cross had taken the shape of a sword as she rose it over her head as lighting shot all around her.

"Ex…calibur!" Alter Saber cried out as she swung her sword down towards Mashu, unleashing her noble phantasm. The blade of the purple, black, and red mana sword shot out towards Mashu at an alarming rate. Mashu rose her shield overhead and smashed it down on the ground in front of her.

"Lord….Chaldeas!" Mashu cried out as she smashed her shield into the ground. Three layers of large circular shields appeared in front of Mashu and us. Alter Saber's noble phantasm impacted with the first layer of shield and after a few moments it smashed through the first layer and hit the second layer of shielding. Mashu held her shield tight as she dug her heels into the ground as Excalibur's blast began to crack through the second layer of shielding. Then it happened, Excalibur broke through the second layer and began working on the third layer of shielding. Mashu's heels dug into the rock and the earth shook as rock appeared to shoot out from behind Mashu. Mashu grimaced and held her ground as her shields appeared to be cracking, tightening her grip on her shield.

"Aa, AAaAAA-!" Mashu cried out and there was a blinding light but before the blinding light, it appeared as if the third shield has stopped cracking and the blast from excalibur deflected back at Alter Saber and I saw her eye's widen and she showed some signs of emotion, even if it was only a little, it was enough to tell me everything. I turned my head from the blinding light for a moment before it the blinding light had disappeared. Across from Mashu Alter Saber was standing with an astonished look on her face, I helped Scathach stand up until she was upright and used her spear to stand herself up. I turned to look at Alter Saber, when suddenly all of her armor shattered and beneath her armor was a tattered and destroyed black and white dress. Alter Saber fell to her knees and then appeared to falling backwards. I rushed towards her to catch her.

"Wait what are you doing you idiot! She's the enemy" Scathach cried out. I ignored Scathach and rushed to Catch Alter Saber. I leaped towards her catching Alter Saber just in time before she fell to the ground hitting her head. I sat up with Alter Saber's head in my lap. Alter Saber weakly turned her head too look up at me. The life seemed to have left her and she was in a weak state. I held Alter Saber in my arms and hugged her tight.

"...W-W-Why did you catch me…. I-I-I'm your enemy…." Alter Saber said weakly.

"Because…. You look like someone I know..." I said looking down at her with tears swelling in my eye's.

"I see… I'm sorry that I'm not the one you're looking for…." Alter Saber said before coughing up blood.

"I won't be able to ever find her… I lost her long ago.." I said sadly.

"I see… I'm s-s-sorry for your l-l-lose…. I'm also sorry t-t-that I brought back p-p-painful memories to you…." Alter Saber said weakly.

"It's alright…" I said, Alter Saber reached up for a moment and wiped the tears out of my eyes. I heard the footsteps of Scathach and Mashu walk up to us. Four was standing behind them. I looked up to face them, Scathach had an unamused expression and Mashu had a curious look on her face. Alter Saber turned her head weakly to look up at them.

"-Heh, it appears that my muscles too have become loose. To think that you would have stopped me right at the end." Alter Saber said turning her head at Mashu. "I intended to protect the Grail, However I ended up losing due to your devoted tenacity." Alter Saber said before turning back to Scathach. "And you Lancer put up a valiant fight. Perhaps one day we can finish our fight one day on even ground, then perhaps the outcome will be different." Alter Saber said before coughing up more blood. "But for now It appears that in the end, no matter how fate changes, With only me the same fate would be met, huh." Alter Saber said.

"Wait what does that mean!" Scathach said demanding answers.

"You'll find out eventually, Guardian of the Land of Shadows." Alter Saber said and Scathach's eye's widened.

"How did you…!" Scathach said stuttering.

"That Grand Order...The fight revolving around the Holy Grail….Has only just begun." Alter Saber finished what she needed to say, The first rays of morning sunlight found their way into the cave, and with that sunlight Alter Saber disappeared in a golden mist as the sunlight washed over her. I fought to keep the tears back, she had left me the same way she had last time… Even if it really wasn't her… I stood up and dusted myself off.

"What did she mean!" Scathach said in a demanding tone, It hit me then that I had been so absorbed that I had missed what Alter Saber had been saying about Grand Order and Fate….

"I don't know!" I said shrugging. Mashu rubbed her chin mulling over what Alter Saber had said. Then Mashu turned to look at me.

"I have confirmed the disappearance of both Saber and Caster. …Can I consider this as, our victory?" Mashu said, I nodded my head and was about to say something when suddenly…

"Yeah, nicely done Mashu, Christopher and… Lancer! I see that you regrouped with Christopher and Mashu! Glad to see you're okay! Although you look terrible!" A voice said and I turned to see Roman and Olga's hologram in the cave with us. Scathach crossed her arms.

"Yes Doctor I managed to finally catch up to them and I can assure you I am fine." Scathach scoffed.

"Haha" Roman laughed. I turned to face the Director.

"Director! Our mission is complete and it would appear as if the Holy grail had been destroyed in Alter Saber's excalibur blast!" I said giving a salute.

"That is great news indeed Operative! I would like to hear more about what Alter Saber said and what you could gather, but it would appear as if we are losing connection…. Soon you will be brought back to Chaldea." Olga said. "Ill expect to hear everything when you get back." Olga said.

"Of course Director!" I said nodding my head.

"Great work all of you. I'll see you soon." Olga said before her hologram faded away.

"Yes great work you three! I'm glad all of you are safe and I look forward to seeing you back safe at Chaldea…. Where I will be looking all of you over to make sure you really are all really "fine"" Roman said finger quoting fine as he shot a glance at Scathach before he disappeared.

"So how will we be returning…." I said puzzled then noticed Mashu's lower body was fading away in a purple mist. "Mashu! Your fading away!" I exclaimed, Mashu looked down somewhat panicked.

"I believe this is just us being returned to our own time." Mashu said as she continued to fade away in a purple mist. I turned to look at Scathach who was fading away in a red mist. Scathach still had her arms crossed as she looked at me. I looked down and saw that my legs were disappearing in a black mist. I mentally panicked because I don't know how this would be like.

"I'll see you back at Chaldea Senpai!" Mashu exclaimed as her face faded away in a purple mist.

"I'll see you back in Chaldea Christopher…I expect to have a word with you when we get there" Scathach said as she faded away as well. Even Four had faded away in a white mist.

"Y-Yeah…" I said as I looked down as my hands faded away in a black mist until all that was left was my head and then that too faded away and then everything went white….

 **End Of Book One**

* * *

 **Well that wraps up Book One! The Big Battle you all were waiting for and some more mysteries. Thank you so very much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed reading Book One and the last Chapter of Fated Destiny. If you enjoyed Fated Destiny feel free to leave a favorite and if you have any constructive feedback or a review you would like to give now that Book One is complete, feel free to do so. You're probably wondering when Book Two is coming out? Well the First Chapter of Book Two will not be coming out for at least for a month, because I have something special in the works. I'm also working on finishing up Book Two on Anime Amino. If you want to be alerted when Fated Destiny Book Two comes out I highly suggest you follow me. In closing I'd like to Thank you very much for reading once more, and I really hoped you enjoyed it. There is still much to come and I hope that I'm creating interesting content for you to read! Check back in two or three weeks and you will find the First Chapter of Book Two alongside a Pleasant surprise. I hope to see you in a few weeks!**


	19. Book Two Now Out

**Hello there everyone this isn't a New Chapter or anything. However there is a New Chapter out, but its Chapter One of Book Two! I just want to inform you that Book Two has been released and you may find it either over on my Profile or in the Fate Stay Night Section. As always it will be updated on either Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday. I would provide a link, but Fanfic doesn't like links in stories. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy Book II as much as I enjoyed writing it. So head on over too Book Two and Follow it to be informed of the Latest Updates.**


End file.
